Gods, Dragons, and Stars
by ErzaDreyar
Summary: Lucy finds herself in a battle between a Dragon Slayer and a God Slayer. Lucy has to go on a mission with Sabertooth's Orga Nanagear. How will Lucy's team and Fairy Tail's own Lightning Slayer handle this? Love Triangle: LaLu and OrLu!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy Tail. The wonderful Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. This is a Fanfiction about Lucy that takes place after the Grand Magic Games Arc.

* * *

><p>Lucy's eyes opened while she let out an exasperated sigh. The sun began to shine through her curtains without her permission. She knew that today would be another uneventful day and Lucy could not help but feel depressed about the past few weeks.<p>

Everything at the guild was slowly starting to go back to normal. It had been several weeks since Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic games and clients were still sending in job requests for specific mages that were seen at the games. This is the reason why Lucy continued to dread the repetitive days. The regular Team Natsu members rarely had the chance to all go on a missions together. Usually the moment one of the team members got back, the guild would get another request sent to them.

Lucy could not help but feel somewhat left out. The requests coming in were mostly for the rest of her teammates. Erza and Wendy went on a mission involving, from what Lucy heard, a large amount of sweets. Natsu and Gray were even requested to do a job together. Lucy's teammates were always kind and excited to see her once they returned, but Lucy could not help but feel somewhat useless since no one has requested a job for her. Lucy wondered if it was because she lost both battles she fought in during the games, but no one in the guild made Lucy feel like it was her fault. In fact, she was fairly certain they hadn't even noticed no one has requested her since everyone else has been so busy. However, Lucy couldn't help but feel like she let Fairy Tail down and she felt useless.

The sun did not feel any sympathy for Lucy when the beams of light finally hit her eyes. "Uggghhhhh, fine I will get up already," she moaned while she scowled at the window. Her mornings the past few weeks have been uneventful since she hadn't had to kick Natsu and Happy out her bed. Lucy was starting to miss her wild and crazy mornings a little bit with the two childish idiots; however, she would rather dance as Gajeel's Bunny Girl before admitting to either Natsu or Happy that she missed them staying at her house.

Lucy slowly looked into her closet to decide on what she wanted to wear today. Even though she might just sit at the bar all day talking with Mira, she thought it was still important that she look good. Lucy decided on a white mini skirt with layering lime green and navy blue tank tops. Surprisingly she was not in the mood for heels today so she decided to wear the cute new lime green ballet flats that Levy bought for her. She did her hair in her normal up do and tied it together with a matching navy blue ribbon.

Lucy approved of her appearance and finished getting ready before calling out Plue. Plue looked up at Lucy with his goofy expression and replied, "Puu-puun."

"Kawai," Lucy exclaimed, "Alright Plue let's go to the guild for another wonderful day!"

"Puu-puun," Plue replied as he started dancing around Lucy's apartment.

Lucy and Plue made their way to the guild and greeted everyone inside. The few people that were up that early in the morning smiled warmly at the young Celestial Wizard.

"Good morning Mira, can I get a strawberry smoothie today?" Lucy asked as she jumped up onto her regular bar stool.

"Morning Lucy, you look very lovely today and here is your smoothie. I already started preparing one for you a few moments ago when I noticed the time," Mira replied with her warm smile.

"Thanks Mira you are the best! By the way do you know when Natsu will be back from the last request, because I really want to go on a job with him," Lucy asked.

Mira looked down with a frown and said, "I'm sorry Lucy, but Natsu was supposed to be back today but he and Gajeel got in a fight on their last request and destroyed several houses, so a new request for Natsu and Gajeel was put up by the same clients to fix the houses that were destroyed."

Lucy sweat dropped at Mira's confession. Lucy couldn't help but be shocked when the request originally came in for Natsu and Gajeel to take down a few wyverns that were terrorizing a town, because the two only worked together when absolutely necessary. But the clients really wanted only Natsu and Gajeel ever since they saw the two Fairy Tail mages battle Sting and Rogue at the games. Leave it to Natsu and Gajeel to forget that they were supposed to fight monsters and start fighting each other instead.

Right now all of Lucy's teammates were out on requests. Gray had to go on a request with Juvia and also Lyon from Lamia Scale to help a village that was suffering from a drought. Apparently the small village wanted to have their houses coated in ice since it was so hot and they wanted a new swimming pool made. Wendy and Carla were out on a job with Chelia from Lamia Scale to babysit a new litter of Exceeds. Finally, Erza was asked to take down a large S-Class monster with the infamous Ichiya. Erza drew her sword at Master when that request was announced, only moments before Ichiya burst through the guild doors while yelling, "MEN!" Lucy cringed at the memory and felt sorry for her friend, but before Lucy could volunteer to go with Erza to help with the pain, Nichiya (the Exceed that looks like Ichiya) grabbed Erza and took off. Master and Mira only smiled and sweat dropped as Erza was taken away by the two Blue Pegasus members. No one was worried since they knew Erza would beat Ichiya up later. Most members were glad it was Erza going and not them.

"Those two are idiots!" Lucy heard as she turned around to see her short blue haired friend Levy.

"Oh, hey Levy-chan! How are you today?" Lucy asked.

"Morning Lu-chan, I am fine," Levy replied while doing a pouty smile "but I would be better if Natsu and Gajeel would hurry up and get back instead of fighting each other. Gajeel was supposed to help me on a request to find a really old book that has a really difficult metal lock. But Master made Gajeel go with Natsu instead, since we need to build up our client list again."

"I'm sorry Levy-chan, but hopefully they will be back soon and are you sure that you don't want Gajeel coming back for other reasons?" Lucy asked with a mischievous grin on her face. Levy began to blush and then all three women smiled nervously knowing that if Gajeel and Natsu had to do something together again than a fight was inevitable.

Levy was about to tell Lucy about a new book she had been reading when Master Makarov came out of his office with a pissed off looking Laxus and yelled, "Lucy can you come up to my office? We have received a request for you and you have to meet Orga from Sabertooth in one hour!"

The three women looked up at their tiny Master and all yelled, "Eeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!?

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! This if my very first Fanfiction, so I apologize if something didn't get uploaded correctly. I also want to point out the reference to the guild members getting requests. It was in the chapter where Flare showed up in the Fairy Tail women's bathroom. Sorry can't remember chapter number. Gomen!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I do not own Fairy Tail. The wonderful, the magnificent Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>"Master, someone requested me on a job!" Lucy yelled as she picked herself up off of the guild floor. When the Master announced the news that Lucy would be doing a request with Sabertooth's Orga Nanagear half of the guild passed out on the ground with small ghosts coming out of their mouths.<p>

Whispers around the guild could be about Lucy's situation: "_Why him_?" "_What would they want with Lucy and Orga_?" "_Cosplayer is in for it_." "_What will Natsu and Gray do_?"

Cana even dropped her barrel of beer at the news, and then let out a few slurred curse words at her spilt nectar.

The Master smiled down at one of his favorite mages and replied, "Yes child. In fact the client requested you both several weeks ago; however, we did not receive the request until this morning because of the location of the request. This is why we need to hurry so you can meet Orga."

Lucy's spirit somewhat lifted at the news. Someone actually wanted her on a job, but then the daunting realization that Orga was requested too left her nervous. Lucy started to ascend the stairs to Master's office when she heard Levy yell, "Good luck Lu-chan! Don't let the scary Sabertooth singer scare you!"

"Lucy is an Otoko!" Elfman yelled in response.

Lucy only grimaced in response as she entered Master's office and shut the door behind her. Master already sat behind his desk with several stacks of paper and Laxus, who was still scowling, leaned on the wall by the window with his earphones around his neck. Lucy also noticed another familiar face once she entered; Master Mavis (Fairy Tail's first master and founder) was daintily sitting on top of one of the bookshelves swinging her legs back and forth. When Lucy noticed Master Mavis, Mavis smiled warmly at Lucy and said, "Good morning, Lucy. I am so happy that you were requested for a job because your magic is very rare and also very beautiful to watch."

Lucy began to fiddle with her keys while looking down and blushing, "Ummm…Th-thanks Master Mavis."

Mavis just smiled at Lucy's nervousness while finishing her praise, "Lucy the bond you have with your Celestial Spirits is a rare friendship that many mages are not often blessed in witnessing, let alone spirits having a master that loves them unconditionally. Do not doubt your true strength or power. You were chosen for this job for a reason and you are the only one who can help this client."

"What Master Mavis says is true my child. The client specifically wants you and believes that you are the 'key' so to speak in helping him solve his dilemma. Now if you will have a seat we can begin discussing the job before you have to run off to meet with Orga" Master Makarov added as he searched through his stack of papers.

Lucy's spirit lifted a little thanks to the two masters praises; she knew that someday she would need to let them know just how much she needed to hear that. After several weeks of watching her friends go on request after request, she could not help but get depressed at her situation. Lucy took a seat in the chair opposite of Master Makarov's desk and noticed a pair of stormy blue eyes on her as she sat down. Lucy immediately blushed when she made eye contact with Laxus. _"Oh god, he probably thinks I am an idiot. No one as strong as Laxus would ever think my magic was worth anything. Oh crap, if he thinks I am useless what will Orga think? After all he is a member of Sabertooth and he was on Minerva's team. This is going to be bad"_ Lucy's anxiety quickly escalated.

Laxus noticed how Lucy's muscles tensed, her heart race picked up, but most of all he noticed the worry in her eyes. Before he could say something, which was odd in itself because Laxus never comforts anyone, Master drew out the request.

"Ahhhh, here it is my child. The request was made from a Mr. Yamagata who lives on top of Samui Yama (Translated: Cold Mountain)" Master handed Lucy the request and her eyes began to scan the document as Master continued, "As you know already you and Orga have both been requested, although the specific reasons why are unclear for now. You will need to meet Orga at the train station here in Magnolia at 10 a.m. I have already spoken to Master Sting from Sabertooth this morning via communication lacrima. Orga was already on a job near Magnolia so he has also been made aware of the situation and is on his way to the station as we speak. The job requires that you will be gone for at least three weeks, possibly more. It should take several days for you both to reach Mr. Yamagata's dwelling on top of Samui Yama. Unfortunately, Mr. Yamagata wants you there in four days, which means you will have a lot of heavy travelling since it took this letter nearly four weeks to reach us. I already had Laxus purchase you a train ticket this morning, because I knew we were short on time. So you should hurry home and pa-."

Master's voice was got off when a flash of light appeared. A pink haired maid stood before them and said, "Hime-sama I have already been to your house and packed a bag for you. Everything at your house is locked and turned off. Here is your travel pack and please let me know when you require the rest of your travel items. Punishment Hime-sama?" The ever loyal Virgo handed Lucy her rolling travel suitcase. Lucy loved her spirits and Virgo had a special place in Lucy's heart for always seeming to know what exactly Lucy needed.

"No punishment today and thank you so much Virgo" Lucy said and she smiled at her cute spirit. With a quick bow Virgo was gone again in a flash.

Master stood and made his way across the room to a small dresser. He pulled out a round glasslike object and handed it to Lucy. "Lucy this is a communication lacrima that I want you to take with you on the mission. Usually only S-class mages are given these, unless you purchase one yourself, but I want you to go ahead and take one with you just in case. It is clear that Orga already has one to be able to communicate with his new master and since we do not know what type of mission this is, plus the dangerous location of the mission, I would sleep better knowing that we could communicate with you directly."

Lucy took the lacrima from Master Makarov's hand and thanked him before slipping it into her travel bag. Master continued, "If you are in any danger do not hesitate to contact the guild. I will notify Mira that you were given one of the lacrimas so that she won't worry. If you need anything contact the guild, but Laxus and Erza also have communication lacrimas with them at all times so they are a source to you as well."

Lucy looked nervously back at the Lightning Dragon Slayer who now had his eyes closed, but still leaning against the wall. The thought of Lucy calling the elder mage for help was almost as terrifying as when Erza found out that Natsu, Lucy, and Happy ran off to do an S-class mission alone. Then the severity of situation dawned on her again. She would be traveling to one of the coldest mountains in Fiore with a man she never even spoke to. Orga was almost as powerful as Laxus himself. Lucy wished she could have seen the games when Laxus, Orga, and Jura battled against each other on the final day. The time that Laxus helped saved her team from Hades on Tenroujima; Lucy could not help but admire Laxus's strength. It was the first time she got to see him fight someone. His magic was terrifying and beautiful at the same time. However, Lucy would never tell the dragon slayer that she thought his magic was beautiful, a man like him would probably find that to be an insult. Lucy thought it odd that she would do the request with Orga. If the client wants a lightning user, why not just ask Laxus. Or why not have Orga and Yukino do the mission. Why did this client specifically want her and Orga? But now Lucy had to travel across Fiore with another lightning user, without her team, and be all A-L-O-N-E.

Lucy thought, "_Oh no, my team_."

"Master what are you going to do about the rest of Team Natsu when they return from their requests?" Lucy asked.

Master Makarov and Laxus both let out a sigh, whereas Master Mavis let out a small giggle. The team was known for being very overprotective of the blonde celestial mage. Lucy already pictured how Natsu would try to burn away the snow at the mountain and Erza would probably try cutting the mountain in two to get to her. Master looked at the young mage and replied, "Unfortunately Lucy when they return, they will not be allowed to come help you. I know you are more than capable of completing the mission on your own, but the request even specifically said that they not come."

Lucy look surprised and then Laxus finally said, "Turn the page over Blondie."

Lucy looked at the lighting slayer annoyed, because how could he fail to notice his hair color was also blonde, but then did as he said and look at the back where it had written:

UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES WILL THE LOUD SWORD WOMAN, ICE STRIPPER, AND THE FLAMING TERROR BE ALLOWED NEAR SAMUI YAMA.

Also, the small, annoying, blue, flying menace will not be allowed.

Lucy's eyes widened at the message and laughed at picturing her team reading this. She thought how at least Happy might be glad now that someone included him as one of the team members.

Master Makarov finally let out a small chuckle, "Yes apparently the rest of your team is not welcome. Sting apparently thought it was incredibly hilarious. He now has the back of the request framed to hang in his office. I guess anything that makes Natsu look bad will amuse Sting. However, when the rest of Team Natsu gets back to the guild I will explain the situation to them. I will then try to call you on your lacrima, because I do not want my guild broken in two when they find out that they cannot tag along. This way they can see that you are fine and reassure them to stay calm. You are the only one who can calm them _all_ down."

Mavis looked at Lucy and said, "Yes Lucy, you are quite good at taming wild hearts. Now by looking at the time you should probably start heading to the train station to meet Orga."

Lucy looked down at Horologium's key and noticed how it was already 9:45. "Oh no I better hurry!"

Master opened his door and smiled at Lucy again, "Yes Lucy you should go meet your new partner. I wish you luck and please be careful my child you are quite precious to this guild." Master then looked at Laxus across the room and yelled, "Laxus carry Lucy's bag for her to the train station!"

At the remark of the Master, Laxus's eyes popped open and Lucy let out an audible gulp.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for everyone who read, reviewed, posted, or followed the story! I was really nervous about it and your wonderful comments really encouraged me.<p>

Also in the story I mentioned a made up mountain (Samui Yama) I picture it being in the same mountain range as Mt. Hakobe but even more treacherous to get to.

I noticed how people were surprised by an OrgaxLucy combo. I thought why not. Orga, at least to me, is like a combination of Laxus and Gajeel (with the lightning and the singing). Plus, crack couples are fun.

I will try to update as much as possible, because I am finding that this is very therapeutic in a sense and tons of fun. Plus all of your wonderful comments gave me a good boost! I will always try to update once a week, but more if I can...especially on the weekends.

Special Thanks to: Altairis vogue, lovergirl8602, Psyka, SirButterBottoms, XxShyxX, and Kiriya Von Den for being my first reviews ever!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fairy Tail. The wonderful, the magnificent, the enlightened Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>"No really, I am ok!" Lucy exclaimed as she grabbed her bag and started heading towards the door. She couldn't help but notice how extremely pissed off Laxus looked at Master.<p>

"Nonsense Lucy, he would be more than happy to help you get to the train station." Master Makarov added with a cheesy grin, "Now Laxus hurry up and help her!" Master yelled again as he reached out and slapped Lucy's backside.

Lucy didn't understand why Master always had to slap _her_ butt when he was yelling at other people. Master Mavis looked appalled at the 3rd/6th Master of Fairy Tail. Lucy just sighed at her Master's actions. Lucy needed to hurry to the station, but before she got to the door she heard an exasperated and low voice say, "Yo, Blondie let me carry your bag. I will help you get to the station."

Lucy froze in terror. Why would Laxus agree to such a demand from Master? Sure he was the Master, but Laxus and Master were family and they could still disagree with one another. She had no problem with making it to the train station by herself. Natsu or Gray would never carry Lucy's bag. She was fine. Before Lucy could finish her thoughts Laxus grabbed her bag and started heading towards the door and called, "Let's go Blondie!"

Lucy was already being left behind by the large Lightning Dragon Slayer. Laxus was already down the stairs and heading towards the guild doors. A shocked Lucy looked back at Master Makarov and Master Mavis and yelled, "By Masters! See you soon!"

Makarov and Mavis both smiled as Makarov yelled, "Good luck my child and be careful! Call us if you need anything!"

Lucy ran towards the doors and shouted a goodbye to Mira, Levy, and Cana. She wished she could have hugged them, but Laxus seemed to really want to hurry so she did not get the chance. Lucy thought she heard Freed yell something about carrying Lucy's bag for her instead of Laxus, because he didn't want to burden Laxus.

Mira, Levy, and Cana couldn't help but worry about Lucy going off on a mission without the rest of her team, especially considering that the person she had to do a request with was someone who laughed at their nakama for being tortured in front of a crowd. They knew that once Natsu, Erza, and Gray returned that there would be a fight in the guild.

Once Lucy was out of the guild, she noticed Laxus stomping towards the train station. Lucy didn't understand why he was being so rude, but she guessed that was just his personality. It wasn't like Lucy asked Laxus to do this for her. She even insisted that she could carry the bag by herself. Lucy started running to catch up with the dragon slayer. When she just about reached him, she slipped on a rock that she didn't see. Lucy let out a gasp and closed her eyes for the impact of the ground.

Much to Lucy's surprise she never felt the hard ground; instead she felt a pair of large, warm arms grab her. Lucy looked up and her eyes met with the stormy blue eyes of Laxus. Lucy couldn't determine the expression that was on his face. Was it shock from her stupidity? Was it annoyance? Or did he just catch her so she wouldn't look beat up before meeting Orga.

"Are you alright Blondie?" Laxus asked as he helped Lucy up while giving her a questionable look.

Lucy's face turned bright red when she heard him ask her. She mentally face palmed at her own stupidity. "I'm sorry Laxus I was trying to hurry but lost my balance and thank you for catching me. I would probably look really dumb in front of Orga if I came looking all scratched up."

Lucy noticed that Laxus flinched a little when she mentioned Orga's name. Lucy wondered at that when Laxus responded coldly with, "It's ok Blondie, but pay more attention when you are with him." Laxus turned around and started heading back towards the station.

Lucy looked down a little hurt by the harshness in Laxus's voice. "Um-m-m O-ok Laxus I will," Lucy replied. Lucy imagined Laxus was probably just worried about how Fairy Tail would compare to Sabertooth and didn't want our guild to look weak.

Laxus realized he probably sounded like a complete asshole to her and sighed. "Lucy I am sorry. I did not mean to sound like a jerk. It's just that we don't really know what this mission is about and your team would be upset if something happened to you and so would Gramps," Laxus said as he continued walking.

Lucy felt a little better, but also shocked that Laxus apologized to her. One of the strongest mages, if not the strongest, just apologized to her! Lucy Heartfilia. She felt a pang though when she realized that he said her team and master would be upset, not that he would be upset. But Lucy smiled up at him as she finally reached his side, "Thanks Laxus, but I will be fine. After all I am a Fairy Tail mage and if Orga, or anyone else, tries anything I will give him a Lucy Kick," Lucy said as she got a determined expression on her face.

Laxus's scowl deepened, but Lucy did not notice this. He slowly turned to look at Lucy out of the corner of his eye. She still had a determined look on her face, like she was ready for anything.

Lucy continued talking as if to reassure herself as well as Laxus, "I will be fine, because if the mission was too dangerous I don't think Master would let me go off alone." Laxus just harrumphed at her reply and continued their walk to the train in silence.

Once they got to the station they barely had moments to spare. Lucy looked around nervously for her new partner and saw him standing next to the platform looking straight ahead at the train getting ready to depart. Her eyes widened at the sight of him.

During the games Orga wore long, white striped pants with a weird yellow cloth around them. He was also completely shirtless during the games. Lucy noticed how the female fans did not seem to mind that at all. In fact during the games, Lucy managed to sneak a peek or two at the Lightning God Slayer. She was used to seeing Gray shirtless, but this was different. Orga was twice the size as Gray. There was hardly any comparison with sheer muscle. Today Orga was wearing long white pants with a tight, plain black t-shirt that showed off his bulging arm and chest muscles. His hair was the same as it was during the games and he also had the same emotionless expression, not revealing anything about himself. Lucy's breath caught at the way his muscles seemed to call her. _God what is my problem? _She knew it had to be because she had been a part of Fairy Tail for so long now. The guild was full of perverts and drunks. She didn't know anything about this man and here she was having a mindgasm from the sight of him. She needed to calm herself and act normal. She shouldn't be having fantasies about a man she barely knew, especially one that laughed at her weakness before (or at least that is what she heard from Natsu). Lucy knew that Sabertooth apologized to Fairy Tail for Minerva's treatment towards her after the games and dragon incident was over, but that doesn't mean Lucy forgot about their actions.

Laxus let out a low growl when he saw where the Blonde's eyes landed. Almost immediately after Laxus's growl, Orga's head turned to face the two Fairy Tail mages coming his way. Lucy's heart started pounding. She realized that maybe Laxus growled because in a sense Laxus and Orga were rivals. Using similar types of magic plus, at least from what Lucy was told, they never got to finish their fight because that is when Jura intervened. Lucy looked nervously between the two lightning users before turning to Orga. "Hi Orga we haven't been properly introduced yet, but my name is Lucy Heartfilia. It is a pleasure to meet you and I look forward to working with you," Lucy said as she gave him her dazzling smile that gave nearly half of the men in Fairy Tail nosebleeds.

Orga briefly looked away from the increasingly pissed off Laxus to look at the short blonde that greeted him. "Hey," he replied then turned his attention back to the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

Lucy sweat dropped at Orga's less than enthusiastic greeting. Then her anxiety started to peak again. How was she supposed to travel for days with the man in front of her? She has probably had deeper conversations with Happy about fish than what she was going to get out of this man. Lucy's thoughts were pulled away when a large, warm hand touched her shoulder. She looked back at Laxus who continued to eye Orga. They seemed to be having a mental battle against each other that Lucy was oblivious to. Laxus then handed her the ticket he purchased earlier along with her bag and said, "Lucy, you better go get a good spot on the train, I need to deliver a message to Orga first before he goes with you."

Lucy took the ticket from Laxus's hand and turned to face him, "Ummm…o-ok Laxus," Lucy said nervously, "Thank you for your help today and please tell Master and Mira I will contact them soon. Hopefully my team won't cause too much trouble before I can get back," Lucy gave Laxus one last quick smile and then their eyes briefly met. She felt a pang in her chest again as his stormy blue eyes matched her warm chocolate ones. Before she made a fool of herself even more than she already had on the short walk to the train station, she quickly turned around and boarded the train. It took a moment, but she eventually found a nice seat for her and Orga when she started to feel a little panicked. She knew that the past hour had been rather stressful on her and her anxiety was skyrocketing. But something about leaving Laxus's side made Lucy feel a little more hopeless about her situation. She would soon be alone with a man who has now said one word to her.

No matter what she tried, she couldn't shake this nagging feeling about leaving Laxus's side. Before today, she only had brief conversations with the Lightning Dragon Slayer. She unusually would give him a quick hello and he would nod. They were not close by any means. In fact, she felt like he always avoided her, especially after the Phantom Lord incident. She thought he was rude since he called her big-boobed and said he would help if she would be his woman. She knew she had big boobs; she just didn't like it when lecherous men pointed it out. She also knew he didn't care about her and just wanted a piece. Then after the Fantasia incident, she was scared of him but couldn't help but feel sympathy for him when the Master banished him. She understood somewhat of what it was like to never seem to be good enough for a parent. She understood the need to prove herself. For goodness sakes she felt like that now! Then she thought about Tenroujima and at the Grand Magic Games, when Laxus showed nothing but strength and devotion towards Fairy Tail. She knew that he had changed, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't still a little intimidated by him. He was just so large and mysterious, plus he was incredibly sexy. She mentally face palmed herself again and thought about how she is now the one turning into the big pervert. Maybe Loke was rubbing off on her. She knew that Laxus would never see her as anything more than nakama.

Her thoughts turned back to the matter at hand and she wondered why Orga still wasn't on the train. Why did Laxus need to talk with Orga alone anyways? Lucy grimaced at picturing lightning flying everywhere and the train exploding. She nervously smiled at her imagination. Surely those two would have more self-control than that, but just as soon as Lucy thought that her eyes widened when she heard a large rumbling outside that had nothing to do with the train about to leave the station.

Then Lucy heard a young boy yell to his mother, "Mommy, look at the pretty lightning!"

* * *

><p>Thanks again to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, or favorited! Your comments make me want to write more and more. I am serious; after I saw a comment that asked for more I thought "Sure why not start right now!"<p>

I am really excited by all of your wonderful comments and thank you from the bottom of my heart! I am really glad that you are enjoying the story. Trust me I have _a lot_ in store for Lucy and her Lightning Men!

Also I would like to give a special shout out to SirButterBottoms, XxShyXX, charitylei, Madam Facilier, H8rslovemecausel'mawesome, lovergirl8602, and Ms. Bloodmoon for all reviewing so promptly and pleasantly. Your reviews inspire me so much and I thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Fairy Tail. The wonderful, the magnificent, the enlightened, the master Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>"Meeehhhh!?" Lucy exclaimed as she quickly turned to where the small child yelled at his mom to only see a brief flash before it was gone, the rumbling sound seemed to stop and the train was finally starting to move. <em>What the heck are those two idiots doing, the train is leaving! <em>Lucy began to panic because Orga was still nowhere to be found. She was about to run off the train to find him when his massive presence finally came into view. His white eyes landed on the busty blonde and he made his way towards her.

Lucy quickly turned back around and sat down in her seat. She felt her nerves escalate again and knew that if Happy were here he would call her "juicy" from her sweat. Lucy looked up at the large man who took a seat across from her with his eyes closed. Orga crossed his enormous arm muscles over his chest as he leaned his head back, hardly even registering the blonde's presence across from him.

The young Celestial Mage didn't know whether to be annoyed or relived at her new partner's lack of emotions. She couldn't help but notice the way his arm muscles were flexed across his chest. But despite his enormous and masculine body, Lucy quickly decided that it was annoyance that she felt. She was so polite to him before she boarded the train and he could seem to care less about her being there. I mean how anyone could be so rude was beyond her. She knew that they probably wouldn't end up being best friends on the trip, but still she was raised to show people common courtesy. Her anger started to escalate at the impassive male when he sensed her growing agitation he opened his eyes to look at her. Her fiery gaze could rival Natsu's as she met his impassive gaze while she yelled the first thing that came to her mind, "Well would you mind explaining what the heck you and Laxus were doing?! You could have electrocuted everyone on board this train Lightning Rod! You could have killed all of us! What got you two so riled up anyways?!"

Lucy couldn't tell if she saw shock for a moment in Orga's eyes, but then he regained his normal stoic expression and said with his deep booming voice, "None of your business Tiny."

At his comment, Lucy's anger nearly exploded. I guess compared to the muscle wielding behemoth next to her almost anyone was tiny. Lucy's thoughts were soon drawn to how the other passengers were starting to eye her and her new idiotic teammate questionably. She could hear comments being whispered about the two companions: "_Is that Lucy from Fairy Tail with Orga from Sabertooth_?" "_Mommy, do you think he will make another storm_?" "_Do you think they are a couple_?" (Lucy let out a small eep at that comment) "_Do you think he is kidnapping her_?" "_Do you think he is going to finish what Minerva started_?"

Lucy flinched at the last remark. She would never forget the pain of that day and the humiliation that Sabertooth gave her. Lucy knows now that the fault lies mostly with Minerva and Sabertooth's former master Jiemma and their negative influence on the Sabertooth guild. She still had her doubts about them until Yukino rejoined Sabertooth. Yukino and Lucy became close friends during the games events. It had been a long time since all twelve zodiac keys were called upon together. After the games, Lucy and Yukino remained in touch and the two still send letters to each other constantly. Lucy knows that Yukino is being treated well by the rest of her guild now so that makes Lucy happy. However being with this man brought back fears Lucy thought she had pushed down below the surface. Wasn't this man a friend of Minerva? Did he not step in front of Minerva to defend her against Natsu and Gray's anger? Laxus did tell her to pay attention when she was with him. Maybe he knew more about the man than she did.

Orga could sense the fear flowing off of his new busty partner. He had heard the comments and he couldn't help but feel like an ass for everything that happened to the girl during the games. Didn't Sting make a formal apology to their Master? Was that not enough? He was never good with relationships. His closest friends at his guild were the other members he fought with at the games, minus Minerva. However, his closest friend was probably Frosch because the small Exceed enjoyed his singing.

He looked at the blonde that his new Master Sting and Laxus called Lucy when he noticed her beginning to fidget across from him. She looked like she was about to start crying. Orga hated it when girls cried. Orga knew he had to think of something to say but what? He felt like he needed to do something or say something for the blonde. Maybe comfort? Wait comfort? Is that even a word? Orga's deep concentration of this new word to him was interrupted by a flash of golden light. Orga looked at the light and saw a tall slender man wearing a suit with shades. He had spikey orange hair and he had a confident yet worried look on his face. Orga could hear many of the women on the train let out gasps at the sight of the new man. Orga could tell the women on board were getting hornier by the second from looking at this guy. He noticed that the blonde looked up at the man with a warm smile and that pissed Orga off too for some reason.

"My princess, what is the matter?" The man cooed at Tiny.

Orga noticed how the man sat next to the blonde and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his chest. Orga nearly let out a growl at the sudden contact this male had with his new partner. It is not like Orga was interested in Tiny. Sure she was good to look at, but he had been with many women. Being a member of Sabertooth and being the strongest in Sabertooth meant women were lining up at the door for him. This little girl shouldn't be upsetting him so much. He blamed Yukino and Sting for his dilemma, because Yukino hardly stopped talking about the Blonde's good qualities. Sting, on the other hand, couldn't stop talking about the physical appeal of Tiny. Of course, Orga assumed Sting was only interested in looking at Tiny because of his weird competitive streak with the loud Flame Dragon that was Tiny's partner. This morning when Sting called to inform him of the mission, Sting couldn't help but show how jealous he was of Orga for getting to go on a long journey with the blonde celestial wizard. Orga didn't really care either way. He wasn't interested in love or a relationship. He had no idea why every male he came in contact with today was getting so worked up for. However, he had to admit that his interest in the blonde was peaked more than usual-especially after the conversation with that Dreyar idiot.

Lucy sighed and gave Loke an exasperated look. "Loke what are you doing here?" She asked annoyed and pushed him away.

Loke huh? This must be the dude Yukino talked about that was one of the other girl's spirits. This is the one that saved them and got their keys back. Orga felt a little better knowing that this guy was a spirit, but couldn't help but still be annoyed by the man's presence. To think the Strong Orga would feel annoyed by a playboy. Still the way the women on board the train were slowly undressing the man across from him with their eyes, he couldn't help but wonder if his blonde partner felt the same as the other drooling females.

Loke gave a pouty look to his beautiful master and replied, "My Princess, I am hurt that you are not happier to see me. After all I am much better company than the oversized gorilla across from you. You need a Lion to keep you company. You need a man that takes you to places beyond this world and one that would give you the pleasure of a thousand stars!" Orga briefly heard another woman on the train yell, 'Give me the pleasure, give me-,' But her voice was drowned away by Loke's continuous praise of his master, "For My Princess you are the strongest, most beautiful, and I lov-."

"Keep it down will ya some of us are trying to sleep," Orga finally stated while interrupting the continuous onslaught of comments Lucy was receive form Loke.

Loke's eyes flashed angrily at the large man across from him and said, "Do not tell me what I can and cannot do with my master. She is the most important thing in the world to me as well as the rest of her spirits and Team Natsu. If you so much as lay a hand on our princess, or anyone else in your barbaric guild, believe me when I say there is no place on Earthland where you could hide. We would hunt you down and make you suf-."

"Hai, hai Loke that is enough!" Lucy interrupted quickly so that another fight wouldn't break out. Lucy knew that this trip would be an interesting one, but she didn't know how worked up everyone would get. First Laxus was acting weird and now Loke. Lucy could tell that once again they were giving the rest of the train passengers quite the show. Loke and Orga continued to glare at one other as Lucy waved her arms between the two males. She looked at Loke and smiled, "Thanks for coming Loke, but as you can see I am doing quite well. Plus, he is one of Yukino's dear friends now, so I am sure he and I will get along well enough. In fact, the train ride is somewhat nice since I do not have a sick dragon slayer about to puke on me."

Lucy was relieved when she saw Loke's shoulders finally relax a little. Even if what she said was a slight stretch. She honestly didn't know how well she and Orga would get along; however, if Yukino thinks Orga is nice enough, maybe she could get past his idiotic ways. But then again Yukino was in love with Rogue so she wasn't too sure about her friend's taste in men. Lucy just assumed it was like how Levy and Gajeeel seemed to like each other. Odd balls always seemed to find one another.

Loke smile adoringly at his master and let out a low chuckle, "Yes, I suppose riding with almost anyone would be preferable over Natsu's motion sickness; however, I came to deliver this to you from Virgo." With a quick poof a small stack of boxes appeared in Loke's hand. "Virgo told me that with all of the excitement this morning, that you barely had a chance to eat anything. We do not want our beautiful Princess wasting away, so she prepared this bento box for you," Loke then placed the tiered bento boxes into Lucy's hands.

Lucy's eyes widened in excitement, "Thank you so much Loke! I was being rushed around so much this morning that I did not even get to enjoy Mira's strawberry milkshake she made for me. Laxus was in such a hurry to get me to the station I didn't get to say a proper goodbye to anyone either," Orga's eyes narrowed in on the blonde at this particular statement as she continued talking with Loke, "Please thank Virgo for me when you go back!"

"Of course, I will let her know how much our Princess enjoys her meal, but you should know that she will still want to be punished when she sees you again," Loke added, "Please call on me anytime you need me on this mission Princess, and I will not hesitate at all when you call." Loke flashed one more threatening gaze towards Orga before disappearing back to the spirit world.

Lucy smiled at how she knew Loke came out because he could feel her anxiety and fear. He always had a way of popping up to make her feel better, even if his compliments were bit extreme. Lucy looked down at the bento box and knew that if she didn't start eating the meal now her stomach would growl louder than the thundering disturbance caused by Laxus and Orga earlier.

Lucy opened the first tier of her bento box and nearly fell out of her seat as she cried, "KYYYYAAAAAAAA!" Inside of the large bento box was a character bento of Lucy wearing nothing but a towel.

Her face turned 50 shades of red when she saw Orga's gaze look her over and then he looked towards the bento box. Lucy couldn't cover the box back up fast enough. What the hell had Virgo been thinking when she made this? Before Lucy could get the box covered she saw Orga's normal expressionless scowl turn up into a slight smile. He looked back down at the character bento box and said, "It's ok Tiny. It isn't anything I haven't seen before."

Lucy's earlier rage ignited again. How dare he casually mention all the naked women he had seen before! Without thinking Lucy yelled, "LUCY KICK," and her leg smacked Orga straight across his enormous chest.

Orga barely had time to react to the blonde's sudden surprise attack. "What that hell was that for Tiny?!" he growled at her, "Shouldn't you be more upset by those two little spirits who showed up at the games like you in a towel?" He was now hovering over her waiting for an explanation.

Lucy blinked at the man who was now barely an inch away from her. She noticed how his white iris's almost sparked like a lightning storm. When her senses came back she realized how stupid she must have looked to him. Orga wasn't talking about random women, he in fact he was talking about her. She sweat dropped at the memory of Gemini popping up during her battle with Flare and appearing as Lucy in a towel. Now she felt like more of an idiot. It was her fault. Lucy's day could not get any worse.

"Gomen Orga, I thought you were talking about something else. It is my fault for overreacting," Lucy stated and she humbly sat back down into her seat.

Orga looked back at the blonde and sighed. Were all Fairy Tail mages this nuts? He remembered Yukino saying how sweat and innocent the other Celestial Mage was. From what he could gather she had quite the temper on her. Then without his permission his stomach growled.

Lucy looked back over at the once again expressionless Lightning God Slayer and let out a small giggle. He looked back at her with narrow eyes and simply said, "Well like you, I hardly had any time this morning before that idiot Sting woke up me to tell me about this mission. I did not get a chance to eat, because I had to hurry to Magnolia."

Lucy now felt bad for laughing at him and knew that she had way too much food anyways. She looked down at her box and then an evil smirk spread across her face that made Orga flinch back in his seat. She then turned her smirk back into her deathly sweet smile and looked at him, "I would be more than happy to share my lunch with you Orga. I know it will still be awhile before we reach the Oshibana Station, but first you have to tell me something."

Orga looked between her lunch box and the girl with the fake sweet smile plastered across her face. He knew this was a trick, but wasn't sure how yet. However, his hunger outweighed his nagging suspicion. "Alright Tiny, what do you want to know."

Lucy looked into his eyes like she had just captured her prey. She continued to smile and said, "What did you and Laxus get in a fight about?"

Damn this woman was clever! He was not about to reveal the conversation he had with that wannabe lighting god. What happened between him and Laxus was none of her business, well it kind of was, but that was beside the point right now. She was trying to blackmail him and threatened him with food. He had to think fast.

Orga kept his face expressionless. One of his strongest abilities he had, other than being purely awesome at magic, was his ability to keep a neutral face. He never liked to show emotion. Perhaps it was because of how he was raised. Or maybe it was because before the last magic games, emotion was considered a weakness in Sabertooth. Orga continued eyeing the blonde and weighing his options. Orga was not a man of many words. Most people thought him to be a dense idiot. He would let people think that, he didn't care, because he noticed more about people by not saying much and just observing. But then he hardly had to think when battling, because he was so powerful he could just blast anything that stood in his way. Then without giving much more thought on the matter Orga grabbed the box away from Lucy, before she could protest, and stabbed a fork into the large chest of Lucy's character bento before taking a big bite.

A stunned Lucy finally came to her senses. She readied herself for another Lucy kick and screamed, "KKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, YOU PERVERT!"

* * *

><p>Sorry for being a little bit of a troll in this chapter! Laxus and Orga did have a very interesting tiff that we will hear more about later.<p>

Thank you to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following my story. I was going to save this chapter until tomorrow, but since it is the weekend I wanted to go ahead and give you guys as much as possible.

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! I am really nervous about it. Orga is a complex character to write. He has a very apathetic side, but then he just does what he wants and doesn't seem to be fazed by much. He is a lot of fun though. So Orga and Lucy being alone is a funny thought in itself. Their relationship is going to be a very complicated one.

A special thanks to XxShyXx, charitylei, KaseyKay10, lovergirl8602, Lozziboz, H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome, and Ms. Bloodmoon for reviewing Chapter 3! Your lovely words and comments always make me smile and laugh.

Thanks again to everyone and please write me a review, because I love hearing from you!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Wendy was so excited to be back in Magnolia, she couldn't wait to get to the guild to see her friends. Wendy and Carla had just gotten back from babysitting the cutest baby exceeds ever! She was so happy to get requested on a mission and on top of that she got to do one with her new friend Chelia from Lamia Scale.<p>

"Carla, do you think that maybe we could go on a job with Team Natsu soon? I really miss hanging out with them, especially Lucy-san," Wendy said excitedly to her little Exceed friend.

Carla said, "Sure Wendy. Let's hurry back to the guild to see if everyone has made it back yet." Even though Carla would never admit to it, she was also a little excited about seeing a certain Blue Exceed.

Wendy and Carla were making their way through the train station when Wendy noticed the scent of warm strawberries. "Ooohhh…Carla I think Lucy-san is here already! Maybe she just got back from a job, let's go find her!"

At Wendy's excitement, Carla smiled at the young Dragon Slayer and quickly followed behind a running Wendy. But then Wendy stopped dead in her tracks when she smelled two other scents with Lucy. She noticed the smell of the outdoors after it has stormed which she always associates with Laxus and another smell that was familiar but Wendy couldn't place it. Wendy stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Lucy next to Laxus and Sabertooth's Orga Nanagear.

Carla, who was now flying slightly over Wendy's head, saw where the young girl was looking. "Oh, dear I wondered if something happened to Lucy."

Wendy focused in on the three with her dragon hearing as Carla landed silently on Wendy's shoulder. She could hear Lucy say, "Hi Orga we haven't been properly introduced yet, but my name is Lucy Heartfilia. It is a pleasure to meet you and I look forward to working with you." Then Wendy saw Lucy smiley brightly at Orga. Wendy loved Lucy's smile and looked up to Lucy like an older sister. But Wendy was too shocked by her friend's words to even register the warm smile. _Lucy-san has to go on a job with Orga-san_? Wendy hoped that the reason Laxus was there was because he was going too.

After Lucy gave her warm greeting, Wendy almost had her dragon senses overloaded. She noticed from Laxus that his defensiveness went up and she could feel the pressure of Laxus's magic coming forth. Wendy was good at predicting weather patterns and could feel the sudden change in the atmosphere even though everyone else was oblivious to it. However, Wendy noticed that Orga was not oblivious to Laxus's actions. Carla interrupted Wendy's thoughts for a split second by asking, "Wendy what is going on?"

Wendy didn't break her eye contact from the elder mages across the station and just replied quickly to Carla, "Hold on Carla, we do not want to get any closer, because this could be dangerous."

Carla was stunned, but noticed the seriousness in Wendy's voice and decided to say no more on the subject because she knew her friend would tell her what was going on as soon as she could.

Wendy's attention went back to the events at hand. She saw Ogra briefly break eye contact with Laxus to look at Lucy and replied, "Hey."

Again Wendy was given an onslaught of sensations. Wendy noticed how even though Ogra kept his face expressionless, he could feel Laxus's rising threat and matched it with his own. If those two decided to battle it out here, Wendy knew that many people could get hurt or die. This magic pressure was some of the most intense she had ever seen and that is including the day they fought the dragons and Future Rogue.

Wendy noticed she could feel annoyance at first from Lucy and then a wave of anxiety hit the blonde mage. Then Wendy was surprised at what she witnessed next, Laxus reached out and touched Lucy on the shoulder. Wendy noticed how Lucy's anxiety went down a little, but her heart rate picked up slightly. Whereas Laxus didn't break eye contact with Orga, but Wendy could still see a quick sadness in the elder Dragon Slayer's eyes. Wendy saw Laxus hand Lucy's items to her and say, "Lucy, you better go get a good spot on the train; I need to deliver a message to Orga first before he goes with you."

Wendy gasped quietly at this, not wanting to give away her location, she quickly covered her mouth. She knew on a normal day Laxus would be able to detect her presence already, but right now Laxus was extremely focused on the target ahead. Wendy was also getting anxious by the pressure of the two mages, but also because she realized that Laxus had no intention of leaving with Lucy. Lucy was going alone. _Why weren't Natsu-san or Erza-san with her_?

Wendy heard Lucy's response to Laxus, "Ummm…o-ok Laxus. Thank you for your help today and please tell Master and Mira I will contact them soon. Hopefully my team won't cause too much trouble before I can get back."

Wendy sensed a different type of anxiety from both Laxus and Lucy as their eyes briefly met before Lucy got on the train. For some reason Wendy felt like her heart broke for the Celestial Mage. Wendy felt a deep pain in her chest as she felt a new sensation come off of Lucy. It was the same feeling Wendy felt coming off of Laxus. Wendy felt like crying for both of them.

The sadness Wendy felt for the two quickly went away and was soon replaced by fear. Wendy's eyes went back to Laxus and Orga, when she could no longer see Lucy. The two elder mages were silent and continued to stare at one another. Wendy wondered at how so many people could be oblivious to the intense waves of power these two were giving off.

It was Orga that spoke first, "Well Dreyar are you just going to stand there threatening me or are you going to let me get on the train so I can complete my mission with your pretty, little friend?"

Wendy saw how Orga's facial expression did not change, but his muscles tensed slightly as if preparing for a fight.

Laxus on the other hand let out a low growl that shook Wendy to her core. Laxus looked at Orga and grimly said, "I will only say this once. If you lay a hand on her or harm her in any way no god, dragon, master, not even Zeref himself would stop me from hunting you down and killing you."

Wendy stood there stunned at Laxus's threat. Hearing Laxus threaten death to someone was even scarier than the stories she heard about him at Fantasia. Wendy has briefly spoken to the elder Dragon Slayer and even though he was not a man of many words, like Gajeel, she thought he was very nice to her. Wendy was almost scared for the other mage in front of Laxus. If this man did anything to Lucy-san she knew that Laxus-san would indeed follow through on his threat.

"Is the big-boobed fairy your woman than Dreyar? I was under the impression that she belonged to the Flame Idiot," Orga-san simply stated in response to Laxus's threat.

Wendy was surprised that the Sabertooth mage was not more scared of Laxus. How could he not be? Then Wendy noticed a brief flash of hurt in Laxus's eyes. Laxus briefly looked back towards the train where Lucy got on and said, "She is a member of my guild and I will not let trash like you touch her."

"Hmmm…so if she was your woman you would have admitted to it. Her body is very nice to look at. Basically Dreyar, you shouldn't have anything to say about it when she willingly gives herself to me, because you can't do a damn thing about it," Orga said smugly at his victory over Laxus. Wendy didn't know whether to be amazed at Orga's courage or be disgusted by his comment. _What kind of person would purposely try and anger Laxus-san_?

Wendy eeped a little and she felt Carla shudder when she saw Laxus's hand spark slightly at Orga's words. Laxus looked like he wanted to tear the other man in two; however, Laxus stopped the flow of magic and said, "There is no way Lucy would ever get into bed willingly with you. Especially if she were to ever find out about your ex." Wendy noticed how Orga flinched at that comment. _Who was Orga-san's ex_? Laxus continued talking, "The girl you are about to go on a mission with has the biggest heart in all of Earthland. The guild most of us grew up in was completely destroyed, just because Fairy Tail didn't want Lucy's own father to take her away. Now I know she agreed to go on this mission with you and our master only allowed it because your punk ass of a new master vouched for your honor, but I do not trust you and if she comes back damaged in _any_ way, believe me I will not be the only one hunting you. The Titania, Flame Brain, and Ice-Prick would tear the world and your guild apart."

Wendy felt a swell of pride as Laxus defended Lucy's honor. Wendy would also make sure to deliver some retribution of her own if Lucy comes back hurt.

But then Wendy noticed Orga's face go up into a slight grin as he said, "Well I will just have to make sure that she comes back satisfied then, but it shouldn't be too hard."

Before Wendy had time to register what Orga said a deep rumble could be heard across all Magnolia and then lightning exploded where Laxus and Orga were standing. The two sent an attack at one another without even thinking about the consequences of their actions. Wendy heard Carla yell, but Wendy had to do something. But what, what was she supposed to do? She could barely hear a little boy yell on the train, "Mommy, look at the pretty lightning!"

"Oh no Carla, Lucy-san could get hurt if the lighting hits the tracks!" Wendy cried as she started running towards the two lightning users. Before Wendy could reach them both lightning mages magic stopped and she saw a glow of purple words shinning around them. Wendy felt a hand on her should and turned to see Evergreen.

Evergreen kept looking ahead at the two magic users and said solemnly, "Wendy stay back and let Freed and Bickslow handle this."

Wendy looked up to see Freed and Bickslow approaching Laxus and Orga. The two lightning mages weren't taking their eyes off of each other, but residues of their lightning still crackled around inside the runes.

Freed looked at Laxus and said, "Laxus, you know what Master said, we have to let Lucy go with him," Freed then turned to Orga and said, "I have re-written the runes around you Orga from Sabertooth to allow you to board the train after your lightning has completely stopped. If I were you I would board it quickly and without saying another word, so that a further disturbance does not impact both of our guilds. "

Wendy watched as both Laxus and Orga's residue magic began to vanish. Grudgingly Orga turned away from Laxus and swung his pack over his shoulder, but before he boarded the train, Bickslow stepped in front of him and said, "Just so you know, Cospla-Lucy does not only have friends on Earthland. Her spirits do not follow the same rules as humans. So even if Laxus needed to hunt you down, his death would be much swifter than the one her spirits would give you."

Wendy saw that Orga briefly looked at Bickslow and then finally boarded the train right as it took off. Wendy couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief that the danger had now passed for the moment.

Wendy looked back over to the other Dragon Slayer and saw him watch the train leave. Wendy could not read the expression on his face, but again Wendy felt her chest hurt for him. The Raijinshuu members looked at their leader with sad expressions and Freed said, "I am sorry that I put runes around you Laxus but you could have hurt innocent people here and we didn't want you to regret anything later. We also knew you would never want to harm Lucy."

Laxus-san didn't even look at his team as he turned around to leave the station. His teammates looked hurt, but they understood that their leader needed time. Wendy could tell that they were also not happy about Lucy having to leave with the Sabertooth mage. She heard Carla ask the three, "Why did Lucy- have to go with the Sabertooth mage?"

Freed kept his eyes on Laxus leaving and said, "Lucy finally received her first request after the games and it also asked that Orga from Sabertooth accompany her. The mission itself is vague, but both Master Makarov and Master Mavis believe that Lucy needs to complete this mission," Freed thought for a moment before continuing, "Let me rephrase that slightly, they believe she might be the only one who can complete this mission. Well, whatever mission it is."

Carla asked, "Where exactly is this mission?"

"It is at the top of Samui Yama for three weeks possibly more. Plus the request said that Natsu, Erza, Gray—heck even Happy aren't allowed to come with the Cosplayer," Bickslow-san added.

Wendy heard Carla harrumph at Bickslow's answer and Wendy shivered at the name of the location. Poor Lucy-san, Wendy didn't think Horologium would be able to make it all the way with Lucy-san before his time ran out.

Wendy also watched Laxus leaving and she knew she needed to do something to help him but wasn't sure what she should or could do to help her guild mate. Wendy remembered the pain she felt when she saw Laxus and Lucy look at each other. Wendy never wanted Lucy to feel that kind of pain again.

Wendy felt like crying for Laxus and Lucy, but then she remembered something Laxus said to Orga. She looked back at the Raijinshuu members and asked, "Who was Laxus-san talking about earlier? Who is Orga-san's ex?"

The three Raijinshuu members all stiffened at Wendy's questions. Wendy and Carla were looking intently at the three elder mages waiting for an answer. Finally Bickslow sighed and grimly said, "Minerva. Minerva is Orga's ex."

Wendy felt her entire body go cold at the response.

* * *

><p>Whhhheewww…I am glad I got that off my chest! I hope everyone enjoyed Laxus and Orga's brief tiff, I decided I thought it would be a good idea if we witnessed the conversation from innocent eyes, instead of either Laxus or Orga's perspective. Because then it would have been mostly growls and cursing. But I was still really nervous about the chapter.<p>

I will try to update again before the weekend, but I have an annoyingly busy week ahead and don't know if I will get the next chapter to my liking before the weekend. However, I promise to have the next chapter up by Saturday morning at the latest!

Thanks again to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed! I get really pumped up by all of your reviews and look forward to reading them with every new chapter.

I would like to give a special shout out to jessjess3377, Ms. Bloodmoon (by the way I am soooo glad that you heard Lucy's scream exactly like I heard it!), Psyka, CrystalNyx, Corpsies, H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome, XxShyxX, kitkat982, Moronandheris, and AnimexXxLuvver for reviewing chapter 4! That one was fun to write and I am really glad you enjoyed it, because I was really nervous. Heck I am really nervous with every chapter I have written. Thank you so much for reviewing and being so encouraging!

Thanks again to everyone and please let me know what you think! I love how right now a lot of you are for Laxus, but quite a few of you are also for Orga. This journey will be a long and interesting one!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>***Warning: There is a section in this chapter that might be a scary to some because it is an intense situation, so please be aware.***<p>

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon Orga and Lucy finally arrived at the Oshibana Station. After Orga ate the breasts off of Lucy's character bento, Lucy tried to get in another LUCY KICK on Orga, but this time he was ready for it and sat her back down in her seat much to her annoyance. When she opened the next bento box, it was another character but this time it was Lucy in her Bunny Girl outfit. Needless to say Orga ate that one too, while Lucy was stuck eating the one of Plue's face.<p>

After eating, Ogra slept the rest of the way. Lucy tried to entertain herself by writing in her journal or reading, but occasionally she would sneak peeks at the large man across from her. She noticed that he almost had the same expression as he did when he was awake; the man was just so serious. Lucy wondered about the rest of her team and how they would react when they arrive back at the guild. She hoped that they would be ok with her doing this mission. Lucy felt something inside of her, like she had to complete this mission no matter what. Something about it made Lucy feel like that if she didn't go than she would regret it for the rest of her life.

When they arrived in Oshibana it was mid-afternoon, Lucy didn't even have to wake Orga. Almost immediately when the train stopped his eyes open and he stood up, got his things, and started heading off of the train. Lucy quickly grabbed her bag and started following her new partner. Lucy broke the silence when she noticed that Orga started to leave her behind, "Hey wait! Where are you going? Shouldn't we come up with a plan on how to get to Samui Yama? What kind of supplies will we need? It will probably still take a few days. We should-."

Orga cut Lucy off, he liked silence and she was asking a lot of questions that he had already planned out in his head on the train ride. "Look Tiny, I need to get something else to eat. Then I will tell you what we are going to do," Orga stated self-knowingly and started to head towards the nearest pub. He added to the girl trying to catch up to him, "You can come too, but don't ask so many questions."

Lucy's anger was evident, but she decided against saying anything. After all she did kick the guy once already and attempted to do so again. Lucy noticed on the train how Orga could have been a lot more forceful with her if he wanted to stop her kick, but he was almost gentle when he blocked the kick and sat her back down.

Also, Lucy had to admit she was slightly hungry too, probably not nearly as much as the man in front of her, but everything about her was off today. Lucy assumed that Orga would need to eat as much as Natsu, after all Natsu and Gajeel ate enough for six normal people. On occasion, Lucy even noticed that Wendy could inhale sweets like air. She finally caught up with Orga and they walked into a dark pub. Lucy looked around and noticed only men at the pub. She wanted to shrink back and run out as fast as she could, because all of the men turned and eyed her up and down not even attempting to hide their drooling mouths. Out of instinct, Lucy moved closer to Orga. Lucy couldn't help it, usually when she was in these circumstances she was with Natsu or Gray and they would punch someone and life would continue.

Orga noticed how Lucy moved closer to him. He was well aware of the lecherous gaze many of the men had, but they would be stupid to try anything with him there, but their looks still disgusted him. He wanted to fry every person in the room with his lightning. Sure he caught a few peeks in at the blonde cowering beside him, but he was at least discreet about it.

Orga found a spot across the pub where there were a little less people and said, "Let's go over there Tiny."

Lucy nearly jumped out of her skin when Orga talked. She quickly followed him and stayed close. She heard a few men let out low whistles as she walked by, but only continued walking. When they got to the table he sat down so that his back was to the rest of the men. Lucy sat on the opposite side and realized that once she was seated, she could no longer see any of the men. Lucy had a small smile on her face and wondered if Orga sat like that on purpose, because now the men could not see Lucy either.

Lucy's ponderings were interrupted when a tall waiter with greasy slicked back, dark green hair came up to them he handed them menus and asked, "What can I get you two?" Of course his gaze lingered over Lucy's breasts longer than usual. Lucy tried to block her body by using the menu, but the man was tall enough that her attempts at blocking didn't matter much.

"I want two, triple cheeseburgers with extra fries and a large beer." Orga growled and handed the menu back to the waiter, nearly hitting him in the face with the menu.

The waiter started sweating a lot when he realized that maybe his actions were not well thought out. He quickly regained what little composure he had left, but looked down at his notepad and asked, "Aa-nd wh-what w-w-would the y-young l-l-lady l-like to h-have t-today?"

Lucy felt somewhat bad for the waiter, but knew he deserved to be scared by her intimidating partner. After all, the waiter was the one being a pervert to begin with. She finished looking the menu over and said, "I would like the chicken sandwich with fries and a strawberry iced-tea."

The moment Lucy was done ordering the waiter mumbled something about being as fast as possible and disappeared into the kitchen. Lucy looked over at Orga who was now leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed. She wanted to ask more about the mission, but thought it best to let him eat first. Lucy began to fiddle with her keys again out of nervousness, because of the silence. _God why is he so content to just sit there and not say anything?_ But then Lucy remembered even at the games the few times she saw him, he never really looked like he said much. Lucy thought that maybe she should start a conversation, but really didn't know what to talk about. She finally decided to say, "S-so Orga, what is it like having Sting as the master now?"

Orga harrumphed at Lucy's question and said, "The guild is ten times louder, there are fights that break out every day for no reason, and Sting is being a little pansy about being called master."

Lucy giggled at Orga's remark, "Well I don't know if this makes you feel any better, but Fairy Tail has fights almost every day too and is extremely loud," then Lucy tapped her chin in thought and continued with a smile, "Well let me take that back. There are fights and it is loud when Natsu is there. He and Gray usually get in a fight over the smallest thing. The fights always get ten times worse though when they accidently hit Erza with a chair, or knock her strawberry cake onto the ground. But they sure make the guild entertaining. Why is Sting upset about being called master though?"

"It sounds like Sting and Flame Brain have a lot in common then, because he is usually the one who starts the fights too. Also, Sting doesn't get upset about being called master; he gets upset when some of us don't call him master. Well just a few of us don't." Orga replied.

"Oh, well why don't you call him master? I mean he is your master after all," Lucy asked and then realized that maybe she was overstepping her bounds.

Orga didn't seem to mind though and just replied, "I will call him master when he earns it. Plus he is younger than me and acts like a little bitch most of the time. Rogue and Rufus don't call him master either much to his annoyance. Yukino is the only one from our team nice enough to call him master, so he favors her a lot of the time now. We just like to rile him up really, but he usually deserves it."

Lucy started laughing again and the men in the pub turned to try and look at the golden-haired beauty that was lighting up the dark pub, but their views were blocked by the her huge partner. Lucy rested her head on her hands as she looked at Orga and said, "I think if Natsu were to become master at such a young age he would act the same way. But I don't think Fairy Tail ever has to worry about Natsu becoming master as long as Laxus, Gildarts, or even Erza are still around."

Orga's teeth gritted when Lucy mentioned Laxus's name with a smile on her face and before Lucy was about to say something else, the creepy waiter brought them their food and drinks.

Lucy and Orga finished their meal in silence. Lucy noticed that her drink tasted a little funny, but brushed the thought aside since she hadn't had anything to drink all day. After the two were done eating they paid for their meal and began to head out. As Lucy and Orga were walking out, Lucy saw that more men were in the pub than when they first arrived. Lucy had to put up with the same lecherous stares from all the new men as well and when they finally stepped out of the dark pub Lucy couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

Orga finally said, "Here is the plan Tiny. We will split up while we are here. I am going to go buy us some camping supplies and rent us a vehicle. You are going to go buy us some food supplies. We can make it to the base of Mt. Hakobe by tonight and then we can reach Shirotsume by tomorrow. In Shirotsume, we will get enough supplies to last us until we reach Samui Yama. We will meet at the town square in one hour, so don't be late." Orga quickly turned away and started heading in the opposite direction.

"Orga! Wait just a second; you can't decide everything without talking about it first!" Lucy yelled at the man who was already disappearing down the street.

Lucy was pissed. Lucy vented her thoughts out loud and many onlookers were shocked that such a pretty girl would have such a vulgar mouth, "How dare that thunder headed ass just decide everything and not talk to me about any of it! He acted like I was just along for the ride. Hmmpphhh…He will probably expect me to do all of the cooking too that arrogant, self-righteous, bag of meat, pig-headed, lightning bastard!"

Lucy's anger continued as she started making her way towards the market; however, the further she walked the more she realized, but would never admit to, that his plan was actually a pretty good plan. When she thought about the distance they still had to go a magic vehicle would be faster than walking or taking a carriage, but she wondered how long she would be able to last if she had to drive. She had never driven one herself before but knew it was fueled by the user's magic. She knew at least Orga would be able to power it at least as long as Erza, if not longer. She didn't want to seem weak and she didn't want to let him down.

Lucy reached the market and decided she wanted some company so she summoned Plue out to join her.

The little snowman-like spirit looked at his master and said his usual greeting, "Puu-puun."

Lucy smiled at her cute spirit and bought him a lollipop. She handed to him and said, "Plue I am sorry I called you out to walk me to the guild this morning only to leave you all alone. Can you forgive me?"

The little dog spirit eagerly reached for the lollipop and started doing his shaky dance, "Puu-puun."

Lucy assumed that meant all was forgiven with the spirit. She started looking at all of the different stalls of food and wondered what Orga even liked to eat. She came to the conclusion that maybe if he was a picky eater he would have told her instead of just running off and leaving her by herself. Lucy decided upon some ingredients for a stew, a quick breakfast for tomorrow, and lots of trail snacks. She ended up buying a lot because she saw how her new partner ate and decided that he could definitely eat as much as Natsu so she would need a lot.

"Holy crap this is a lot of food. That stupid Lightning Rod should have come with me; I can't carry all of this by myself!" Lucy yelled in frustration.

"Puu-puun," Plue replied.

"Uuuhhhh, I will barely be able to reach the town square in time at this rate," Lucy said as she looked down at Horologium's key, "I guess I will just have to get some help."

"Puu-puun," Plue replied as he finished his lollipop.

Lucy looked down at Plue and said, "Thank you for coming out to be with me Plue, but you can return now." Plue just did one more shaky dance before returning to the spirit world with a pop. Then with a quick flash Lucy summoned her friend Virgo.

"Punishment Hime-sama?" Virgo asked.

Lucy just sweat dropped at Virgo's usual question and said with a sigh, "No punishment today Virgo; however, I am very tempted to after the bento you made for me. Actually I called you out here to see if you would help me carry these supplies to the town square, I have to meet Orga in a few minutes and they are really heavy."

Lucy detected a flash of amusement in Virgo's eyes as the maid spirit said, "Hime-sama, I would be happy to assist you carry your items," Virgo reached down and grabbed almost all of Lucy's supplies before continuing, "Was Hime-sama not happy with her bento's? Do I need to be punished?"

Lucy could tell Virgo was enjoying the awkward situation that she put Lucy in with Orga. The maid spirit had an odd sense of humor that Lucy could not figure out. "No Virgo you don't need to be punished, but you should explain yourself," Lucy said as she narrowed her eyes at Virgo playfully.

"Taurus helped prepare Hime-sama's bentos for her enjoyment. If I would have known that the Lightning Sabertooth mage also wanted some, I would have made a bento to depict his singing. Taurus was certain the bentos he helped design were the best because of your nice body," Virgo said with a glint in her eye as if she wanted to be punished.

Lucy just sighed but before she could say anything she heard a deep, creepy male voice behind her that said, "Indeed you do have a nice body, but it would look even better with me on top of it."

Lucy turned around to see a group of six males that she all recognized from the pub and the one that spoke so disgustingly to her was none other than the waiter from earlier. The man was wearing black denim jeans and a stained, greasy white (almost yellow) t-shirt. He eyed the blonde mage up and down while licking his lips.

Lucy didn't even try to hide her disgust at the group of men and turned around to continue to the town square and said, "Excuse me, I am on my way to meet my part-."

"Hime-sama, I feel strange," Virgo interrupted as Lucy turned to look at her, "Hime-sama I feel like I am being sent back against my will and your will."

Lucy saw that Virgo's body started to fade away slightly to the spirit world. When she heard the men start laughing and the waiter said, "Ohhhhh baby I don't think you will be meeting your partner again and it looks like your magic is just about up."

"HIME-SAMA RUN, THEY ARE DRAINING YOUR MAGIC!" Virgo yelled before she was ripped away back into the spirit world.

Lucy looked at Virgo in fear and did not hesitate at the words she heard her friend yell before disappearing. Lucy dropped the supplies and took off towards the direction of the town square. Lucy noticed that no one seemed to be outside, even though she could have sworn many people were out on the street prior to this. She could hear the men yelling behind her and catching up. Lucy could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes. She was terrified. She tried calling Loke, Cancer, Tauras, Sagitarius, all of them but nothing was working. Lucy even tried to ready her Fleuve d'étoiles, but it was unresponsive. She felt her body getting heavier and heavier as she tried to make it to the town square. Would she make it to Orga in time?

Before Lucy could run any further, she felt her body being slammed against the ground. _Why can't I pick myself up_? _What is happening to me_?

Lucy could now hear the men laughing behind her and one of the larger men of the group said, "Woah, this one actually put up quite a good chase. She must be a lot more powerful than the other girls." All of the men started cackling at his statement.

Lucy felt her stomach lurch when she heard what the man said. She couldn't stop the tears now no matter how hard she tried. She was alone and there was no one there to save her; not Natsu, not Gray, not Loke—Lucy was alone. Lucy was angry and scared; her body was unresponsive as if something was blocking her very thought and move. Lucy looked at her pursuers and all she could manage to say weakly was, "W-w-why?"

At her predicament the men only laughed harder. The waiter from earlier grabbed her face with one of his hands and held it close to his face. Lucy could feel his other rough hand rub up her side as he let out a pleased sigh and said, "Because you are too hot to just let go. Your partner must be stupid to leave something so delicious behind. I slipped something in your drink when you came. That is why you can't do anything. The potion I put in your drink blocks your magic plus weakens your mind, body, and will. You can't do a damn thing and no one can find you to save you. I knew the moment I saw you I was going to mark you as mine and not his. A man like that won't have anything to do with you once you have been broken, that is if he can even find you."

Lucy couldn't even move her body to defend herself. He limbs felt like they weighed a ton, she tried to scream out for help but her lips wouldn't even move. All she could do was look at the disgusting man in front of her and cry.

The man looked her over one more time and said, "Now beautiful, let me see that _nice_ body."

Lucy could feel the man's hot breath near her neck and could see that he was reaching for the hem of her skirt. _This is it. This is how I am going to die._

Lucy was about to lose consciousness when she felt the hairs on her arm stand up and a tingling sensation. She could hear the men start to scream and right before she lost all consciousness, she saw a flash of black lightning across the sky.

* * *

><p>Orga turned away from the pub and started heading towards the rental store in town. He could hear Lucy yell behind him, "Orga! Wait just a second; you can't decide everything without talking about it first!"<p>

He felt a little bad, only a little, for walking away and leaving her to get the rest of the supplies, but he couldn't help it. He had to get away from her fast and clear his head. He had never felt like this before. He actually enjoyed a conversation he had with someone. Orga Nanagear, Sabertooth's Lightning God Slayer enjoyed a conversation. Sure they were talking about that idiot Sting, but the way she looked at him and the way she smiled. It made him feel weird. It made him feel like he wanted to talk back to her. Orga never wanted to talk to anyone, unless it was Frosch to talk about the new song Orga had written.

Orga had to get away from her to think. Orga thought about what that Dreyar idiot had said before he boarded the train, about Tiny's heart. Yukino said something similar. That Tiny didn't hold grudges and cared a lot.

Orga was pissed that every male he came in contact with today was trying to tell him what to do when it came to Tiny. She sure had a lot of men wrapped around her finger. He wanted to blow the pub up after they went inside and saw all those idiots starring at his new partner. Orga just wanted to blast the hell out of everything right now, but knew he wouldn't get to do that until tonight. He was going to find a nice big tree and blast the hell out of it once he and Tiny stopped for the day.

After Orga rented a magic car, he went to the supply store to pick up the rest of his supplies. As Orga walked through the town he noticed all of the women stopping to ogle him. He could sense how their heart rates would pick up when he walked by and noticed the blush on their checks. He knew he looked good. He knew he looked damn good. Then he wondered if Tiny thought he looked good. He knew that her heart rate picked up a few times on the train, but he honestly couldn't tell if it was because she was scared of him or because she was interested. Then when she smiled when she talked about that idiot Dreyar it really pissed him off. He wanted to pound that idiot Lightning Dragon's face in. Yeah sure he and Dreyar had this rivalry going, but for some reason it pissed him off more thinking that Tiny preferred Dreyar. He was just so damn confused about everything. He never thought this much about one girl before…ever. He was used to one night stands and shit like that. Not real relationships. He didn't even consider his relationship with Minerva real; they had just hooked up a few times.

Orga looked grimly at the camping supplies in front of him and now he was at another dilemma. Should he buy one big tent or two smaller ones? He didn't want Tiny to think he was a pervert, but he honestly wasn't sure if his body would fit in the smaller tent. _She can just put up with it. It is not like I will do anything to her. _Orga thought as he grabbed the larger tent. He tried to justify it by thinking how it was to save space in the vehicle and travel lighter.

Orga finished purchasing the supplies and went to put them in the rental vehicle. After he got everything packed to his liking he started walking towards the town square to meet his new partner. He realized he probably shouldn't have left her to do it on her own, because she might not be able to carry it all. But Orga's thoughts were interrupted when a tall brunette woman in a really tight, short, black dress stepped in his way and said, "Mmmmmm…aren't you that Lightning Sabertooth Mage?"

Orga saw how the woman eyed him up and down and licked her lips intently. She had really long legs and a chest that could almost put Tiny to shame. The woman was beautiful and she knew how to use her body to her advantage. Any other day, before the games, Orga would have indulged in this woman but today was just not the day. Without saying anything to the woman, Orga just walked right past her.

"Hmmmmm…no wonder Sabertooth is only the second best guild in Fiore. Their mages clearly can't see what is right in front of them," the beautiful woman said angrily when she saw that Orga had no interest in her.

Orga just kept walking towards the town square and said in his nonchalant deep voice, "Sorry I have a thing for blondes." The woman looked hurt at his words and she turned around and left.

_WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY? SINCE WHEN HAVE I HAD A THING FOR BLONDES? I just wanted to be left alone to think. Yeah, that must be it. I just said something so she would leave me alone. _

Orga reached the town square and looked around for Tiny, but didn't see her anywhere. There were a lot of people, but he knew with his God Slaying magic he would be able to sense her in the crowd.

It was nearly time for them to meet and Orga was starting to get a little concerned, because his partner was nowhere to be seen. Just when he was about to start heading towards the direction of the pub to trace her steps he felt a weird magical presence. He remembered a similar feeling on the third day of the games when Dreyar fought with Raven Tail. Orga started heading in the direction of the weird magical force but couldn't see anything but he could sense fear. Tiny.

Without thinking about everyone watching him, Orga's body turned into his Black Lighting and he searched for his partner. She was being shielded from his eyes but he could still sense her. He finally came to an area where he noticed that people were slightly walking around, even if they didn't' know why, he could feel the weird magical barrier strongest here. He could sense Tiny somewhere inside this jumbled mess. He could tell she was scared, just as scared as the day she faced Minerva, and that pissed him off.

Orga called on more of his power and reached out inside the magical barrier, he felt the warm presence of Tiny with six other familiar presences. The other six presences had a very different vibe coming off of them—it was arousal and confidence.

Orga lost all control and yelled, "LIGHTNING GOD'S CHARGED PARTICLE CANNON!"

He could hear six men start to scream as the magical barrier began to disintegrate. His Black Lightning was sparking everywhere, but he was fast enough to send a protective current over to his new teammate so that she would not be hurt. Orga looked down at the men and saw the waiter from the pub holding his unconscious partner.

That bastard and sick friends were going to pay for touching Tiny. Now he knew he didn't have to wait until tonight to blast a tree.

* * *

><p>Hehehehehehehehe…I got it finished sooner than I thought! I got some stuff worked out earlier than planned today and was able to finish it. Although, I did have to split part of it up because it was going to be even longer than it already is. I really hope you guys like it. I am so excited about the next chapter. Do you guys like confusedprotective Orga?

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, favorite, followed, and read the story!

*A special thanks to lexxiebabey, XxShyxX, SaffireRebel, AnimexXxLuvver, Ms. Bloodmoon, Psyka, ladycordelia17, Altairis vogue, xlalux, and Guest for reviewing the story. I love your comments and you guys had me giggling at all your excitement! Thanks again!

P.S. Also, I am sorry if your screen name got spelled wrong in any thank you message! For some reason the thank you section kept getting erased during the upload.

Also, I am thinking about starting another crack-couple story, but don't worry _Gods, Dragons and Stars _will always take priority because it is my baby. Who would you like to see Lucy partnered up with next: Mystogan, Rogue, Sting, or Lyon? Just drop me a comment before February 7 to let me know!

Thanks again and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia called to Gray who was heading down the road towards Magnolia. He turned and looked at the Water Mage who was walking beside Lyon.<p>

"What Juvia?" He called back to her the annoyance clearly laced in his voice. He didn't care about all the stupid missions that Gramps was making them go on. But since Lyon had to come on this mission with Gray and Juvia, it was clear that all of the guilds were making the mages who participated during the games do special requests.

"Gray you idiot! You should sound nicer when addressing a Lady," Lyon stated as Juvia and he finally caught up to Gray. Juvia blushed at Lyon's declaration of calling her a lady.

Gray didn't care how he sounded he had a splitting headache throughout most of this mission. He either had to put up with Juvia drooling over him or Lyon reprimanding him for not being nicer to Juvia. Gray just wanted this mission to be over with and go on a mission with the rest of his normal team again.

"Gray-sama, why do you look so sad, is something wrong? Juvia does not like seeing Gray-sama sad," Juvia stated while looking concerned at the handsome Ice Mage. Lyon also noticed how Gray seemed colder than usual.

Gray just continued walking and let out a sigh, "Nothing is wrong Juvia. I just want to get back home."

Juvia did not look convinced by Gray's retort and started to say, "But Gray-sama, Juvi-" Lyon stopped Juvia by putting a hand on her shoulder and shaking his head. Juvia looked down and upset that she could not help her beloved Gray-sama.

Gray ignored his two friends and just kept looking at the road ahead. He knew the reason for his agitation and frankly it wasn't any of Juvia or Lyon's business. Gray was pissed, because once again he had to go on another mission without his team and he barely had two hours in Magnolia between his last few jobs. He had barely got talk with Lucy for more than five minutes this last time. He could see that something was bothering her and before he knew it Gramps sent him off on another request. He never even got to ask her what was bothering her. Her warm chocolate eyes had traces of sadness in them. He hated seeing her like that. When he got back to Magnolia he was going to make sure that she would never have to look like that again.

Gray was so lost in thought about his blonde team mate that he barely heard Lyon sigh and say, "Gray your clothes."

"Ahhhh, when did this happen?!" and Gray started searching for his clothes alongside the road.

* * *

><p>Erza Scarlet was fuming. She had just spent the last week being sniffed not only by the creepiest man she had ever me, but an exceedingly creepy Exceed. The Titania rubbed her temples and let out a sigh of frustration. She couldn't wait to get rid of this headache, but she knew the further away she got from her temporary partners and the closer she got to Magnolia—her headache would disappear.<p>

Erza, Ichiya, and Nichiya were all requested to do an S-class mission together. The mission was to defeat a beast that was destroying small villages. The beast would give off a scent that made the villagers very ill and defenseless. When the village was weak enough the monster would attack. The mayor that made the job request saw both Ichiya and Erza fight at the games. The mayor thought that the Blue Pegasus members would be useful, because of Ichiya's use of perfume magic and Nichiya now went everywhere Ichiya did. Then there was Erza, who slayed 100 monsters during the Grand Magic Games.

During the actual battle against the monster, Ichiya and Nichiya thought they needed to protect Erza and went running strait towards the monster without thinking. They were both instantly knocked out, but not before Ichiya could yell, "MMMMMEEEEEEEEEEENNNNN!"

With those two down, it was left up to Fairy Tail's Titania to take care of the beast. After a quick analysis of the beast's strengths and weaknesses, Erza defeated the monster in less than ten minutes. Once she destroyed the beast, she took the unconscious pair back to the town and handed them over to the mayor where she collected her portion of the pay and left before the two awoke. She gave instruction to the mayor to tend for the two idiots and was very thankful for how the job worked out. Now she could walk home in peace without being sniffed the whole way.

However, Erza's headache was not going away. She was upset that Master kept sending their team on different missions. They haven't been able to work together as team in several weeks. Erza understood the need for the special request missions, but she missed her friends. In a few months' time, her team had become something simply irreplaceable to her. Erza loved everyone on her team, but she knew that their team was really so strong because of the bubbly blonde glue that held them together. When Lucy was happy, they were happy. When Lucy was sad, they were sad. They would do anything for her. Erza missed her Lucy, because she felt like she had found a sister. Sure they were complete opposites in a lot of ways, but Erza liked how Lucy never laughed at her for liking girly things. Lucy loved and accepted everyone.

Recently though, Master had been sending them on so many job requests that Erza hardly hand anytime to talk to Lucy. Erza missed their girl talks. Erza was going to ask Lucy if she wanted to go on this mission with her so that she wouldn't have to be with Ichiya alone, but before she got the chance she was kidnapped by the creepy Blue Pegasus members. Erza saw something in Lucy's eyes the last time she was at the guild. A look Erza knew all too well. Loneliness.

Erza's heart hurt knowing that her dear friend was lonely and that she wasn't there to comfort her. She knew the moment she got back she would find Lucy, they would go shopping, and then they would share a big piece of strawberry cake. Well they would get a few strawberry cakes, because Erza wanted more than one.

Erza's spirits lifted as she pulled her large travel cart towards Magnolia. Soon she would be able to see her dear friend.

* * *

><p>"OI, YOU METAL-FACED BASTARD! WE HAVE TO STAY HERE LONGER BECAUSE OF YOU!" Natsu screamed at Gajeel.<p>

The Metal Dragon Slayer turned to the pink-haired mage who was already breathing fire and yelled, "IT'S YOUR FAULT SALAMANDER, BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T WATCHING WHERE YOU WERE GOING!"

The two Dragons Slayers lunged at each other again as Happy and Pantherlily sighed at their two idiot friends.

Finally, Pantherlily's patience had run out. The two idiots before him had fought non-stop on this special job request. The two also continued fighting each other while simultaneously fighting the wyverns that were attacking. Pantherlily had had enough of their childish bickering. Out of dire circumstances, Pantherlily changed into his battle form and attacked the two Dragon Slayers. Pantherlily caught them off guard and knocked their heads together, a move he had learned from Erza. The annoyed Exceed looked at the two mages on the ground below him and yelled, "Enough! Gajeel start making nails so that we have something to hold the wood together with. Natsu start stacking the logs. The sooner you two shut up and finish building these houses the sooner we can get home!"

Happy admired the way Pantherlily bashed Natsu and Gajeel's heads together. It reminded him of Erza. Plus, Happy really wanted to go home so that he could eat more fish, see Carla, and make fun of Lucy. Happy and Natsu have been so many special missions lately that Happy was missing Lucy, a lot. He wanted Natsu to hurry so he could go see her.

Natsu was annoyed that he had to do this stupid job, with the stupid Metal Dragon Slayer, and he was mad that his head hurt thanks to Pantherlily. Natsu had a headache throughout this entire mission. He just wanted to go home to Fairy Tail and go on a mission with his best friends.

Natsu got up and did as Pantherlily had said. Not because that metal-faced bastard and his cat won a fight, but because he wanted to get home more. Natsu thought it was cool at first that people were specifically requesting him to do jobs, mainly so they could see him fight. However, the longer he was away from Magnolia the more it felt like something wasn't right. When Master had sent him and Gajeel on this mission a few days ago, Natsu finally realized something. He missed Lucy.

Natsu missed their missions, her food, her spirits, her bed, and most of all he missed her smile. He liked the way that she smelt like warm strawberries, like one of Mira's freshly baked strawberry cakes. It was at times like this when Natsu was glad that Erza wasn't a Dragon Slayer, because if she were he knows Lucy would have been eaten by Erza for smelling like her favorite food.

Natsu started noticing certain things about Lucy ever since the Grand Magic Games. He couldn't quite think of how to describe what he was feeling so he went to talk to his oldest friend—Lisanna. Natsu noticed at the games Lisanna also started smelling more like Bickslow. When he asked her why, she smacked him at first, but then said that the two started dating after the Tenroujima incident. She told him how Evergreen and Elfman would always try and sneak away to meet each other, as if everyone didn't already know those two liked each other, so then Bickslow and Lisanna would follow Elfman and Ever to spy on them. Eventually they started to fall for each other and went on their first date during the games.

Natsu was glad that his friend had found someone she cared about, but when he asked Lisanna about his weird feelings for Lucy she just kept laughing at him. He was getting really annoyed with it but then Lisanna started asking him questions about Lucy like: What do you like about Lucy, why do you like being around her, how does Lucy make me feel? Natsu just knew that he liked Lucy. She was the best.

Natsu thought about the things Lisanna had asked him about a lot during this last mission. So Natsu decided that once he got back to Magnolia he was going to tell Lucy exactly what he thought and then he was going to pick a fight with that Ice-bastard!

Natsu looked at the houses he still had to rebuild and yelled, "OOOOIII, I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

* * *

><p>Laxus watched Orga get on the train. He was pissed and hurt. He heard Freed say, "I am sorry that I put runes around you Laxus but you could have hurt innocent people here and we didn't want you to regret anything later. We also knew you would never want to harm Lucy."<p>

That was true. No matter what, he never wanted to hurt Blondie. He ignored the frightened stares of the various people at the train station when he and Orga got into it. He was just so damn mad. The last time he felt this pissed off was when his Pops cheated during the games and hurt his guild mates. Laxus was pissed at everything and even at his Gramps for making Blondie go on this ridiculous mission. He didn't care if some weird old man requested it, which usually made it worse in Blondie's case, she had really bad luck. _Lucky Lucy my ass, that girl was always in some sort of trouble. I guess it is lucky that she is still alive with her crazy team and with every other dark mage trying to kidnap her. _

It took everything in Laxus not to pound Orga into a bloody mess, throw Blondie over his shoulder, and taker her away from Lightning God Slayer as fast as possible. But he knew if he did that then he would be in trouble with Gramps. Not to mention he would scare the hell out of Blondie. He knew that her magic was rare and that she was able to defend herself. Laxus had to admit he was impressed during the Grand Magic Games by Blondie. If his Pops hadn't interfered Lucy would have blown that creepy hair girl away, plus he was pretty sure on the day of the water battle most people wouldn't have lasted as long as she did against that former SaberBitch. But the fact now was Blondie was going away with someone who disgusted Laxus. If she only knew, she probably would have never agreed to go with the wannabe Lightning Dragon.

He let out a sigh as the train departed from the station. He did not like this situation one bit. He ignored the looks he was getting from his team mates, put his hands in his pockets, and started heading back towards the guild; although, he wasn't really looking forward to that either. Gramps had been putting him to work non-stop ever since the games ended. Laxus was like Blondie in one sense, because not many people were requesting him for jobs. It was probably because he scared the shit out of most people. Gramps said it was something about his attitude that turned others off to him, but he really didn't care as long as Fairy Tail was safe and happy.

When Laxus finally reached the guild and opened the doors, more members had arrived. The guild was in a buzz about the morning's events. He looked around and noticed how Cana, Mira, and Levy were chatting quickly and nervously. With his dragon hearing he could tell they were worried about Blondie just as much. Before he would go back up to see his Gramps he needed to calm down a little more, he yelled over to Mira, "Oi Mira, get me a beer!"

The three girls stopped talking and looked at the Lighting Dragon Slayer with upset expressions. Mira smiled weakly at Laxus, "Sure Laxus, coming right up," and then Mira turned to go pour Laxus a beer.

Cana set her large barrel of beer aside and gave the elder mage a dark glare and then hiccupped. Cana turned around to face the man and yelled, "Laxus you bastard! Why didn't you talk the Master into letting someone go with them? What is gonna happen when that SaberBastard tries to screw the virginity right out of her!?"

Laxus felt a pang in his chest. He had begged his Gramps earlier this morning to not let Blondie go. When Gramps questioned him he had to admit everything he knew about that bitch Minerva and Orga. Laxus told his Gramps and Master Mavis about how he knew that Orga had been with Minerva. The two masters just listened to Laxus's story with sad eyes. That is when that Sting guy called Gramps on the Lacrima. Gramps and SaberBrat discussed parts of the situation, but Laxus wasn't convinced. What he was convinced about was that Orga shouldn't be trusted, and Blondie shouldn't trust him either. But Laxus was now stuck between a rock and a hard place. Gramps forbade him from interfering, but his heart wanted nothing more than protect the blonde.

Without saying anything to the three women looking at him, Laxus grabbed his beer and quickly went up the stairs to face his Gramps. Laxus made his way across the hall to his grandfather's office and then shut the door behind him. Laxus noticed that Master Mavis had disappeared again and looked across the room towards his Gramps who was staring out of his window.

Without looking at Laxus, the Master let out a heavy sigh and said, "Well my idiotic and awkward grandson, are we going to talk about your little discussion with Orga?"

"What is there to talk about?" Laxus asked grimly, wondering how the old man already knew.

Master Makarov turned to face his grandson with sad eyes and said, "Laxus my boy, I know you are upset that I let Lucy go with Orga. I know that you are upset because Orga and Minerva had a relationship, but why are you letting this bother you so much?"

"I just don't trust the guy Gramps," Laxus replied as his scowl deepened.

"Yes I am well aware that you do not trust the man and with good reasons. After what Minerva did to Lucy at the games, I imagine many here would have tried to stop her from going on the mission as well and then would have attempted to harm Orga. However, I don't think you understand what I am asking. Why is it bothering _you_ so much? Are you worried for Lucy because she is nakama or is there another reason?" the master asked as he continued to study Laxus.

Laxus was starting to get annoyed by all of his gramps questions. Couldn't he be pissed just because Blondie was running off with that bastard? He nearly growled, "Of course I am upset because she is my nakama and Natsu, Gray, and Erza aren't here to call you out for sending her into danger."

Master Makarov just smiled weakly at his grandson. His grandson was a very powerful mage, but he was awkward with people and dealing with relationships. Master Makarov turned back towards his window and said, "Laxus I want you to take the day off. I want you to go somewhere other than the guild and just think about why Lucy going away with Orga upsets you. I will notify your team when they return to the guild to leave you alone for a day, so just go my grandson and have a good rest of your day."

Laxus was taken aback at his grandfather's words, but didn't argue. After his morning, he honestly didn't want to be around the guild today and constantly have to hear about Blondie going away or have his team hang all over him. Sure they were his friends, but sometimes they tried to help too much. Laxus looked over at his Gramps and said, "Whatever—see you tomorrow."

"Good-bye my boy and have a good day," Master Makarov said.

Laxus left the guild in a flash of lightning. He didn't really feel like walking past everyone again. He just wanted to get out of there. He landed in front of his house so he could change. If he was going to have a day off he was going to go off and train so that he could blast the hell out of something. He needed to vent his anger on something, before he vented it on someone.

Laxus lived right outside of Magnolia in a house that he had built himself. After the Fantasia incident, he built it as something to do without using his magic. He needed to prove to himself that he could do something good.

He quickly went inside to change, grabbed some supplies, and headed out. Laxus used his lightning to teleport to a field that he used a lot for training. Laxus began to work out his body and magic. When his muscles were drenched in sweat he went and grabbed his water bottle out of his pack. No matter how much he blasted his lightning or how many boulders he lifted; he could not get what his Gramps said out of his head.

What Gramps had said was really bothering him. Of course he cared about Lucy as nakama. Now here he was, the sun was sitting, and he still had no idea why he was so pissed off_. What was Gramps thinking? What was the point of this day? Why is this bothering me so much that Blondie is with that Saberbastard? Is she just nakama to me?_

Laxus started thinking about all the times Lucy had greeted him with a warm smile. She was one of the few people in the guild that would actually say hi to him. He remembered how her eyes would look straight into his. She was so warm. She had nothing to hide. He remembered watching her some days in the guild, how she would smile at her friends. He noticed how when she would smile they all would smile. He even noticed how Gajeel would smile because of her and that bastard never smiled, unless he was around Levy. Her very being was magical. But wasn't she with Natsu? The two were nearly inseparable. Plus he thought he overheard Blondie say once that Natsu sneaks into her bed. But then Cana said she was a virgin. What exactly was Blondie and Flame Brain's relationship?

Then during the games, he hated seeing how she got the shit beaten out of her by that SaberBitch. It took everything in him that day not to electrocute the water with that Minerva bitch in it. He hated how Sabertooth laughed at her. Blondie was the kindest person he had ever met. She was one of the first people to welcome him back and forgive him. He didn't deserve her forgiveness, or anyone's for that matter. He said he would only help in the Phantom incident if she agreed to be his woman, he even commented about her big chest. Then he had her turned into stone and nearly blasted the shit out of her. But she still forgave him. She forgave everyone.

Then Laxus felt a pang in his chest. She forgave everyone. Would she forgive Orga too? Blondie was going to be away for weeks, possibly more. She was going to be alone with him. Laxus felt the pang again. The thought of that bastard getting to see Blondie's warm smile made him mad.

Laxus finally made it back to his house. The stars were shining brightly and he couldn't help but think of Blondie more. After he showered, he grabbed a beer from his fridge and sat down in front of his fireplace. He couldn't get Blondie's image out of his head. The way she felt in his arms this morning when she nearly fell. The way she looked at him before she left. The pang in his chest was there again. Over the past few weeks, Laxus watched this blonde and saw how everyone adored her. She was the most loved member in the entire guild. She meant something to everyone, even to him.

It was nearly midnight and Laxus's thoughts were interrupted when he saw his communication lacrima light up. He figured it was Freed or his Gramps calling to annoy him, but much to his shock when he looked down and saw a blonde haired, brown eyed girl starring back at him. The beautiful girl looked at him and squealed and then in a sexy/whiney voice said, "Ohhhh, Laaaaaxxxusssss! I missssssseddd youu!"

Laxus could not believe what he was seeing. He could not believe what he was hearing! Blondie had called him and was saying she missed him, but then he realized something was off about the blonde. He studied her smiling face for a moment and asked, "Blondie what the hell, are you drunk?"

Lucy nodded her head and like a cat she said, "NNNNNYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!"

_What the hell did that Saberbastard do to her?! I am going to fry his ass when I see him!_

* * *

><p>Hahaha! I hope you all enjoyed the journey into the great Laxus's mind this time, plus the rest of Team Natsu! Things are going to get really interesting!<p>

Please review and let me know what you think!

Thanks again to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, or followed! You all have been super encouraging this week and trust me I needed it! Thank you everyone for making this experience so much fun. I love reading all of your comments and they bring a smile to my face. The story of Lucy and her Lightning Men is just getting started!

A special thanks to: ElyseexD, XxShyxX, lexxiebabey, lovergirl8602, Kandilandqueen1429, KaseyKay10, Guest, Captinmouse, Ms. Bloodmoon, CrystalNyx, BlackRabbit, mromero18, Lozziboz, xlalux, and CarmelinaxDxD for reviewing and being so wonderful! You guys are the best!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>"TAKE YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER!" Orga yelled at the slimy waiter who was still holding onto an unconscious Lucy.<p>

The waiter's eyes widened in fear at the sight of Orga's magic sparking all over the place. The other men began to run away in terror, in hopes that they would get away. But Orga was not going to let any of those perverted bastards get away. With one quick flash of his lighting Orga lunged at the waiter and punched him in the face. The man went flying backwards and Orga quickly grabbed Lucy so that she would not hit the ground. He cradled her body against his so that she would not get hurt. Orga turned on the men, stretched out his hand and yelled out, "BLACK LIGHTNING SPHERE!"

The men screamed out in pain and convulsed on the ground as Orga's magic surrounded them and shocked the hell out of them. Orga was panting to control his magic. He wanted to unleash so much destructive power on these men, but he knew if he did he would hurt the innocent townspeople standing around. The Oshibana people watched in awe as the huge God Slayer attacked with ease and easily dealt with the foul men. Orga looked down at a limp and unconscious Lucy. His eyes had a hint of sadness in them. This was his fault. Sting told him to protect her no matter what. He let his new master down, but most of all he let his new partner down. He never should have left her on her own.

Orga held his blonde partner in his arms and gently shook her, "Tiny can you hear me? Tiny are you ok?" Orga tried to stay calm, but he was so mad. This was his fault.

Lucy's eyes fluttered open slightly and with a whimper she replied, "O-orga?"

Orga sighed in relief that Tiny was ok. He needed to get her to a physician, but these men needed to be dealt with first. Orga saw a small boy staring at him with wide and amazed eyes. Orga tried his best to sound nice and said to the boy, "Hey kid! Go get the authorities and bring them here as fast as possible!"

The young boy jumped at the chance to help the awesome lightning mage. Then the boy, almost mimicking Happy, saluted Orga and yelled, "Yes sir!" The boy immediately took off running to find the authorities.

Orga looked down at Lucy who had once again closed her eyes. Orga could see scratches on her legs and bruises. It looked like she fell pretty hard. He noticed that she still had her keys and weird whip item. He didn't understand why her spirits didn't come out and help her. The playboy can pass through his own gate. Why the hell wasn't he there when his master was being attacked? Orga could still sense that her breathing was normal, so that was a good sign; however, he did sense that a lot of her magic had been drained.

Orga picked Lucy up bridal style and heard her let out a slight whimper again. He tried his best to be gentle with her as he carried over to the nearest bench. Orga carefully laid Lucy down on the bench and gently placed her head down. He knelt down next to the bench and said, "Tiny, I know you are hurt and tired but if you can try and tell me what happened."

Lucy struggled to open her eyes and look at the man next to her. "Cancelled magic. Drained. Put something in my drink," Lucy said with deep gasps in-between each word.

Orga was able to understand a little bit more of what happened. He recognized all of those men from the pub and their waiter was the one holding Tiny when he got there. That bastard must have put something in her drink. But how? Orga could usually smell and sense spells and potions with his magic. The man must have used something that even masked Orga's God Slaying senses. He placed the Celestial Mage's hand gently in his and said, "It is ok. You don't have to say anymore," Orga then noticed that the Rune Knights were appearing. He started to stand and added, "I am going to go talk to the authorities. I will be standing right over there. Don't worry I will be right back."

Orga walked up to the Rune Knights when their leader asked in shock, "Did you do this to these men?"

"Yes," Orga simply replied.

Orga saw that the Rune Knights were already apprehending the men and loading them into a barred carriage. The leader of the knights said, "You have no idea how thankful we are. These men have been eluding the authorities for months. These men that you took care of have been targeting young girls like her for months now, but no one was strong enough to stop them. No one could detect when or where they would attack or who they even were. Only a few girls have even survived the attacks. The few that did survive wish they hadn't."

The leader of the knights faced turned grim as he looked over towards Lucy and he continued, "Your friend seems to have been hurt; however, from the looks of it they were not able to finish what they originally wanted with her. My men have already scouring the surrounding blocks. Apparently your lovely friend put up quite the struggle. Your girlfriend is a very powerful mage to have lasted as long as she did. The men had yet to be captured until tonight, but through questioning the victims that survived we have been able to figure out some of the attackers' magic skills. One man can drain a mage's magic, another one can use a fatigue like spell, another one can use an illusion magic, and one can use gravity like magic."

The leader looked back at Orga and said, "I know that she must be tired but we must question her."

Orga immediately went defensive and said gruffly, "I already asked her what happened. She could barely talk. So you are not going to bother her more by asking dumb ass questions."

The knight leader flinched back at Orga's harshness. The knight knew that this man looked familiar, but couldn't place where he knew the man from; however, he knew that he should not push his luck with the man who was clearly in defensive mode over his girlfriend. The knight cleared his throat and said, "Well what did she say to you then," the knight trying to sound unintimidated as possible.

Orga looked over at his tiny partner and said, "Similar stuff to what you just said. They must have drained her magic then wore her down with the gravity. The also drugged her with some kind of potion. Plus I know that one of them could use illusion magic, because no one could see them attacking her and it even took me a minute to find them. Now is that all of your questions or can I take my partner to a physician?"

The knight just nodded and said, "We are very grateful. Tell your friend to not worry and reassure her that the Rune Knights will deal with the men. You should also tell her that she an incredible mage to have held them off for so long, even without her magic. Oh, and my men found what must be her bag. Here," then the knight handed Lucy's travel bag over.

Orga turned around and started heading back over to the blonde when he heard the knight ask, "One more thing. What are your names and guild so that we can pay you for your services?"

Orga kept walking away and simply said, ""My name is Orga Nanagear of Sabertooth. My partner's name is Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail, send all the payment to her."

The knight gasped in shock. He now knew why the large man looked so familiar. He was none other than Saberthooth's Lightning God Slayer and the beautiful woman with him was Fairy Tail's own sweetheart Celestial Wizard. But why were those two together? What would she see in a gruff man like him? The knight nearly passed out at the thought but looked at the large man walking away from him and thought that the Sabertooth mage was a very lucky man indeed.

Orga reached Lucy and gently lifted her up again. He needed to find a doctor. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the small boy that he ordered to find the authorities hiding behind a tree looking at him. Orga sighed and said in an exasperated voice, "You can come out. I know you are there."

He heard the boy gasp; however, the boy slowly came around the tree and looked up with wide eyes at the man who single handedly kicked all those bad men's asses.

Orga then asked, "Hey kid, do you know where I can find a physician? My partner is hurt."

The boy's eyes fell on the young woman who the Lightning Mage was holding close. The boy thought that the woman must be an angel, because had never seen someone so beautiful. He saw that he Lightning Mage was waiting for an answer. The boy jumped and said eagerly, "There is an old man at the edge of town who helps people when they are sick. I can take you to him!"

"Fine, let's go," Orga said quickly. He wanted to hurry and help his partner as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>After visiting the physician, Lucy finally started to wake up. Orga also had the boy who helped him find the physician go and get more food supplies. Orga didn't want to continue on the journey if Tiny wasn't up for it, but she had convinced him that they should go as far as they could tonight.<p>

Orga was worried. Tiny wouldn't look at him. He assumed it was because she was upset about the men, but why wouldn't she look at him? Was she mad at him for leaving her?

The physician finished bandaging up Lucy and said, "My young girl, you are very lucky. The few scratches you have will heal up in no time; however, you might be sore for a day or two. Furthermore, here is some medicine I want you to take some now and the other dose before in a few hours. This will help counterattack some of the effects of the potion those men gave you. Now make sure to get plenty of rest and drink a lot of water. By this evening you should feel your magical energy coming back."

Lucy kept looking down and weakly replied, "U-um, th-thank you."

The physician just smiled at the young girl and patted her knee gently. The physician turned to Orga and said, "Please follow me young man and let your girlfriend rest just a few more minutes."

Both Lucy and Orga blushed at the physician's assumption of them. Orga thought that it could look like that they were a couple with the way he carried her in. He didn't know what to think of that. He saw Tiny and she looked embarrassed. Orga turned before Lucy could see his face and followed the physician out of the door.

The physician then said, "Your girlfriend will need to rest this evening. I know she insists on traveling further. She will be fine riding, but do not let her try to help with anything. She needs to regain her strength. Plus you will need to keep an eye on her and take care of her, because she could have some mild side effects from the potions."

Orga inwardly moaned. He didn't know how to take care of anyone. There was the one time that Rogue wanted to take Yukino out to a resort, so Rogue left Frosch with Orga for the night. Orga was scolded by Yukino the next day, because Orga let Frosch stay up late and eat too much fish frozen yogurt. Orga thought Frosch seemed happy and that was a good thing, so he let the little Exceed do what he wanted. But then Frosch was sick the next day from all the food and staying up late. So if Orga couldn't take care of a little Exceed, how in the hell was he supposed to take care of Tiny? Plus would she even let him take care of her? She nearly had a heart attack when he saw food shaped like her body. What the hell was he supposed to do?

The physician clearly saw worry in Orga's eyes and chuckled. The physician then said, "Don't look so worried my boy. Your girlfriend is very lucky to have you. You should also be very proud of her for being strong. You two make a good team. Do not blame yourself for what could have happened. Instead, you should look forward to what you can accomplish together. That is all a relationship really is."

"She is not my girlfriend," Orga said and realized the words came out harsher than what he intended. It wasn't that he was ashamed of Tiny. But Orga believed that the truth was, the beautiful blond girl lying in that bed in the room next door hated him for everything that happened at the games, including tonight. She would never be able to forgive someone like him.

The physician smiled sadly at the large mage and said, "Well I am sure a strong man like you can change a lovely girl's heart. Now don't keep her waiting any longer. Go get the rest of your supplies, let her rest here a little longer, and then when you return she is free to leave."

Orga hesitated. He didn't like the thought of leaving Tiny again so soon after the attack. Without looking at the physician he said, "Will she be ok here?"

The physician knowing that the mage before him was struggling simply said, "She will be just fine. I have cared for many patients over the years. She is in safe hands."

Orga could sense that the man was not lying with his magic. So he grabbed the food supplies that the boy had brought back and then used his magic to teleport back to the magical vehicle. Within less than ten minutes, Orga was already at the physician's house and helped Lucy up into the seat next to him. Orga thanked the physician and paid him for his services.

The physician watched as the mages drove away from his house with a smile on his face. The physician said out loud to no one, but with a mischievous glint in his eye, "Good luck my young friends and good luck Lightning Mage. My own magic can sense that tonight you are going to need all of the help you can get."

* * *

><p>Lucy sat next to Orga as they drove towards the base of Mt. Hakobe. Lucy didn't know what to say. She was upset at herself, her head hurt, her body was sore, but most of all she felt like a failure. Everything the men said and did scared Lucy. <em>What would have happened if Orga hadn't shown up in time? <em>Lucy shuddered at her own thoughts. It was at times like this she wished she didn't have the imagination of a writer. The thoughts of what could have happened were making her feel sick.

Orga noticed her shudder. He didn't know what to say. He felt like an idiot for not staying with her. He knew she was probably replaying everything that happened to her in her head over and over again. He wouldn't let anything else happen to her. Besides what happened to her wasn't her fault anyways. Orga was getting angry, not at her, but at himself again. He gruffly said, "Tiny, you should quit thinking morbid thoughts. You are fine. They didn't get to do anything."

Lucy heard the anger in Orga's voice. She wondered if he was mad that the physician thought that they were a couple. She knew he, like Laxus, would never be interested in someone a weak as her. She shouldn't let stuff like this bother her. However the fact was Lucy felt useless. At the games she could do nothing to help her team. Sure she and Yukino were the ones that closed the gate, but still she lost to Flare. She lost to Minerva. She was captured. She was useless.

Then today when Orga wasn't around, she wasn't strong enough to take care of six perverted men on her own. She had to be saved by someone again. She had to be saved by a man who could care less about her. She felt like she always let everyone down. Lucy felt like she let her team down constantly for not being a strong as them. She also felt like she let Laxus down today, because once again she was weak. She felt like she was going to let Master Makarov and Master Mavis down; how was she supposed to complete this mission. Why was she so special? Now she felt like she was going to let Orga down. She meant nothing to him and yet he saved her. She delayed their mission by a few hours and he was clearly mad at her. Lucy felt like running away and hiding.

Before Lucy could protest to her body's actions, tears started streaming down her face. She couldn't hold them back. She was scared, she missed her team, and she hated her weakness.

Orga could sense and smell the tears coming from his new partner. He realized that he sounded too harsh when he tried to talk to her, but he really didn't know what to say. He was never one for words. He quickly tried to think of an example that would help him now, but he was getting so distracted by Tiny's tears that he couldn't think strait. He remembered once when he saw Yukino crying that Rogue went up to her and put his arm around her. It seemed to calm Yukino down, so without overthinking the situation Orga gently reached over and awkwardly patted her back and said slowly and calmly, "Look Tiny, I am not good with words, so I am sorry if I sounded angry but you should know I am not angry at you. I am only angry at those men and myself."

Lucy looked up at the man in shock. Was he trying to comfort her? Lucy's mind was hazy still from the potion so she didn't know if she was assessing the situation correctly. All she could feel was defeat. She meekly said, "I'm sorry."

Orga didn't know how to react to her words. "What the hell are you sorry for Tiny?" Orga asked deeply confused by her words.

"I'm so weak and useless!" Lucy nearly gasped out, the tears streaming out of her eyes even faster. "My team always has to save me! I am weaker than everyone else! I was pathetic at the games! I was so terrible that this is the first request anyone has even put up for me! Now I have a partner who hates me and I am so stupid that I can't even take down six stupid perverts by myself!" Lucy knew she would normally never admit to any of this, but the medicine was still taking hold of her.

Orga was shocked at her confession. _Why would she admit this to me?_ Orga took his eyes of the road for a moment to look at the girl next to him. She was bandaged and her eyes were filled with such sorrow. He felt his chest tighten at the site of her face. She should never look like that. He liked her smile. He didn't think she was stupid. He knew at the games Sabertooth acted like a bunch of assholes towards everyone. He remembered laughing at her and thinking she was weak then, but now he knew that wasn't the case. This girl next to him was the fuel in Fairy Tail's fire. When Minerva tortured the girl, he thought that her teammates were going to murder his team on the spot. Then the way Titania kicked Minerva's ass during the final games, just because of what Minerva did made almost every man shudder. Orga knew now, no one messed with this girl or it would mean retribution from Fairy Tail.

However, Tiny's words still bothered him. _So she was still upset at the about the games? Wait…she also sounds upset because I saved her?_ "Tiny, you should know that after the knights showed up they said that you were very lucky and strong. They said that those men had been targeting woman for a while now and you seemed the only one who put up a decent fight."

Lucy sobbed out, "But I still couldn't defeat them on my own! My magic wasn't strong enough!"

"Would you want another girl dead tonight Tiny?" Orga's brow furrowed as he asked.

Lucy looked confused and sniffled, "What are you talking about Lightning Rod?"

"If we hadn't been in Oshibana today, the chances are very high that another woman would be dead tonight," Orga stated.

Lucy hadn't thought of it that way. When she pondered on what the man next to her had said, she was glad that everything seemed to work out. She still felt like crap, but at least she knew that those men couldn't harm anyone else ever again.

Lucy wiped away some of her tears and said, "I suppose your right Orga, but I am still mad that I couldn't stop them myself."

Orga almost chuckled at her reply. Tiny just kept surprising him. "Well they were freaks with weird ass magic, so don't be too hard on yourself. Besides, we are partners. The truth is I shouldn't have left you in the first place."

Lucy blushed slightly at Orga being so open—well open for Orga. She put her hand gently on his arm, looked up at her new partner and said, "That is true, but I am not mad at you Orga."

Orga looked down at the girl next to him. The starry sky reflected in her big brown orbs. He wanted to gasp at her beauty. She continued to stare into his eyes and said, "Thank you for saving me partner." Then a smile spread across her face.

Orga's heart nearly stopped at her smile. Was he a becoming a pansy or what?! Why was this girl not angrier at him? Why was she so mesmerizing? He couldn't predict what she would do or say next. Orga looked back at the road, because he didn't want to receive another Lucy Kick from the girl. He didn't want her to think he was a pervert for starring too long. He finally managed to say in a solemn voice, "You're welcome Tiny."

Lucy kept smiling but then let out a yawn. After the day's events she was exhausted. Orga noticed her yawn and said, "You should probably take your medicine and get some rest. I will wake you when we stop for the night."

Lucy just nodded her head at the man and did what he suggested. She was too tired to argue. The potion from earlier tasted weird and made her feel weird. But she did what the physician and Orga said. She took out the potion and swallowed the contents. She immediately felt her head get light and before she passed out on the spot. She climbed in the back and muttered out, "Goodnight Or-chan," before letting her dreams take her.

With Orga's god-like abilities, he heard what Tiny muttered and was glad that it was dark to hide the blush on his face.

* * *

><p>Soooooo this is a pretty emotionally heavy chapter. We got to see more socially awkward Orga. I hope you are enjoying Lucy and Orga's growing friendship!<p>

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! I absolutely love writing this story and love hearing your reactions to it. I truly appreciate your support and encouragement.

Special thanks to: AnimexXxLuvver, mromero18, Varvala, Ms. Bloodmoon, Psyka, lexxiebabey, XxShyxX, CarmelinaxDxD, and RandomReader. Your words truly touch me!

**Please review!** The next chapter will be posted up on Monday and there Lucy will get herself into some lovely situations (laughs evilly)!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>***Warning: Sensual themes are in the following chapter. ***<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy looked up at the stars and let out a content sigh. She loved the feel of the warm sand under her skin, the sound of the ocean as its waves met with the beach, and she loved the smell of the fresh ocean air. Lucy was completely content at this moment. The beach was so peaceful. She loved coming here when no one else was here. Her skin seemed to glow in the moonlight as she admired all of the constellations in the sky.<p>

Lucy looked up when she heard footsteps walking towards her, but never could she have imagined the glorious site that she beheld when she did. There was Laxus Dreyar walking towards her with no shirt on, black swimming trunks, and a beach towel slung over his shoulder. His abs looked delicious, his chest was the manliest she had ever seen, and his huge biceps shone in the moonlight. Lucy could feel her insides burn as she eyed the man coming towards her. She soon met his stormy blue eyed gaze and when she did she saw a broad smirk across his face.

"Blondie I always had you pegged for a closet perv," Laxus said in a confident tone.

Lucy had been caught red handed, but she had too much pride to admit that she was checking him out. "Hmmmmpphh…Don't be so sure of yourself Laxus. I was just making sure _you_ weren't a pervert. I am out here all alone and I am very beautiful. Any man would want me," Lucy said turning her head away from the Lightning Dragon Slayer while using her arms to push up her breasts more.

Lucy could hear him lay his towel down next to her and then she felt a large muscular arm wrap around her torso. She was just about to kick Laxus when she felt his warm lips brush gently against her ear. With a deep growl he said, "I know any man would want you Blondie, but I sure as hell am not going to let any other man have you. I am going to make sure you know that you are mine and mine alone."

Lucy gasped and her heart race picked up. Lucy was blushing bad and all she could manage to ask in almost a whisper was, "La-xus, what are you talking about?"

Laxus chuckled deeply at the reaction he got out of the blonde. He quickly turned her around so that they were face to face, barely any space between their two bodies. Lucy couldn't help but admire the way his muscles flexed as he leaned on one arm and she met his gaze again.

Laxus let go of her waist, much to Lucy's sadness, but then cupped the side of her face with his hand. He leaned in closer to her face and said, "If you didn't want a man to admire you so much then you shouldn't have worn such a sexy bikini, especially one that is my favorite color."

Lucy's heart nearly burst from her chest when she saw his lips so near hers. The bikini was a gift from Cana, whom she would have to thank later; it was a black string bikini that left hardly anything to the imagination. Lucy actually only wore it tonight, because she didn't think anyone would see her in it. She tried to regain some composure, but this man—this incredibly sexy man had set her body ablaze. She attempted to move away, but then his arm wrapped around her again.

"Laxus what are you do-," but Lucy's question was cut off when Laxus's lips crashed down onto hers. In that instant Lucy forgot all reason and any intention of moving away from the man. Instead, Lucy gave into him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. She ran her figners through his lush, blonde hair. God this man's kiss was nearly enough to send Lucy over the edge.

In a flash, Laxus quickly flipped Lucy on her back and positioned himself between her legs. He broke away from their heated kiss and Lucy let out a whimper at the loss of contact. He looked down at her. His eyes sparked with excitement and said, "See I knew that you wanted me."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the man above her and was about to tell him to get off of her, when he continued, "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this to you."

Laxus then began kissing her neck. Lucy's anger melted away as Laxus once again began to ravish her body. In between kissing Lucy's neck, and working his way down, he said, "Blondie after tonight you will never be interested in any other man as long as you live. I plan on taking you over and over again every day for the rest of our lives."

Lucy could only moan in response as Laxus's hands roamed along her bare sides and sliding under the strings of her bikini.

Laxus worked his way to her cleavage and then licked along the string holding the poor excuse for a swimsuit up. Laxus added, "I want to hear you moan my name all night long. I want you to scream out in pleasure. Believe me when I say, there is no way you will be able to walk away after I am done with you tonight."

After Laxus's statement all Lucy could muster was, "Oh god Laxus!"

He smirked at her response and quickly grabbed her so that they were sitting up. Lucy was now sitting on top of the large Dragon Slayer with her legs wrapped around his torso. Laxus hungrily began kissing her and massaging her body. Lucy moaned out, "Oh god Laxus take me now!"

Laxus grabbed her bikini top and quickly undid the strings, then sent the skimpy piece of clothing flying across the beach. Lucy let out a squeal of delight at the man's actions. Their eyes met again and then Laxus's expression changed to a somber one.

Lucy looked at him in shock and said, "Laxus why did you stop?"

He kept looking at her with the same expression and finally said, "Tiny, you need to wake up."

"Eh?" Lucy squeaked.

"TINY LET GO OF ME AND WAKE UP!" Laxus yelled before everything went dark.

Lucy's eyes fluttered open. She felt groggy. Her eyes then widened in surprise when she saw that she had her arms wrapped around Orga's neck and was pulling him closer to her face.

"KKKKYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lucy screamed.

* * *

><p>Lucy had just climbed in the back of the magic vehicle to sleep. Orga was still blushing from Lucy calling him Or-chan.<p>

Orga couldn't understand what this girl was doing to him. This morning they were just complete strangers from two different guilds. Then in this short day they had already come to respect one another. Who was this girl? Orga started to understand a little why Fairy Tail was so protective of the tiny Celestial Mage. He enjoyed being around her.

Orga thought about when the men from the pub had Tiny and he realized that like Dreyar, he lost control. He didn't want another man touching her like that. Is that how Dreyar felt? Was Dreyar worried that something was going to happen between him and Tiny?

Orga's brow furrowed at his thoughts. He was just so damned confused and didn't want to think any more about his predicament. Instead Orga focused his thoughts on the road ahead and contemplated lyrics to a new song he wrote.

After a few hours, Orga finally decided that he should call it a night. It was nearly 10 p.m. and he hadn't eaten anything since the pub. He quickly looked around for a clearing, somewhere where they would be off the main roads.

He soon found a nice clearing that was near a small lake and Orga decided that it was perfect. He quickly grabbed some firewood and then blasted it with his lightning to start a fire. He then made his way back to the vehicle and looked in the back at his partner. The blonde was still sound asleep and had a small smile on her face. He decided not to wake her just yet, because the physician did say she needed her rest and Orga didn't want to disturb Tiny when she looked so peaceful. Instead, Orga quietly removed their camping and food supplies and got to work.

Orga was just about finished setting up the tent when he saw a flash of gold light filled the camp area. Orga didn't need his god-like senses to tell him that Loke had just appeared, so instead he started to gather the food supplies so that he could make a quick stew for him and Tiny.

Orga was getting the utensils ready when he heard the spirit clear his throat and then Loke said, "I am sure what you are doing is fascinating but I have something to say to you Orga,"

"Oh really?" Orga replied while keeping his voice very disinterested.

Loke's eyes flashed at the man. This Sabertooth mage was completely infuriating to Loke. Loke had no choice but to sit by while his master was being attacked. He kept trying to push through the gate, even on his own power, but the weird magic of her attackers kept him at bay. Loke just sighed and said, "I don't want to stay too long because I know that the Princess needs her sleep and us two fighting is not something she would tolerate or need right now so I will keep this short. We want to thank you for protecting our master when we could not. We tried everything we could to get to her, but her attackers' cancellation magic kept us at bay. Virgo and I can pass through our gates on our own free will, but they had something that still kept us away somehow. So thank you Sabertooth mage for taking care of her when we could not."

Orga kept preparing the food and simply said, "I didn't do it for you."

"I know you didn't do it for us, but that doesn't mean we are any less grateful. However, Lucy has a kind heart. She forgives people easily, sometimes too easy in my opinion. Just remember if you hurt her you will regret it," and then with another flash Loke disappeared.

Orga just sighed at the spirit's disappearance. Tiny had some strange friends, but Orga did think about what the spirit had said—that Tiny forgives easy. He couldn't help but hope that maybe someday she would forgive him for his treatment towards everyone, including her, at the games.

After the stew had finished, Orga decided it was finally time to wake his sleeping partner. Orga stopped dead in his tracks when his senses picked up something surprising. Arousal? From Tiny?

Orga very carefully walked to the back of the magical vehicle, opened the door, and looked inside. There was Tiny still lying out on the seat, but she was starting to turn and then she let out a long moan. Orga saw that she had a smile on her face and then he muttered "Dammit, Tiny is having a wet dream!"

Orga looked around in panic. Where the hell was that dumb ass spirit of hers now?! Orga could feel his pants tighten at the sounds his blonde partner was making. Gods of all the things this was embarrassing as hell. He looked away from her and tried to ignore her and he finally said, "Hey Tiny get up!"

There was no response.

Orga was beyond annoyed now. This girl was putting him in some pretty compromising positions today. Then he heard it. The word that made his chest tighten and world nearly crumble, "Laxus," Lucy mumbled.

That was it for Orga, he had been through hell and back today with this girl and he wasn't about to let her go off and have some fantasy with that wannabe Lightning God Slayer. He jumped into the back with her and shook her as gently as he could and said, "Tiny, you need to wake up."

Lucy mumbled again and quickly rolled over and then threw her arms around Orga's neck. "What the hell?" Orga grunted. Orga tried to pull free, because he didn't want Tiny waking up and seeing him on top of her. Orga lost control he couldn't stay in this position any longer, he wanted to but he couldn't, so he yelled, ""TINY LET GO OF ME AND WAKE UP!"

Orga saw the blonde's eyes flutter open. Orga thought that Tiny looked out of it and then she realized what she was doing and yelled, ""KKKKYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

God this woman could scream. Orga quickly moved away and covered his ears, when Lucy released her death grip on him, and he said grimly, "You should come eat if you are done having dreams about Dreyar."

Lucy's heart was pounding in her chest and her head was spinning. One minute she was with Laxus and now she was in a vehicle with Orga. What the hell was happening to her? Lucy's mind was clouded from the medication. She was now remembering that she was supposed to do something important with Orga, even though she couldn't remember what. Wait. Orga said dream about Laxus. Lucy frowned realizing that Laxus was not around. She really liked what they were doing before.

Lucy tried to stand up, but then fell over. Orga was already walking away when he heard her fall to the ground. He let out a sigh and said, "You ok Tiny?"

Orga flinched when he began to hear Tiny crying. He slowly turned to look at her and she was sitting on the ground by the car rubbing her foot. She looked at him with tear filled eyes and cried out, "OR-CHAN, I HURT MY FOOT!"

Orga stood there looking at her; he wasn't sure what to do. Lucy started crying more when she saw the Lightning God Slayer just standing there. She began to wipe her eyes and said in a pathetic voice, "Or-chan will you carry me like you did earlier?"

Orga began to sweat. What the hell was she thinking? What the hell was in that medicine? He remembered the old man saying there could be side effects. Orga quickly grabbed the bottle from the car. It had a message that said:

PLEASE USE CAUTION WHEN TAKING THIS POTION. IN MANY CASES IT HAS BEEN KNOWN TO CAUSE A DRUKEN LIKE STATE THAT CAN AFFECT THE USER. IT HAS ALSO BEEN KNOWN TO CAUSE VIVID DREAMS AND IDEAS.

Orga then noticed that in a smaller font it said:

_Look at the other side Lightning Mage._

On the back, there was a note to Orga from the physician that said:

_I know you said that the beautiful young girl was not your girlfriend, but maybe after tonight she will be! Good luck my young friend and I hope you have about thirty babies!_

Orga crumpled the note in his hand. He was fuming that the little old dirty bastard physician would put him in this type of situation.

Orga turned back to his partner who was still sitting on the ground with crocodile tears coming down her face. Orga cleared his throat and said, "Tiny, I think you can walk, it is just a little ways."

Lucy began crying harder and said, "Or-chan hates me! Or-chan doesn't like me! Or-chan is mad at me for hurting my foot!"

Orga was panicking now, Tiny was clearly out of her mind from the medicine. He walked over to her and said in an unsure voice, "Ummm…I am not mad at you Tiny, just surprised. Is your foot ok? Do you want me to look at it?"

Lucy's spirits picked up when she found out that Or-chan wasn't mad at her. She smiled at him and said, "I want you to kiss it better Or-chan!"

Orga froze at Tiny's exclamation. He had to think fast. He couldn't take advantage of her like this, especially when she clearly had feelings for Dreyar. But wasn't she dating the Fire Dragon? Orga cleared his throat and said, "Tiny I thought that you were dating the Salamander?"

Lucy looked confused and then cracked up laughing, "Or-chan, I am not dating Natsu! He probably doesn't even know what sex is!"

At this statement Orga actually started laughing. It was a deep booming laugh that made Lucy's heart happy. A smile spread across her face as she heard his laugh.

Orga saw her smile but then got serious again. He looked at her and said, "Ok, well if you aren't dating the Flame Brain then what about Dreyar?"

Lucy eeped at the question but then said shyly, "La-laxus and I aren't together. P-plus I think he would never like someone as weak as me."

Orga studied the blushing girl. He could tell that even in her medicated state that she believed what she was saying was true. He let out a sigh and thought about all the events today. Orga ran his fingers through his hair and then said, "Ok Tiny I will carry you. I will take a look at your foot and then you should eat something."

At Orga's statement Lucy threw her first up in the air and yelled, "NNNYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Orga just sweat dropped at Tiny's cat sound and her excitement. He gently put one arm under her leg and the other around her back and lifted her off of the ground. Lucy immediately started giggling and wrapped her arms around the large mage's neck. Orga stiffened at the close contact. Earlier when he carried her she was nearly unconscious so she wasn't moving, but now she was pulling him closer to her.

Lucy looked up at the man carrying her and said, "Or-chan I like your body! You are nice and warm! I like your muscles too!"

Lucy then leaned in closer to him and pressed her boobs against his chest. Orga couldn't look at her and just continued walking towards the fire he had prepared earlier. He tried to stay calm and not get turned on, but Tiny wasn't making it easy for him. Tiny was beautiful, but he didn't want to take advantage of her. Orga replied sternly, "Thank you."

Lucy started to giggle again, but before she could say anything else they had reached the camp site Orga made. He gently sat her on a log near the fire and then went to get the first aid kit. Lucy began to squirm as she waited for him. She wanted Or-chan to hold her again. She felt safe when he held her.

Orga returned a few moments later and then asked, "Ok Tiny which foot hurts?"

"This one," Lucy said as she pouted and pointed to her right foot.

Orga just sighed and gently pulled off his partner's shoe. Lucy wasn't paying any attention though. She got distracted by Orga's hair. She thought the color of it looked like the mint part in mint chocolate chip ice cream. Then she suddenly had the urge to taste it.

Orga started to say, "Tiny it looks like there was only a small pebble in your shoe. You will be fi-," but then he was cut off when Lucy grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him towards her face again.

"Or-chan, I want to taste you!" Lucy yelled as she tried to pull him closer.

Orga's eyes popped open and he used his magic to teleport across the other side of the camp. He took a few deep breaths before asking Lucy, who was now clapping her hands at his magic, "What are you talking about Tiny?"

"Or-chan's hair looks like ice cream. So I wanted to taste it," Lucy said while smiling at him.

Orga sighed; his mind had jumped to a much more perverted area than his partner's had. He asked her, "Tiny does your hair taste good?"

Lucy thought about that for a second and then put some of her hair in her mouth. She tried to spit it out and said, "Yucky, my hair doesn't taste good."

Orga shook his head, he didn't mean for her to try and eat her own hair, but it did prove his point. He started to get some bowls for them and said, "Well if your hair doesn't taste good, then mine won't taste good either." Orga then filled the bowls with stew and handed one to Lucy with a spoon.

Orga tried to go on the other side of the camp to sit when he heard her start sniffling. Orga asked, "What is it now Tiny?"

"Or-chan's mad at me again for trying to taste him. Or-chan doesn't even want to sit by me," Lucy said as the tears started forming in her eyes again.

Orga sighed and decided to sit next to her, just so she would stop crying, "Alright Tiny I will sit by you if you promise to eat your dinner and keep your hands to yourself."

Lucy beamed up at her friend and said, "I promise Or-chan!"

During the meal though, Lucy had difficulties concentrating. She kept commenting on Or-chan's amazing cooking skills, or how he should use his magic again, or that she thought the fire was too loud.

After the meal, Orga grabbed their dishes and quickly went to wash them by the lake. When he returned he stopped dead in his tracks. Lucy was standing in the middle of the campsite with her top off and was flaunting a light blue lacey bra. Lucy turned to her partner and yelled, "Or-chan let's take a bath together!"

Orga quickly grabbed her shirt, threw it back at her and yelled, "TINY PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!"

"But Or-chan I feel dirty and I don't want perverts to watch me bathe, so you should come help me" Lucy said while sticking her bottom lip out.

Orga tried to look anywhere but at his busty partner. He tried to stay calm and managed to say, "Is there a spirit that can help you then? But don't you dare call out that idiotic playboy or I will fry him."

Lucy jumped up and tried to wrap her arms around him, but he pushed her away. This girl was going to be the death of him. Lucy yelled excitedly, "Or-chan you are soooo smart! I have a maid but I won't punish her so don't worry!"

Orga didn't know what that was supposed to mean, but he heard her call out Virgo. The maid appeared before them and said, "Punishment, Hime-sama?"

"Oh, Virgo you are so funny! No punishment but will you help me and Or-chan bathe? We don't want perverts watching us," Lucy said while throwing her arms around Virgo.

Virgo looked at her smiling master, who had once again lost her layering tank tops, and then looked at the Sabertooth mage who had his back to them and who was clearly uncomfortable.

"Hime-sama, you wish to bathe with this man?" Virgo asked.

Orga cleared his throat and said, "I told her to call you out. The potion that she was given earlier is making her act weird. Please take care of her."

Virgo smiled at the man. Virgo was actually already aware of what was going on with her master, because she had already been watching from the spirit world. Partially because she liked this side of her master and partially to make sure that the Sabertooth mage didn't do anything. After watching the past hour's events, Virgo started to respect the Sabertooth Mage. Not many men would be so thoughtful if they were put in similar situations.

Virgo looked back at her master who was now trying to remove her belt and skirt and said, "Hime-sama, I will escort you to the lake. Do not change yet." Then before Lucy could protest that Or-chan wasn't coming with them, Virgo grabbed her master and headed towards the lake.

The next several minutes were some of the longest of Orga's life. With his God-like hearing he could hear Virgo trying to help his partner bathe. But the blonde wasn't making it easy on the maid spirit either. He kept hearing Tiny say, "Virgo, the water is too cold! It is making my nipples hard!" or "Virgo, do you think Or-chan wants to join us?" and then the one that made Orga groan and have to readjust his pants was, "Virgo, I can't hold my boobs up they are too big and heavy." Orga couldn't wait for his partner to be done so he could jump into the cold lake and cool off.

A few minutes later, Lucy and Virgo made their way back to the camp. Virgo changed Lucy into her pajamas already which were a tight light blue long sleeved shirt and an equally tight navy blue pair of long pants with stars all over them. Orga was just thankful that the girl was covered, but he couldn't help but notice how even in her cute pajamas, that her ass and chest looked amazing.

With a bow Virgo left and before his partner could surprise him Orga said, "Tiny go lay down in the tent. Everything is already ready. Don't even think about coming up to spy on me because I will hear you before you even get there," then with a flash Orga left the camp. He needed to hurry and burn off some frustration and didn't want the blonde asking what the bulge in his pants was.

Lucy pouted but did as she was told. Lucy plopped down on her sleeping bag, but she wasn't tired yet. She was lonely without Or-chan around. Lucy then remembered that earlier Laxus had been with her. She started giggling when she thought about how he licked her. She missed him too. With a gasp Lucy remembered Master told her that she could call Laxus if she wanted to so that is what she decided to do. Lucy grabbed the communication lacrima from her bag and then thought of Laxus.

After a few moments, Lucy finally saw the sexy face from earlier. She let out a squeal of excitement and said, "Ohhhh, Laaaaaxxxusssss! I missssssseddd youu!"

The man on the other side of the lacrima blinked back at her a few times and then asked, "Blondie what the hell, are you drunk?"

Lucy nodded her head and like a cat and replied, "NNNNNYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Laxus clearly upset finally asked, "Lucy is everything ok? Are you hurt? Why are you drunk? Where are you? Where is Orga?"

Lucy was overwhelmed by all of the sudden questions, her mind was still foggy, but she thought about it for a second and then replied pouting, "Laxus are you upset at me for calling you, because earlier you ran away and I missed you."

Laxus didn't know what she was talking about, "What are you talking about Blondie? I didn't run away. You had to leave with Orga on the train."

Lucy looked upset that he didn't know what she was talking about, "Laaaaxxxuuuuss, not the train—but on the beach. You licked me and I really liked it."

Laxus nearly dropped his lacrima at her statement. He had never licked the blonde before. He wanted to, but he thought she was dating Flame Brain. He looked at her with serious eyes and said, "Blondie I never licked you and aren't you dating Natsu?"

Lucy pouted again and said, "You did too lick me! No I am not dating Natsu because he doesn't know what I want, but you said you would take me over and over again, but now you are taking it back!"

Laxus gulped at the blonde's words and he immediately started getting an erection from what she was saying. He had imagined doing that to her in his head several times and now here she was upset at him for not doing it. He sighed at how frustrating this all was. He then asked, "Ok, but why are you drunk?"

"I am most certainly not drunk Laxus Dreyar! But I did have to take medicine that made me feel funny after the bad men attacked me," Lucy said to the now worried and shocked looking Laxus.

"What the hell are you talking about?! What men?! Are you ok?" Laxus asked trying very hard to control his voice and magic.

Lucy just smiled and said, "I am ok. Or-chan saved me. Or-chan carried Lucy and made her feel safe."

Laxus growled at the blonde's statement and barked, "Where the hell is he now Blondie? Did he touch you?"

Then like magic, Orga appeared in the tent with his towel over his shoulder. He caught the end of Lucy's conversation when he heard her say that he rescued her. Lucy looked up at her new partner and yelled, "OR-CHAN, MY HERO YOU ARE BACK! LOOK LAXUS IS HERE TALKING TO ME!"

Orga looked at the blonde in front of him and then looked down at the lacrima that was showing an extremely pissed off Laxus—who was now no longer in control over his magic.

Orga was exhausted from the day's events, but decided if Tiny was having so much fun he might have a little fun too. He sat down next to his small partner who was beaming happiness and looking back and forth between the lacrima and himself. He wrapped one arm around the blonde and pulled the lacrima closer to his face. "Look Dreyar, we had a really long day and we are really tired so Tiny and I are going to go to bed now," Orga said solemnly but with a slight amused look in his eye.

Laxus's lighting magic was sparking all over his living room at the close contact between Blondie and Orga. Laxus yelled, "Dammit, take your hands off of her you Sabertooth bastard!"

Lucy gasped at Laxus's anger and started crying. She looked at Laxus and said, "Laxus don't be mean to Or-chan he saved me because I was too weak. Don't fight Or-chan. Or-chan is too nice!" Lucy started bawling as she thought about the two handsome men fighting.

Laxus's magic stopped when heard at how upset she was. Lucy was muttering something about how Laxus threw away her favorite swimsuit too. All Laxus could say in return was, "Blondie…"

Orga then said with a frown on his face, "Dreyar now look what you did, you made Tiny cry. I guess we should go before you upset her more. Come on Tiny it is time for us to go to bed."

Laxus about lost control again at the thought of Orga sleeping next to Lucy, but before he could say anything Lucy said happily, "Goodnight Laxus, I hope we can go to the beach again soon!"

Then Orga cut off the communication to the lacrima, and smiled on the inside knowing that Dreyar was probably going to be up all night pissed. Orga tucked away Lucy's lacrima back into her bag and then he got into his sleeping bag. Lucy was so happy. She got to talk to Laxus again and she got to spend more time with Or-chan.

Orga looked over at the blonde who still had a goofy grin on her face and said, "Look Tiny it is after midnight and we have a long way to go tomorrow so you should get some sleep."

"Ok Or-chan I will!" and Lucy snuggled down into her sleeping bag.

Orga kept hearing Lucy giggling across the tent and after several minutes he finally noticed that she was calming down. Orga was just about to drift off when he felt two large breasts press up against his arm and then felt a leg wrap around his torso.

"Or-chan I am cold, can you keep me warm?" Lucy asked in a pouty voice.

Orga moaned and thought that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong> This is the first time I have ever written anything so provocative. I hope you liked Lucy's dream, medicated Lucy, and her interactions with the two lightning men! I am really, really, really nervous about this chapter, because again I have never written anything like this before and I want to hear from you!

Thank you to everyone who has read, followed, favorited, or reviewed this story!

A special thanks to: XxShyxX, KaseyKay10, Varvala, AnimexXxLuvver, lexxiebabey, ElyseexD, Psyka, and Ms. Bloodmoon for reviewing. You all are very encouraging and sweet! You make me want to bust out a new chapter every day!

**PLEASE REVIEW! HELP EASE MY NERVES!** Happy would call me "juicy" right now if he could see me!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Lucy slowly opened her eyes and blinked away her sleepiness. She tried to move her hands to rub her face when she realized she couldn't move. She quickly looked down at her body and saw that her sleeping bag was tied shut around her body. She looked like a giant burrito.<p>

Lucy was about to yell, when she gasped and the events from last night flooded her memories. Lucy moaned and realized that she deserved to be wrapped up and unable to move. She turned bright red and was completely humiliated by her actions the night before.

* * *

><p><strong>(Night Before)<strong>

"Or-chan I am cold, can you keep me warm?" Lucy asked in a pouty voice.

Orga moaned and thought that this was going to be a long night. He replied to his medicated partner who now had a firm latch onto him, "Tiny, I think it would be best if you lay on the other side of the tent."

"But Or-chan I don't want to. You are so warm and being next to you makes me feel safe," Lucy said as the tears started again and she tried to wrap around him tighter.

Orga's eyes met Lucy's and in her medicated state she couldn't place the look on his face. He solemnly replied, "Tiny you shouldn't trust people so easy. We barely know each other. What if I am not as nice a guy as you think?"

Lucy blinked at the question and said, "But you are nice. I can tell these sorts of things. I like you Or-chan and I trust you; you protected me because I am weak."

Orga raised his hand to her face and said, "Tiny, please quit saying you are weak. You have the love and respect of almost everyone you meet. That is not weakness."

At her new partner's words, a huge grin spread across Lucy's face. She nodded her head and said, "Or-chan I am so glad you love me!" Then Lucy threw her arms around Orga's neck which made her boobs press into his face.

"TINY WHAT THE HELL? I NEVER SAID I LOVED YOU!" Orga yelled as he tried to undo her death grip.

"Yes you did. You said I have the love of everyone I meet. We met. You llllllllllllllllike me," Lucy said and mimicked Happy.

Orga quickly grabbed Lucy and put her back on the other side of the tent, he was about to go crazy. He knew how attractive his new partner was and how half of Fiore wanted to bang her—including his new Master. Now here he was with a very compliant girl in his hands and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. When Orga turned his back to Lucy he could hear the tears start up again, but this time they were different—this girl was being manipulative, she was faking tears.

Orga went back to his sleeping bag, turned his back to her and said, "Tiny I can tell you are faking it, so go to bed now."

Lucy pouted since he found her out, so she tried a new tactic. She wanted to be by Or-chan. She quietly said, "But Or-chan I am scared, I don't want the bad men to come back when I am sleeping. What if they get me and you can't find me because I am too far away."

There was silence for a moment and Lucy continued, "Maybe Laxus would like to sleep with me, I should call him again and ask if he wants to sleep together."

Orga quickly responded in almost a growl, "Fine you can sleep next to me but if you try anything you won't like what I am going to do to you."

Medicated Lucy beamed at her small victory. She quickly moved her stuff back over next to him and let out a sigh as she felt his warmth. However, the longer Lucy laid there the more discontent she was. She liked it when Or-chan held her. "U-um Or-chan will you hold me?"

"No," Orga replied sternly with his back still facing her.

Lucy was upset that Or-chan was being so mean to her. Since he decided he wasn't going to hold her, she was going to hold him. In one quick movement, Lucy wrapped her arm around Orga's waist and pressed her body against his back. She felt him stiffen at her contact when she said, "Or-chan I like it when our bodies touch. I like that your shirt is off so I can see your muscles," Lucy giggled as she started tracing his biceps with her small fingers.

Then Lucy paused as if she was contemplating something very profound; but then asked, "Or-chan, do you want me to take my shirt off too so we match?"

Without waiting for a reply Lucy grabbed the bottom of her pajama shirt and started to lift it over her head; however, Orga was faster. He quickly grabbed her and wrapped her in her sleeping bag. He grabbed some rope and gently tied it shut so she couldn't get out.

Lucy tried to protest for a few minutes, but her partner continued to ignore her. After five minutes of struggling, the medicine took its toll on her again and she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Orga was outside of the tent already preparing breakfast. He could hear Lucy waking and moaning as she probably remembered the events from last night.<p>

Orga was relieved once Tiny finally fell asleep; however, he didn't dare try and undo the binds he put on her in fear that she would wake up and start all over again. He kept replaying everything she had said and did that day in his mind. They have only spent a day together and yet he couldn't stop thinking about her smile, her laugh, the funny things she would say, and especially the way her body felt against him last night.

Orga determined that he was being punished by some greater entity for all of the horrible things he did before Sting became master, because that is what it felt like. Orga grew disgusted at himself for knowing that if he would have been put in this situation before this last year's game, he would have screwed her all night long. He would have taken advantage of her and not have given a second thought about it.

Orga tried so hard to keep her at bay last night and then he grew ashamed of himself again. Last night for the first time in his life he felt something: jealousy. He laid awake thinking about it for a long time. Orga realized that he was jealous because Tiny had a dream about Dreyar and then called him in the tent while he was cleaning up. Then it nearly sent him over the edge when Tiny said she was going to ask Dreyar if he wanted to sleep with her. That bastard Dreyar would have jumped at the chance Orga was sure. Orga was sure that Tiny felt something about the other Lightning Mage, but he didn't know what. Hell he didn't even know how she really felt about him.

Orga was confused by Tiny's actions; the way she gently touched him and then when she said she trusted him. What did he ever do to deserve her trust? Yes he saved her, but she is his partner what else was he supposed to do.

Orga wasn't a hero. In fact, up until recently he was quite fine with being the villain. After the games, Sabertooth changed. Everyone apologized to Yukino. Sting became Master. They became guild mates instead of ravenous dogs fighting for their master's scraps. Then one day Sting made an announcement—that our guild should act more like Fairy Tail. That Fairy Tail actually cares about one another, but since Sting sees everything as a competition he wanted us to care about each other more than Fairy Tail cares about each other. Orga wasn't good at letting people in. He had his few friends at the guild and they were fine that he was a solemn person. He remembered that when he apologized to Yukino it was one of the hardest things he ever did. Not because he wasn't sorry, but because he didn't like to open up to anyone. Now here he was about ready to go on a three week mission with a girl who had already made him laugh, horny, protective, and gentle. And now he was feeling jealousy. The thought of Tiny and Dreyar together really pissed him off. But what struck him the most were his feelings about the past day was how he already started caring for the girl.

Orga's thoughts were interrupted when he heard her start to struggle again in the tent. He sighed knowing that they would have to face each other sooner or later. He didn't know how the rest of the day was going to be. Tiny seemed to embarrass and get angry easy. Orga braced himself before stepping into the tent to untie his partner.

When Lucy heard Orga enter the tent she couldn't look at him. She felt like an idiot and wanted to Lucy Kick herself. How was she supposed to face him after everything she did? She practically threw herself at him and then she kept calling him _Or-chan_. Lucy wanted to hide under a rock and die. How was she supposed to be alone with him for the next three weeks? But then a sinking feeling came into her stomach. She knew after the three weeks were up then she would have to face Laxus too. She wanted to cry at the thought of facing the handsome blonde again. She blushed at remembering her dream with him, but then how she told him he licked her and she liked it. He was probably going to be disgusted with her and avoid her more.

Lucy was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Orga ask, "Tiny, are you ok with me untying you?"

Lucy couldn't find the words in her to speak back so she slowly nodded her head. Orga gently bent down and untied her from the binds he made the night before. He could tell by her pulse and the blush on her checks that she remembered everything and that she was really embarrassed.

After he undid the binds, Orga cleared his throat and said, "I have almost everything packed already I made some breakfast if you want some."

Lucy just laid there on the ground—afraid to move or to speak. She still had the sleeping bag loosely around her and she wanted to pull it up over her head until this was all over. Orga sensing her discomfort left the tent to give her some space.

Lucy eyed him as he left. Now she felt more like an idiot. Orga told her to stop calling herself weak last night, but now she just felt plain useless. So far on this job she had been captured, rescued, drugged, medicated, and perverted. Orga was probably hated her. Lucy began to feel self-conscious because she remembered how last night Orga kept looking away and trying to push her off of him. Lucy sighed and thought: _Who am I kidding? He has probably been with tons of prettier girls than me. He would never find someone as plain as me attractive. _

Lucy's stomach growled as she stayed hidden under her sleeping bag. She knew she would have to face the Sabertooth mage eventually, but she didn't want to. However, Lucy's guilt for already feeling like a bother on this trip outweighed her embarrassment. She felt terrible for all of the trouble she had caused Orga so far, so she wasn't going to hide from him and delay their trip further.

Lucy walked out of the tent and didn't see Orga anywhere. Lucy didn't know if she felt relieved that he wasn't sitting there or more upset that he was avoiding her. She saw a bowl of fruit and some scrambled eggs that were left out for her. Looking at the food brought a pang to Lucy's chest. Just yesterday she was cursing this man, because she thought he was going to make her do all of the cooking. Now here they were and he had made two meals, set a camp up, already packed up most of the camp, and took care of her while she kept trying to grope him. She didn't think her mood could sink any lower.

Lucy finished her breakfast and noticed that Orga still hadn't shown, so she silently called out Virgo. "Punishment Hime-sama?"

Lucy couldn't look at Virgo either knowing what she put her poor friend through last night. Lucy kept starring at the ground and said, "Virgo can you show me to the lake, because I don't remember how we got there last night."

Virgo smiled at her master and said, "This way Princess. I will also get you some of your clothes when we are there."

Lucy just solemnly followed Virgo to the lake and then washed her bowl. Virgo brought back some of Lucy's clothes that she stored in the spirit world. Lucy mindlessly decided on her denim mini skirt, red tank top, and brown boots. She decided to pull her hair back in a high pony tail today, because she wasn't feeling like her usual self.

After Lucy was done getting ready, Virgo gathered Lucy's items and returned to the spirit world with a bow. When Lucy made her way back to the camp she saw how the tent had now been packed up too. Lucy was now convinced that Orga was avoiding her. She made a complete idiot out of herself last night.

Lucy made her way to the vehicle, when Orga just finished putting the last of their supplies inside. He looked over at the blonde mage and saw that her eyes looked sad and that she kept her eyes planted on the ground. Orga wasn't trying to avoid her, but he thought she looked like she needed some space. After all, they were going to be stuck driving side by side for most of the day.

"You ready to go Tiny?" Orga asked unsure on why she was just standing there. Then he heard her heart rate pick up at an almost alarming rate when he spoke. Once again, Lucy couldn't say anything and just nodded. He sighed knowing that this was going to be an awkwardly long day.

Orga and Lucy climbed up onto the magical vehicle and Orga took the SE plug first. Lucy didn't object and just kept looking at her hands in her lap. Orga kept looking ahead at the road as they drove along and finally he said, "I will drive first and then we can switch after a while. We will stop briefly for lunch. I have already prepared sandwiches for us so it will be a quick bite and stretch before we start again. We should reach Shirotsume by nightfall."

Once again, Lucy just nodded her head. Orga watched her from the corner of his eye. She kept looking down, but when he was talking he noticed that her adrenaline picked up from her nerves. He didn't like how she was acting, but hoped that after a while she would go back to her normal self.

After a few hours, Orga decided that it was time to stop for lunch. Tiny hadn't said a single word the whole time and that made him more worried than when she was being crazy last night. He grabbed their lunches and some drinks from the back and handed them to her. They ate their meal in an awkward silence.

Orga had a hundred different things running through his head. _What the hell is wrong with her? Is she still that embarrassed? Does she want me to bring it up? Does she want me to ask her what is wrong with her? Is she still ill? _Orga finally decided that he would ask, "So are you ready to get back on the road? Do you want to drive for a little while?"

Once again Lucy's answer to Orga was a nod. Orga watched as Lucy climbed into the driver's seat and put the SE plug on, he carefully got in next to her and they headed on their way again. He wasn't sure if she was feeling any better or not. He kept sensing odd vibes coming off of her all morning—from anxiety to fear. Orga was concerned at this point. Normally he loved the silence, but today was different. He wanted to know what was wrong. Orga cleared his throat and said, "Don't push yourself too much today Tiny, you went through a lot yesterday so just try to take it easy." Orga noticed that something seemed to click inside his busty partner, because he sensed a swarm of feelings all at once.

Lucy was livid at this point in time and screamed, "What are you afraid that you are going to have to put up with the pathetic Fairy if she pushes her self too hard?!"

Orga sat there in complete shock and then finally asked, "What the hell are you talking about Tiny?"

Lucy harrumphed at the Sabertooth mage and said, "Don't act like you don't know!"

Orga was pissed. He hated it when people assumed anything about him, and he honestly had no clue on why Tiny was mad at him. He looked ahead at the road and sternly said, "Tiny you better start explaining yourself fast, because I have no idea what the hell you are talking about and I don't like being accused of something—especially when I don't even know what I am being accused of."

Lucy was a wreck. She honestly didn't know what to think. Lucy kept her eyes ahead on the road and finally said, "Orga, I know I messed up yesterday. I know you had to save me and then last night you had to do everything again by yourself. Plus I didn't make it easy on you. I practically threw myself at you and you kept pushing me away. Then you even had to tie me up just to stop me. But then this morning you had to do everything again because I was too pathetic to help. You kept avoiding me. You have saved me, made meals for me, and took care of me. What have I done on this job so far? Not a damn thing."

Orga's suspicions were confirmed with what Tiny had been rambling on about. Every Fairy Tail mage was insane. He quickly tried to sort through everything she just said so that he could attempt to make a response, "First of all Tiny, last night we already talked about you being attacked. It wasn't your fault. It was my fault for leaving you. As far as I am concerned we were both requested for this job so we do the job together."

Lucy tried to object, but Orga held up his hand and said, "Let me finish. I also told you last night to stop calling yourself weak—well you can add pathetic to the list of things you shouldn't call yourself. I don't have weak or pathetic partners you got that?"

Lucy just nodded her head again at his statement, but this time she had a little blush on her cheeks. Orga tried to ignore the blush on her checks and said, "Also, don't be hard on yourself for wanting my body because a lot of women do," Lucy rolled her eyes as Orga continued, "Plus, you weren't even aware of what you were doing. There were side effects in the potion that was given to you and I guess your side effect just showed how much you want my body."

At Orga's statement, Lucy finally let out a giggle and smiled. Orga was pleased that she was finally talking again and smiling, even if he had to say things he would never normally say to someone. Lucy looked at him and said, "Well that still doesn't mean I shouldn't feel bad that I didn't do anything to help with the camp and meals or why you were avoiding me."

Orga thought about this for a moment and said, "I am glad that you didn't deny your attraction to my body, so you more or less just admitted to it. Also, don't worry about the camp and food because I usually do solo missions and I take care of that stuff by myself usually anyways. Finally, I wasn't avoiding you. You seemed uncomfortable around me and I didn't want you to be."

Lucy was shocked by his declaration. The man next to her was really starting to grow on her. But then Lucy gasped and replied, "I never admitted to wanting your body so don't get cocky!"

Orga turned to Lucy and let out a lecherous smile that made her shrink back, "Oh yes you did Tiny. You said you liked it when our bodies touched, when I had my shirt off, and that you liked my muscles."

Lucy's face was as red as a tomato. She was hoping that he wouldn't have been listening to her rambling last night. She remembered what she had said, even if she couldn't control what she was said, but that didn't give him the right to use it against her. "Orga you said so yourself that I wasn't aware of what I was doing so don't hold it against me!" Lucy exclaimed nervously.

Orga chuckled and said, "Yeah you weren't aware, but that doesn't mean you didn't want it. Why you even wanted to bathe together. I knew that Fairy Tail was full of drunks and perverts, but I wouldn't have put you into that category until last night Tiny."

"Remind me to Lucy Kick you when we switch drivers Lightning Rod," Lucy muttered as she drove with her brows furrowed and face red.

Orga was enjoying himself, which was surprising to him, so he kept going, "It's ok Tiny. All your actions last night were worth it, especially after you called Dreyar up and pissed him off."

The sinking feeling in Lucy's stomach came back when Orga mentioned Laxus. Lucy felt like an idiot. She knew Orga was not attracted to her, but for some reason it pained Lucy to think that Laxus didn't like her either. In barely a whisper, Lucy said, "He probably hates me now."

Orga looked over at his partner and saw tears starting to form in her eyes. He sighed because he knew damn well now Dreyar didn't hate the girl. Not after Dreyar threatened him over her. Orga finally said, "Tiny quit thinking depressing thoughts. Dreyar doesn't hate you; if he hates anyone he hates me. Plus you shouldn't worry about what that wannabe Lighting God thinks of you."

"But he is a member of my guild. I don't want it to be awkward between us when I get back," Lucy admitted still not convinced that Laxus didn't hate her.

Orga crossed his arms over his chest and replied, "Tiny if I do not hate you for what happened last night, hell I am not even mad, then do you think someone of your own guild would hate you?"

Lucy just sat there thinking about what the God Slayer said before he continued, "Plus if you are so worried about it I will beat the crap out of him for you when we get back."

Lucy couldn't help but giggle at Orga's statement. Lucy decided that maybe she didn't have as much to worry about anymore. She felt a lot better and was no longer dreading the three weeks she would spend with the Sabertooth mage. She smiled to herself knowing that he probably said all of this just so she would stop acting weird. Lucy came to the conclusion that Orga must be a giant teddy bear at heart, but he just has a gruff exterior like Gajeel. Lucy also noticed that even though Orga didn't seem to like to talk much, he sure had a way with words.

Orga looked over at his smiling partner and said, "Well Tiny are you feeling better or are you going to keep moping?"

Lucy looked into Orga's eyes with a blushed face and laughed, "I feel much better thanks to you Or-chan."

Orga just moaned at her statement, but was inwardly happy that his partner was now back to normal—well normal for Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. I am really glad that everyone enjoyed Chapter 9 so much. I really appreciated the feedback on that chapter since I was <em>really<em> nervous. I would also like to add to all you LaLu fans—please do not panic. There is still plenty more of Laxus to come, because this is going to be a long story; seriously I am already mapping out the next ten chapters for you lovely people!

A special thanks to: lexxiebabey, trinity531, riridreaheart, Varvala, CarmelinaxDxD, XxShyxX, mromero18, ElyseexD, Ms. Bloodmoon, Psyka, XxCherryXJellyxX, Dark Angel Kenzie, AztecBrat, sajaa, earadeback, Fairy Fan, SirButterBottoms, xlalux, and Guest. I really, really appreciated your reviews, feedback, and encouragement. Your comments were encouraging and helpful so I thank you!

Thanks again to everyone and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Next time we will also find out what is going on in Laxus's mind (poor guy)!

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>***Warning: Adult themes in this chapter.***<p>

* * *

><p>Laxus let out a long sigh. It had been an incredibly long day for him on the third day of the Grand Magic Games. He had to deal with his shitty Pops trying to take down his guild, his Gramps and Master Mavis had a secret, and now Fairy Tail was in more debt because Gray and Natsu just destroyed Ryuzetsu Land. Laxus loved being back in the guild, but he couldn't deny that all of his guild mates and his Gramps were crazy.<p>

Before heading back to his room, Laxus went to a pub to grab a beer. He needed to be alone for a bit and clear his head before he returned to the world of his crazy guild. Laxus went into a quiet and dark pub. There weren't very many people inside, so Laxus went up to the bar to sit.

"What can I get for you?" The barkeeper asked him.

"Just a beer thanks," Laxus replied.

The barkeeper filled up a large mug of beer and handed it to the Lightning Dragon Slayer and said, "It is on the house Fairy Tail mage. I saw your fight today and that was quite impressive."

Laxus just nodded at the man and took a long drink. Laxus sat at the bar alone just enjoying the silence when his nose picked up the smell of darkness mixed with perfume. He heard a woman walking towards him and could smell arousal coming off of her. Laxus just kept his eyes closed and continued to drink his beer when he heard someone sit in the bar stool next to him.

"Your fight was pretty impressive today Lightning Fairy. I didn't think a guild full of idiots had someone as powerful as you," the sultry voice said to him.

Laxus continued to ignore the woman next to him. He wasn't in the mood for a quick hook up. He noticed that ever since he was kicked out of Fairy Tail, not only did he actually care about his comrades but hooking up with random women was no longer appealing to him.

Laxus could sense that the woman was annoyed that he chose to ignore her but she continued, "I'm sure a man as strong as you is no stranger when it comes to showing a woman want she wants," the woman purred as she started to stroke the furs on the hem of Laxus's coat.

Laxus looked over to the barkeeper and said, "Thanks for the beer," before getting up to walk away.

Laxus could sense that the woman was now furious and she said coldly, "What is the Lightning Fairy too afraid to handle a powerful Sabertooth mage or do you have some pathetic Fairy Trash to get home to?"

This woman was really starting to piss Laxus off. He just wanted to be left alone to drink a beer, not to come and have his guild insulted. Before walking out Laxus said, "Any woman in Fairy Tail is worth more and has more appeal than someone who whores herself out to someone just because they are strong."

Laxus could feel a sudden surge of weird magical power before it suddenly disappeared again. The woman he had been talking to stepped in front of him to block his exit. He finally looked at her and saw that it was the woman from Sabertooth that Natsu called Minerva. Laxus wanted to kick Natsu's ass for breaking into the Sabertooth hotel to pick a fight with their master the night before, but he knew Erza would punish Natsu instead. He overheard Natsu say that this woman kidnapped Happy and was going to hurt him if Natsu didn't leave. Clearly this bitch was cruel.

Minerva looked into Laxus's eyes. She smirked at him before saying, "You will regret your choice of words tomorrow Lightning Fairy. Plus, I just wanted to give you the chance to taste real power—I have another Lightning user who can get the job done for me." Then without another word the woman disappeared.

Laxus just sighed as he started to make his way back to the hotel. When he reached the hotel Fairy Tail was staying at it was already dark and he could tell most of his guild mates were passed out from alcohol. Laxus just shook his head and muttered, "Bunch of drunks," before he made his way up to his room.

Before Laxus opened the door to his room he got the whiff of warm strawberries—Blondie. He turned around to see the blonde bent over with a passed out Happy on her head and dragging Natsu down the hall. He could hear her mutter, "Stupid jerk eating too much and then passing out, while Erza is off running around with Jellal, and Gray arguing with Lyon and Juvia. My team is full of bakas."

Laxus was amused by the tenacity of the Celestial Mage. He remembered being surprised when Natsu chose the girl as his partner, but then thought that maybe it was because Natsu finally grew up and decided to notice females like the rest of men of Fairy Tail. But after watching her on Tenroujima, her beating his own teammates twice, and already during the games he started to see why everyone liked, no loved, this girl—including his perverted Gramps. She had guts and heart. She had to be strong if she was best friends with Erza, Gray, and Natsu.

Laxus could see that the girl was struggling trying to carry the unconscious Fire Dragon Slayer so he said, "Oi Blondie do you need help with that?"

"KYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!" Lucy screamed and backed up towards the wall.

Laxus let out a sigh, because he realized he probably just scared the shit out of the girl. "Blondie, don't be so loud or I won't help," Laxus said looking at the nervous girl.

"U-um ok L-laxus. You don't have to help though. It is ok I am actually pretty used to my crazy team," Lucy replied but started fiddling with her keys, "Besides I don't want to bother you."

Laxus just walked over and grabbed Natsu by his shirt and dragged him into Fairy Tail A Team's room. Lucy eeped when she saw Laxus's rough treatment towards her partner. Laxus then threw Natsu on one of the beds. Lucy and Laxus heard Natsu mumble, "Laxus you bastard fight me," but then the Fire Dragon Slayer fell back asleep.

Lucy let out a giggle at her unconscious partner and gently sat Happy down next to the sleeping Dragon Slayer. Laxus watched at how gentle she was with the Exceed and then watched as the blonde brushed Natsu's hair back from his face with a smile. Lucy looked over at Laxus and blushed before she said, "U-um, thanks for your help Laxus and I am sorry that you had to take care of Natsu and Gray earlier. Sometimes they can get out of hand."

Laxus just shrugged and said, "Its fine Blondie. Goodnight."

Laxus walked out but not before hearing the blonde say goodnight back.

As Laxus stepped into his room, everything went black. He couldn't sense, smell, or hear anything. He knew he was no longer inside the inn the guild had stayed at during the grand magic games.

Laxus finally saw a strange orange light in the distance and trees everywhere. Laxus was in a forest at night. Out of curiosity he started heading towards the light.

After, several minutes he finally reached it and saw that it was small campsite. At the edge of the campsite he saw a large black tent. Laxus started looking around but then froze when he heard a woman moan. Laxus realized that the moan came from the tent and wasn't sure if he should check it out not. Then Laxus heard, "OH GOD!"

"BLONDIE!" Laxus yelled and knew that it was Lucy's voice. Laxus quickly ran over to the tent and pulled back the entrance to help his guild mate.

Laxus froze and felt his blood run cold with what he saw as he entered. Inside the tent, Laxus saw a naked Lucy sprawled out with a man on top of her. Orga. Laxus tried to call on his magic to fry the bastard for assaulting his friend, but he found that he couldn't summon his lightning. But then he saw the look on Lucy's face as she cried out, "ORGA DON'T STOP!"

Laxus felt sick and then everything went dark again as he heard Orga say, "I told you Dreyar, I would make sure she came back satisfied."

* * *

><p>Laxus awoke with a jump. His body was covered in sweat as he tried to take deep breaths. He ran his hands threw his hair as he remembered his dream about the events during the Grand Magic games, but then it switched to Laxus seeing Lucy and Orga in the woods together. Laxus felt hopeless at everything. He felt stuck as he had to watch Lucy go off with a Sabertooth mage—one that had been close to that Saberbitch, and do God knows what on a mission.<p>

Laxus swore and got up and made his way to the shower. He turned on the faucet as cold as it would go before he stepped in and let the water cover his body. He could tell that his heart was still racing from the dream.

Blondie was so innocent. He knew he probably dreamed of what he saw because of what happened last night. Blondie had called him up at almost midnight and started talking nonsense. Laxus remembered how the Celestial Mage said that he had licked her and she liked it, plus how he said he would take her over and over again. Laxus moaned at remembering how good that sounded when she said it. He knew he never said or did such things to the girl. He wanted to, but he thought that she was with Natsu. He remembered how his heart jumped when she said that she wasn't dating the Flame Head. But Laxus had no right to feel that way. Blondie deserved someone like Natsu or Gray—they were her friends. Whereas he was just a prick who treated her like nothing more than a piece of hot ass before he rejoined the guild. He hardly knew anything about her. He didn't feel he had a right to know.

Laxus had to go back out and train some more after his conversation with blonde last night. He hated hearing how Blondie had already gotten herself into trouble. Then he hated more than anything hearing how that Lighting God Slaying Bastard saved her. She called that bastard her hero. Laxus just had to sit and watch how Orga put his arm around Lucy and she did nothing to push him away. She seemed fine with it. Laxus was irate at the way things had turned out. How the hell had Orga and Lucy already gotten so close? What the hell happened between those two in just one day? It was gnawing away constantly at Laxus's mind. He was jealous. Laxus scowled at the thought. His chest hurt when he realized that in all honesty, he had no right to be jealous. He probably didn't mean anything to the blonde girl other than being a guild mate and that bothered him. But his dream seemed so real. What if that bastard took advantage of her last night? Laxus felt like punching something. Laxus knew that if he would have known where the two mages were last night he would have used his own magic to teleport there as fast as he could.

With a heavy sigh, Laxus finished showering and then changed into his maroon pants and black sleeveless shirt. He grabbed a quick breakfast before teleporting to the guild. He knew he wasn't ready to go back just yet, but his Gramps would probably be calling him to find out where he was if he waited any longer.

As he entered the guild, he was thankful to see that it was still early enough for not many people to be there. He was sure that the topic of discussion was still Lucy and Orga. Laxus nodded to Mira as he walked by her and went up to his grandfather's office. He entered and saw Master Mavis sitting on her favorite bookshelf and his Gramps in his chair behind his desk with a serious expression.

"What's wrong Gramps? You don't normally look so serious this early in the morning," Laxus asked as he plopped himself down on the couch.

Master Makarov looked up and his grandson with a somber expression and said, "I just got done speaking with the Rune Knights. Apparently Lucy already found herself into some trouble in Oshibana."

At his grandfather's words, Laxus's body stiffened and he clinched his fists. He knew from his conversation with Lucy last night that she did get in some sort of trouble, but didn't know that the Rune Knights were involved. Without looking at his Gramps, Laxus asked, "What kind of trouble?"

Master Makarov sighed and said, "Early in the evening yesterday a group of men targeted Lucy as their next victim. Apparently this group of men has been targeting young, pretty girls by drugging them, having their way with them, and in some instances killing them."

Laxus felt his entire body go numb when he heard that. What if Blondie would have been next? But Laxus's thoughts were interrupted when his Gramps continued, "From what the Rune Knights told me, Lucy put up a fight but the magic of the men targeting her was extremely vicious magic. The men managed to cancel Lucy's magic out so that even her spirits weren't able to come out of their gates to help her. Then from what the knight's said, they could also use an illusion like magic which means no one was able to even see Lucy being attacked in the center of town. Luckily for our dear Lucy, Orga was able to sense her through the barrier and save her in time. The knights also said Lucy was the only girl who was able to withstand the men for so long thus giving Orga enough time to find her and save her."

Laxus clenched his teeth and realized that he had been an idiot. Here had been jealous of the thought of Orga saving Lucy, when if Orga hadn't saved Lucy she could probably be dead now. The thought of Lucy dead made Laxus feel sick again.

Master Makarov said, "Yes, this morning Sabertooth and Fairy Tail both received a special thank you on behalf of the council, because of Lucy and Orga's actions," then Makarov laughed and said, "Lucy will be thrilled when she hears that she received a full reward, instead of having to pay for a town being destroyed by the rest of her team."

Laxus just sat there in silence. He was glad that Blondie was safe, but why was she targeted to begin with? How were those men able to get to her so easy? Where the hell was Orga when she was first being attacked?

Makarov could see that his grandson was in deep thought, so he cleared his throat and added, "Laxus, you do not need to worry. The knights said that Lucy was fine—only a little banged up and that Orga was taking her to a physician."

"I know she is fine," Laxus grimly said.

"Oh? How do you know she is fine?" Master Mavis finally entering in on the conversation asked.

Laxus realized that he probably shouldn't have said anything, because now he had two Fairy Tail masters looking at him with eager gazes. He sighed because he could tell that he said too much and they weren't going to just let him drop it. Finally Laxus said, "I know she is fine, because we talked briefly last night."

"WHAT? WHEN? HOW? WHY?" both Fairy Tail Masters asked Laxus with heats in their eyes.

Laxus flinched back as he watched them eye him with excitement. Laxus crossed his arms and said, "We spoke on the communication lacrima and all I know is that she is fine."

Both Masters looked at each other, but in their heads they were thinking, "They lllllllllllllike each other."

Master Makarov smiled at his grandson not wanting to push him any further, for today at least, on the subject and said, "That is good my boy. Now if you would be so kind I have a stack of paperwork for you to do, because of Natsu and Gajeel's mess. Plus you should know, I heard from Erza this morning and she should be here the day after tomorrow. Now I am going to go have a drink. Have fun!" Then with a quick dash for the door Master Makarov left before Master Mavis could get on to him for drinking so early in the morning.

Laxus just shook his head at his grandfather's antics and went over to the desk to do the paperwork. Laxus sat down at the desk and tried to ignore the eyes that were drilling into him from across the room. After a few minutes, Laxus couldn't take it anymore and finally asked, "What do you want Master Mavis?"

Master Mavis had a slight smile on her face and said, "I think there is more to your story than what you are letting on Laxus."

Laxus looked up at the now amused First Master with a scowl on his face and asked, "So?"

"Well it isn't good to keep things bottled up Laxus. Your Grandfather gave you the day off yesterday, because you needed it. Yet today you are in no better of a mood; in fact, I think you are even grumpier today than usual," Mavis said with certainty.

Laxus went back to his paperwork. He wasn't going to confide in an astral being, even if she was the First Mater. Who knew that Fairy Tail's First Master would have been this tiny girl always interested in everyone's business?

When Mavis saw that Laxus had no intention of answering her she decided to use some of her great Fairy Tactician power and said, "Well if you don't want to talk, I guess I can go tell Mira that I think you are in love with Lucy."

Laxus jumped up so fast that the chair he was sitting in hit the back wall and he yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I NEVER SAID I LOVED BLONDIE AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING TO THAT GOSSIPING DEMON!"

Mavis smiled knowing that she won and replied, "Well you can either tell me why you talked to Lucy or I can go talk to Mira," then Mavis started walking towards the door in an attempt to get the solemn Lighting Dragon Slayer to talk.

"All right, I will tell you what happened if you just stop!" Laxus replied knowing that she defeated him. There was no way in hell he wanted Mira to know something about who he might like. He would never hear the end of it.

Mavis looked at Laxus with a gleam in her eyes and said, "Ok spill!"

Laxus groaned and said, "Last night Lucy called and I noticed that she wasn't her normal self. Apparently the physician that she went to see gave her some weird medicine, so she didn't know what she was even doing—at least from what I can gather. She said Orga saved her and that she was fine."

"Hmmmmmm…I don't think that is the whole story Laxus," Mavis said.

"That is all I am saying on the matter," Laxus stated firmly.

"Was this medication making Lucy act drunk?" Mavis asked.

Laxus eyed the First Master and wondered how she could have gleamed so much from what little he said. Laxus just nodded his head at her question.

Mavis smiled and said, "Then I think there is more to the story Laxus. You see I have seen Drunk Lucy in action and I think she called you for a reason."

"What do you mean you have seen Drunk Lucy in action?" Laxus asked now curious.

"That is not important at the moment Laxus, what is important is what did Lucy really say to you?" Mavis asked excitedly.

But the Lightning Dragon Slayer wasn't giving in to the First Master so easily. Even though Master Mavis was one of the few people he was somewhat comfortable talking with, he wasn't about to share all of the sexual things Lucy declared to him. Then Laxus remembered his dream and how he felt when he thought how Lucy could fall for Orga.

Mavis saw Laxus's eyes go from being annoyed with her to sad. Mavis knew not to question him further about what Lucy said, but tried another route, "Laxus, do you know why your Grandfather gave you the day off yesterday?"

Laxus was pulled away from his depressing thoughts and replied, "He said I needed to think about why Lucy going away with Orga bothered me so much."

"Well what conclusion did you come to?" Mavis asked.

"I didn't really come to one," Laxus admitted.

Mavis frowned at the Dragon Slayer. He was strong enough to take down a Wizard Saint, but he couldn't figure out how he felt about someone. "Laxus, I think one day you will be a great Master of Fairy Tail, but you need to work on letting people in."

Laxus looked stunned at the First Master's statement. Laxus gave up wanting to be master when he returned. He was content with his Gramps being Master—even if the old man was a perverted old fool. He was fine watching his guild mates being crazy, getting drunk, and having fun. Laxus had no idea that the First Master thought so highly of him. Finally Laxus just said, "The only conclusion that I came to was that I have no right to interfere with Blondie's life."

Now it was Mavis's turn to sigh. Mavis asked slightly annoyed now, "Are you upset because she is going away with one of Minerva's team mates and former lovers? Or are you upset because Lucy might end up forgiving Orga for what he did at the games? Or do you somehow feel guilty because you think what Minerva did was partially your fault?"

Laxus looked down. The first part of his dream last night was real. He remembered how Minerva came onto him at the bar the night before the Naval Battle. That day when he watched Minerva torture Lucy, he couldn't help but feel responsible. If he hadn't pissed her off she might not have done that. Laxus told his Gramps and Master Mavis about what had happened, but they told him that it wasn't his fault. Laxus wasn't convinced.

Mavis seemed to know where Laxus's mind drifted off to and said, "Laxus even if you didn't turn down Minerva's offer, she would have still done that to Lucy—or even Juvia if Lucy would have fallen out before Juvia because that is the type of mage she is. Minerva preys on those weaker than her, because she enjoys it. You are not to blame for what happened to Lucy."

Laxus felt somewhat better after hearing Mavis's statement, but he was still pissed that Lucy had to go with Orga. Mavis continued talking and said, "Laxus do you think if you told Lucy what happened to you that she would be angry?"

Laxus thought about the question for a moment and then said, "No that damn girl forgives everyone—hell I heard she even forgave Flare for what happened."

Mavis smiled at Laxus's response and said, "Yes. One of Lucy's greatest strengths is her heart and ability to love. That is why she would make such a good wife for a future Fairy Tail master."

"OH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT NOW!?" Laxus yelled at the First Master who now had hearts in her eyes again.

Mavis just giggled at the reaction she got out of the Dragon Slayer, but then grew serious again and said, "Laxus, Lucy is loved by many people in this guild, in other guilds, and even in other worlds. I am not blind either Laxus. I noticed how Lucy Heartfilia was one of the first people to welcome you back. She respects you and cares for you. I also know that you are not blind. I think you see how everyone loves her. She affects every member of this guild in some way or another—almost as though she were master too."

Laxus and Mavis's eyes met as she continued, "Laxus there is something else you need to consider in all of this and that is the fact that you and Orga are not so different from one another."

Laxus was about to object when Mavis cut him off and said, "Hear me out. I know that before Tenroujima you were power hungry and tried to take over the guild. You considered those weaker than you as useless. Now think about Orga. How did he act during the games?"

Laxus sit there contemplating everything Mater Mavis said. He had to admit what she said hit him pretty hard. There wasn't a day that went by when he didn't regret everything he did to his guild mates.

Mavis seeing that what she was saying was sinking into Laxus's head continued, "Laxus you were in this room when your grandfather questioned Sting about Orga and Minerva over the lacrima. Sting admitted that if Orga wanted to he could have taken the role as Master of Sabertooth after Jiemma and Minerva fled, because Orga was the strongest. Instead Orga told Sting to be master, because Orga didn't feel like he deserved it after everything he did. If the title of Fairy Tail Master was suddenly given to you—I have a feeling that you might react the same way. I think knowing this bothers you, because in that action alone, Orga became a man worthy of redemption. Now with that in mind, do you really think Orga would jeopardize everything and harm Lucy?"

Laxus was stunned by the realization of what Mavis had said. However, Laxus was also extremely pissed off by it. He hated being compared to that wannabe Lightning Dragon Slayer. Laxus looked down at the paperwork, and on top of it was the newest report from the Rune Knights about Lucy and Orga, and then he said to Mavis, "Even if what you said is true, which I am not saying that it is, it doesn't mean that I trust the guy and it doesn't mean I am comfortable letting Blondie run off with him."

Mavis smiled at the Dragon Slayer knowing that she got out of him all she wanted to, for today at least, and then said, "That is true. By the way Laxus, jealousy looks good on you. I am sure Lucy would find this side of you very attractive. When she gets back I think you two should go on a date."

Then before Laxus could yell at Mavis for bringing up him being jealous, Master Mavis vanished. Laxus grumbled at the childish First Master's last comment and started working on the paperwork. But every few seconds Laxus's thoughts were interrupted when he thought about what he would do once Lucy returned.

* * *

><p>Sooooo, I know I said in Chapter One that this fanfic takes place after the GMG—which it does; however, I felt like I needed to add in the extra scene with Minerva hitting on Laxus so that we could know how he knew about Orga and Minerva's relationship. Other than their brief encounter that I made up, it no way affects anything else that happened during the games—so no harm done there. Plus, Minerva was such a B**** and she would totally jump Laxus's bones if given the chance.<p>

**Side Notes:** Just to clarify, because for some reason I noticed that this confuses some people: The Manga issue called "Exciting Ryuzetsu Land" did come out after the "Naval Battle" chapter, but "Exciting Ryuzetsu Land" takes place on the third night. Naval battle day is the fourth day of the games.

Also, when Mavis mentions she has seen Drunk Lucy before, that is from OVA 4.

A special thanks to: Psyka, Varvala, lovergirl8602, ElyseexD, Ms. Bloodmoon (who by the way was my 100th review: so imagine confetti being thrown on you), Guest, earadeback, XxShyxX, xlalux, Reader, Guest, lexxiebabey, thundergoddes20, kitkat982, and Guest. Thank you all for your kind words and support. I really am thankful for the feedback and it makes me excited when I write my chapters. I think about all of your lovely reactions and it brings a smile to my face. So thank you!

Finally, my new story will be posted up this weekend. I will unveil who Lucy will be paired up with next on that day so make sure to check back!

I hope you all liked this chapter, but trying to get Laxus to say how he feels is like pulling teeth. Mavis is a funny character to me, she seems so nosey and she just seems like she wishes she could do everything along with Fairy Tail still.

Thanks again for all of your support and **please review** and let me know what you think of this chapter! I love Laxus—he is so brooding and fun to write!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Lucy and Orga finally reached Shirotsume early in the evening. They were both tired and hungry after spending all day in the magic vehicle and once they finally stopped, Lucy moaned and stretched her legs.<p>

"Hey Tiny, I think we should find a place to stay first and then get something to eat. Tomorrow morning we can replenish what supplies we think we will need before we start the trek up to Samui Yama," Orga said as he looked around.

"That sounds fine to me," Lucy said as she stretched her arms over her head, "Wow this place looks a lot different than when I was here before."

Orga and Lucy started walking as they looked for a hotel. "When were you here before Tiny?" Orga asked.

"Well my first real mission with Natsu and Happy was to come here and infiltrate a mansion and burn a book called _DAYBREAK_," Lucy said and then continued to tell Orga the rest of the story about how the book was really called _Dear Kaby_ and how she obtained Virgo later as a result of the successful mission.

Lucy noticed how Orga didn't really say anything while she was told her story. Orga just walked next to her in silence and would occasionally nod his head when she told him something important about the Everlue Job. Lucy conveniently left out the part where the perverted Everlue didn't think Lucy was "pretty" enough to be one of his maids. However, even though Lucy did most of the talking she noticed that Orga did not seem to mind—in fact he actually looked like he was listening.

The two tried several inns that were all full and Lucy started to get irritated because she was exhausted from traveling all day. The finally reached a hotel and got the last two rooms available. Lucy was relieved that she would have her own space for one night at least, because she couldn't wait to take a long hot bath and didn't want to have to share the bathroom. Lucy and Orga's rooms were right next to each other at least and that made Lucy feel better.

After the two paid for their rooms, Orga carried their stuff up. Lucy was surprised by this because she didn't ask the God Slayer to do this for her. Orga just grabbed Lucy's things and took them. Lucy had to admit she did kind of like this about the older mage. Usually when she was on a mission with her team she had to carry her own stuff—not that she minded, but Lucy had to admit that Natsu and Gray were not very chivalrous and Lucy being a beautiful young girl did miss the occasional kind gesture of a gentleman.

Orga handed Lucy's bag back to her once they reached their rooms and asked, "How about in thirty minutes we go get something to eat?"

Lucy looked up and said, "Sure that should give me enough time to freshen up, but I don't want to bother you. If you need to go get something to eat now you can. I can grab something later."

"There is no way in hell I am going to let you wander around an unfamiliar town again at night—even if you have been here before. Over half a dozen men on the way here were getting aroused from just looking at you and I don't want you to get into any more trouble," Orga said firmly.

"O-o-oh, well ok if you are sure," Lucy said now very self-conscious about the turn of events. Lucy was embarrassed because she didn't notice any men, but then she was talking an awful lot on the way here. However, she felt a little depressed, because she thought that once again Orga helped her out and Lucy was upset that she didn't pay closer attention to her surroundings.

Orga, as if reading Lucy's thoughts, said, "Tiny don't start getting all upset because I insist on coming with you. I know you are more than capable of handling yourself, but I just think it would be wise to not split up again after we have been traveling all day and we are tired."

Lucy couldn't think of anything to argue with at Orga's statement and simply said, "Ok, I will see you in thirty minutes."

Orga just nodded and was relieved that he didn't have to persuade her anymore. The truth was when Lucy was telling her story he did notice several men eyeing his partner's chest and ass. Orga sent quite a few death stares at the men and who all quickly turned around fled. He noticed how Lucy seemed to be oblivious to everything and was just enjoying the moment. Orga thought it was funny how different Fairy Tail was from Sabertooth (pre-Grand Magic Games). Fairy Tail mages were content with just living life to the fullest and not giving a damn about what others thought.

Lucy gave a quick wave to Orga and then entered her room. She was glad that tonight she would get to sleep in a nice big bed, instead of being tied up in a sleeping bag. Lucy quickly threw her bag on the bed and then called Virgo to get the rest of her things. Lucy grabbed her showering items and quickly jumped into the shower, as Virgo laid out a pale blue frilled dress with thigh high stockings (similar to Oración Seis arc outfit) for Lucy to change into once she was done. Lucy thanked Virgo before she disappeared and quickly started getting ready. Since time was of the essence, and Lucy only had ten minutes left before meeting Orga, Lucy called out Cancer to dry and fix her hair. With one minute to spare Lucy grabbed her keys and whip and stepped out of her room to meet her partner.

As Lucy stepped out of her room, she noticed that Orga was leaning against the wall waiting for her. Lucy felt her heart rate pick up at the sight of the muscular man. Orga also had time to get cleaned up and Lucy's eyes could not help but linger over the Sabertooth mage's body. Orga's outfit was simple, but the simplicity of it made Lucy's mouth water because it showed off his huge biceps and abs. Orga was wearing dark pants with a gray short sleeved shirt. The shirt clung to him and Lucy could see every flexed muscle all over his chest. His long hair also contrasted nicely with the colors. She thought Orga had the body of a god which was ironic since he used God Slayer magic. Lucy's lustful thoughts were interrupted when Orga chuckled and said, "See Tiny, I told you that you wanted my body."

Lucy's face turned bright red from embarrassment. She hated how she has been constantly put at the mercy of her new partner already numerous times during this job. Lucy got angry and yelled, "Don't flatter yourself Lightning Rod; I was more surprised that you could find clothes that covered your enormous body that is all!"

Orga looked over at the blonde and before Lucy could kick him he leaned her up against her hotel room door, tilted her face up to look at his and said, "I think you were more curious about how to uncover my body, but I will let it go this time Tiny…come on I am hungry let's get some food." Then just as fast as Orga had Lucy pinned he turned around and left her standing still.

Lucy stood still as she panted and tried to catch her breath. Her head was spinning. What the hell had just happened? This man continued to surprise her. Lucy remembered how Natsu told her that during Orga's battle on the first day against Warcry that Orga didn't show any emotion as he fried his opponent, but then he surprised everyone by singing in front of the audience. The man was a complete mystery to Lucy. She could never predict what he was about to do next.

After Lucy's heart rate when back down she quickly followed after Orga and started to think of ways she could get the man back. Lucy knew she was attractive and she always tried to use her sex appeal during her battles with Team Natsu, but then Lucy sweat dropped at her memories because every time she attempted to use sex appeal it usually failed. Lucy looked back up at Orga, who once again had an emotionless expression. How could he have just said those things to her a moment ago and not feel flustered from it? They hardly knew each other and yet they were already on somewhat of teasing terms with each other. Lucy thought about how they, well she, talked almost the entire way here. Lucy told him about a lot of her missions with Team Natsu and would often ask Orga about his missions. Lucy was already considering the God Slayer as a friend, but was that too soon? If she called him her friend would he make fun of her? Did he see her as a friend? She blushed at how he told her she wasn't weak or pathetic. Why would a man she barely know care enough to tell her that? Did he really think those things?

Lucy wanted to scream at all of the questions running through her head when she heard Orga say, "So Tiny I saw a pub that smelt pretty good on the way here does that sound ok to you? It didn't look as bad as the one from Oshibana."

"That sounds fine with me Orga, I am starving!" Lucy said and her spirits picked up slightly. Lucy thought she would feel more tired from traveling today, but she felt a little excited and wasn't sure why.

Lucy and Orga made their way to the pub that Orga mentioned and Lucy noticed that it had low ambient lighting and that there were actually quite a few people inside; however, it was still quiet because everyone seemed to be a couple. Lucy's face reddened again when she realized how many couples were inside. Would people think that they were a couple again? Did they look like they were on a date? What if Orga would be embarrassed to be seen with her?

A hostess showed them to a dark booth in the corner and Lucy scooted in first followed by Orga. Lucy's eyes hungrily looked over the menu. Orga was right everything smelt amazing in here and Lucy nearly started squirming in her seat out of excitement. She was also excited to be eating with someone who wasn't going to be sending food flying everywhere while he ate and Lucy sweat dropped at the thought of Natsu eating here.

After a few moments, the waitress came up to take their order. Lucy was about to order when she looked up and realized that the waitress had leaned over and was giving Orga a big view of her cleavage. Lucy's anger quickly ignited at what she was seeing. Lucy looked over to Orga who surprisingly was just staring at his menu instead of getting a view of the show he was invited to.

The waitress leaned in closer to Orga and asked with a seductive tone, "What can I get for you this evening."

Orga continued to eye the menu as Lucy sat next to him fuming in anger, when Orga finally said, "I will get three steaks with fries and a beer." Then he handed the waitress the menu without even looking at her and leaned back and closed his eyes.

The waitress looked annoyed that her seduction techniques were not working and then rudely asked Lucy, "and you?"

Lucy wanted to take her menu and slap it across the waitress's face for being a hussy. "Hmmph…I want the shrimp with salad and a strawberry margarita," Lucy said clearly annoyed.

The waitress and Lucy both shot dirty looks at each other before the waitress walked away to put in their order. Lucy sat in the booth and a dark aura started to grow around her because of her anger. Lucy was angry that the waitress started flirting with Orga in front of her. But then Lucy was mad because she didn't know why she was letting that bother her so much to begin with. It is not like they were a couple. In fact they hardly knew each other, but Lucy felt her temperature rise again when she thought about how Orga leaned her against the door. She couldn't wait for her margarita to get here to cool her off. Lucy came to the conclusion that she was mad at the waitress because the woman just assumed they weren't a couple. Lucy knew Orga would never be interested in someone like her and that partially made her mad too.

"Hey Tiny if you are jealous you should just admit it," Orga said with his eyes still closed.

Lucy jumped in the booth when Orga's words finally broke her angry concentration and asked haughtily, "I don't know what you are talking about Orga." Then Lucy turned her head away from him and crossed her arms under her breasts.

The corners of Orga's mouth turned up slightly into a grin and he said, "Well we have already established on this trip that you want my body, so it is pretty clear that you are jealous when someone else wants my body too."

"Hmmmpphh…I am not jealous of anyone Lightning Rod," Lucy said irritability, "Besides why would I be jealous of some hussy?"

"Well that hussy was kind of good looking." Orga said slightly amused now—but more interested in getting a rise out of his new partner.

"If you are attracted to hussies than I suppose she was decent," Lucy said a little upset that Orga did notice that the waitress was pretty.

Orga could hear the hint of sadness in his partner's voice, but was confused as to why. Was Tiny really jealous of the waitress? Orga then said, "Well I am not interested in hussies they aren't my type."

Lucy's spirits perked up slightly and she asked, "Well what is your type then?" Then Lucy wanted to slap herself. Why would she ask him something like that?!

Orga simply said, "Don't know, but I know what it isn't."

Now Lucy was annoyed again. She had to admit that she was curious as to what type of woman the God Slayer would find interesting. Lucy thought about this and determined that Orga would probably like someone like Erza or Mira. Orga would probably want a strong and beautiful woman that he could do dangerous missions with—than have hot amazing sex afterwards. Lucy started to get sad again, but blushed at the thought of sex.

However, Lucy attention was drawn to the waitress when she saw the woman coming back to give them their drinks, but Lucy also noticed that the waitress's skirt was a tad shorter and one more button on her shirt was undone. Lucy was beyond pissed now.

As the waitress walked up to their table, she slammed Lucy's drink down in front of her and then conveniently leaned down to give Orga his beer before saying, "Is there anything else I can get you?"

Lucy wanted to take her whip out and beat the waitress senseless, but then Lucy noticed how Orga didn't even say anything back to the waitress. Lucy watched as Orga grabbed his beer and took a drink—without even acknowledging the other woman. Lucy was slightly happy about this but then felt somewhat bad for the waitress. Lucy thought that the waitress was a person after all and deserved some respect; however, the waitress shouldn't have been trying to flirt with Orga so much.

The waitress saw that Orga was clearly not interested and finally turned around to leave their table in a huff. Lucy sat there confused, but realized that before this trip she actually wouldn't have pegged Orga to really have conversations with people. This made her smile, because at least he was having conversations with her even if he was being a perverted jerk. This fact made Lucy feel, special.

Orga looked over and saw his partner smiling. He was so confused by this girl, he felt like he couldn't understand what she was about to do next. Orga never tried to show emotions but this girl was the exact opposite. She didn't care if people saw her angry, upset, or happy. Orga found it amusing that Lucy got so angry about the waitress; however, if she paid any attention to her surroundings she would notice that almost every male in the restaurant was staring at her. Orga was upset at himself for feeling upset by this, but at least he was good about hiding it unlike his new partner.

A few moments later, their food finally arrived and Lucy immediately dug in. Lucy was so excited that the food tasted just as good as it smelt and decided that tonight she would splurge a little, so when the waitress came back Lucy ordered a chocolate strawberry cheesecake too. Lucy realized that maybe Orga would think she was being a pig, but when she shyly looked over at the tall mage he didn't even seem to acknowledge that Lucy ordered more food.

Lucy felt like she was going to pop after the meal. The shrimp and dessert were delicious. Orga and Lucy paid for their meal and slowly started heading back to the hotel. Orga said, "I was thinking that we should get the rest of our supplies at 8 tomorrow morning and then check out of the hotel. Someone in one of the shops should have a map or know of a trail that we should follow to the top."

"Sure Orga," Lucy said who was still had her thoughts on the delicious cheesecake she just ate.

Orga noticed that Lucy was already daydreaming again and decided to just let her be—the silence didn't bother him. In fact, he also felt content by just walking next to the blonde. Orga and Lucy reached their hotel when Orga's thoughts were pulled into defense mode when he sensed three people quickly coming towards them. However, he relaxed and nearly moaned when he realized that they were not in danger, but instead he knew he was about to be really annoyed again.

Lucy continued to smile but then jumped when she heard a sultry voice say, "You look as beautiful as ever Lucy."

A second voice said, "Thanks to you being frozen in time, you can now call me Oniichan (Older Brother)."

Then a third voice said, "You are almost too cute in that dress."

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" Lucy screamed and looked up to see the Blue Pegasus Trimens posing in front of her. Lucy turned to the men and asked, "Hibiki, Eve, and Ren—what are you three doing here?"

Hibiki smiled at the Celestial Mage and said, "We were wondering the same thing about you Lucy." The Trimens had a soft spot for the Celestial Mage and quickly shot dirty looks towards the Sabertooth Mage.

"Lucy-san where are Natsu and Happy?" Eve asked but his gaze still locked on the Sabertooth mage.

Lucy smiled at the Blue Pegasus members and said, "The rest of my team all got called out on special job requests—in fact the last I heard Erza was still out on a job with Ichiya and Nichiya. I am also on a special job request with Orga." Lucy hoped that the three Blue Pegasus men could sense that she was fine and that they didn't need to get so defensive.

Ren looked back and forth between Lucy and Orga then said, "Yes we just heard from Ichiya this morning apparently our teacher and Erza had already completed their special job request, but if it is alright in asking what kind of job request would want you and Orga?"

"That is really none of your business is it?" Orga finally joining in on the conversation stated firmly.

The Trimens looked like they wanted to obliterate the Sabertooth mage right there at Orga's comment. "Actually Lucy-san is a dear friend of ours and we wouldn't want anything to happen to one of our beloved Fairies," Eve said as he stepped towards Orga.

Lucy could see that this encounter was about to unravel just as fast as the one with Orga and Laxus. Lucy quickly held up her hands and ran in between the Trimens and Orga and nervously said, "It is ok Orga they are my friends, I don't mind them knowing," then Lucy turned to the Trimens and said, "Orga and I are requested to go to Samui Yama to help a man named Mr. Yamagata. The job itself is pretty vague, but we have to be there the day after tomorrow to help him."

Lucy noticed how the Trimens looked a little less defensive, which she found slightly funny; especially sense they were usually always so cool and handsome. Lucy added, "Orga and I have already had quite a fun time together, so I am sure we will be able to handle this mission. Besides our Masters wouldn't have let us go if they thought it would be too dangerous."

Lucy's statement didn't really appease the Trimens. They had more memories of Sabertooth and their past cruelty than Fairy Tail did; however, if Lucy said that Master Makarov was ok with it then there wasn't much they could do. Finally Hibiki said, "Samui Yama is very dangerous to climb any time of year, do you know which way you will take? If you have to be there the day after tomorrow your options are very limited."

Lucy looked at Hibiki and said, "We were going to finish getting our supplies tomorrow and then try to figure out which way to take."

Hibiki thought on this and said, "Well I will look in my archives tonight and let you know if there is a way to make it easier on you."

"Oooh, Hibiki that would be wonderful!" Lucy screamed ecstatically. Lucy had to admit that she was not looking forward to the location of the mission, because she didn't know if Horologium would be able to make it the whole way.

Hibiki smiled at Lucy's excitement and said, "Of course Lucy, I would do anything for you. In fact, I felt like you sent me a declaration of love on the first day of the Grand Magic Games."

Orga wanted to growl at the casual intimacy between the pretty boy and Lucy, but Lucy looked confused and nervously asked, "L-love? What are you talking about?"

"You used Urano Metria on the first day. I thought that maybe you used it since I was there, but I see now that is not the case," Hibiki playfully sighed and continued, "I wish though everyone would have been able to see it follow through, instead of Raven Tail cheating. That spell is very powerful and I was amazed that you were already able to use it with one of your spirits."

"Hai, it would have been nice for everyone to see it instead of the battle turning out the way it did. However, Flare apologized for her involvement with Raven Tail so I don't hold anything against her. She didn't know any better. I have been practicing the spell though, because I would like to be able to cast it soon without Gemini's help." Lucy said with a determined look on her face.

"Well I am sure you will be able to accomplish that soon from what I could tell at the games," Hibiki added. Hibiki couldn't help but smile at the bubbly blonde before him. Lucy was so full of love and light. He didn't like seeing her with the Sabertooth mage, but Hibiki couldn't help but notice how comfortable Lucy seemed with the man. "Well we better get going. It was good seeing you Lucy and I will send you a message in the morning if I find anything in my archives about Samui Yama," Hibiki said and then the Trimens turned to leave but not without each man trying to hug or kiss Lucy.

Lucy let out a relieved sigh after the Trimens disappeared. She liked the Blue Pegasus members, but sometimes when she was around them it was like getting hit on by three different Lokes. When Orga and Lucy reached their rooms Lucy smiled brightly at Orga and said, "Orga I hope you sleep well and go-."

"Goodnight," Orga nearly growled as he cut Lucy off and then he walked into his room and slammed the door shut.

Orga had to get into his room fast. He didn't mean to sound so harsh to his partner, but Orga was getting pissed at how every male they encountered that knew Tiny thought he was going to do something. Yes, the old him would have done something—but Sabertooth was different now. He was different now. Plus he didn't like the way Tiny seemed to have some sort of hold on every male she came into contact with, but then he thought how she already had some kind of hold on him too.

As Orga entered his room he grabbed his shower supplies and went into the bathroom. He stripped down and turned the shower on as hot as it would go and hoped that the heat would help ease his tension. As the water sprayed down Orga's muscles his thoughts were drawn to his new partner. Orga felt bad for just leaving her in the hallway, but he had to get away from her because he felt too ashamed to stand there any longer. Orga realized that even though Sabertooth had changed, and he changed, people's memories don't just disappear. Orga was worried that maybe his new cheerful partner would start to see him the way everyone else sees him. What if she already did see him that way?

After Orga finished showering, he put on his boxers and a pair of athletic shorts and leaned back on his bed. He could still hear Lucy in the room next to him, because of his god-like hearing. He could hear her turn on her bath water. He groaned when he pictured what she must look like bathing.

Orga's mind was interrupted when he noticed his communication lacrima light up. He rolled his eyes, because he already knew who would be trying to contact him. Orga looked down at the lacrima to see Sting Eucliffe's smug face looking back at him. Sting yelled, "Yo, Orga-san!"

"What do you want Sting?" Orga said with an annoyed voice.

"HEY THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT YOUR MASTER ORGA-SAN! YOU SHOULD SHOW PROPER RESPECT WHEN ADDRESSING YOUR MASTER!" Sting yelled defiantly at the God Slayer.

Orga could hear Lector somewhere in the room with Sting because he could hear the Exceed say, "Sting-kun is the best Master. No one would be as good as Master as him."

Orga kept his face stoic and said, "Sting if you have nothing important to say then let me get my sleep."

Sting's anger went away and now he asked curiously, "Orga are you at a hotel?"

"Yeah why?" Orga asked, not really sure why Sting would ask such a stupid question.

"Is Blondie with you?" Sting asked now with his interest clearly peaked.

Orga narrowed his eyes and could now see where this conversation was going to lead but replied, "She has her own room Sting."

A huge grin spread back across Sting's face and he said, "Yeah a beautiful woman like that would not be interested in a meat head like you. She would be more interested in a hot body like mine. There is no way she would be sleeping alone if we did a mission together. Speaking of mission, Rogue gave me a letter today from the Rune Knights that said how you and Blondie took down a bunch of perverts, but that she was hurt from it. If she were with me they would not have laid a single hand on that beautiful body. What the hell were you doing Orga, slacking?"

Orga eyed his new master. He knew that Sting said most of that ridiculous crap because Sting thought every woman in Fiore wanted him because of his good looks, but Orga felt defensive at the way his master talked so casually about his new partner. "Tiny is fine, she doesn't need your weak dragon magic to help her," Orga nearly growled out at his master.

Sting raised his eyebrows at his friend's comment and said, "Tiny huh? So you already have pet nicknames for each other. What does she call you? Thunder Ass?"

Orga was about to cut off communication when Sting yelled, "WAIT, WAIT ORGA-SAN I'M SORRY!"

Orga sighed and just looked back at the lacrima. Sting sighed in relief and just said, "Sorry Orga-san I just wanted to see if I could get you riled up," then Sting smiled at Orga before he continued, "Plus I wanted to tell you good job. In the report, the knights said that they have searched for a while for these guys and you and Blondie were the first strong enough to stop them. I also wanted to tell you good job because you kept Blondie safe. I figured we would face more opposition from Fairy Tail when the request first came through, especially when it said Natsu-san couldn't go with her. So keep up the good work so that Natsu-san knows that I am the best master out there with the best guild in all of Fiore."

Orga listened to his master ramble and then replied, "Is that all or can I get some sleep now?"

Sting pouted at his friend and started to ask, "But Orga can't you go get Blondie I wanted to thank her too, plus I wanted to tell her how I am such a hot, young master and that she and I shou-."

Orga did shut off communication to the lacrima this time. He was tired of hearing men talk about Tiny and seeing how horny she made men. It drove him crazy. Orga felt a pang in his chest though when he realized that he had no reason to be upset. Orga knew he didn't mean anything more to Tiny than just a temporary partner. Soon Tiny would go back to Fairy Tail and he would go back to Sabertooth. Orga's jaw clenched as he stared up at the ceiling and thought about how in a few weeks Tiny would be back at Fairy Tail—with Dreyar.

* * *

><p>Lucy lowered herself into the hot bath. The water felt so good on her skin and she couldn't help but let out a content sigh as she felt her cramped muscles start to relax. However, Lucy was still upset by how the night ended. She didn't know what she did to piss off Orga. Did she do something during dinner? Was it something she said to the Trimens? Lucy's brow furrowed as she tried to figure out what she did wrong. Lucy couldn't help but worry and wonder if maybe she didn't do anything wrong and that Orga just didn't like her, but that didn't seem right. They were getting along really well until the Blue Pegasus members showed up.<p>

Lucy thought it was weird how the Trimens acted while she was around Orga. It reminded her of how Laxus acted at the train station. Lucy's face blushed when she remembered how Laxus kept her from falling yesterday. Then Lucy's face moaned when she thought about her dream and how she called Laxus and told him parts of it she was so humiliated and didn't know what to do. Lucy decided that tomorrow she would ask Orga if she did something wrong to him tonight, but Lucy still didn't know what to do about Laxus. Lucy's mind pictured the blonde Lightning Dragon Slayer and her pulse started racing. She remembered how good his lips felt in her dream and how erotic it felt when he licked her.

Lucy decided that it would be a good idea to get out of the bath and go to bed before she passed out from the steam in the bathroom and the memory of Laxus in her dream. Lucy changed into a pair of soft black shorts and lacey top before crawling under the covers of her bed. Lucy had her communication lacrima setting next to her. She shoved her face into her pillow and groaned. Yesterday morning she panicked at the thought of if she would have to call Laxus for help, but instead like an idiot she called him and declared that she wanted him to screw her. Lucy moaned again, because she had no idea how the elder mage reacted to this. Did he think she was an idiot? Lucy knew that Laxus would never be attracted to her. She determined that his type was probably similar to Orga's—Laxus would want someone strong and beautiful. Lucy didn't feel like she was either of those things.

Lucy felt like she needed to apologize to Laxus and knew that she would eventually, but just didn't know how. Lucy started to gently stroke her fingers over the communication lacrima and debated on whether or not she should call Laxus tonight and apologize.

* * *

><p>Poor Lucy and Orga in this chapter…sigh.<strong> Please Review<strong> and let me know what you think! I love hearing back from you guys.

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, or favorited this story! I am truly honored and amazed that so many of you like this story and send me messages or leave comments about your excitement.

A special thanks to Guest, jessjess3377, Ms. Bloodmoon, Varvala, XxShyxX, Psyka, Elsie, XxCherryXJellyxX, SirButterBottoms, lexxiebabey, RandomReader, mromero18, Reader, Trunksmybaby, and Altairis vogue for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are fantastic and wonderful!

**Side Note:** The first chapter of my new story is up already and it is called _A Dream of Two Worlds_. I would love for you guys to check that one out too and let me know what you think, plus thanks to you who have already checked it out! A second chapter to that _should_ be added by Feb. 11 and a new chapter for Gods, Dragons, and Stars by Feb. 13 if not sooner!


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Lucy continued to stare at the communication lacrima and debated in her head the pros and cons of calling Laxus to apologize. Lucy thought it would be good to go ahead and call Laxus now and get it over with. She hated the thought of feeling this anxious for the next three weeks; however, the downside to calling him would be that Laxus would hate her or tell her she was an idiot. Lucy started to feel that the cons were outweighing the pros.<p>

As Lucy moaned again, she felt extremely tired and decided that her judgment was not to be trusted. She had never really talked to Laxus much before, but she did care about what he thought of her. Lucy couldn't understand why, but she really valued Laxus's opinion—especially about her. Deep down in her heart she knew that Laxus would never be so cruel if she apologized, she knew that Laxus had changed a lot ever since he came and rescued them on Tenroujima. Lucy let out an exasperated sigh and started beating her face into her pillow. She wanted to apologize and get it over with, but the thought of calling Laxus again—not medicated, made her extremely nervous.

Lucy was just about to give up all hope and just go to bed when the communication lacrima lit up. Lucy was shocked and moved the lacrima closer to her face and then nearly dropped it when she saw the serious and handsome face of Fairy Tail's Lightning Dragon Slayer looking at her.

Lucy felt her heart rate pick up and her stomach did a flip as her warm brown eyes met his stormy blue ones. Lucy barely squeaked out, "La-laxus is everything ok? Is something wrong?"

Lucy felt somewhat relieved when she saw that Laxus had his normal serious expression. She wanted to smile because so many people in Fairy Tail were still scared of Laxus, because he was always so serious now—but Lucy was just glad to see that he looked like his normal self and not pissed off at her for being an idiot. Laxus finally said, "Hey Blondie, Gramps wanted me to call and check on you because he is a little busy at the moment. We received a report from the Rune Knights this morning about you and he wanted to hear what happened."

"O-oh, um ok. What do you want to know?" Lucy asked and began to feel very self-conscious since she did tell some of this story to Laxus last night.

"Just start from the top Blondie," Laxus replied. Lucy and Laxus's eyes continued to stare into each other's and Lucy's heart rate would not go down. She was so glad that Laxus was on the other side of the lacrima and not in the same room with her, because she knew from Natsu that Laxus would be able to pick up on her nerves because of his dragon senses.

Lucy began to fidget on the bed and finally took a deep breath and said, "Well not long after we arrived in Oshibana, Orga and I went to a pub to get something to eat. I realize now that I should have been paying more attention and told Orga, because when we were at the pub I noticed my drink tasted funny—but I just played it off as just being really thirsty from the events of the day. After we were done eating we split up to get supplies. Th-."

Laxus cut off Lucy before she continued and asked grimly, "So you and Orga did split up then?"

Lucy lost her train of thought for a second and replied, "Y-yes."

Lucy waited for a moment to see if Laxus was about to ask something else, since she could tell that Laxus was thinking about something, but after a few moments she went ahead and continued, "Well anyways, I went to go get the food supplies. I had Plue with me but then I called Virgo out to help me. We were on our way to meet Orga when our waiter from the pub and some of his friends approached me," Laxus's eyes narrowed as he listened to Lucy's story but she continued to recount what happened, "Then Virgo told me to run because she was being ripped back into the spirit world. I tried to call out my other spirits and use my Fleuve d'étoiles, but nothing seemed to work. I felt my body getting weaker and heavier. Then the men caught up with me."

Lucy began to feel her body shake as she remembered how horrible the waiter's touch felt against her. Lucy felt like she was about to cry at how hopeless she felt. On the way to Shirotsume, Orga went to the back of the magic vehicle to take a short nap while Lucy drove. It was during that silent hour while that Lucy vowed to herself to train extra hard, so that she would never have to feel that way ever again. But now that Lucy had to retell what happened to her so soon, the thought scared her again on what could have happened if Orga had not been there. Plus, she didn't want Laxus, or the rest of Team Natsu, to be ashamed of her for not being stronger.

A single tear ran down Lucy's face and then she heard Laxus say, "Hey Blondie, if you don't want to talk any more that is fine. I will tell Gramps what you said, you should get some rest."

Lucy's eyes shot open and looked at the Lightning Dragon Slayer who had a look on his face that Lucy had never seen before. She couldn't determine what it was, but his voice when he spoke to her was almost gentle. Lucy wiped away her tear and then with her heartwarming smile said, "No Laxus it is ok. I am just a little shaken up that is all—I am fine. Actually after that is when things start to get a little fuzzy. I remember being unable to move because of the magic and then that is when I saw Orga's lightning. The next thing I remember is Orga asking me if I was ok and then he took me to a physician."

Lucy secretly hoped that Laxus wouldn't ask anymore—but Lucy wasn't feeling very lucky today. "This physician did he give you anything?" Laxus asked with a slight smirk on his face.

Lucy blushed and stuttered, "U-um y-yes, he gave me some medicine." Lucy now could no longer make eye contact with the handsome Dragon Slayer.

"What kind of medicine was it Blondie? Did it taste funny?" Laxus asked as his smirk grew.

Lucy began to panic, what the hell was she supposed to say back? Lucy now knew that this conversation had turned into what she was dreading all day, and that arrogant Lightning Dragon Slayer was enjoying watching her suffer. Lucy nervously looked at the communication lacrima to see a smug Laxus starring back at her.

When Lucy sat there in silence Laxus chuckled and asked, "What's the matter Blondie, Dragon got your tongue?" Lucy blushed at Laxus's question so he continued, "But if my memory serves me right you are the one who actually has my tongue—I mean after all I was the one who licked you."

Lucy eeped at Laxus's words and then the image of him ripping off her bikini top came to her mind. Lucy felt like her head was going to explode and all she could stutter out was, "La-laxus."

"Hmmm…what is it Blondie do you have something to say, or do you want me to keep going?" Laxus asked with a now wide grin on his face and a confident tone to his voice.

Lucy felt like an idiot. She did not mean to call Laxus like that, but her fantasies got the better of her. She felt stupid and knew that Laxus was not interested in her like that. Laxus did somewhat make an offer to her during the Phantom Lord incident, but Laxus was different now. He would never seriously consider someone like her and this made Lucy feel like her heart had been ripped from her chest. The dull ache in her chest grew as she realized that she meant absolutely nothing to the man on the other side of the lacrima. "Gomen," Lucy finally said as she looked down at her bed and grabbed her blanket with her fist.

"Huh?" Laxus asked confused.

"I am sorry I called you like that, I had no right to. I understand if you are upset at what I did. I didn't mean to call you so late at night like that—I wasn't myself. So I am sorry for offending you," Lucy said as tears started to stream down her face. She tried to turn her head away in shame, but she felt so utterly stupid.

There were several moments of awkward silence that followed Lucy's confession. Lucy couldn't understand why Laxus wasn't saying anything, or why he was still even on the lacrima with her. His silence seemed to reiterate in her mind that Laxus did indeed hate her.

"I wasn't offended," Lucy heard Laxus say in a low, almost husky, voice.

Lucy's eyes widened at what the Dragon Slayer said. She quickly wiped away her tears and said, "R-really?" Lucy asked and then looked back up at the communication lacrima.

Lucy and Laxus's eyes met once again, his gaze was intense as he studied the blonde beauty on the other side of the lacrima. Laxus responded, "No, should I be offended?"

"N-no, I guess not," Lucy said as she started to blush heavily again.

"I do have a question though," Laxus said as Lucy's heart started to pound in her ears, "Well I take that back I have two questions. The first is you said that you missed me, why? The second is what beach are you talking about?"

Lucy nearly dropped the lacrima. Laxus might not hate her, but that didn't mean he didn't want to make her suffer. God this man was infuriating. Lucy thought he was trying to punish her and embarrass her, because of what she did. Lucy couldn't look into Laxus's eyes and started to stare down at the bed again. "W-well I-I u-um," Lucy stuttered out.

Lucy could hear Laxus starting to laugh on the other side of the lacrima and this made her anger ignite. How dare he make fun of her for something she had no control over, so Lucy yelled defiantly, "Laxus Dreyar, I had no control over what I was doing on that medicine, let alone what I was dreaming, so how dare you make fun of me!" Then Lucy crossed one of her arms under her chest and started to pout.

"A dream huh? Blondie I had no idea you had such perverted thoughts,"Lauxs said with a very amused look on his face.

Lucy mentally face palmed herself and was shocked at how quickly this conversation was unraveling; she had not prepared for a situation in her head where Laxus would enjoy teasing her. However, Lucy was also stunned because the Laxus in her dream had said something very similar to the Laxus she was talking to now. Lucy could feel her face heat up even more and wondered if the real Laxus was anything like the one from her dream. She wondered what it would be like if he licked her and kissed her the way he did in her dream. Before Lucy could answer Laxus's question, he asked in a breathy voice, "So in this dream—is this where I said I would take you over and over again?"

Lucy knew at that moment when she heard his low, breathy, sexy voice that her mind had completely left her body. Her head was spinning so fast that she could no longer think straight. She would have melted on the spot like Juvia if she had the ability to. Lucy also closed her legs tighter together to try and suppress the unfamiliar urge she felt there as her core heated up. Lucy could see out of the corner of her eye that Laxus was waiting for a response with a very amused look on his face. Not trusting her voice, Lucy just nodded her head in agreement.

Laxus began to chuckle lowly and said, "You also may have mentioned that Natsu didn't know what you wanted and you liked what I was doing to you. You seemed upset that I stopped."

Lucy was beyond panicked. She knew sitting there and not saying anything would only make matters worse, but she couldn't deny what she did either—she remembered everything. Lucy finally found what little courage she had left and stammered out, "L-Laxus I told you I had no control over what was going on, you shouldn't make fun of me!"

"You may have not had control over what you were doing, but you sure seemed to enjoy it and wanted more. Well at least more of me," Laxus said with a very confident tone to his voice.

Before Lucy could register what Laxus had just said, a light bulb went off in her head. She had something against Laxus too; she needed to get back at the handsome blonde man starring at her with shinning eyes and a permanent smirk on his face. Lucy got a gleam in her eye and looked at the lacrima and said, "Laaaaxus, I will tell you all about my dream and how it made me feel if," Lucy paused and watched the sexy Dragon Slayer shift his position for some reason before she continued, "you tell me why you and Orga got in a fight at the train station." Lucy smiled at her last line in attempt to turn the tables on Laxus.

Lucy saw Laxus's eyes narrow at her and his smirk quickly vanished. "Why?" Laxus asked with a serious voice.

Lucy mentally high-fived herself at her small victory and said, "Well you did nearly electrocute everyone on the train with me on it, plus Orga won't tell me."

Laxus looked as though he was contemplating her request and Lucy began to doubt her strategy. What could Laxus and Orga have talked about that was so important? Lucy began to fidget when Laxus finally said, "I will tell you a summary of my part that is all, but you still have tell me your dream."

Lucy wasn't sure if this was a good plan or not. Now she was the one contemplating. What if Laxus's part was really short and then she had to reveal that in her dream they were about to make love on a beach? Lucy began to sweat because of her nerves. Laxus started to chuckle again and said, "Not so sure of yourself now Blondie? That is what you get when you go up against the strongest Dragon Slayer."

Lucy felt backed into a corner, but she wouldn't let this man win. Lucy smiled and said, "If you only tell me part then I only have to tell you part."

"No, because I already know parts so I want the rest. Plus, I don't want to speak on behalf of that wannabe Lightning Dragon—so I can only give you my part of the conversation. I don't like gossip. This is a fair deal Blondie you should take it," Laxus said smugly.

Lucy let out a light giggle and Laxus raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "What is so funny Blondie?"

Lucy just kept laughing and said, "Sorry Laxus it is just that Orga said something very similar about you. He called you a wannabe Lightning God."

Laxus's eyes narrowed and gruffly said, "Don't compare me to that SaberBastard."

Lucy stopped laughing when she noticed the serious tone in Laxus's voice. Lucy could tell that Laxus seemed upset about something before she replied, "I am sorry Laxus. I didn't mean to upset you, but you should know that I think very highly of Orga now and consider him a dear friend. I know it is presumptuous of me, but I was hoping that maybe when I get back you and I could be friends too."

Lucy saw shock written all over Laxus's face at her statement; however, Lucy wasn't sure if it was shock from her calling Orga her friend or her asking to be his friend. Laxus cleared his throat and asked, "How are you and Orga already so close?"

Lucy felt her heart sink, because she realized that maybe Laxus did not really care about being her friend. After all, he really didn't need someone like her. Lucy finally said nervously as she traced imaginary circles into her bed sheets, "Well even though we only had our first real conversation yesterday, Orga and I have already been through a lot. He didn't have to save me, but he did. He also took me to a physician and didn't even care that because of me our mission was delayed by a few hours. He took care of me when I wasn't myself. He is fun to talk to even if he doesn't say very much. Plus he has encouraged me to be strong in his own awkward way." Lucy grew a little sad as she thought about what she said; she realized that maybe Orga didn't see her as a friend either. Maybe he just enjoyed teasing her the way Laxus did a few moments ago.

Laxus just sat there with an unreadable expression on his face then he finally said, "I told the Sabertooth mage that if he hurt you in any way that Fairy Tail would come after him."

Lucy gasped at Laxus's confession. Why would Laxus feel the need to say something like that to Orga? This time Lucy's eyes narrowed and she said, "Is that all? Because it seemed to me that you two were out there for a lot longer than that. Are you sure that is not all that you two said? Plus, why was there lightning over that?"

Laxus looked back and met her gaze and said, "That is all you need to know Blondie and I did say I would only tell you a part of what was said. Now tell me the rest of your dream." Then Laxus's face turned back into a smirk.

"Laxus you Lightning Baka! That isn't fair. Besides I never agreed to these terms yet!" Lucy exclaimed and her rage ignited once more.

Lauxs chuckled at the rise he got out of the busty blonde and said confidently, "I said I would tell you my part and I just gave you the summary of my part. I can't tell more, because that would compromise your new _friend's_ part of the conversation. You didn't agree yet, but you would have because it would have eaten away at you otherwise."

Lucy felt cheated, because it wasn't fair how he knew she would have agreed to his terms. Yes she was going to, but that was beside the point right now. Lucy pouted again and this earned another chuckle from the Dragon Slayer. Lucy finally said in a low voice, "That was a dirty trick Laxus. I still don't have to tell you though because I didn't agree yet."

Lucy could tell that the look on Laxus's face was one of confidence and victory. She was fuming at the man when Laxus added, "Well this was technically your idea to begin with. You were the one who said you would tell me your dream if I told you what we fought about. We fought about you. Now here you are trying to talk your way out of something you brought up. Isn't a Celestial Mage's words her bond?"

Lucy had lost. She felt utterly defeated and powerless against one of Fairy Tail's strongest. She had no choice, but it wasn't fair. Damn him for using her sacred bond and words against her! Lucy looked away and quickly said without taking a breath, "We were on a beach when you started kissing me, then one thing lead to another, then Orga woke me."

Laxus raised his eyebrow and said, "Well I didn't hear anywhere in there about me licking you or apparently what I was saying to you."

"Well that is all you are getting out of me Laxus, because you didn't play fair," Lucy said haughtily.

Laxus just smirked slightly again and said, "Fine, I won't push you this time Blondie; however, I think when you get back from this job you deserve to give me a better explanation."

Lucy looked the man in shock and said, "B-but Laxus I-," but was caught off when she saw a pair of stormy blue eyes looking at her so intensely that it nearly made her heart melt.

Laxus and Lucy both moved closer to their lacrimas on instinct as Laxus huskily said, "By the way Blondie, don't feel weak or useless about what happened. The report said that those men were vicious and it was technically going to be an S-class job when the next request was going to be sent out." Lucy gasped at what Laxus said, but he continued, "Also, I would very much like the chance to be your friend when you return."

Lucy felt her core heat up again and had an image in her mind of her running her fingers along his scar. Then Laxus added huskily, "You should get some rest Blondie, you probably have a big day tomorrow. But do me a favor and stay safe."

Lucy and Laxus continued to stare at each other for several moments and Lucy finally nodded her head and smiled at him.

A corner of Laxus's mouth went up into a smile and he breathily said, "Goodnight Blondie."

"Goodnight Laxus," Lucy said in almost a whisper.

Then Laxus cut off communication with the lacrima. Lucy just sat on her hotel bed frozen for several minutes as her heart pounded in her chest. She threw herself back on her bed and her head plopped on her pillow. Lucy looked up at the ceiling and yelled, "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SLEEP NOW!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and let me know what you think!<strong>

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, or read the story! I hope you all enjoyed the twist that Laxus called her instead! We will find out why he did soon. ;)

A special thanks to Deathsembrace137, Varvala, Psyka, XxShyxX, Ms. Bloodmoon, Corrina, ElseexD, Trunksmybaby, lexxiebabey, and SaffireRebel. Thank you so much for reviewing and encouraging me! I really appreciate your feedback and it was super helpful this week, because I have had a monstrous week!

Thanks again and I hope you look forward to the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Orga heard Lucy yell, "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SLEEP NOW?"<p>

Orga sighed in relief as he stared up at the ceiling. He felt an odd pain in his chest as he had listened to Lucy and Laxus's conversation and he was glad that it had finally ended. While Dreyar flirted with his new partner over the communication lacrima, Orga had been tempted to bust down Tiny's door and take her away from Dreyar. Orga grimaced at the thought, because knew he had no right to interfere with their conversation; after all he was a Sabertooth mage and only Tiny's temporary partner. But he couldn't help but feel sick as he heard Dreyar go into detail about the dream Tiny had of him.

Orga didn't want to listen to what the two Fairy Tail mages talked about, but with his god-like hearing it was almost inevitable with the thin hotel walls. As the two talked to each other, Orga did everything imaginable to try and not overhear. He knew that Tiny would not appreciate him eavesdropping on her conversation with that Dreyar idiot. So Orga did several pushups, wrote a new song, even showered again, meditated, but no matter what he did he kept hearing the Lightning Dragon Slayer hit on his new partner.

The Lightning God Slayer remembered how his heart nearly stopped when he heard Tiny say his name. He had gritted his teeth when Dreyar asked Tiny how she had already gotten so close to him. Orga didn't think it was any of Dreyar's business if he and Tiny were close, but Orga felt like time froze as he waited to hear his beautiful partner's answer. He remembered everything Tiny had said perfectly, _"Well even though we only had our first real conversation yesterday, Orga and I have already been through a lot. He didn't have to save me, but he did. He also took me to a physician and didn't even care that because of me our mission was delayed by a few hours. He took care of me when I wasn't myself. He is fun to talk to even if he doesn't say very much. Plus he has encouraged me to be strong in his own awkward way."_

Orga felt like he could take on 100 S-class monsters at once when he heard Tiny's confession. Tiny actually seemed to care for him, but as Orga lay on his bed he began to feel guilty. He knew that only a few months ago, before the games, if he would have gone on this mission with Tiny then things would have turned out very differently. Orga didn't like to let people in, but since the games he has slowly learned to open up a little. Then he was requested to do this mission with Tiny. It was like the spunky, little, blonde Fairy just walked right into his heart without him even knowing it happened.

The Sabertooth Mage realized that he cared deeply for his new partner; she had become his friend. She was unlike any other girl he had ever met. Most the women he screwed or knew in the past were selfish, manipulative, power hungry bitches—like Minerva. Tiny was different. Sure she was crazy as hell, but she had so much spirit in her. How could he not have saved her, how could he not have taken her to a physician, why would he not take care of her? They have only been with each other for two days and yet in his mind Tiny, no Lucy, had become irreplaceable to him. She was everything that he was not.

Orga felt like an ass for how he acted earlier that evening. Tiny clearly made friends with nearly every person she had ever come into contact with and he shouldn't have let himself get so upset by the Blue Pegasus Playboys. But then Orga smiled a little to himself as he thought about the dinner he had with his new partner. He wondered if Tiny was really jealous because of how the waitress was flirting with him, but then he scowled when he realized that he was no better. He was clearly jealous of the effect that Dreyar had on Tiny.

The Sabertooth Mage sighed to himself and knew that he needed to make up for his actions somehow tomorrow. He felt guilty for how he left Tiny in the hallway this evening. But he also knew that Dreyar was definitely interested in partner, because how could he not be? Orga decided that he needed to discover his own feelings towards the blonde girl and knew he needed to figure them out fast.

Before the Lightning God Slayer fell asleep, he began to dread what would happened to Tiny once this mission was over with.

* * *

><p>Lucy awoke the next morning with a scowl on her face. She had hardly gotten any sleep the night before, because Laxus had got her so flustered that she found it difficult to sleep. Every time she had closed her eyes she saw his nearly naked body all over her and then her heart rate would escalate again.<p>

"Damn him," Lucy muttered to herself as she made her way to the bathroom. She groaned at how tired her body felt. She was so mad at that sexy blonde man with his perfectly chiseled abs and masculine arms for putting her in this situation. How was she supposed to climb a mountain today? All she could think about was the way Laxus's sexy mouth looked as it curled into that pervy grin of his and what it must be like to taste those divine lips. "UGGGGGHHHH THINK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE LUCY!" She yelled at herself as she stepped into the shower.

As the hot water fell down her curvy body, Lucy thought about how absolutely ecstatic she was that Laxus wasn't mad at her and that he even wanted to try and be friends when she returned. But how in the hell was she supposed to take that conversation last night?

Lucy began to run her fingers through her hair as she thought about how Laxus acted last night. She had never seen Laxus act so—flirty before. Lucy bit her bottom lip when she remembered how he wanted to know more about her dream, but then her excitement turned into worry. Was Laxus just messing around with her? She hadn't had too many conversations with him before to know if he was joking, or if Laxus even joked. Laxus was a serious man, but he did care a lot about the guild—well at least Lucy thought he did.

But why would he, the great Laxus Dreyar, care about her? Did he just want a piece of ass? Lucy remembered that after the Phantom Lord incident Cana got drunk and started talking about all the women that Laxus had slept with. Just about every woman wanted a piece of that man. Lucy remembered how at the ball, after the dragons attacked at the Grand Magic Games, there had been women all over Laxus. Lucy remembered this vividly, because Freed was screaming his head off for the women to get off—which Lucy found hilarious at the time, but then Laxus almost seemed nonchalant about the whole thing. Did he like having women hang all over him? If he didn't, wouldn't he have told them to get off?

The water began to run cold on Lucy so she quickly jumped out to dry off. Her excitement from last night began to fade away as she pictured Laxus with all of those women. Lucy decided that she would think of Laxus predicament later and wondered if Orga was already ready and waiting for her. Lucy finished getting ready and changed into a blue miniskirt with a white shirt that had a big sparkly blue heart on the chest. Then when she walked out of the bathroom, she noticed that someone slid an envelope under her door. Lucy walked over to the door and opened the envelope. The Fairy Tail mage rolled her eyes when she saw a miniature Hibiki Lates smiling up at her.

The hologram letter version of Hibiki said cheerfully, "Good morning my beautiful Fairy Tail mage. I hope you slept well and had wonderful dreams filled with love," this comment made Lucy snort, "Anyways, I looked into my archive last night and found something that might interest you. Many of the passes to the top of Samui Yama have been caught off, because this past winter there were several terrible storms that caused huge avalanches. Also, there seems to be an unusual magic reading at the top that I am unable to analyze for you so please be wary of that. Just so you know it usually takes a few days to reach the top peak. But I know you said that you have to be there tomorrow, so once this conversation is over a map will appear on this letter. On the map, I have marked the location of a cave that will be able to shelter you for the night. If you can make it to that cave, you will be able to reach your destination by tomorrow. You should be aware though that there are still quite a few avalanches happening on the mountain slopes and you should advise your new Sabertooth friend to not use his magic. Any loud sounds could disrupt the mountain."

Lucy groaned at Hibiki's news. What if they ran into trouble and then Orga wouldn't be able to use magic. Lucy at least had her whip, but she wasn't sure if she should call on her spirits because they—like the rest of Team Natsu, where usually loud and caused quite a ruckus.

The miniature Hibiki finished with, "I hope this will be of help to you my lovely friend. Please take care on your job and stay safe. Maybe when you get back we could go on a date." Then hologram Hibiki winked at Lucy and vanished.

Once the figure of Hibiki disappeared, the letter Lucy held started to glow. She saw a little bar that looked like it was filling up and then a map appeared before her. Lucy had studied maps as a child, so she was very proficient in reading the one that Hibiki gave her. She groaned when she saw how much she and Orga would have to climb today alone. They probably wouldn't make it to the cave until after nightfall.

Lucy decided she should see if Orga was awake yet so she could show him the map and see if he wanted to get breakfast together before the restocked their supplies. After Lucy grabbed her whip and keys, she ran out her hotel door to see if her partner was ready.

As Lucy stood in front of Orga's door, she got a gleam in her eye and decided that she wanted to pay Orga back for flustering her last night before dinner. She hoped that Orga was still asleep, because she wanted to scare him by banging on the door. Lucy slowly raised her arm back so that she could pound on the door as loud as possible, but as she brought her arm down the door suddenly flew open. "KYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!" Lucy screamed as she fell into Orga's chest.

Orga looked down at the girl who had fallen on him and just sighed. He helped her up to see that her face was blushed and asked, "What they hell do you think you were doing Tiny?"

Lucy jumped up and straightened her skirt and said embarrassed, "Gomen, I didn't know you were about to come out."

Orga continued to eye Lucy and said, "That doesn't really explain what you were doing though."

Lucy began to fiddle with her keys nervously and said shyly, "Well I thought it would be funny to scare you because I thought you were still asleep."

Orga just shook his head at her and then Lucy said excitedly, "Hey by the way I have somewhat good news!" Then she turned away and started to walk down the hall.

"Hey where are you going? What about this news?" Orga asked now even more confused by the girl's actions. They had barely been with each other for more than a few seconds and this girl was already confusing the hell out of him.

Lucy began to twirl in the hotel hallway excitedly and yelled back at him, "I will tell you when we get something to eat! Come on I am starving!"

Orga caught up with Lucy and with a smirk said, "I am surprised you are still hungry after everything you ate last night. I thought that if I tried to take a bite of your cheesecake you would have bitten my hand off."

Lucy turned bright red in anger and yelled, "LUCY KICK!"

Orga had already prepared for her reaction and blocked her kick and kept walking. Lucy panted in anger. God this man was just as troublesome as Laxus. How dare he make fun of her for a slight indulgence!?

Lucy continued to fume in anger as Orga said with a smirk still on his face, "Don't worry about it Tiny, I like a woman who has an appetite."

Lucy eeped at Orga's statement and was certain that the room had started to spin around her and someone turned the thermostat up. What was with these lightning men and their words? Did they just like making women uncertain about themselves? Lucy now extremely nervous quietly asked, "Wh-what are you talking about baka?"

"I'm just saying it is annoying when girls hardly eat anything in front of guys, because they are afraid of how they look. You don't seem to have that problem though, so that is nice," Orga said bluntly in response.

If Lucy had Natsu's fire powers she would have exploded into flames and challenged the Sabertooth mage right there. But Lucy's anger was interrupted when Orga said, "I think there is a café nearby that has strawberry pancakes. Would you like to go there?"

Lucy's mouth began to water at the thought of strawberry pancakes and then her anger vanished as she replied happily, "That sounds delicious Orga, let's hurry!" Then Lucy thought it odd that Orga suggested strawberry pancakes. She turned to her new partner with her eyes narrowed and asked, "Why did you suggest strawberry pancakes?"

"I assumed that it was one of your favorite flavors," Orga said nonchalantly.

Lucy looked taken aback. Strawberry _was_ one of her favorite flavors. It was also her best friend's favorite flavor. How in the hell did Orga know this? Lucy still eyeing the large mage and asked quizzically, "Why would you assume that?"

"Our first day together in the pub with those assholes you ordered a strawberry tea. Last night you ordered a strawberry margarita and a chocolate strawberry cheesecake. You also smell like warm strawberries because of your body wash," Orga said with a serious tone.

"KYYYYYYYYYYYYA YOU PERVERT! DON'T SMELL ME WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Lucy screamed as she turned bright red from embarrassment.

Orga just sighed at Lucy's reaction, but Lucy continued to stay the color red as they made their way to the café. Everything Orga said was true. How could he learn so much from her without her even telling him these things? Lucy constantly told Natsu to use her front door like a normal human being and the pink haired baka still climbed in through the window.

Lucy nervously looked back at Orga who continued to have the same somber expression. Lucy thought about how Orga was unlike any man she had ever met. He would say such odd things at times, but continue to have his emotionless expression. Orga hardly gave anything away, but when he spoke he usually shocked the hell out of her. The Lightning God Slayer was a giant puzzle.

The two mages finally reached the café and were quickly seated. Lucy now very self-conscious about what she was going to order eyed her menu nervously. She was determined to not get anything strawberry. But her mouth kept watering at the smell of the fresh strawberries in the air. Damn this man for making her so self-conscious about her favorite food!

Lucy continued to eye the menu. Everything looked so delicious. The café had strawberry juice, strawberry pancakes, strawberry jam, fresh strawberries, strawberry parfaits, and many more strawberry flavored items. Lucy made a mental note that she and Erza should have a girl's day and come here after her mission with Orga was finished. Lucy sighed at her stubbornness, because she wasn't going to give Orga the satisfaction of figuring her out so fast. Lucy was determined to not order anything that contained strawberries.

The waitress in a cute strawberry colored dress came up to take Lucy and Orga's order. Lucy looked at the waitress and said, "I would like a glass of water with plain pancakes and some grapes." Lucy smiled to herself, because she stayed strong and didn't order anything strawberry related.

Orga looked over at Lucy who seemed to be pretty smug. He noticed how her order didn't contain anything strawberry flavored and he wasn't going to let her get off that easy. Orga handed his menu to the waitress and said with a smirk, "I would like a water and a strawberry juice. I would also like three plates of bacon and eggs, a large stack of strawberry pancakes, a fresh bowl of fruit with extra strawberries, and two strawberry bagels with strawberry jam."

Lucy visibly flinched in her seat. Orga had ordered nearly everything with strawberry in it. How was she supposed to be celibate of strawberries when he was dangling the fruit of desire in her face? Then Lucy crossed her arms under her chest in defiance at the Sabertooth Mage.

Lucy decided that she needed to distract herself and remembered that she still needed to tell Orga about the map. "Oh yeah Orga I forgot to tell you the news! Hibiki left me a letter this morning and he found a trail for us. Here you go," Lucy said as she handed the map to Orga to look at.

"Yeah I heard this morning when I was getting ready. Apparently I am not supposed use my magic. That will be a pain in the ass," Orga said grimly as he studied the map.

Lucy blinked at Orga a few times and then asked cautiously, "Orga, what do you mean you heard this morning?"

Orga could hear Lucy's heartbeat quicken. He didn't want to lie to her and let her ramble on about what that Blue Pegasus idiot had said. So he knew he had to say how he heard. Orga handed the map back to Lucy and said, "My powers are similar to the Dragon Slayers you know. I have heightened senses. The hotel walls are thin and I wasn't trying to eavesdrop but I was already awake and heard the playboy's voice and heard him talk about the mission."

Lucy sat in shock. She was slightly aware that the God Slayers had similar powers, because of what Natsu told Lucy about Zancrow but also because Wendy was now friend's with Chelia. But then complete fear and realization washed over Lucy. She couldn't make eye contact with Orga anymore and then nervously asked, "I-I'm n-not mad that you heard this morning, b-but did you hear anything else?"

Lucy sat in what seemed like an eternity of silence before Orga finally answered, "No that is not all I heard."

Lucy looked at the Sabertooth Mage who was also not making eye contact with her. She felt her hands clam up. Orga had heard her conversation with Laxus. Lucy didn't know why but she felt really guilty that Orga had overheard.

However, Lucy's thoughts were interrupted when Orga said, "Don't feel embarrassed. I don't try to overhear other people's conversations, but sometimes with my abilities it is distracting. I just thought you should know because I didn't want to lie to you."

Lucy blushed slightly at Orga's confession. She was still slightly embarrassed by the turn of events, but she thought it was sweet that Orga told her the truth. He could have kept it from her, but she respected him for being honest.

But then Orga also added, "There is something else I would like to say about your conversation last night with Dreyar though."

"What is it?" Lucy asked with her anxiety returning.

"You told him that I didn't have to help you on that first day. You should know that I did have to help you, but more importantly I wanted to help you," Orga said firmly.

Lucy was unable to read the expression that Orga had on his face. It wasn't his normal stoic one, but she wouldn't describe it as soft either. Her heart leapt at what her new partner had said. Lucy looked down at her keys and said, "T-thanks Orga. I am really grateful for everything. In fact, I am having a lot of fun so far on this mission. Well minus almost being attacked by a bunch of perverts and being a pervert myself. I look forward to working with you on this mission, just like I said on our first day."

Orga slightly smiled and then before Lucy could say anything else the waitress brought them their food. Lucy looked down at her plate sadly, because it all looked so boring. Then she saw everything that was presented in front of Orga. It was like Lucy died and went to strawberry heaven. She wanted to Lucy Kick herself for her stubbornness, because she nearly drooled when Orga took a big bite out of the strawberry pancakes.

Orga was laughing on the inside, because he could sense Lucy's disappointment when she saw her food. He only ordered all of this strawberry shit to get back at her for being stubborn. He was more than willing to share, but he wanted to hear her admit it first.

Orga looked at Lucy and asked "Tiny do I need to lend you my napkin too before you start to drool everywhere?"

Lucy shot Orga a terrifying look and said, "As if Orga! I don't want your silly meal, now shut up and eat your food so we can go buy the rest of our supplies!"

Orga gave Lucy a smirk as they continued to eat in silence; however, Lucy noticed that Orga took extra-long to eat anything with strawberries in it and he would sometimes say, "Mmmmmm," as he took a big bite. He was just mocking her now.

After they paid for their meal, Lucy and Orga went to the nearest shop to finish getting some supplies. Lucy felt like the entire day sucked already. She hardly got any sleep, she had weird conversations with complicated men, and she had to hike up a cold mountain. Lucy was slightly thankful that by tomorrow, she and Orga would reach their destination.

As Orga was looking at some climbing equipment, Lucy was still fuming about how terrible her breakfast was. Well it wasn't terrible, but the strawberries Orga ate looked so good. Lucy was pulled from her negative thoughts when Orga bluntly said, "Tiny I hope you have more decent clothes than what you have on for when we leave today."

Lucy turned to look at Orga in anger and yelled, "Quit being a pervert!"

"I'm not being a pervert, I am being honest. Besides you don't seem to mind Dreyar being a pervert," Orga said with his back turned.

Lucy thought she noticed that Orga's voice changed, but before she could say anything else Virgo appeared in a flash before them. The loyal spirit said, "Hime-sama, I have specially prepared for you a set of clothing from the spirit world. It will keep you warmer than regular clothes. I have also prepared some for your new partner as well. Punishment Hime-sama?"

"Awwww, Virgo you are the best and no punishment today! Thank you so much Virgo!" Lucy said as she jumped up cheerfully and her mood slightly got better.

Virgo handed the clothing items to Lucy and Orga. Then the maid spirit smiled and bowed before she disappeared again. Orga just said seriously, "I like that spirit, she is resourceful."

Lucy nodded her head in agreement and said, "Yes I love Virgo, well I love all my spirits, but Virgo always takes extra good care of me. She is too sweet sometimes."

Orga grabbed the rest of the items that they would need and paid for them quickly, then the two mages headed back to the hotel to finish packing.

As Lucy was changing in her room she sighed at how good the clothes already felt on her skin. The outfit felt light, but kept her warm at the same time. It was probably the softest fabric she had ever felt, but it was also the most durable she had ever felt. Lucy's outfit consisted of skin tight black pants with long gray boot socks and black boots that came up to her knee. Her top matched and was a long sleeved, tight, turtle neck. Then she had a dark gray fur lined coat to go with it. Lucy was also given a gray headband to protect her ears. Finally, she had tight gloves that were perfect for staying warm and climbing. Lucy loved the way her clothes still clung to her curvaceous body. Then she looked at her appearance in the mirror and thought she looked bad ass and damn sexy. She wondered in the back of her head if Laxus would like the fur lined coat that she had on. But then Lucy strapped her key belt around her waste and grabbed her whip. She gave once last look at herself in the mirror and determined that she was ready for whatever challenges the mountain held.

Lucy grabbed her bag and went out to meet Orga. She wanted to gasp when she saw him waiting for her. Lucy eyed him up and down again and swore that Virgo was trying to kill her. Lucy's and Orga's outfits were nearly identical; however, Orga's pants were not skin tight, but were looser with pockets. He also had a utility belt and a dark green fur lined coat with a hood.

Orga looked at Lucy and nearly gulped at the site of her. He saw as she eyed him up and down. He began to wonder if he really did like this maid spirit of hers after all. Orga thought how Virgo always asks for punishment, but maybe she was really the one who dished out the punishment on innocent bystanders. Orga wanted to groan when he saw how tight Lucy's pants were and how nice her ass looked. The God Slayer decided that they needed to hike up this mountain as fast as possible so he could burn off some energy.

The two mages checked out of the hotel and Orga had put everything they would need into two travel backpacks. Lucy then summoned Virgo to hold onto everything else for them that was extra just in case.

Lucy and Orga found the trail that Hibiki had marked for them on his map. Lucy gulped when she saw the mountain trail before her. The mountain loomed in the distance and it would make even the most seasoned adventurer nervous at its presence. How was she supposed to climb all of that?

Lucy and Orga looked at each other and Orga asked, "Well are you ready Tiny?"

Lucy found some strength inside of her and said, "Well as one of my best friends would say: I'm all fired up!"

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! Today marks the four week anniversary of when I posted the first chapter! This chapter was going to get a lot longer, but I wanted to work on the second half a little more. Had a rough week this week, because I had a slight head injury (seriously this week has been a blur).<p>

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, or read my story. It has been really fun writing this story and I am super excited about the next chapter!

Special thanks to: Deathsembrace137, Varvala, kasey44, Trunksmybaby, PunkAngel720, Psyka, kitkat982, Bentears, ElyseexD, XxShyxX, Ms. Bloodmoon, Corrina, Narucchi, lexxiebabey, Random Reader, Taira Yukiko, Jnonymous, Mor, Person, enefea, and XlaluX. Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

Thanks again and just as a little teaser: Lucy finds herself in **_alllllllllllllllll_** sorts of lovely situations next time. *snickers*

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Special Author's Note:<strong> Hi Everyone! I would first like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, or read this story. It really means a lot to me that so many of you are enjoying my story, because I really **(REALLY)** do love writing it. I also wanted to update early this week, because I have a crazy busy schedule at the end of this week and I don't know if I will get to do my normal Thursday post. Can you forgive me for it being early?

However, I feel that it is important to address something that has come to my attention. I have mentioned before that this story will be an incredibly long story, so Lucy will not be choosing either man _**any**_ time soon.

I really love all of your reviews and your excitement, but please understand that both men cannot be in every chapter. Right now Lucy is on a mission with Orga. I have been working on this mission ever since I first thought of this story and I am super excited that in Chapter 17 I will finally get to reveal to you what that is—because I think it is pretty epic.

Please understand that this is a Love Triangle story. Lucy is now with Orga; however, there will be **PLENTY** of Laxus time in the future. I am not going to make this decision easy on Lucy or on my readers (sorry about that). I plan on dragging Lucy through **A LOT** and she will spend equal time with both men—she will be back and forth quite a bit. _Gods, Dragons, and Stars_ will be incredibly long. I mean look it has taken me 60,000 words to just get her to the mountain. This story will not be ending any time soon, nor will Lucy make a decision any time soon. Honestly, the story is just getting started!

With that being said I really do hope that you can continue to enjoy this story. I really do love writing for everyone and that is one reason why I update so often. I genuinely love writing this story and love that so many of you are enjoying it.

Thank you to everyone who has supported me with this story and please enjoy the delicious chapter below!

Thanks,

ErzaDreyar

* * *

><p>For several hours the wind and snow continued to howl around Lucy and Orga. Lucy was shaking and cursing under her breath. She was mad that she had already used up all of Horologium's time today and now she was stuck traipsing behind Orga in over three feet of snow.<p>

Lucy was very thankful that Virgo gave her the clothes that she was wearing, because she knew she would have frost bite in regular clothes. Lucy was trying not to fall in the snow when she bumped into the back of Orga. She looked up at him and tried to yell over the roar of the snow, "WHY DID YOU STOP?"

Orga put his hands on Lucy's shoulder and said loudly, "No matter what you do, do not say anything again until I tell you that it is ok to. There is a hoard of over fifty Vulcans nearby. Stay quiet and follow me. Hold onto the back of my coat so I don't lose you in the snow."

Lucy's face paled at what he said. She remembered how she and Natsu had saved Macao on Mt. Hakobe when he was taken over by a Vulcan. Back then she and Natsu could at least use magic to defend themselves, but unfortunately Hibiki said that Orga shouldn't use his magic. Lucy began to panic at what might happen, but nodded her head at Orga to let him know that she understood and grabbed the back of his coat. She leaned in close to him to help block the snow and Orga started heading towards their destination again.

Orga continued to lead the way and would stop every few moments to listen to the movements of the Vulcans. Thankfully it seemed that most were asleep, because he knew that if the monsters became aware of their presence they would immediately go after Tiny. He was agitated that the weather was interfering with his senses so much, he had to help protect his partner. He could feel her desperately clinging to his coat and his heart nearly broke at the sight. He wanted so badly to use his magic and teleport them, but right now the conditions were too bad to teleport. Plus, if he missed the cave by just a fraction it could cause an avalanche and trap them.

Lucy held onto Orga and trusted that his senses would be able to lead them through the path, but the snow was picking up and Lucy could hardly see anything. Suddenly, Lucy felt Orga stiffen and he said loudly, "They smell us!"

Lucy felt fear rush through her body and wondered what she should do. Her spirits might cause an avalanche so she quickly readied her whip to help keep the monsters at bay. She watched as Orga quickly looked around and then pointed at some rocks and said, "If we can make it past those rocks we can push those on the Vulcans and block them from following us!"

Lucy nodded her head and was ready to call out Virgo to help once they got past. Just as Lucy and Orga were about get to the rocks Orga stopped Lucy and then Lucy saw one of the largest Vulcan's she had ever seen jump up from behind the rock and yell, "FEMALE!"

Lucy felt the mountain shake as the Vulcan yelled and pounded the ground. Lucy looked around and saw that they were trapped. More and more Vulcans began to appear from all around them. Lucy pulled out her Fleuve d'étoiles and took a fighting stance. She knew it was up to her this time since Orga wasn't supposed to use his magic.

The other Vulcans began to pound their fists against the mountain as more snow and rocks began to fall. The Fairy Tail mage watched in horror as the large Vulcan screamed and lunged at Orga.

"ORGA GET DOWN!" Lucy yelled and cracked her whip towards the oncoming Vulcan.

But it was too late; the damage from the hoard of Vulcans had been done. Lucy felt a wave of snow hit her as she heard Orga yell, "LUCY WATCH OUT!"

Orga yelled at Lucy in fear as his partner was washed away by a small avalanche of snow that was heading towards a small iced river below them. Orga leapt down to try and catch his friend, but thirty Vulcans blocked his path. Orga felt so useless unable to use his magic. He quickly fought his way through the Vulcans bare handed and went running after Lucy, but all the Vulcans had slowed Orga down.

Orga looked up and saw that one of the larger Vulcans had stopped Lucy from falling and was cradling her in his arms. Orga growled at the sight, because the Vulcan was not paying attention to its surroundings and then stepped on the patch of frozen water and fell through still clutching onto Lucy.

"NOOOOO!" Orga screamed and as he dove into the icy water to find his friend.

Under the freezing water, Orga saw Lucy's limp body floating. The Vulcan had sunk further and lost its grip on Lucy in attempt to try and swim. Orga grabbed Lucy and climbed out of the water. His body began to shake from the freezing water and he turned to see that Lucy's lips had turned blue.

Orga began to panic and knew he had to get her out of here and to shelter fast. He heard a pop and looked up to see Virgo standing before him. With worry in her eyes and voice she said, "Lightning Mage, the cave is not far. It is exactly two miles north of here. You must use your magic to get Lucy there in time. Please save my master, because I know you can." Then Virgo disappeared.

Orga heard the desperation in the Spirit's voice and cradled his small partner against his large body. Orga no longer cared about using magic since his small partner's life was now in grave danger. Thanks to Virgo, he now knew the exact location of the cave and was determined to save the girl. Normally, people soaking wet would not be able to handle the lightning magic Orga was about to use. But he was a God Slayer; he could control his magic enough to not harm his beautiful friend. Orga then reached for his magic and teleported them both safely inside the cave.

With a bright flash, Orga and Lucy landed in the cave. Orga was panting heavily from the cold and fear for his friend and then Virgo appeared again with supplies. Virgo quickly said, "Lightning mage, please light this fire wood quickly and lay these blankets out. We have to get Hime-sama's temperature back to normal."

Orga sensed the urgency in Virgo's voice and quickly did as she instructed. He saw how she took out a large fabric tarp and long spikes. In a matter of seconds, Virgo had covered the entrance to the cave with the tarp from the spirit world and was already undressing Lucy.

Virgo said, "The tarp will keep any more Vulcans from finding you as well as shield you from the storm. Luckily the avalanche you caused with your magic is below the cave. Quickly Lightning Mage, take off your clothes."

"WHAT?!" Orga yelled at the spirit who now had Lucy wrapped up in a soft, fuzzy, blue blanket and was carrying her over to him.

Virgo eyed the Sabertooth Mage and said, "I cannot stay in this world for long on my own and I do not want to drain Hime-sama's powers. You will have to take care of her and keep her warm. Leo is on a date so he cannot come. In human survival guides it says that you must get naked and keep each other warm so that you do not die from hypothermia." Virgo began to place Lucy in Orga's arms.

Orga's head was spinning. Everything was happening so fast. How did he keep getting put in these awkward situations with this Fairy Tail Mage?

Virgo's eyes shone mischievously as she said, "Don't worry Orga; you don't have to get completely naked."

Orga looked down and saw that Lucy was shivering. He moaned and quickly stripped out of the semi-dry clothes that were given to him earlier, because of his magic his body naturally produced more heat than normal. He was sure he didn't produce as much as the Fire Dragon Slayer, but it was enough to keep him from getting hypothermia.

The Sabertooth Mage stripped down to his boxers and then wrapped the other fuzzy blanket around him. He sat down and carefully pulled his partner closer to his chest. He could feel how cold she was even through the blankets.

He looked over and saw that Virgo had already prepared some warm broth and sat out canteens of their water. Virgo poured some of the broth into thermoses for the two and sat them by Orga. The maid spirit then quickly grabbed some pillows and extra blankets and sat them by the two mages.

Virgo looked at Orga one more time and said, "Hime-sama already views you as a dear friend, so that means you are my friend too. Thank you for helping her." Then with a bow Virgo disappeared.

All that could be heard in the cave was Lucy breathing heavily in an attempt to warm up. Orga thought that maybe his magic would be able to help the blonde. He gently slid his hands under her blanket to touch her bare back. Orga hesitated for a second because he knew that if Tiny was awake she would definitely Lucy Kick him for this, but he would think about that later. He was more concerned with saving her life.

As Orga's hands rubbed the curve of Lucy's soft bare back, he heated his palms slightly with his magic and sent a low vibrating pulse through her. The magic was not enough to shock Lucy, but only warm her slightly. As he continued to rub her back with his hands, Lucy finally let out a low moan and pressed her body further into his.

This action made Orga gulp, because the moan that she gave off sounded incredibly sensual. Orga suddenly became very aware of how little fabric was actually between him and his partner.

He looked down at his beautiful partner and ran his hands through her hair with the same pulsing magic to heat it slightly. He watched as her slightly parted lips turned back to their natural pink hue and her breathing became more regular.

Orga stared at the beautiful Celestial Spirit Mage that he held in his arms. Her skin was so smooth and her scent so intoxicating. Orga thought about everything that had happened over the last few days and shook his head. Here he was in a cave almost naked holding the most beautiful girl in Fiore who had just risked her life to save him since he couldn't use magic.

Tiny, no Lucy, was the most amazing person he had ever met. Orga felt an ache in his chest at the realization at how much she had already come to mean to him in just these few days. He was so thankful that they still had the next few weeks together. He wanted to know everything about her. He smiled at how upset she got when he already discovered her love of strawberries. Tiny was stubborn and he liked that. She was everything he was not and he admired her for it.

Orga still deep in thought ran his hands along Lucy's bare back again and sent another pulse through her body. He heard the blonde moan again and then before he could do anything to stop it, she gently pressed her leg into his crotch.

Orga's eyes shot wide open and tried to adjust the sleeping Lucy on his chest. But the more he tried to move her the firmer she pressed into his body. Then he heard her mutter, "So warm."

Orga moaned and thought that pervert Lucy was back. He didn't mind so much, it is just that he didn't want to be beaten to death when she awoke.

As Orga tried to readjust their positions he saw Lucy's eyes flutter open. The Sabertooth mage looked down at his partner and asked, "You ok Tiny?"

Lucy continued to stay in Orga's arms and slowly looked around at her surroundings. The last thing that she remembered was the Vulcan about to attack Orga, and then all she saw was whiteness. Lucy moaned, "Orga, what happened?"

"Well, you tried to take on a whole hoard of Vulcans singlehandedly with just that shiny whip of yours and then the Vulcans caused an avalanche. You got caught up in it and then fell into an icy river. Virgo helped me get you here, because you nearly had hypothermia," Orga sighed as he recounted the tale.

Lucy looked up and met Orga's intense gaze. She was embarrassed at what happened. She felt like an idiot as she mumbled, "Thanks for saving me again Orga."

Orga smiled slightly and said, "It is I who should be thanking you this time Tiny. That was pretty bad ass of you. Most people would be afraid to face that many Vulcans, but not you."

"But you had to save me again, just like last time. I feel so useless," Lucy admitted half delirious from exhaustion.

Orga shook his head and replied, "I saved you yes, but this time it was from the stupid avalanche that the Vulcans caused. You saved me first—consider us even."

Lucy blushed at what Orga had said. Then she looked down and blushed even harder. When did she get naked? Lucy then smelt the blanket wrapped around her and it smelled like the clothes that Virgo would always give her. She smiled at how Orga must have reacted when Virgo did this.

The blonde then slightly remembered warm pulses going through her body. Did Orga use his magic on her? Lucy bit her lip and asked, "U-um Orga, a little bit ago did you use your magic on me?"

She felt Orga stiffen at the question before he replied, "Yeah, you were really cold and I used my magic to send a pulse through you, just enough to warm you up."

Lucy smiled as she traced the blanket's fabric with her finger and said, "T-thank you. It felt really good."

Orga remained tense and Lucy just yawned. She felt so tired and cold. She had no energy to move, so she continued to rest in Orga's arms. If he wasn't going to move away then she wasn't going to try to either. His warmth was so nice and made her feel safe.

Finally Orga said, "Virgo left you some broth. Do you think you have the strength to drink it?"

Lucy blinked her eyes sleepily and said, "I guess I can give it a try."

Orga carefully reached over to grab the thermoses of broth that Virgo prepared for them; the last thing he needed was for their blankets to fall. As he reached for his partner's thermos first he thought for a moment and realized that the girl was so tired she probably couldn't even hold it properly and he didn't really want hot broth spilled on him. He looked down at the peaceful looking blonde in his arms and said, "Hey Tiny, if it is ok with you I will hold your thermos and only give you a little at a time. You don't seem like you could hold the whole thing."

"Whatever you say Or-chan," Lucy said sleepily.

Orga tried to hide his blush. Yep perverted and compliant Lucy was back. He carefully poured her some broth and handed her the small cup.

Lucy slowly sipped on the broth and then realized Orga wasn't having any so she asked, "Orga why aren't you eating? I feel bad that you are taking care of me again."

Orga just sighed and said, "Just drink your broth Tiny. I will have mine when you are done."

Lucy just nodded at his response and continued to drink the delicious broth. She sighed in relief as she felt the heat of the liquid warm her insides. When she finished she handed the cup back to Orga and snuggled deeper into her blanket and against his chest. She smiled and thought about how this was the first time since the games that she didn't feel so alone. With her team constantly gone, she began to dread the nights. Who would have thought that the person who made her feel safe and happy was once her guild's enemy?

When Orga sat Lucy's thermos aside he quickly drank down his. He was still hungry, but he was exhausted from the day's events. They had climbed almost the entire day and then once again Tiny had scared the hell out of him. He was content just sitting there and holding her. He had never felt so at peace in all of his life.

The two sat in peaceful silence for a long time. Neither wanted to move away, because of the warmth and comfort that they felt from the other mage. Finally from exhaustion, Lucy snuggled closer to Orga and started to drift off to sleep.

Orga looked down when he noticed the change in breathing of his partner. His breath caught in his throat when he saw how beautiful and peaceful she looked. Orga felt his chest ache. He did not deserve the trust she put in him. He knew that he wasn't a good enough man for someone like her. She deserved someone so much better than him.

Finally Orga reached over and grabbed the extra pillows and blankets. He was getting too exhausted to keep sitting up or to keep thinking about how his blonde partner affected him. The Lightning God Slayer than made sure that the blankets Virgo gave them was securely positioned around their bodies before he leaned back onto the cave floor.

As Orga moved slightly away from Lucy, she started to shake from the cold. The God Slayer came to an understanding with himself that no matter how hard he tried, some being out there was going to torture him endlessly as long as he was on this mission. Lucy's back was to Orga as she faced the fire. He gently rolled to his side and pressed the front of his body towards her back.

As Orga got into a spooning position, he heard his partner let out a content sigh. He then felt Lucy's hand grab his as she wrapped his arm around her waist. Orga blushed at Lucy's boldness and before he drifted off to sleep he heard his partner whisper, "You said my real name today."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Orga awoke surrounded by warmth. He blinked a few times and let his eyes adjust to his surroundings. He noticed that he fire had been restocked and wondered if it had been Lucy's maid spirit who did that.<p>

He realized that his arm was still wrapped around his tiny partner as he slowly began to pull away. Getting kicked in the balls wasn't a way he wanted to start out a good morning.

As Orga attempted to move away, Lucy rolled over and pressed her chest into his. Orga stiffened as Lucy reached under his blanket and slid her tiny, delicate hands across his chest. The further Orga tried to move away, the tighter Lucy held on to him. Orga tried to reach under her arm in an attempt to detach it from his body, but sleeping Lucy took that as a sign to pull his arm around her and place it on her ass.

Even though Orga's hand was on the outside of Lucy's blanket, he couldn't help but let out a moan at how firm butt was. He knew he had to get away from her and fast before she awoke and found his now raging hard on.

Orga began to pull away again when he heard Lucy moan out, "Don't go Laxus."

Pained ripped through Orga's chest as he heard his partner say _that_ name. He quickly removed Lucy's arm and walked to the other side of the cave where his travel pack was. As he began to grab his items and could sense that Lucy was starting to wake up. Orga didn't know what to think or do. He just knew he needed to get the hell out of the cave for a bit. All he could feel was pain. The Sabertooth Mage grabbed his stuff and slightly moved the tarp Virgo had made and stepped out and felt the cold morning air of the mountain.

* * *

><p>Lucy's eyes opened when she felt a slight brush of cold air against her skin. She looked around and almost panicked because Orga was nowhere to be found. Lucy figured that he must have stepped out for a minute, because Orga seemed like the type of man who always had a plan. Knowing him he was probably already scouting the area they would take.<p>

Lucy immediately blushed as everything that happened yesterday came rushing back to her. She remembered fighting the Vulcans, nearly freezing to death, but most of all she remembered that she was now in a cave naked wrapped in a blanket.

She covered her face with the blankets when she remembered how Orga had been so kind and how he held her. Lucy then bit her lip when she remembered how good the pulses felt that Orga sent through her body. She remembered being tempted to ask him to do it again, but thankfully her exhaustion kicked in before she could.

Lucy sat up and realized that she should probably get ready, because she was still naked and thought it best that she get some clothes on before her partner comes back. Lucy securely wrapped the blanket around her before she tiptoed over to her travel pack. The Celesestial Spirit Mage then called out Virgo to help her with a few items.

"Punishement Hime-sama?" Virgo asked cheerfully.

"No Virgo, but I do want to thank you for helping me and Orga yesterday," Lucy said as she started to pull her clothes out of her pack. Thankfully Virgo had already prepared similar clothes to the travel clothes Lucy had on yesterday, except today the color combination was a dark blue with a sparkly silver trim.

"Of course Hime-sama, the Sabertooth Mage is quite considerate of you. He lllllllllllikes you," Virgo said as she imitated Happy.

Lucy eeped and turned bright red as she began to put on her undergarments. "Virgo quit talking nonsense, Orga wouldn't like me," Lucy admitted out loud. She couldn't help but feel a slight pang in her chest as she said the words out loud.

"That is not true Hime-sama. The Lightning Mage was very concerned for your safety yesterday. He didn't care if he caused an avalanche, because he wanted to save you," Virgo replied as she began to prepare a breakfast for the two mages.

"Virgo, just because he got me to the cave doesn't mean that Orga likes me. He just sees me as a partner," Lucy said quietly.

"Did you not like getting naked with him?" Virgo asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"N-NAKED? ORGA?" Lucy yelled and as her heart started to pound in her ears.

"Yes, I instructed Orga to get naked with you to warm you up. Was that not ok Hime-sama? Should I be punished? Or would you rather get naked with Laxus when you return to the guild?" Virgo asked now very amused with herself as she watched her master fall to the ground. Virgo only assumed that her master's overactive imagination had gotten the better of her.

Lucy shook her perverted thoughts away and only shot Virgo an exasperated look. She finished getting dressed and walked over to eat some of the breakfast that Virgo had prepared. With a bow Virgo disappeared back into the spirit world.

Lucy sat in silence as she ate the oatmeal with fruit Virgo had prepared for her. The Celestial Spirit Mage thought about everything that Virgo had said. Lucy blushed because at how close she and Orga were in the night. Lucy was exhausted after the events from yesterday and Orga just felt so warm. She hoped that he wasn't angry at her for the position that she put him in yesterday.

Finally, Lucy finished her breakfast and then grew worried when Orga still wasn't back. She debated on going out and searching for him and decided that if he wasn't back in five minutes she would call Loke out to help her search.

Luckily just as the five minutes were up, Orga appeared back in the cave. Lucy noticed that once again Virgo decided to color coordinate her outfit with her partner's. The smile Lucy had on her face quickly vanished when she saw the deep scowl on Orga's.

Lucy was about to greet him with a happy good morning when the Sabertooth Mage walked over and grabbed some of the breakfast, not even acknowledging his blonde partner. Lucy felt hurt by Orga's actions and was also deeply confused by them.

The blonde watched as her new partner just sat down and consumed his breakfast. Lucy wondered if Orga really was angry with her for what had happened last night. From Lucy's standpoint, Orga's actions just confirmed everything she had told Virgo earlier. There was no way that Orga would like her.

After several long minutes of awkward silence, Orga put away the cooking supplies and finished packing everything. Lucy just stood and watched as Orga continued to ignore her. Lucy began to feel overly self-conscious and bit her lip because she hated things being awkward between them. She considered Orga her friend—she didn't want him to be mad at her.

The silence was broken when Orga said gruffly, "I scouted a bit of the terrain already. If we leave now we can probably reach our destination by noon. We shouldn't run into any Vulcans because most were caught in the avalanche or they are below us. They wouldn't be able to catch up even if they knew where we were."

"O-ok Orga," Lucy said nervously. She didn't like the tone that Orga had used with her. Yep, he was definitely mad at her.

Lucy walked over and grabbed her items as struggled to fight back tears. She didn't want Orga to be mad at her.

Orga realized that he sounded really harsh when he spoke. He felt like an ass for being so rude, but he would be lying if he didn't admit that what Tiny had said this morning hurt him. No matter what happened on this mission it was like Dreyar was there constantly interfering.

Orga stiffened when he smelt salt and heard his partner sniffle. He wanted nothing more than to cross the small amount of distance between them and hold her again. He wanted to apologize for how he was acting, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

Lucy wiped away her tears and had hoped that Orga didn't notice that she was upset. She turned to him and said, "Well let's go."

With a mutual and awkward silence the two made their way out of the cave and once again started their journey up the mountain.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Orga and Lucy had finally reached the location where the job request had been sent from. Lucy gasped as they rounded a corner of the mountain and saw a huge gothic structured castle standing in front of them. Orga eyed the area and could only sense a weird magical energy.<p>

As the two mages walked closer to the castle Lucy couldn't help but be amazed at how intricately designed the courtyard was. There were large gargoyles that hung from the flying buttresses and frozen fountains that had cherubim on them. Lucy felt a pang of sadness as she looked around at what must have been a once beautiful garden.

Then Lucy stopped dead in her tracks. She could feel the hair on her arms start to rise and felt an odd magic pressing against her own. Orga stopped and looked at his partner, because he could sense that something was different about her. "Are you ok Tiny," Orga asked.

Lucy noticed that Orga didn't seem to be as mad as he was earlier; maybe not talking for the past six hours cooled him down. Lucy finally admitted, "I think I am ok, but I feel really weird. I feel like there is a magical force pressing against my own. But it somehow feels familiar."

Orga continued to eye the area and used his God like powers to see if he detected anything unusual. He too could feel something, but he could also tell that whatever it was it was affecting his partner more than him.

Orga looked at the two large wooden doors ahead that had large gargoyle door knockers on them and said, "Let's hurry and get inside and found out who this Mr. Yamagata is."

Lucy just nodded her head in agreement. The magical force continued to get stronger and she began to feel the need to get inside as quickly as possible.

The two mages walked up to the large doors and Orga used the knocker to pound on the door. Lucy could hear the pound echo through the courtyard. It was so oddly silent here.

After several minutes, the door finally opened. Lucy looked around Orga and gasped at who she saw in front of them; however, Orga groaned when he saw that Mr. Yamagata looked just like the old perverted physician from Oshibana.

* * *

><p>HAHAHAHAHA! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! POOR LUCY!<p>

*A special thanks to: LadyBullseye, Psyka, MsBloodmoon , Varvala, Guest, Trunksmybaby, kasey44, pixievomit, CarmelinaxDxD, XxShyxX, Corrina, Taira Yukiko, lexxiebabey, Guest, LadyD0544, kitkat982, twintania, RandomReader (you are so sweet by the way!), leoslady4ever (I loved _**all**_ of your reviews), and SnowFairyLove. Thank you so much for reviewing and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, because it was tons of fun to write.

Thanks again and next time Laxus and the rest of Team Natsu return!


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Special Author's Note:<strong> I don't want anyone to get confused so I am putting in this special note. We have skipped a day in Laxus's timeline, a full day after Laxus and Lucy's conversation in Chapter 13. The events happening to Laxus in this chapter take place at the same time as Lucy and Orga's second day on the mountain—so same day as events in chapter 15. Enjoy!

Also, special thanks to Varvala, MsBloodmoon, and leoslady4ever for being super amazing people and bringing a smile to my face when I really needed it. This chapter is dedicated to you!

* * *

><p>Laxus awoke in the morning with a smirk on his face. He couldn't help it, the conversation that he had with Lucy the night before last still ran through his mind. All day at the guild yesterday he kept remembering how she blushed or how she stuttered. A woman had never made him feel like this before.<p>

Laxus walked into is bathroom to take a morning shower before he headed to the guild. He turned on the shower at full blast before stepping inside. The hot water ran down his gorgeous pecks as he lathered up some soap. He was able to keep his amusement of what happened with Lucy the night before last contained at the guild yesterday. But he knew that his Gramps and his team noticed that he wasn't as grumpy as usual.

All day yesterday his Gramps and his team kept asking him if he was all right. The truth was he was better than all right. He was damn near ecstatic. Just because he didn't run around the guild like a crazy ass idiot like everyone else when they were happy, didn't mean he couldn't have a good day too.

Lucy had been on his mind ever since she got this stupid ass mission. He remembered how the last few weeks he noticed how her team mates kept getting called out on job requests and not her, but she still kept a smile on her face and cheered for her team. Since he was stuck at the guild helping his Gramps, he was able to observe the blonde from a distance.

At first Laxus began to notice the little things like how she always ordered a strawberry smoothie, how she talked to the Bookworm (Levy) about books, how she wasn't afraid to talk to Iron Dragon Slayer, how she was the smart one on her team, and how she always avoided Mira on the subject about guys.

Laxus had to admit that he felt relieved when Lucy admitted in her drunken state that she wasn't dating Natsu. Almost everyone at the guild thought that those two were destined for each other and for some reason that pissed Laxus off.

Finally Laxus turned off the shower and finished getting ready to go to the guild. He was just about to grab his coat and earphones when he smelt a familiar scent headed towards his house. He sighed and a few seconds later a small wooden totem doll floated up in front of one of his windows.

Laxus stepped outside and came face to face with Bickslow. "Hey Laxus," Bickslow said with his tongue sticking out.

"What are you doing here so early Bickslow?" Laxus growled at his teammate as he stepped outside.

Bickslow smirked slightly and said, "Well I thought it would be a good idea to come find out what has got you in such a good mood and to warn you that the moment you step through the guild doors Freed is going to jump at you and annoy the hell out of you until you tell him."

Laxus harrumphed and continued to walk in the direction of the guild. Bickslow saw that Laxus still wasn't ready to talk about what had happened the past few days so Bickslow said, "Well I guess I could finally just admit to Freed that you are obsessed with Cosplayer and maybe he will finally get the picture."

Laxus stopped dead in his tracks as he turned to his friend and growled, "What the hell did you just say?"

Unlike Freed, Bickslow did not worship the ground Laxus walked on. Bickslow wasn't afraid to sometimes poke fun at his leader; however, Bickslow still admired Laxus in his own way. Bickslow respected Laxus before the Fantasia incident for being his leader. Now he had a deeper respect for him because not only was the Lightning Dragon Slayer still his leader, but he had also started to lead Fairy Tail along with his Gramps. No matter what anyone else said, Bickslow knew that Laxus cared about Fairy Tail.

Bickslow stuck his tongue back out as his mouth and with a grin said, "Well I am not as dense as Freed about matters concerning the opposite sex. The man is incredibly book smart, but when it comes to women he is completely useless. I mean the man is dating one of the hottest chicks in Fiore and he doesn't know what to do with her."

"That chick's younger sister is your girlfriend, remember," Laxus said indifferently as he started to head towards the guild again.

Bickslow grinned wider and said, "Yeah Lisanna is one feisty babe."

Laxus smiled slightly. He was glad that his teammates had each found someone that cared about them. He was also glad that while he travelled before Tenroujima, that his team was welcomed back into Fairy Tail's arms—no questions asked. However, Laxus found it amusing that each of his teammates ended up landing a Strauss sibling.

After Bickslow was done fantasizing about his hot girlfriend he said, "Well are we gonna talk about Cosplayer now?"

Laxus's face turned into a scowl as he continued to head towards the guild. Bickslow sighed as he rolled his eyes under his helmet and said, "Laxus after Master gave you the day off the other day, you know after you went Vulcan-shit on the Sabertooth mage at the train station, the guild kept hearing reports about your dispute. Half of the guild heard about what happened from random citizens of Magnolia. Then the next day you were just as pissed off. But yesterday and even a little today, you seem to be in a much better mood—well better mood for you."

"Since when did you get so serious and observant Bickslow?" Laxus asked annoyed.

Bickslow then plastered his signature tongue grin at Laxus and said, "I've always been observant Laxus. I just like to let Freed and Ever think they are smarter, because I don't mind people seeing me as a pervert. They have much more fragile egos."

Laxus just grunted. He knew Bickslow was smarter than he appeared. He just didn't like being confronted about Blondie.

When Bickslow noticed that Laxus had no intention of saying anything he continued, "So one thing I have noticed over the past few weeks is how Cosplayer hasn't gone on any missions with her team. I have also noticed that no one has requested her until now."

Laxus still continued to walk towards the guild with his coat slung over his shoulders. Bickslow added, "I also noticed that before the train incident occurred that your eyes tended to linger over Cosplayer a bit longer than it did everyone else. I mean the girl has a smockin' body, but I think it is more than that." Then Laxus heard Bickslow's babies, "_More than that, more than that!_"

The Lightning Dragon Slayer remained silent once again when Bickslow finished with, "Look Laxus I didn't come here to force you to tell me anything, but I wanted to let you know that you have my support."

Laxus arched his eyebrow at his friend's comment and said, "What is that supposed to mean Bicks?"

"You have my support with Cosplayer—you know if you ever decide to stop mind humping her and just ask her out," Bickslow said with a grin spread across his face.

Laxus growled at his friend's comment which only made Bickslow bark out a laugh, but then Bickslow grew serious and said, "I just wanted you to know because I think if you ever do decide to do something you will face some pretty strong opposition."

Laxus's mind immediately went to Orga, but Bickslow said, "From what Lisanna has said—Natsu is in love with Cosplayer and Gray might be too."

Laxus stopped again and all he could ask in a near growl was, "What?"

"Apparently after the games, Natsu asked Lisanna to help him sort something out. Lisanna told me Natsu was trying to figure out how he felt about Cosplayer and from what she told me it sounds a lot like love," Bickslow admitted to his friend.

Laxus didn't know how to take this information. He knew from when Blondie called him that first night she said she wasn't with Natsu, but she never said she didn't like him. Just that he didn't know what she wanted. What if Natsu did figure out what she wanted? But then where did that leave Gray?

"What about the Ice-Stripper?" Laxus asked seriously.

"That I do not know about. I mean Gray has a beautiful woman constantly throwing herself at him, yeah Juvia is crazy as shit, but still he makes no advances at her. But Juvia always calls Cosplayer Love Rival," Bickslow admitted as he shrugged his shoulders.

Laxus just let out a deep breath as he walked through the streets of Magnolia. He had been so confident yesterday that maybe Blondie was into him. He admitted to her the last time that they spoke that he wanted to be her friend. Would he even get that chance once she was back? After all, her team would be back and they always seemed to consume the Blonde's time and energy. What if she fell for one of her teammates? Gray and Natsu were still decent looking, sure they weren't as hot as him, but still they had something that he didn't—her respect and trust. At least that is what he thought.

He knew from Gramps that both Erza and Gray were supposed to be back today. Laxus scowled as he thought about how well that conversation was going to go. Erza was probably going to go nuts and take her anger out on someone. But the real question was—how was Natsu going to react?

Bickslow and Laxus reached the guild without saying anymore on the subject. Bickslow could tell that Laxus was deep in thought and he didn't want to bother him any more on the subject, because Bickslow's suspicions had already been confirmed by his friend's reactions.

As the two were about to open the guild doors, Laxus smelt flames and then heard, "WHERE THE HELL IS LUCE!?"

The two elder mages walked into the guild and saw that it was a total wreck. There was ice all over the floor, a sword stuck in one of the pillars, and Natsu was on the bar covered in flames.

Bickslow looked over at his friend and said, "Well good luck with that," before he turned and started to make his way over to his girlfriend who was eyeing her childhood friend with sympathy.

Laxus was about to growl at Natsu when he saw a giant arm reach from downstairs and knock Natsu out unconscious. The Lightning Dragon Slayer let out a sigh and was thankful that his Gramps had intervened when he did.

The tiny Master walked out of his office and yelled, "Erza, Gray, Happy, and Laxus please come to my office now. Also, grab Natsu on your way up."

Gray looked pissed but listened to his Master. Happy flew over to Natsu, grabbed him by his vest, and flew him upstairs as Erza pulled her sword out of the pillar and followed her teammates.

Laxus groaned on the inside as he followed behind the rest of Team Natsu up to his Gramp's office. He knew that the conversation about to take place was not going to be a pretty one. His Gramps was convinced that once Lucy's team saw that she was safe on the communication lacrima that everything would be ok, but after witnessing a small part of Natsu's breakdown a moment ago—Laxus wasn't entirely convinced.

Laxus closed the door to his Gramps's office behind him. The Lightning Dragon Slayer could smell fear, anger, and worry coming off of Blondie's team. After the rest of Team Natsu got settled in the available chairs, Natsu regained consciousness. The Fire Dragon Slayer continued to stay on the floor and pouted as he crossed his legs and arms. Laxus just steadily leaned back against the wall by the door as he closed his eyes and hoped he wouldn't be dragged into the conversation.

Erza was the first to speak and said bluntly, "Master…Natsu, Gray, Happy, and I all just returned within the hour. When we asked Mira where Lucy was she would not answer us. No one would answer us. Where is she?"

Master Makarov took a seat behind his desk. The tiny master looked towards Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray and said seriously, "Now listen up. While you four were all out on your last mission Lucy received a special job request. This was her first special job request since the Grand Magic Games. She was requested to go with Sabertooth's Orga Nanagear and left here a few days ago. With any luck she will reach her destination today."

Laxus winced at the shouts that erupted inside his Gramp's office. Natsu was once again on fire and yelled the loudest, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE LEFT WITH THAT SABERTOOTH LIGHTNING BASTARD!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS HER FIRST JOB!?" Gray yelled as he flung his shirt off.

"MASTER YOU LET HER GO ALONE AND UNESCORTED? SHE IS A YOUNG WOMAN AND HE WAS ON MINERVA'S TEAM!" Erza even yelled at her Master. The scarlet haired mage was stunned by her Master's actions.

Happy just stood motionless on the ground next to Natsu and tried not to cry.

"SILENCE!" Master Makarov shouted over the team as he slightly grew in size and then said sternly, "After you three calm down I can answer all of your questions."

The team grudgingly quieted down and all took up their seats once again. Erza grimly said, "Forgive us Master, but your words shocked us. Please continue."

Master Makarov sighed and said, "Thank you Erza. Now a few days ago our guild and Sabertooth both received a special request from a Mr. Yamagata who apparently lives on top of Samui Yama."

The team gasped in unison and Master Makarov just raised his hand to silence them before he continued, "Lucy had to leave almost immediately after we received the mission and yes Gray this was the first mission request she had received. Luckily Orga was nearby on a mission and they left here together that morning; however, Lucy will mostly likely be gone the next few weeks. Now as for your fears concerning Orga…I am aware that he was on Minerva's team; however, Master Sting has assured me that Orga is not the same man that he once was. I trust his judgment on the matter and I have no concerns that he would do anything to harm Lucy."

Laxus could tell that Team Natsu wasn't convinced in the slightest. Everything was about to go to hell when Gray said seriously as he looked down at the ground, "Master, I don't mind that Lucy is out on a mission. But what I do not understand is how you could let her go with_ him_. He laughed at her." Gray clenched his fists in anger and could not say more even though he wanted to.

Natsu and Erza grimaced in silence and Happy finally let the tears he was holding back fall down his little blue cheeks. Master Makarov just sighed and said, "Gray, would you be comfortable if Gajeel and Lucy went on a mission together or if Erza and Jellal went on a mission together?"

Team Natsu looked up at their Master in confusion when he added, "Orga is a man who has made mistakes yes, but so have many of our other friends. What happened inside Sabertooth's guild while we were frozen on Tenroujima was a terrible thing. Former Master Jiemma and Minerva were power hungry fools who hurt their guild in more ways than one. In some ways Orga is a victim of those circumstances. Yes he should be responsible for his actions, but since Jiemma and Minerva's disappearance—Orga has been nothing but a good and loyal mage of Sabertooth. Also, form what Sting said Orga was one of the first to apologize to Yukino. Natsu, you and Sting seem to get along fine now. So what is so different about Orga?"

Laxus stood in silence and listened. He was curious about how the Fire Dragon would answer. Laxus could hear Natsu's pulse and knew that he had yet to calm down entirely. Then the pink haired mage punched the floor and said, "Orga is different than Sting."

"How so?" Master Makarov asked as his eyes studied Natsu intently.

"I know he is different because at the games he smelt like that Minerva bitch," Natsu said grimly.

Erza, Gray, and Happy all felt sick to their stomachs and Master Makarov just replied, "I am well aware that Minerva and Orga were intimate with each other, but that is the past."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF IT IS IN THE PAST! I AM GOING AFTER HER!" Natsu yelled and started to head towards the door.

Erza yelled at Natsu, "NATSU SIT DOWN AND LET MASTER EXPLAIN! HE WOULDN'T PUT LUCY IN DANGER ON PURPOSE!"

"Natsu, Lucy is a Fairy Tail Mage. She is more than capable of defending herself. Also, the request she received specifically said that you, Erza, Gray, and even Happy are not allowed to help her on this mission. Plus, Lucy is already doing well; she has already helped with the capture of some criminals on this mission who had been targeting young women. Also, Laxus spoke with her the night before last and our Lucy is doing just fine," Master added with a smile as he turned and looked at his grandson.

Laxus wanted to growl and curse. How dare the old man turn the conversation onto him! He could sense happiness coming off of his Gramps, but he could sense confusion and pure rage coming off of Lucy's team.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer opened his eyes to see Erza studying him intently as she tried to figure out why he would call Lucy; whereas, Natsu and Gray looked like they wanted to pound him into oblivion.

"Laxus, what did Lucy say? Is she ok?" Erza asked sternly but Laxus could tell that she was truly worried about her blonde friend.

Laxus waited a moment and said in a nonchalant voice, "I had to follow up with her after we received the report from the Rune Knights. She is fine."

"Why in the hell would you call her though?" Gray asked coldly.

But before Laxus could respond to Gray's question, Natsu yelled, "Dammit Laxus, that isn't a good enough answer!"

"Natsu and Gray if you would both calm down for a moment I think it would be best to call Lucy now. I gave her a communication lacrima before she left so that we could communicate to her. That is how Laxus spoke with her. Now would you like to speak with her?" Master Makarov added, but not before he shot Laxus a cheesy grin.

Laxus was pissed now. His Gramps only told them that he talked to Lucy just to piss off her team even more. He knew damn well that his Gramps could have just told them that from the beginning. What kind of game was his Gramps playing?

The blonde Dragon Slayer could tell that Natsu was debating on whether or not to agree to his Gramps's terms, or try and storm past him and Erza to try and find Lucy even though he wouldn't have a clue on where to look.

Gray just sighed and nodded his head at his Master. Finally, Natsu relaxed when he heard Happy say, "Natsu I want to talk to Lucy."

Natsu looked defeated and nodded his head. Erza looked relieved and turned towards their Master so that he could call their friend. Master Makarov pulled out his communication lacrima and attempted to call Lucy.

After several minutes, the room remained absolutely silent. Even Laxus felt anxious. Why in the hell was Blondie not responding? Laxus could sense Natsu's anger rise again as he shouted, "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE GRAMPS?"

Master Makarov continued to stare at the lacrima with concern. Without saying anything to his children in his office he decided to call someone else. After a few seconds, the smug and handsome face of Sting Eucliffe appeared on the lacrima. With a smirk Sting said, "Oi, Master Makarov what can Sabertooth do for you today? Are you ready to admit that we are the better guild yet?"

"Hello Sting sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you might assist us for a moment?" Master Makarov said with a smile.

A confident grin spread across Sting's face as he replied, "Do you need us to take care of some bad guys that are too tough for your Fairies Master Makarov?"

Gray and Laxus both snorted at Sting's cockiness, whereas Erza and Natsu grew more impatient. Natsu was just about to explode in anger again when Master Makarov continued, "Actually I was wondering if you have heard from Orga today. Lucy's teammates are back and would very much like to speak with her, but we cannot reach her."

Sting grew serious and put his arms behind his head and said, "I spoke to him the night before last and they were both fine, but just a sec!" Sting then turned around and yelled, "Hey Rogue can you try and call Orga-san for me!?"

The Fairy Tail mages could hear Rogue in the background solemnly say, "Give me a moment."

Just like a few moments earlier, silence filled the room again. Laxus could hear Rogue say, "Sting I cannot reach him."

Master Makarov's smiled faded from his face and before all hell broke loose again Gray said, "Sting is Yukino around by any chance?"

Sting looked at the Ice-Mage questionably and said, "Yeah she is here with Rogue, why?"

"Loke told me once that he had the hots for Pisces when she is in her mother form," Gray admitted as he sweat dropped, "Could Yukino ask her spirits to contact Loke in the Celestial World?"

Laxus heard the soft voice of Yukino say that she had already passed the message on to Pisces, but that it might take a few moments. Laxus watched as Erza clinched her fists, Gray stripped off his pants now, Happy tried not to cry again, and Natsu tried to remain calm. Laxus was amazed at how worked up each of them got over the busty blonde. He knew that she was important to each of them, but now what Mavis had said the other day started to sink in. It was as though Lucy were like a Master—in fact if you looked past their team name; it was as though Lucy were the real leader of Team Natsu. After all the team didn't even form until after she joined the guild.

Finally Laxus's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Yukino say, "I'm sorry but Pisces said that they were intercepted by the Celestial Spirit King."

"MUSTACHE!" Happy yelled as he threw his arms back.

Yukino's face replaced Sting's on the communication lacrima as she said, "I am sorry, but Pisces was told that any contact from the outside world to Lucy or Orga is strictly forbidden, even my spirits are not allowed to converse with hers for the time being even in the Celestial World. I am sorry I could not be of more help."

Master Makarov's face softened when he saw the distressed looking Yukino starring back at him and said, "That is all right Yukino, thank you for trying anyways. Please let us know if you hear from either Orga or Lucy though."

Yukino smiled slightly and said, "Of course Master Makarov we will." Then the lacrima went dark.

After several minutes of silence, Natsu said grimly, "I'm going after her. I don't care if some stupid old bastard said I couldn't come. I am going and bringing her back." Laxus could tell that Natsu was beyond pissed, but he could smell something else on Natsu that made Laxus's blood boil.

Before anyone could respond to Natsu's statement Master Mavis appeared in front of them. Natsu tried to walk past and ignore Mavis when she said, "Natsu if you want Lucy to survive you will remain at the guild."

Natsu stopped dead in his tracks and Master Makarov sighed. Laxus knew from the beginning that Master Makarov and Mavis were keeping something from him about this mission Blondie had to go on—he just didn't know what.

"Master Mavis, could you please explain what you mean? What do you mean if Lucy is to survive?" Erza asked as she fought to control her emotions.

However, it was Master Makarov that answered, "My children all you need to know is that this mission was given to Lucy. It is up to her to complete it."

"But we are a team Gramps! We are Team Natsu! We face our dangers together!" Natsu yelled in defiance.

Mavis looked at Natsu with soft eyes and said, "This time you can't help her Natsu. The truth is if any of you go, you would only get in the way. Or worse, you would get yourselves killed or Lucy killed."

Laxus's muscles tensed when he heard what Mavis had said. What had Blondie gotten herself into now?

Master Makarov looked at his children with deep sympathy in his eyes. He knew that the news would affect them deeply. Everyone in the guild loved Lucy—he hoped that even his grandson had started to see how wonderful this young girl was. Finally Master Makarov added, "Lucy was asked on this mission for a reason and this time we cannot help her. The only thing we can do is have faith in her that she will return to us. Until Lucy returns, or until we hear from her, the rest of Team Natsu is to remain in Magnolia. In fact, each of you will be staying at the guild so that Mira, Laxus, and I can keep an eye on you."

Erza looked ashamed and said, "I am sorry for my actions Master. I was just concerned about Lucy."

Master Makarov smiled weakly at the powerful S-class mage and replied, "I know you were Erza. I know that you all are, but Lucy will be fine."

After several minutes, the rest of Team Natsu finally started to calm down. Happy began to tell everyone how Natsu and Gajeel had quickly finished rebuilding all the houses that they destroyed because Lily had tricked them into making it a competition. The two Dragon Slayers apparently tried to see who could build the most impressive houses the quickest.

Laxus dismissed himself from the Team's report, because he knew he would just have to finish their paperwork later and see it all again. As he made his way through the guild he grabbed a beer from Mira before he headed over to his team's table.

As he sat down, Laxus heard Bickslow ask, "So how did it go?"

Laxus just grunted and then heard the rest of Team Natsu come down the stairs to rejoin the rest of the guild. The Lightning Dragon slayer could sense that nearly everyone at the guild was on edge as they waited for Natsu to blow up again.

Luckily Mira smiled at Team Natsu and asked how each of their missions went. As the rest of Team Natsu started to explain their missions, the guild's nerves began to calm down. Everyone wanted to hear how Erza's mission with Ichiya went, but the scarlet haired mage refused to discuss it. All that could be heard about Gray's mission was from Juvia said. Everyone groaned as Juvia said how handsome and brave Gray-sama was—even though the mission had nothing to do with fighting.

Finally Happy said, "Our mission went really well too, but Natsu wanted to hurry back because he had to tell Lucy something important."

Laxus's ears picked up at this bit of information. The Lightning Dragon Slayer looked over and saw Natsu sitting with his back to the bar and his arms rested back on the counter top. The smell that made Laxus's blood boil was there again.

Mira finished drying a mug and asked the little blue Exceed, "Oh really? What does Natsu want to tell Lucy?"

"That he lllllllllllllllllllikes her," Happy said with a grin before he grabbed a fish to eat.

When Natsu didn't deny what Happy said the rest of the guild went dead silent. Laxus let out a low growl at the sight of the Fire Dragon Slayer. Luckily only his teammates heard their leader's displeasure, because Laxus's growl was drowned out by Mira yelling, "PINK HAIRED BROWN EYED BABIES!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you think!<strong>

A special thanks to you who reviewed the last chapter: dallysbear, H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome, Varvala, SnowFairyLove, kasey44, MsBloodmoon, pixievomit, leoslady4ever, Psyka, XxCherryXJellyxX, XxShyxX, Trunksmybaby, Narucchi, PottsboroGirlie, Corrina, kitkat982, Erzatscarlett, Liani, JadeHeartlock (YAYYY 200TH REVIEW!), and Reader.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, or read the story! I feel truly blessed that so many of you are enjoying this story. So thank you from the bottom of my heart!


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Lucy heard Orga moan as they stared at the tiny man in front of them. The little old man looked exactly like the physician from Oshibana and was no taller than Master Makarov or Mr. Yajima, but he had a long white beard and mustache that went down to his feet. He wore a little black beret and long black dress robes—he looked like a tiny professor. The old man's eyes shone as he said, "Greetings my young friends. You have made excellent timing. Please hurry inside, quickly now, because you are probably exhausted from your long journey."<p>

Lucy looked at Orga who just stared at the man in front of them. Was this really the same physician from Oshibana? Lucy turned to the little old man who greeted them and asked, "Excuse me sir are you Mr. Yamagata and are you the physician that we met in Oshibana?"

The little man chuckled and said, "Yes Miss Heartfilia I am Mr. Yamagata and no I am not the same man that you met in Oshibana. That was my twin brother, but that can be explained later. Hurry, hurry come inside!" Then the little man bounced back excitedly as Lucy and Orga passed through the large doors.

Lucy gasped as she walked past Mr. Yamagata and marveled at the room she entered. The foyer had high ceilings with beams that soared above them. Huge candle lit chandeliers hung from the ceiling and rich oak floors stretched before their feet. Lucy turned to see Orga eye the room questionably, no doubt checking for danger.

Mr. Yamagata cleared his throat and said, "Please let me show you two to your rooms and where you will be staying for the remainder of your time here. After you have settled in and relaxed for a bit, I will come get you around six o'clock so that we may dine together and discuss the details of the request. Please follow me." Mr. Yamagata stretched out his small arm and signaled for Lucy and Orga to follow him.

As the three walked in silence, Lucy was left speechless by vastness of the castle. Lucy was not unaccustomed to vast wealth, having grown up as a Heartfilia she was quite used to the grandeur of mansions and castles. But this castle was entirely different. Lucy wanted to stop and touch nearly every object that they went by. Not even the King in Crocus had tapestries this fine, or paintings that beautiful, or objects that rare.

About twenty minutes, and hundreds of stairs, later the three came to a wing in the castle that contained several doors. Mr. Yamagata turned to Lucy and Orga and said, "Miss Heartfilia your room will be the one on the right and Mr. Nanagear yours will be this one on the left. There is actually a small living room that separates the two rooms, because you two should not wander too far from each other while you are here."

Lucy noticed that Orga's muscles tensed and she looked at his face to only see that once again his facial expression was unreadable. Did he not want to be near her? Why was he in such a bad mood today anyways? Was he upset that he had to be so close to her last night?

As Lucy continued to question in her head why her new friend seemed so pissed off, Mr. Yamagata just smiled at the two and then pointed to a door across from their rooms on the other side of the hallway and said, "In this room you will find a kitchen and dining area that has already been stocked for your stay. If you should need anything else there are small gems in each of your rooms for you to contact me. Now I will leave you two to rest before I return at six."

Before Lucy could ask any questions, the little old man quickly turned around and disappeared down the hallway. Lucy then turned to Orga who had already made his way into his bedroom and shut the door.

The Fairy Tail wizard didn't know whether to be angry or hurt by Orga's actions. Lucy just snorted at the God Slayer's bedroom door and then made her way to her room as well. As Lucy entered her room she nearly squealed at how wonderful it was. Ever since Lucy joined Fairy Tail, it became a rare treat to stay in a nice big room. Mostly because Erza and Lucy were afraid to stay anywhere too nice, because Natsu and Gray might destroy the building—then they would have to pay for it.

Lucy removed her pack and wanted to immediately run and jump on the large king sized bed. Lucy could already tell from the big fluffy white comforter and pillows that it was going to be the best bed in the entire world. But Lucy took one look at her appearance in the full length mirror next to an intricately designed wardrobe and decided to wait.

The blonde mage eagerly looked at the rest of the room with intrigue. It was as though everything had been designed for her specifically in mind. The color of the room was done in golds, whites, and pale pinks. There was a huge writing desk with all sorts of quills and fancy paper and there was a large bookcase next to the desk that contained books that Lucy had never even heard of. She would have to call out Crux later to help her identify some of these.

Finally Lucy came to what must be several large windows, but all were covered with thick curtains that stretched all the way from the ceiling to the floor. Lucy pulled back the velvety curtain and gasped at the site and then screamed in delight. Right outside of her room she could see steam rising from a hot spring, but then Lucy was shocked that there wasn't snow everywhere. In fact, it was very green around the hot spring. Lucy looked up out her window and saw what appeared to be a magical barrier that blocked the snow. The blonde stood amazed by how magical everything looked.

Lucy then scrunched up her nose when she saw her reflection in the window. She looked a like a wreck and decided that it would be best to bathe before dinner. Lucy saw that it was after 3:00 p.m. so she decided to take a bath and clean up before she had to meet Orga and Mr. Yamagata for dinner.

The Celestial Spirit Mage tried to summon out Virgo, but instead of the maid spirit appearing before her Loke stood in her room with her bags. "Hello My Princess, how are you doing this afternoon? Is that barbaric ape from Sabertooth treating you well or do you need better company?"

Lucy looked annoyed at Loke. All she wanted to do was soak in a nice long bath and enjoy a few well deserved hours alone. She was tired of all these men in her life interrupting her girl time and messing with her mind. "Loke what the hell are you doing in my room?" Lucy asked annoyed.

Loke just chuckled as he began to unpack Lucy's bags for her and started to put her clothes away in her drawers. The lion spirit smiled at his beautiful master as he picked up a pair of her lacey black panties and said, "Well I thought it would be fun if we pretended like we were a married couple on our honeym-," But Loke could not finish his perverted sentence, because his master lunged at him.

"I'M SORRY PRINCESS, I WILL STOP!" Loke yelled as he dodged an, what would have been, intense Lucy Kick.

Lucy snatched away her panties from Loke and yelled, "What do you think you are doing you perverted Lion?!"

Loke readjusted his sunglasses and said with a smile, "I'm sorry Princess. I did not mean to rile you up, but you just look so cute when you are angry."

Lucy snorted as she started to pack away her items before Loke offered to help again. As Lucy continued to put away her belongings that Loke brought from the Celestial Spirit World, Loke grew serious and said, "Actually I came in Virgo's place for another reason Lucy."

The blonde mage paused when she heard the tone of Loke's voice. There were only a few times Lucy had ever heard Loke get serious with her and she knew that this time he was not joking around. She looked over at her friend who was now starring out the window at the hot springs with a somber expression on his face. "What is it Loke," Lucy asked now worried.

"Lucy, as you are probably aware there is something odd about this place. Your spirits could feel it the moment you entered the mountain, but it grew the moment you stepped inside the courtyard. We felt something press against all of us," Loke said grimly.

Lucy remembered how she felt the hair on her arms rise and trembled slightly at the memory. It was the strangest sensation she had ever felt. Lucy just nodded her head at Loke. The loyal spirit looked at his master and said, "I want you to be extra careful while you are here and as much as I hate to admit it, please do not stray too far from the Sabertooth Mage."

Lucy looked taken aback at Loke's honesty and asked, "Why not? What do you mean? What do you think it was that we felt?"

Loke just smiled slightly and said, "I told the Spirit King that you would just ask more questions if I brought anything up."

Before the shock of Loke's response could register with Lucy, Loke placed his head on her forehead and said, "We can talk more tonight after you eat, I promise. For now you should do the things Lucy Heartfilia likes to do." Loke then made a small bag of items appear before him and he handed it to Lucy. The bag was a dark blue color with a bright pink ribbon attached. He smiled at his friend and said, "Virgo made this for you. It is a bubble bath set from our world; it will help relax you." Then with a wink, Loke disappeared back into the celestial world.

Lucy reached out to stop Loke, but was too late. How dare that lion come here and get her all worried and then just disappear again! Didn't he know by now that she had anxiety issues?! She let out a sigh, but then looked down at the bag of items Loke had left her. Then without even realizing it, the smell of the bag had already begun to relax her and relieve her stress. The blonde then decided that she was too tired to care about what Loke had said for the moment. She had spent all day yesterday, and most of today, climbing the toughest mountain in all of Fiore and decided to take her friend's advice and just relax for a little bit—even if she didn't want to.

The Fairy Tail mage grabbed some of her clothes and then made her way into the greatest bathroom she had ever seen. Lucy wanted to get on her knees and weep at how beautiful everything was. The bathroom was nearly half of the size of her bedroom. The floor was made of smooth stones varying in shapes and sizes and different colors of cool gray. In one of the corners of the bathroom sat the largest Jacuzzi bathtub that Lucy had ever seen with a beautiful stone ledge next to it that was perfect for resting drinks, books, or her toiletries. Lucy then looked around the corner and saw a huge walk in shower covered in the same stones.

In front of the bathtub was the largest and softest white plushy rug that she had ever seen. To match the rug, there hung several big soft towels next to the bathtub and shower. Lucy then noticed a closet and opened it to find all sorts of shampoos, soaps, extra towels, and a dirty clothes hamper.

However, what made the room even more spectacular was the lighting—it was absolutely perfect. On the ceiling there was a soft track lighting that filled the room, plus all over the bathroom stood little trees with soft white lights placed in them.

Lucy gigged as she began to strip down and prepared for the greatest bath experience of her life. The blonde decided that she wanted to use the shower first so that she could rinse off all of the grime on her body. She quickly discarded her items and threw them in the dirty clothes hamper before she grabbed some shampoo and body and headed into the shower.

The blonde mage shivered slightly as the cold stone touched her bare feet, but she let out a relieved sigh when she turned on the shower water and let hot water and steam relax her body. As Lucy showered, she began to hum to herself and thought that this mission was already absolutely fantastic. If she had this room and bathroom for the next three weeks, she didn't care what the mission was.

After Lucy had washed all the dirt off of her body, she felt incredibly clean; however, she wanted to sit in that bathtub more than anything right now. She quickly grabbed a couple of the soft fluffy towels and wrapped one around her body and the other around her hair as she made her way over to the bathtub.

She turned on the faucet and added just a little bit of the bubble bath that Virgo made for her. Once again, Lucy let out a deep sigh at the smell of the product. The smell reminded her of a time when she and Loke did a solo mission together after the games since she needed rent money and on the way back she, Plue, Loke, and Virgo sat on a hill to watch a meteor shower together. It was one of the greatest memories she had with her spirits.

Lucy shed her towel and once the bathtub had been filled to Lucy's desired height she turned off the faucet and then lowered herself into the hot water.

As Lucy leaned back in the large bathtub she gasped at the sight above her. Directly above her was a large sun roof where she could see the snow falling from the mountain. The large window had a magic spell placed on it to prevent any penetration of outside light in the bathroom, but also melted any snow that threatened to stick.

The Fairy Tail mage sighed as she watched the snow fall for several minutes. She could feel the magical affects from Virgo's bubble bath start to affect her. She had been so nervous the past few days about what this mission was about, her teammates return to the guild, and two very well built lightning men.

Lucy bit her lip as she thought about Laxus and Orga. The two were so different, but seemed so similar at the same time. They were both incredibly strong mages who both leaned on the more serious side with their personalities. Laxus was incredibly hot and Lucy moaned as her dream from a few nights ago still plagued her memory. The way his abs looked in the moonlight, how it felt to run her fingers through his hair, how hot his kisses felt on her skin. It was clearly the sexiest and most vivid dream Lucy had ever had, but at the same time it made her chest hurt. She was not close to Laxus at all. Even though he said he wanted to be her friend, how exactly were they going to go about and do that? She knew next to nothing about the blonde Dragon Slayer. All she really knew of him was what she heard from the other people in the guild who grew up with him—like Natsu, Cana, Gray, Erza, and even Lisanna.

Lucy rolled her eyes as she thought about her pink haired best friend. She guessed that the only thing she knew about Laxus from Natsu was that he wants to fight him all the time. Lucy's face then turned into a scowl as she thought about Natsu, Erza, Gray, and even Happy. She missed them all so much and hoped that they wouldn't be mad at her for being gone for so long, but then they had been gone for several weeks too. Lucy tried not to worry too much about it for now, because she remembered that Master Makarov said he would try to call her when they all returned. She assumed she hadn't heard anything yet, because they were all still out—whereas she was now out on a mission with Orga.

The Celestial Spirit Mage felt like her heart skipped a beat when she thought about the God Slayer that she had traveled the last several days with. The blonde was amazed at how quickly she and Orga had become friends. She then moaned and slid herself down into the water more when she thought about how insane the last few days have been. It was like the universe had pushed her and Orga together at a time when she desperately needed a good friend. Lucy felt her heart swell as she thought about the gruff green haired mage. She had been so incredibly lonely these past few weeks and it was as though Orga swooped down out of nowhere and filled that gap in her empty heart with his awkwardness, manliness (Lucy sweat dropped a little because she heard that word in Elfman's voice now), and his kindness.

Lucy smiled at how Orga didn't seem to mind that they have been thrust together by such odd circumstances. Lucy realized that she didn't mind, in fact it was quite the opposite with her. She was very thankful that Orga was here with her and that she got the chance to get to know him—even if he had been one of Minerva's teammates.

However, the blondes smile quickly faded as she thought about Orga's actions today. To Lucy it felt like he had pushed her away and she couldn't understand why. Everything had been going so well—well minus every odd situation that had arisen while on this mission. Lucy wasn't sure if she did something to push Orga away, but she sure as hell wasn't going to let this distance between them continue for the next three weeks. She was determined to get to the bottom of it, even if she had to force it out of him tonight.

* * *

><p>After Lucy finished bathing, she decided that it would be best to get ready for dinner with Mr. Yamagata and Orga. Lucy opened up her wardrobe and saw that Virgo had actually packed quite a few warm clothes for her, granted she could tell most were from the spirit world, but she didn't mind.<p>

Lucy chose a light pink, soft cashmere turtle neck sweater with a soft gray mini skirt. She picked out black tights to go underneath the skirt with thigh high stockings that matched her sweater. Lucy decided to leave her hair down for tonight, because the amazing shampoo she used made her hair feel so incredibly soft. Lucy noticed that it was nearly 6 p.m. so she quickly put on some black sparkly ballerina flats and went to find Mr. Yamagata and Orga.

When Lucy stepped out into the hallway her stomach growled at the smell of something marvelous coming from across the hall. Lucy was about to walk through the door where the smell was coming from when she heard Orga's door open. Lucy turned around excitedly and said, "Good evening Orga!"

"Hey," Orga said with little to no emotion.

Then the awkwardness and coldness she felt from Orga all day had returned. Lucy looked at the God Slayer, who in turn refused to make eye contact with her, and asked nervously, "U-um Orga is everything all right?"

"Yes," Orga replied a little too quickly and gruffly.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at Orga and said, "Well everything doesn't seem all right."

When Orga didn't respond, Lucy began to get more worried. She tried to think of everything she said and did that would make him act this way towards her. The only conclusion that Lucy could come up with was that he was upset at her for them being naked together. Then her face paled when she thought that maybe she did something in her sleep and didn't know it.

The two stood in silence for a long time and Lucy hated it. She hated not knowing what was wrong with Orga and she hated not knowing how she could fix it. Lucy felt her checks burn from her anger as she fought back tears and said, "Orga I don't know what I did to make you upset at me, but whatever it was please know that I am sorry and I didn't mean to offend you. I care a lot about you and I don't want to let, well…whatever it is hurt our friendship."

As Lucy talked a few tears fell down her cheeks even though she tried so desperately hard to hold them back. She quickly wiped the tears away and said, "I understand if you don't want to see someone like me as your friend, but I hope that we can work together these next few weeks like we have these last few days. I really do enjoy your company and I just want everything to go back to normal."

Lucy couldn't look at Orga after she admitted the truth to him. It hurt so badly and she felt so vulnerable. She hated feeling vulnerable.

Lucy then heard Orga try to say, "Tiny I'm s-."

"AHHHH, you two are here at last. Please follow me. I have already prepared a lovely meal for my wonderful guests," Mr. Yamagata said as he interrupted Orga. The tiny man then turned and went back into the kitchen area across from Lucy and Orga's rooms.

Lucy quickly turned around and avoided any sort of eye contact with Orga. She didn't know what he was about to say, but she didn't think she was ready to hear whatever it was. Her heart ached and she felt like she was about to throw up.

As Lucy walked into the kitchen her mouth instantly watered at all of the delicious smells. Once again she marveled at the beauty of the kitchen area. There was a large rustic table that had already been set for them with the finest dining ware. There were beautiful beige, marbled countertops with stainless steel appliances and rich wood cabinets. The room had such a homey feel that it perked up Lucy's spirits a little.

Finally Mr. Yamagata said, "Pleas sit down my young mages and I will bring your food for you!"

Lucy went and took seat and noticed that Orga sat directly across from her. She did everything in her power to not look at him, but she could feel his gaze burning into her. Luckily she didn't have to wait long as Mr. Yamagata started to sit down hot bread, salads, soups, rice, lobster, chocolate fondue, and almost a hundred other things.

Lucy watched as the little man ran around the kitchen excitedly. Finally he said, "Please eat up my friends. I hardly ever have visitors so it is nice getting to use my cooking skills on someone other than my cat." The Celestial Mage just smiled and decided to try the soup first. She was amazed at how delicious it tasted, it was clearly the best Miso Soup she had ever tried in her life.

After nearly an hour of Mr. Yamagata asking Lucy if she wanted more of anything or trying to give Orga another steak, Lucy nearly dropped her spoon when she heard Mr. Yamagata ask, "Lucy would you like a strawberry parfait? It was always Layla's favorite."

Lucy felt like her heart had stopped working and she turned to see a smiling Mr. Yamagata starring at her. The blonde could barely manage to say, "My M-mama?'

Mr. Yamagata smiled sadly at the young girl across from him and said, "Yes I knew your mother from a long time ago. She was younger than you are now. I knew her before she married your father. She was almost like an apprentice to me. You look so much like her that I nearly cried when I saw you at my doorstep earlier today."

The Fairy Tail mage felt like her entire world had just turned upside down. "How did you know my Mama? When did you meet her?" Lucy started to ask.

"I will answer all of your questions Lucy, but perhaps we should take this conversation into the living room area between your rooms. Please head across the hall and I will bring some tea for the both of you shortly," Mr. Yamagata said as he jumped down from his chair and disappeared behind one of the counters.

Lucy felt like she couldn't move until she felt a large warm hand touch her shoulder gently. "Come on Tiny, let's go into the other room and wait," Orga said gently.

The blonde just weakly nodded her head and allowed Orga to lead the way into the room that divided their bedrooms. Lucy noticed that Orga took a seat on the couch that faced the fireplace in the room and without giving too much thought on their awkwardness earlier; Lucy went and sat down right next to the large Lightning God Slayer. She didn't care anymore if he was still mad at her, she felt like she needed to know he was there with her. She needed his strength to keep her grounded as her head spun.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes until Mr. Yamagata came in with a tea tray. The tiny man poured some hot tea for his friends and handed them each a cup before he took a seat in the high back chair next to the couch.

Mr. Yamagata took a sip of his tea and said, "Lucy my dear, I am sorry if what I said caught you off guard. I realized as I prepared the tea that maybe your mother never got the chance to tell you about me and for that I am truly sorry. Your mother was an extraordinary young lady and you are so much like her that it warmed my heart greatly."

Lucy just stared down at her tea cup and asked quietly, "How do you know my Mama?"

Mr. Yamagata smiled weakly and said, "I can explain all of it to you later, but perhaps it would be best if I tell you exactly why I called you both here then you will know how I know your mother."

Both Lucy and Orga looked at Mr. Yamagata as he took a sip of tea then said, "Several hundred years ago a dark wizard, or perhaps not, cast a spell on this mountain. Samui Yama is known for its dangers, but the real reason many people do not come here is because usually once you enter the mountain you never return."

Lucy felt like her blood ran cold and the hairs on her arms rose again. Mr. Yamagata noticed that what he said had an effect on Lucy and he said, "The moment you two entered my courtyard you should have felt an odd magical presence that affected the area. Lucy should have felt it more so than Orga, but Orga even you should have felt something odd about the place."

The two mages looked at the man and both nodded that they understood. Mr. Yamagata then continued, "The reason why I know Layla is because she came here as a young girl to help me with a problem. I am a researcher and I search for all sorts of oddities and rare magical occurrences all over Fiore and in other distant lands; including Edolas and the Fairy Sphere that had you and your friends encased for seven years. My research has led me to Samui Yama because there is a force that is awakened here every 700 years and in three weeks' time that force will reawaken and if it is not stopped, all Fiore will be in danger."

Lucy nearly dropped her tea cup at the gravity of Mr. Yamagata's words. She quickly placed her cup on the coffee table in front of her and asked, "Mr. Yamagata what do you mean all Fiore will be in danger? What force are you talking about?"

Mr. Yamagata looked at Lucy in the eyes and said, "My research and your mother's has lead me to believe that this force is the work of a corrupt Celestial type of magic that only the strongest living Celestial Mage can stop."

The room was filled with silence for several minutes. Both Orga and Mr. Yamagata waited for the small blonde girl to say something, but she continued to sit there with her big brown eyes full of worry. Mr. Yamagata finally added, "The reason why I have called Orga here was to help you in this task, for you see I do not believe that only Celestial Magic is at work, but a God's magic or God Slayer's magic is at work."

Orga and Lucy both turned to Mr. Yamagata as Lucy finally snapped out of her thoughts and asked, "A God's magic? How do you know?"

Mr. Yamagata sat his tea cup down and replied, "Let me explain first some of my research and why I need both of your abilities. Earlier when I said that once someone enters the mountain and that they very rarely return is because the longer I have lived up here, the less and less people can come; especially now as it gets closer to the unleashing. Also the moment you stepped foot on the mountain, you became sort of cut off so to speak from the rest of Fiore and most likely your Celestial Spirit's did too from their own world."

Lucy grew worried when Mr. Yamagata said that. It meant that she had no way to contact her team if she was in trouble and she also felt bad for her Celestial friends. But before Lucy could voice he concern, Mr. Yamagata continued, "As you are aware, when I sent the mission request I specifically said that no one on your team, Lucy, would be allowed to accompany you. That is for two reasons. The first is because if any of them would have come with you they would have gone insane and turned on you. The second is because if they would have somehow managed to get here with you, they would have only got in your way. The fact that you and Orga both made it here with little to no harm only proves one of my theories."

"Wait, what do you mean one of your theories? Did you not know we would be safe?" Lucy nearly yelled at Mr. Yamagata. Did this little man really risk their lives so carelessly?

"Yes and no. My theory is that this is occurrence is the work of Celestial and God Magic. I had no doubt that you would make it here safely, but then I had no evidence, other than when Layla came here all those years ago, to prove that. But now I do because you are here safe and sound," Mr. Yamagata said with a smile.

Lucy saw that Orga scowled at the tiny man and Lucy did too. How dare he not inform them of the dangers before they arrived! What if something worse would have happened to them? Then Lucy thought about something Mr. Yamagata said about her team and asked, "When you said that my team would have gone insane, what did you mean by that?"

"That has to do with the nature of the magic itself. You see your late mother and I believed we had narrowed down at least one of the Celestial forces involved in this phenomenon. You see my young friends if anyone besides you two were to enter the mountain the magic here would have corrupted their minds—especially the males," Mr. Yamagta said as he munched on a cookie that he brought out with the tea before he added, "I believe that one of the magic forces involved is from one of the silver key's Andromeda."

Lucy gasped, the legend of Andromeda was well renowned and many Celestial Mages had given their lives to try and find the key to Andromeda. The blonde mage quickly said, "Are you sure it is _her_ key?"

"Well I cannot be for certain my young friend since the phenomenon only occurs every 700 years, but I believe so. If my calculations are correct, this magic that is holding Andromeda's key captive will be released upon Fiore this year and her influence will spread throughout the land corrupting the minds of every mage in Fiore. However, there could be more than one key at work here. If that much power were to be released, the magical community would turn on each other like rabid animals. Now do you see why no male besides Orga would have been safe here? Even I am trapped inside my castle. If I were to step outside of the magical barrier, my mind would too be lost," Mr. Yamagta said as he brushed some cookie crumbs out of his beard.

Mr. Yamagata watched as Lucy began to piece together bits of information that he had revealed before he turned his attention to Orga and said, "My young God Slayer you are very vital to this mission for several reasons, but you should know that if my research is correct and if Andromeda's key is the cause of this then you should be warned that I believe it was a God Slayer, one with magic similar to your own, who locked her in this cursed state. For tomorrow night you will start to see the effects of that magic at hand. A lightning storm in snow is a terrifying sight to behold, even if the lightning were regular lightning; however, this lighting is different. It causes you to see things and hear things. It is literally a nightmare. Something else that you should be warned about is that Andromeda was known throughout many lands to be an exceptional beauty. When I spoke earlier that the male's minds were more easily to be corrupted it is because my research has shown me that when women enter the mountain they are usually killed swiftly; however the males fall under a spell so to speak. Why do you think there were so many Vulcans on your way up? Also according to legend, Andromeda's key is one of the strongest keys a Celestial Mage can obtain; for Andromeda can make even the greatest hero succumb to her needs. Legends have it that one of the greatest warriors of all times fought off a beast created by a god just to save her."

Lucy looked at Orga who appeared to be in deep thought as he stared into the fire. Lucy then turned to Mr. Yamagata and asked, "So what you are saying is that if someone other than Orga would have come with me, even one with similar powers like another God Slayer, then they would have turned on me to stop me from reaching my destination? I was able to come here because of my Celestial magic. So does it mean that because Orga has God Slaying magic and lightning magic he is almost above the influence like me?"

"Precisely Lucy, you are your mother's daughter that is for sure! Yes you were able to come here because of your Celestial magic, but you did face many trials on your way here did you not? This magic is fighting against you Lucy; it does not want you here. Also, yes I am very well aware that there is at least one other living God Slayer but her magic would have been of no use to you, plus she is not strong enough. I believe that the other God Slayer, Zancrow, is dead but my research led me to believe that even if he were alive he would be an unstable match. There is also the other lightning mage from your own guild, but sadly the stronger the mage the more dangerous Andromeda's magic can sometimes be—again if it is her key. Orga in a sense is almost destined to be here with you and will be your protector so to speak; for his magic equals the lightning mage in your own guild but he will not be corrupted by the negative magic because of his God Slayer powers," Mr. Yamagata said as he grabbed another cookie.

Orga and Lucy both tensed up at how casually Mr. Yamagata spoke. Lucy felt like her face turned as red as Erza's hair at what the old man had said. The blonde began to get nervous at the weight of everything Mr. Yamagata has revealed. How was she supposed to stop this phenomenon from spreading? What if she wasn't strong enough?

Mr. Yamagata could almost see the doubt in the child of his late friend's eyes as he said solemnly, "Lucy I know that you tend to doubt yourself and you believe that your magical power to be weaker than most, but you have never been more wrong my young friend."

Lucy felt tears well up in her eyes as Mr. Yamagata continued, "You see you _are_ the strongest Celestial Mage alive, but the truth is more profound than that—you are actually the strongest Celestial Mage in the past 700 years. The whole universe almost seems to know of the Great Lucy Heartfilia and her spirits who love her. Lucy your magic is capable of so many things and that is another reason why I have called Orga here. For the next few weeks every morning Orga will train you to increase your physical capability and your magical capability. In the afternoons you will study many of the celestial books that I have in the library."

"WHAT!?" Lucy yelled as she jumped up off the couch.

Orga continued to sit and stare at the fire without saying a word as Mr. Yamagata just laughed. Lucy continued to look back and forth between Orga and Mr. Yamagata, but then worry started to sink in again. She didn't want to let Orga down, or her guild, but what if he laughed at her again—what if he thought of her and her magic to be useless.

Lucy slowly lowered herself back down on to the couch and started to tremble at the fear of letting everyone she loved down and of letting everyone in Fiore down. However, Lucy was pulled from her thoughts when Mr. Yamagata added seriously, "Lucy I believe that if you wanted to, you would be able to match Zeref himself with your magic."

The blonde noticed that even Orga turned to look at Mr. Yamagata, but she was too afraid to look at the Sabertooth Mage's face. Lucy assumed that Orga wanted to laugh at how ridiculous Mr. Yamagata sounded; however, Mr. Yamagata just continued and said, "My young friend the stronger you get the stronger your spirits will get. Don't you see that with Gemini alone you have the ability to copy any living person if your magic is at least equal or greater than theirs?! When you get stronger you will be able to copy Dragon Slayers, God Slayers, and you could even copy your own master. You have the potential to be able to simultaneously cast Fairy Law and Urano Metria! You have the leader of the Zodiac and the Celestial Spirit King on your side. You can have multiple unison raids and even triple unison raids with your spirits alone. That takes other mage's years and sometimes lifetimes to master. Your magic is versatile and nearly limitless! Haven't you ever wondered why odd occurrences seem to happen around you? You and your magic are unique and rare. You hold the power of the stars in your hands my dear Lucy! You have a rare fate that not many are destined to walk."

Lucy felt as though the weight of Fiore now rested entirely on her shoulders. She felt like everything Mr. Yamagata had said was completely absurd. She was the weakest on her team—well if you minus Happy. How was she supposed to do all of these things, even with Orga's help? She just couldn't do it, it was too much.

Finally Mr. Yamagata stood up and walked over to a small stand at the end of the room. He handed a stack of papers to Lucy and said solemnly, "Lucy these letters were written by your mother. I think you should read them during your stay here. You should also know that the room you are staying in was the same room that she stayed in when she came here all of those years ago. I know that she believed in you and so do I. You are not as alone as you might feel right now. We have discussed quite a bit tonight, but I am afraid we have only scratched the surface."

The little man then turned to pick up the tea set and said, "Would you look at the time! I haven't stayed up this late in many years. You two should get some rest and I will come meet you tomorrow afternoon to show you to the library where we will continue my research. Sleep well my young friends!" Then with a smile and funny bow Mr. Yamagata left the room.

Lucy just sat and stared at the stack of letters that Mr. Yamagata handed her as she listened to the fireplace crackle. She didn't know how to take in everything that she just heard. She felt utterly terrified.

Finally the silence was broken by Orga who asked gently, "Tiny are you ok?"

No longer being able to stay where she was, Lucy burst out into tears and ran towards her room and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, or read this story so far!

**A special thanks to:** JadeHeartlock, Narucchi, Varvala, leoslady4ever, Psyka, kitkat982, LadyD0544, H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome, pixievomit, XxShyxX, lexxiebabey, XxCherryXJellyxX, MsBloodmoon, Pandasalltheyway, SirButterBottoms, Corrina, SnowFairyLove, Trunksmybaby, and Liani.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>A worried Orga watched as Lucy ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her. The Sabertooth Mage heard her crying and was about to run after the blonde girl when the tiny figure of Mr. Yamagata suddenly appeared in front of him.<p>

"Mr. Nanagear, although I admire your actions to help the lovely Lucy, I believe that one of her Celestial Spirits must speak with her right now," Mr. Yamagata said seriously.

Orga scowled at the tiny man who blocked his path but then used his God Slayer senses to listen in towards his partner's room. He could hear a deep male voice that called his partner Lucy-sama. Orga realized that Lucy was ok for the moment, but he didn't like how upset she was. He understood at why she would be upset, but he wanted to let her know that she didn't have to go through this alone.

"Ahhhhh…your God Slayer magic is absolutely fascinating Orga of Sabertooth. Lucy will be very lucky to have you with her," Mr. Yamagata said with a smile and then motioned for Orga to follow him down the hallway, "Our Lucy will be fine for now. Please let me show you where you will train her for the next few weeks."

Orga looked towards his tiny partner's bedroom door and scowled. He could still sense that she was upset and scared. The green haired mage didn't like the idea of leaving her in such a state, but with her spirit with her she would be fine for the moment. However, Orga was prepared to flash back to her side at any moment just in case she needed him. He hated how he had left things off with her earlier this evening and wanted to make it right somehow.

The Sabertooth mage looked at the smiling old man and nodded his head for him to proceed. As the two walked down the hallway, Mr. Yamagata continued, "Now Mr. Orga our objective for the next few weeks is quite simple. Every morning you will push our Lucy to get stronger both magically and physically. I am already aware that you are somewhat familiar with Celestial Spirit Magic since your own guild has a Celestial Mage; however, the difference between Ms. Yukino Aguria and our Lucy is quite vast."

Orga listened intently to Mr. Yamagata, because he knew that despite what happened to Yukino during the Grand Magic Games—Yukino was a very powerful mage. To hear Mr. Yamagata say that Yukino couldn't even compare to Tiny hurt Orga's pride a little as a Sabertooth Mage; however, he felt his chest swell slightly that his new partner and friend was so strong and that he would be amongst the first to witness her at full strength.

Mr. Yamagata stopped in front of two large double doors down the hallway and then said, "This is the room that you will train Lucy in every day." The tiny man then opened the doors and Orga was actually astounded at the size of the room.

Inside of the room was a full-fledged gym; complete with weights, mats, and ropes. The room was so large that an entire track ran around perimeter of the room. Mr. Yamagata quickly ran inside and pointed to a large set of glass doors on the other side of the room and said, "Over on that side is a large swimming pool that can also be used for training. Lucy has Aquarius's key so that would be an excellent training area if Aquarius will allow it."

The Sabertooth Mage didn't know what that was supposed to mean, but he knew that he had not met Aquarius yet. Why would a Celestial Spirit not want to help their master train?

Mr. Yamagata then said, "So my young friend, this room should be perfect for training. I have actually designed the room so that you can use your lightning in here without causing too much damage."

Mr. Yamagata then had a training dummy appear in the middle of the room and begged the Sabertooth Mage to use his Black Lightning. Orga sent a quick and minimal bolt at the dummy which disappeared after he had destroyed it and was then replaced a few moments later by a new training dummy. There were also no scorch marks left on the floor from where Orga's lightning hit. Orga looked around the room and was impressed. He often had to train outside of his guild because his magic was so destructive that he would often break the equipment that was provided for him. Plus, he hated training around anyone and had never trained with anyone before. Teaching Tiny how to get stronger would be a new learning experience for both of them.

"Now Orga there is something else that I require of you while you train Lucy," Mr. Yamagata said as he inspected the area where Orga had sent his lightning, "Lucy is now able to summon two Golden Gate Keys out simultaneously. Your goal as her trainer will be to get her strong enough to summon out five Golden Gate Keys simultaneously, plus she needs to be able to cast Urano Metria alone without Gemini's aid."

Orga kept his emotionless facial expression, but on the inside he was completely stunned by the old man's declaration. He knew from the Games that Yukino and Lucy both being able to summon two spirits was considered a rare thing. Now he was supposed to help her summon five at the same time and only have three weeks to get her there!

The Sabertooth Mage looked at the smiling man and said dryly, "And how do you expect me to do that exactly?"

"Well how you train our dear Lucy is entirely up to you; however, the stronger a Celestial Mage is magically and physically the more spirits he or she will be able to summon. Also, she will be able to keep the gates open longer the stronger that she gets," Mr. Yamagata said as he magically pulled out the training dummy that Orga had obliterated to examine it.

Orga began to run different scenarios in his head on techniques that Tiny could try to get stronger. He could have her run every morning to build up endurance and then add weight packs to her for strength. Based on the kicks that she continually tried to give him, he had no doubt that she would learn well from hand to hand combat training.

However, the green haired man's thoughts were interrupted when Mr. Yamagata said with an amused voice, "Now Mr. Orga—I know that you are very fond of our lovely Lucy but I have no doubt that you will push her as hard as you can so that she can get stronger."

"What do you mean by that?" Orga nearly growled at the old man.

Mr. Yamagata only chuckled at the Sabertooth Mage's actions and replied, "Well I believe you met my brother in Oshibana did you not?"

Orga eyed the pleased little man suspiciously and nodded his head in agreement. Mr. Yamagata saw Orga's nod and continued, "Well I won't tell you how I know that you and Lucy visited him, because that is my secret for right now. Also, I don't know if my brother got the chance to tell you, but he is not only a physician. He is actually a rather rare Matchmaker Mage."

The Sabertooth Mage tensed up at Mr. Yamagata's declaration. Orga then heard Mr. Yamagata mutter a few enchantment words and then the training dummy that the Sabertooth Mage had destroyed began to glow slightly. The tiny man continued to study the destroyed training dummy but added, "My brother went to this year's Grand Magic Games and he was ecstatic on the first day when both you and Lucy battled your opponents. My brother told me that he had never seen such strong ties before."

"What do you mean ties?" Orga asked now slightly interested.

"Hmmm…well my brother could probably explain it better but I will give it a try," the tiny old man paused for a moment before he continued, "You see there are many magical elements that surround all of us mages that we cannot see with our own eyes. My brother has the ability to see certain fates, or ties, when two mages have a strong connection to each other—even before that connection starts to develop or _if_ it ever develops. Apparently you and Lucy have a strong tie to each other. My brother said when he saw both of you in the arena together that he could hardly concentrate because of the large, and I believe he said it was golden, tie that continually linked you two together."

Orga scowled at what Mr. Yamagata had said. During the Games, Orga had acted like an asshole towards the blonde mage and her team. How could he have had a tie to Tiny that early? He had never even spoken to her before this mission.

Mr. Yamagata finally finished inspecting the destroyed training dummy and then once again it disappeared. The little old man turned to the large God Slayer and added, "But that is not all my young friend. My brother did not only notice the connection you had with Lucy but a few others that she had ties with as well."

The Lightning Mage stiffened at the old man's honesty. Orga already had at least one strong suspicion of who the other connection was with. Then to reaffirm Orga's own thoughts, Mr. Yamagata said, "Yes apparently Lucy has an almost equally strong tie with the Lightning Mage in her own guild, but I have a feeling that you are already aware of that. The other two more faint ties were her teammates, but I believe my brother said that could be the result of their friendship."

The scowl on Orga's face was apparent. He had no idea how to interpret the information that had been given to him. He was aware that Dreyar had feelings for Tiny, he was even aware that Tiny reciprocated some of those feelings. This morning seemed like forever ago. He had felt the most comfortable he had ever felt in his entire life, but then she had to say Dreyar's name. Orga rarely experienced jealousy, because people were usually jealous of him. But still, he had felt it today. He couldn't help but wonder how things could have turned out so differently today if Tiny wouldn't have said Dreyar's name.

Mr. Yamagata watched Orga's reactions intently before he added, "My young friend, do not trouble yourself too much. I am observant enough to know that something happened between you and Lucy today before you arrived. The good news is you have over three weeks to work out whatever is troubling you two. Plus from what I saw tonight, when I explained the mission, you and Lucy already make a great team."

Orga even surprised himself when he looked at Mr. Yamagata and admitted, "But I don't know how to make it better and I don't know what will happen after this mission is over with."

"Well the first part is sometimes the easiest and most difficult thing to do—just be honest with her," Mr. Yamagata said with a smile, but then his face grew serious as he continued, "The other part of your inquiry is a little more open ended. Three weeks is no small amount of time to be alone together. I think that the bond you two will create here will be nearly unbreakable; however, that does not mean you will not face opposition when you return to your respective guilds. Laxus Dreyar is a strong man. He will not give up easily if he ever figures out what he wants; however, Laxus cannot be here with Lucy now. Although his lightning magic would be equally useful, he would not have the same divine protection that you and Lucy have with your God Slayer and her Celestial magic."

The Sabertooth Mage stood in silence as he analyzed everything that Mr. Yamagata had just said. The tiny old man went and stood next to the green haired mage and said seriously, "Orga there is something else that you should know. Even if Laxus could be here now, I do not believe that it would be the best choice for Lucy in her given state. You see if the mountain wasn't under this curse and her team or Laxus could travel with her, do you think that they would be able to train her to face this kind of danger alone?"

"Alone?" Orga asked as he nearly growled. He thought he was supposed to help Tiny. Why the hell would he let her face this kind of danger alone?

Mr. Yamagata gave Orga a weak smile and replied, "Yes Orga alone. At least from what I can calculate, the final outcome of this occurrence will ultimately rest on Lucy's shoulders; however, that does not mean that you will not be there with her. You need to make sure that she stays safe and grows in her magic until the time is right. Now your reaction, just after spending a few days with Lucy is quite interesting. Can you imagine how her teammates would react or other members from her guild? Do you think that they would let Lucy walk into some of the greatest danger she has ever faced alone?"

Orga furrowed his eyebrows together and said, "And what makes you think I would let her go alone?"

"I have no doubt that you too will try and be by her side; however, I think now that you know part of the danger that she will face you will be able to train Lucy and push her harder than her own team would. Fairy Tail mages are stubborn and believe in nakama above all. Yes they would try to help Lucy get stronger and would probably do a good job, but they would also try to carry the burden themselves or shield her as much as possible. They would ultimately get in her way, because if anyone from her guild were to come here then they would meet their deaths and this would destroy Lucy. Celestial Magic is the only magic that can stop what is happening—not Dragon Slayer, Ice-Make, or Requip Magic. Your magic can help aid her unlike any other magic, but this time Lucy's team cannot rescue her. She has to rescue them," Mr. Yamagata said seriously before he concluded with, "Right now my young friend, you are Lucy's only hope for survival."

As Orga heard what Mr. Yamagata had just said, a new sense of responsibility filled the Sabertooth Mage. He would make sure to train Lucy to the best of his abilities. He would help make her the strongest mage in all of Fiore. He had just become friends with the sweet, blonde Fairy Tail mage. The truth was that this girl meant more to him than just a friend and he wasn't about to lose her now—not when he had just found her. Orga looked at Mr. Yamagata and said seriously, "I understand."

A large grin spread across Mr. Yamagata's face as he replied, "I knew you would my young friend. Now I will leave you be for the night and I will meet you two in the kitchen tomorrow after you eat lunch so that I may show Lucy were she will study Celestial Magic. However, tomorrow night you and I should have another small discussion because we will begin to see the effects of the foul magic at hand and you will need to stay vigilant in order to keep Lucy safe."

Orga just nodded his head as Mr. Yamagata left him standing alone in the training room. He couldn't seem to slow down his thoughts. He harrumphed when he realized that this feeling was probably similar to how Tiny had felt earlier. He had just been given a ton of information to process and the one piece of information that continued to linger in Orga's mind was when he found out that he and Tiny were "tied" together.

The Sabertooth mage's face turned into a scowl though when he thought about how Dreyar was also "tied" to Tiny. Orga wasn't as concerned about his new partner's usual teammates, because the whole time he had been with her she had not attempted to contact them plus she said that she wasn't with Natsu on their first night. It was Laxus Dreyar that concerned the God Slayer.

However, a small smile appeared on Orga's face. He smirked to himself as he thought about how ticked off Dreyar would have been if he would have heard that because he wasn't a God Slayer then he would have been corrupted by the magic on the mountain—whereas Orga was immune to it.

Orga vowed to himself that he would be there to help Tiny in any way that he could. With that thought in mind, the large God Slayer decided that it would be best to check on his partner to see if she was doing ok.

As Orga made his way back to their rooms, he used his God like senses to see if the Fairy Tail mage was upset. A small smile crept up on his face as he stood outside Tiny's bedroom door, because he sensed that she had indeed calmed down and was already asleep.

The Sabertooth Mage quietly said, "Goodnight Lucy. I will not let you go through this alone," before he went into his own room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Lucy ran into her room and slammed the door behind her. The blonde grabbed her chest as she slid down onto the floor in an attempt to breathe normally. Her chest was tight and felt like there was a heavy weight pressing down against her rib cage over her heart.<p>

The Celestial Mage looked down at the stack of letters in her hand and let out wail as she tucked her knees up towards her face. How could any of this be happening? Why had she not known before now that her mother had been here before? Why did Mr. Yamagata think that she was strong enough to do this?

Lucy was dry heaving where she sat, because her nerves were beyond shot. Earlier when Mr. Yamagata said that Orga would need to train Lucy she wanted to panic. She and Orga were barely on speaking terms now! What would make Mr. Yamagata think that Orga would be willing to train her for the next three weeks!?

The Fairy Tail mage continued to sob as she thought about her situation and about Orga. She felt so alone and the fact that she could not call her team made her feel worse. She felt so alone and partially betrayed—but most of all she felt terrified. She could only open two gate keys simultaneously now because she was able to activate her second origin. How was she supposed to take on this force by herself?

Lucy wanted to laugh at how absurd Mr. Yamagata had sounded. There was no way that she was the strongest Celestial Mage in the past 700 years. Angel and Yukino were both incredibly strong—Lucy only beat Angel because of Hibiki. But most of all there was no way that she was stronger than her Mama. The whole reason why Lucy even wanted to be a Celestial Mage was because of how much she looked up to her Mama. She could never be as strong as her.

The blonde placed her head on her knees and continued to sob when she heard one of her spirits pass through their gate. Without even looking up Lucy sobbed out, "Please go away Loke. I am not in the mood to speak to anyone right now."

However it was not Loke that stood before the Fairy Tail Mage. As Lucy continued to cry, she heard the deep voice of Capricorn say, "Lucy-sama I am sorry but I must speak with you. I know that Leo-sama was going to speak with you, but I asked if I could come in his stead."

"Ca-Capricorn! What are you doing here?" Lucy asked slightly shocked as she tried to wipe away her tears.

"Forgive me Lucy-sama, but it is in regards to your late mother—Layla," Capricorn said in a serious and solemn tone.

Lucy felt like her heart stopped when she saw the serious expression on Capricorn's face; well more serious than normal for Capricorn. Lucy just nodded her head at her spirit friend but continued to stay seated on the floor.

Capricorn just nodded at his young master solemnly and said, "There is something you should know about this place and about Mr. Yamagata. Everything he has said has been true. Your mother came here before she met your father at the Love and Lucky Merchant Guild. She came here to train and to study about Celestial Magic. Your mother was very fond of Mr. Yamagata because of his kindness and knowledge of Celestial Magic because like you both, he believes Celestial Spirits to have feelings and does not treat them like objects but like friends. She studied under him in an attempt to discover the rare magical occurrences that affected Samui Yama. The two exchanged many letters over the years up until your mother's passing."

Lucy looked up at Capricorn who appeared to be in pain. The blonde began to feel guilty for her actions. She never even thought about how this situation might be hard on Capricorn who had been very close to her Mama—let alone Aquarius and Cancer.

Capricorn continued and said, "Lucy-sama you should know that your mother loved you very much, but you should also know that before your mother passed away she planned to return here this year with you to help Mr. Yamagata."

The Fairy Tail mage gasped at Capricorn's declaration before she asked, "What do you mean she planned to come here with me?"

"Your mother taught you to love Celestial Spirits at an early age. However, when you were a child she did not know yet if you planned to walk the path of magic or not, but she knew that you would inherit the same Celestial Magic that she possessed. She promised Mr. Yamagata that she would help him free the spirit and that her daughter would be able to help, but now she cannot fulfill part of that promise," Capricorn admitted gravely.

"Why did you not tell me sooner?" Lucy asked in barely a whisper.

Capricorn looked down at his master with sadness and replied, "Lucy-sama, I did not like keeping this information from you; however, your mother asked that I not speak of it unless Mr. Yamagata asked that you come here. Your mother mentioned how if anyone were to find out about how this occurrence could possibly be Andromeda's key then many dark mages would have attempted to obtain the key or at try a similar spell with other Celestial Keys. Your mother was trying to protect the Celestial Spirit Realm by keeping it a secret. Even when Zoldeo took over my body, I was able to keep this information hidden from him."

Lucy remained seated on the floor and attempted to process all of this information. She felt exhausted from climbing the mountain all day and with everyone bombarding her with information.

The goat spirit watched his young friend and could sense the fear and anxiety that she was feeling. "Lucy-sama, I would like to add that you are not alone in this fight. Your spirits will help you train and we will stand alongside you when the day comes. I promised your mother to serve and protect you and I will see that promise through," Capricorn said seriously with a bow to his master.

Tears streamed down Lucy's face because of Capricorn's words. Lucy had faith in her friends and even in Orga, but that wasn't the issue. Her big worried brown orbs met Capricorn's solemn face and she admitted, "I am very thankful for all your help Capricorn and I know that you and the rest of our friends will help me, but what if the problem is me? What if I am not strong enough to do this?"

Then Lucy thought about how Capricorn had mentioned that her Mama had planned to return here with her to help. The Celestial Mage had idolized her Mama in more ways than one. The thought of disappointing her late parent was almost too much for her. Lucy continued to sob as she added, "Capricorn what if I disappoint _her_?"

"Lucy-sama, you could never disappoint your mother. She loved you more than anything," Capricorn said as he looked at the young mage who reminded him so much of her mother. The goat spirit added, "I think it would be best for you to read the letters that Mr. Yamagata gave you. I believe that you will find the answers to the questions that you seek in there. We believe you are strong enough and we have faith in you."

Lucy looked back up at Capricorn and nodded her head. "Thank you Capricorn," the blonde said quietly. Even if her friends believed in her, she wasn't convinced that she should believe in herself.

"Of course Lucy-sama, now please get some rest so that you may have a fresh start for your training tomorrow. Also, please let us know if you need anything. We are here for you," Capricorn said with a bow before he disappeared back into the Celestial Realm.

The blonde sat on the floor for a few more minutes before she finally decided to get up and change into her pajamas. Lucy gave a halfhearted smile when she saw that Virgo had already laid out some clothes for her. She quickly changed into her pink pajamas that the maid spirit had left for her and felt somewhat better knowing that her spirits were here for her and cared for her so much, but she still had doubts.

As Lucy slipped under the covers she felt a wave of fatigue hit her, but she was determined to read one letter. Lucy sat the stack of letters next to her nightstand and pulled off the top letter. The stack appeared to be a mixture of letters to Mr. Yamagata and her Mama's personal journal. Her bloodshot eyes widened as she saw the first entry to her Mama's journal before her:

_Dear Layla or Me:_

_Well here I am on my first day at Mr. Yamagata's castle on top of Samui Yama. I am so excited to begin my training here and I look forward to studying all about Celestial Magic. _

_Mr. Yamagata is really wonderful and has already given me a tour of the castle. There are so many historical items stored in this place that I could get lost for days. Capricorn promised me that if my training and studying went well in the mornings then he would let me spend my afternoons exploring the castle more. Capricorn is so serious all of the time and I swear all he thinks about is training, but he is a really great friend. _

_The room Mr. Yamagata is letting me stay in was designed for a princess I think. The bed is divine and the bathroom is absolutely stunning. I feel like royalty here! Who knows, maybe someday I will live in a big and beautiful house with my family and Celestial friends. That would be really delightful. _

_Sorry I cannot write long today, I need to hurry because after I am done writing this I plan on grabbing as many books as I can and making my way into the bathtub. I plan on soaking in that beautiful bathtub for hours while enjoying a romantic fairy tale. _

_Well I will see you tomorrow! Wish me luck in my training!_

_Love,_

_Me_

_P.S. I am really excited because tomorrow I am going to start training with Aquarius. Mr. Yamagata said that he has a swimming pool and I can't wait to see what Aquarius can do!_

As Lucy read the letter, she couldn't help but cry more. When she was younger, her dad had locked away so many of her Mama's memories that Lucy rarely saw anything that belonged to her Mama.

The blonde clutched the letter closer to her chest. Lucy felt so tired and so scared. As she wiped away some of her tears, she barely whispered out, "Mama I don't know if you can hear me but I really need your help. I will start my training tomorrow too—just like you did, so please help me," Lucy gulped as tears streamed down her face and she cried out, "I can't do this alone."

Lucy held onto the letter so that she would not feel so alone. She didn't want to let anyone down. She didn't want to let Mr. Yamagta down, her guild down, her spirits down, Orga down, but most of all she didn't want to let her Mama down.

After a few moments, the Fairy Tail mage drifted off to sleep and hoped that her prayer had somehow reached her Mama.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! <strong>

A special thanks to: XxCherryXJellyxX, pixievomit, XxShyxX, leoslady4ever, Liani, Trunksmybaby, Psyka, kasey44, Varvala, kitkat982, mel870709, StellaWolf, H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome, trinity531, IrishGirl95, lexxiebabey, Erzatscarlett, Narucchi, Corrina, SaffireRebel, MsBloodmoon, kikkibunny, bookworm0313, and huzun! You guys are fantastic and I really appreciate the feedback! Your reviews always get me so excited that I want to write the next few chapters right away! Thank you from the bottom of my heart!

Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, or read the story!


	19. Chapter 19

**Epic News:**

I was going to wait to post this chapter, but today _Gods, Dragons, and Stars_ has been favorited by 100 wonderful people! Thank you so much to everyone who has favorited! Also, a special thank you goes to **ai kanda** who became the 100th person to favorite this story! Everyone please image confetti being thrown everywhere and Master Makarov yelling out for us to party!

Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.<p>

Lucy awoke the next morning and blinked a few times before she remembered her surroundings. The blonde let out a labored sigh as she gently touched her cheeks. Her face felt warm and sore from crying herself to sleep the night before. She carefully reached over and touched Horologium's key to see that it was right after 7:00 a.m.

As Lucy set up in her bed, everything that happened the night before came rushing back to her. She felt bad for how she left everything off with Orga and wasn't sure on how to fix it. The blonde felt sick to her stomach just thinking about facing the large Sabertooth Mage. She had no idea what he had in store for her or if he would even agree to train her, but most of all what he thought about her declaration that she cared for him and considered him as a friend.

Before Lucy's thoughts could sink any lower, a flash of light filled Lucy's room and at the foot of her bed stood Virgo. The loyal Maid Spirit looked at the swollen and tired face of her Master and said, "Good morning Hime-sama, as of today we begin your special training. Brother and Capricorn said that every morning you should keep open a golden gate key as long as possible while you are training. Then while you are studying in the afternoon you should keep open at least one silver key. In the evenings you should rest and recuperate before the next day's training. They said that this will help your magical endurance. Punishment Hime-sama?"

Lucy took in the information and wanted to moan at how fast everything was happening. However, Lucy was slightly thankful that Loke and Capricorn had already begun to think of ways to help her. Honestly with everything that happened last night Lucy hadn't even thought about how exactly she would go about getting stronger. She had convinced herself that it was probably impossible, but the fact that her friends were already helping her with the task that was given to her restored her faith somewhat.

The blonde looked at her smiling friend and said seriously, "No punishment Virgo. Also, thank you for coming and thank you for laying out some clothes for me last night; I really do appreciate everything you do for me."

Virgo just smiled wider at her master and said, "Of course Hime-sama, and today I will be the spirit that helps you train. You should also know that we have all decided that for the next three weeks, you can call any of us out at any time. Please do not worry about our contracts right now."

Lucy gaped at what Virgo had said. Why would her spirits do that? The contracts between Celestial Mages and Celestial Spirits were an important element of trust. Lucy looked at Virgo stubbornly and said, "Virgo I can't let you guys do that. You have your own lives and I do not want to interrupt that—you are my friends."

"We are actually cut off from the rest of the Celestial Spirit World right now so it is not a problem," Virgo stated as she began to prepare Lucy's clothes for the day.

Lucy felt guilty and remembered that Mr. Yamagata had said something about that last night. She hated the thought that her mission was interfering with her friend's lives. Lucy looked at Virgo seriously and said, "Well even if that is true Virgo, I still don't feel right for abusing your contracts like that."

"We are not upset that we are cut off right now. This mission is really important and we understand that. Also, Brother said that you would say something like that. He said that you should not feel guilty and that if you refuse our offer then you have to go on a date with him," Virgo said with a gleam in her eyes.

Lucy flinched back on her bed and asked, "What kind of twisted ultimatum is that?"

Virgo just gave Lucy a mischievous smile that made Lucy gulp. The blonde decided that there would be no point in arguing with her friends and just let the matter go for now—it was too early to argue with the mischievous Virgo anyways.

Virgo watched as Lucy raised her arms above her head and stretched. Since time flowed differently in the Celestial Realm, Lucy's spirits had already devised an elaborate strategy on how to help their Master get stronger both magically and physically. Capricorn suggested that they allow the Sabertooth Mage to train her and help her, because he trusted the advisement of Mr. Yamagata. They decided that they would do whatever it took to make sure that their loving Master and friend would be successful. They wanted to see her smile again and allow her to see the strength within herself that they already saw in her.

Lucy finally crawled out of bed and said, "Virgo I am going to take quick shower and get ready before I find Orga."

"Of course Hime-sama, but when you are finished please head to the kitchen so that you can eat the powerful breakfast I am going to make you." Virgo said as she began to lay out the training clothes she had picked out for Lucy to wear.

"What do you mean powerful breakfast Virgo?" Lucy asked as she watched Virgo sat out a pair of black yoga shorts on her bed with a tight pink yoga tank top.

Virgo then placed a pair of black athletic shoes on the ground that had hot pink shoelaces and said, "Capricorn said that you needed to eat a lot more protein these next few weeks and cut back on your carbohydrate and sweets intake."

Lucy's eye twitched because this wasn't the first time Capricorn had tried to oversee her diet, but she sighed because now her loyal friend was getting the chance to do just that. Lucy snorted and replied as she walked into her bathroom, "Whatever Virgo, I will see you in a minute then."

After Lucy had finished showering and getting ready, she changed into the athletic outfit that Virgo had prepared for her. The blonde was thankful that at least the clothes she was wearing were comfortable and cute. She quickly tied her hair up into a messy bun and grabbed the black track jacket that Virgo had left her and then looked into the mirror to check her appearance. Lucy knew that she was being slightly vain but she thought she looked pretty cute in this outfit, minus the fact that her face was still puffy from crying all night.

The blonde sighed and decided that it was time to head to the kitchen to see what Virgo had made for her. As Lucy crossed the hall and stepped in front of the kitchen door she immediately froze in fear. What if Orga was already on the other side waiting for her? What was she going to do once she saw him again? Would he be upset that he had to train someone as weak as her? She felt her stomach do flips that filled her with such anxiety that she nearly threw up.

But Lucy's panicked thoughts were interrupted when she heard a deep calm voice behind her say, "What exactly are you doing Tiny?"

Lucy eeped at Orga's sudden appearance and grabbed her chest with her hand to stabilize her erratic heartbeats. "Orga don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I wasn't sneaking. I came out of my room at the same time you came out of yours. I only stopped because you are blocking the door to the kitchen. You should really be more aware of your surroundings, but don't worry we will fix that soon enough," Orga said in his monotone deep voice.

Lucy felt like a knife just went through her chest. She looked down at the ground and realized that she had already messed up and they hadn't even started training yet. She also felt upset because Laxus had said something very similar to her when he dropped her off at the train station; he told her that she should pay attention while she was around Orga. Now Lucy knew that she didn't need to worry about Orga, but she still felt like she had already disappointed and let down both men.

Orga watched as Lucy's emotions quickly went from bad to worse. He could tell by her eyes and face that she had probably cried herself to sleep. The Sabertooth mage felt guilty that he couldn't get to her last night before she fell asleep to make things right with her.

The Fairy Tail mage continued to look down at the ground and mumbled out, "I'm sorry I will get better Orga. I will try not to be a burden on you."

As Lucy attempted to open the door to the kitchen a large muscular arm blocked her line of sight. The blonde looked up to see Orga starring at her full of concern as he said lowly, "Tiny I think we should talk to each other before we start the day."

Lucy could hear her heart pound in her ears because she had already apologized. What more did he want from her? She looked away sadly and said, "Orga I already said that I was sorry. I am also sorry that you have to train me and be stuck here with me."

Before Lucy could protest or say anything else, Orga grabbed ahold of Lucy and threw her over his shoulder with her plump ass right next to his face as he teleported with her to the gym that Mr. Yamagata had shown him last night. The large God Slayer then dropped Lucy down onto the ground with a loud thud.

"OW WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR ORGA!" Lucy yelled as she rubbed her backside from the impact that would likely leave a bruise.

The God Slayer met Lucy's angry graze and said firmly, "From now on every time you assume you know what I am thinking you will run one extra mile."

Lucy jumped to her feet and was about to yell in protest, but Orga put his finger to her mouth and leaned in close to her face before he said with a smirk, "Every morning this week you will begin your day by running five miles, next week it will be ten miles. Your will begin running in this room at 6 a.m. sharp. Today you get to start off by running six miles already, because every time that you talk back to me, assume to know my thoughts, or put yourself down you will run an additional mile."

The Fairy Tail mage could feel her face heat up in anger and because of how close she and Orga's faces were to each other. However, Orga paid little attention to this and asked, "Now are you ready to talk or would you like me to add more work to your already planned out training routine?"

Lucy thought about this for a minute because she wanted to say _a lot_, but the man in front of her looked stern and set in his ways. She had determined that he was dead serious about the threat he gave her. Lucy had no objection to working out but she really did hate running and found it pointless, but she sure as heck wasn't going to tell him that. She decided that for now it would be best to keep quiet so she just turned her head and huffed—and in the process mimicked a little white Exceed that she knows well.

Orga just sighed at the girl's actions. It was obvious that she was incredibly stubborn, but he couldn't help but be amused at the small victory he had over her. He was quite sure that the next three weeks would be entertaining and he expected her to put up quite the fight with a lot that he had planned. He was actually looking forward to his time training her. The thing Orga dreaded was telling Tiny how he felt. He never talked about his emotions or feelings to people, because frankly it was none of their damn business. He had no idea how the girl across from him would react to what he had to say.

Orga looked at the angry, beautiful blonde and said briskly, "Yesterday a lot of things happened and I never got the chance at the end of the day to talk to you. There were several instances of misunderstandings between us and I wanted to get those cleared up before we continue to work together."

Lucy looked at the man who had spoken to her and was caught off guard by Orga's sudden change in demeanor. The Sabertooth Mage was usually so calm and sometimes oddly playful, but this was different. Orga stood with his back facing her and his arms were crossed over his massive muscular chest. Lucy's anger quickly faded at the sight of him and her anger was replaced by guilt. She hated the way that they left things off yesterday and wanted things to be better between them.

The Sabertooth mage noticed that his partner's anger had died down, but he still kept his back to her. He had faced countless dangers in his lifetime so why did admitting what happened yesterday morning to this little blonde girl scare the shit out of him more than anything?

Finally after several minutes of silence, Orga clinched his fists and said solemnly, "Tiny last night after we arrived, and before we found out about what this mission entailed, you said that you didn't know what you did that made me upset and that you didn't mean to offend me. You also said that you cared about me and you didn't want to let whatever it was hurt our friendship."

Lucy remembered the conversation well. She felt so nervous about when she said that to him and then the rest of the night went downhill pretty fast. Lucy stood by Orga and shifted her feet slightly out of nervousness and said, "I remember," but then Lucy found the courage and asked, "Orga can I ask you a question without you adding another mile to my run?"

The corner of Orga's mouth went up slightly into a smirk as he replied, "Sure Tiny."

"Well I said that stuff last night because I thought that you were mad at how we were positioned that night in the cave. Um, is that why—because if it was then I am really sorry that we were u-um like that. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Lucy said as she started to tremble slightly. She bit her lip at the memory of resting in Orga's arms. She had felt so safe there and the thought that she had made him uncomfortable or grossed out by their position made her feel sick to her stomach.

Orga turned to look at the blonde who looked like she was about to puke. The Sabertooth Mage took a deep breath and said with a lowered voice, "Our position was not what made me uncomfortable."

Lucy felt her face heat up again by the drop in Orga's already deep voice. She had the urge to rub her hands down her arms because he had made every hair on her arms stand up. Lucy gulped and grew more nervous though, because now she had no idea why Orga had been so upset yesterday.

Orga took another deep breath and then said, "I was agitated yesterday, because when I awoke you were still in my arms—which again isn't the issue."

After Orga said that, there were several moments of silence that followed and Lucy wanted to scream because of the awkwardness that fell between the two. However, she finally mustered the courage to ask, "Well what was the issue?"

"You said Dreyar's name," Orga said bluntly and harshly.

Lucy blinked a few times in confusion and then snapped, "What?!"

Orga turned to look at the confused blonde girl and said now very annoyed, "When you were in my arms you said _his_ name."

The blonde's face immediately blushed. She had no idea what he was talking about. She tried to remember if she had any dreams that night but couldn't remember anything. Lucy assumed that it was because she slept like a log. She honestly remembered nothing other than falling asleep in Orga's arms and then waking up the next morning to find out that he wasn't there beside her. She felt horrible and embarrassed, but also slightly pissed. How was she supposed to know what she was saying in her sleep? But even if she did remember, why would Orga be upset by that?

Before Lucy could respond Orga continued with, "I am not really sure what you have going on with Dreyar, but I didn't like the fact that you were in my arms and said his name. It did offend me."

The Fairy Tail mage flinched at the bluntness of Orga's words. Lucy felt horrible and didn't know what to say, but then Orga added, "I was pretty pissed off the whole day, but then you said that you cared for me and that you didn't want it to hurt our friendship. After you said that I found that I didn't care so much anymore, because the truth is I am the one who doesn't deserve your friendship."

Lucy gasped at Orga's confession. Her big chocolate eyes looked at the Lightning Mage with concern. Why would he say something like that? True at the Grand Magic Games, Orga had been a jerk but that was behind them now.

Lucy slowly walked over to stand next to Orga. She eyed him curiously, but the tall mage would not look at her. She could see an expression on his face that she couldn't read and it made her heart break to see him like this. Lucy gently placed her small hand on Orga's large muscular arm and said quietly, "Orga that isn't true."

Orga looked down at Lucy's hand on his arm and then looked into her big brown orbs. He wanted so badly to reach back out and hold her hand, but he resisted the urge and just said sternly, "It is though Tiny. I have done horrible things in my life and I do not deserve the kindness that you have shown to me."

The Sabertooth Mage was completely stunned with what he heard next as Lucy burst out into laughter. Orga looked at Lucy quizzically and tried to figure out if he had missed something, but then Lucy looked up at him with a huge smile and said, "Orga, everyone has made mistakes and I believe everyone deserves a second chance. I think if I followed what you believed to be true then I wouldn't be friends with Gajeel, Flare, Lyon, and many other people that I love now. After the games, Master Makarov said that your guild had turned over a new leaf and that everyone in your guild was trying really hard to make up for everything they had done the past few years. In this short time I have gotten to know you, while on this mission, I can see that what my Master has said to be true. You do not seem to be the same man that I saw at the Games. The man I am standing next to now is thoughtful, smart, funny—in your own awkward way, and an incredibly powerful mage. The man I am standing next to is my friend." Then Lucy gave Orga her dazzling Lucy smile.

Orga felt his chest tighten as he looked at the warm hearted blonde beside him. He truly did not believe that he would ever hear anyone speak of him this way and yet when the words came from her lips, he couldn't help but believe that what she had said was true. He could not sense lies coming off of his new partner—everything she had said she believed whole heartedly.

Lucy watched Orga's face and knew that he must still be processing everything that she had just admitted, but there was still something else that was eating away at her that she needed to ask. While still holding onto Orga's arm Lucy said nervously, "U-um Orga, there is one other thing that I want to talk about."

"Sure, what is it Tiny?" Orga asked. The God Slayer made no attempt to move his arm or move away. He liked that she felt close enough to him to touch him. Most people were scared shitless by him and wouldn't even go near him. Now here was this small, beautiful, and sweet girl holding onto his arm and not afraid to be by him.

Lucy let her eyes fall on her hand that held on to Orga and admitted, "Last night everything that Mr. Yamagata said hit me really hard. I had no idea that my Mama had been here. Part of me is still trying to process everything and I have to know…are you ok with training me?" Lucy could barely ask out the last part without her voice cracking.

Orga felt pain in his chest when he heard the sadness in his friend's voice, but then he broke out into a large grin which made Lucy flinch back slightly. The Sabertooth Mage leaned down in front of his partner's face and said, "I am more than ok with training you Tiny. I am going to make sure that by the time I am done with you that you will be able to defeat Titania herself."

Lucy's face paled at Orga's statement. She secretly wanted to cry again, but not because she felt alone anymore, but because she was afraid of what Orga would put her through these next three weeks.

When Orga watched the tiny blonde's reaction he couldn't help but feel somewhat pleased; however, to somewhat calm her nerves—Orga knew that there was one other thing that he should say before his new friend began her training; "Tiny last night I didn't like seeing you so upset."

The Fairy Tail mage was pulled out of her nightmarish daydream of fighting with Erza when she heard the seriousness in Orga's voice. Then Orga did something that was probably the scariest thing he had ever done in his entire life. The Sabertooth mage slowly lifted one of his hands and gently placed it over the tiny hand of his partner that still rested on his arm. He could sense her heartbeat pick up and watched as her face became flushed before he said, "Last night you seemed to think that you weren't strong enough to face this danger alone. I vow to you now that I will help you become stronger and I will protect you with my own life if necessary. I will not let you go through this alone and I will make sure that you can return to the guild that you love so much," Orga watched as tears began to stream down Lucy's face when he added, "But you should know, that I believe that you are strong enough and I can't wait to see you kick some ass."

Lucy stared into Orga's white eyes that always seemed to reflect a beautiful lightning storm. She knew that Orga could hear her heart beat erratically at what he had said, but she didn't care. Lucy broke eye contact as she looked down at the ground and blushed. Her delicate hand was still placed in Orga's large masculine one and neither made an attempt to move away.

She felt an overwhelming since of relief at what Orga had just confessed. Last night, Lucy had felt an overwhelming amount of pressure and for some reason having this large, incredibly powerful man stand next to her and swear that he would stand by her made her feel like she could actually attempt this. Lucy felt her faith in herself to be somewhat restored. She knew that Orga and her spirits would not let her down—they would stick by her and help train her. The blonde decided that it was time to show her friends that she would train hard and not let them down.

Lucy looked up at Orga with a determined expression as she smiled and said, "Thank you Orga. It means a lot to hear you say that. I know that this mission will be the hardest thing I have ever done and I still might doubt myself from time to time, but I promise to train as hard as I possibly can and I am glad that you are my friend."

"Of course we are friends," Orga said firmly, but then he leaned down next to Lucy's ear and added huskily, "Oh and I'm counting on you to train _extra_ hard Tiny."

The Celestial Mage felt her entire body heat up by Orga's deep and almost sensual voice. Then Orga chuckled slightly as he leaned away and said sternly, "Well start running Tiny and don't even think about walking or stopping because I will know if you do." Then Orga removed his hand, much to the displeasure of both mages, and made his way to the door.

Lucy stood frozen for a moment and tried comprehend what Orga had just said. How dare he leave her all flustered and then expect her to run like this. Lucy then remembered that Virgo had prepared a meal for her and yelled toward the large Lightning Mage that continued to walk away from her, "But Orga, Virgo made me breakfast! Can't I eat first?! This isn't fair!"

"Make that seven miles Tiny. Remember? No talking back. I will make sure that your breakfast doesn't go to waste. Now get moving," Orga said as he walked out the door.

As Orga walked out of the training room doors, a large grin spread across his face because he could still hear the blonde cursing him under her breath; however, she did start running which Orga found amusing.

The Sabertooth Mage made his way back to the kitchen and could smell the food that Virgo had prepared. He walked in to see Virgo waiting on him with a mischievous smile on her face. The Maid Spirit then handed him a large plate full of delicious eggs, vegetables, and sausage.

"Thank you Virgo," Orga said as he gratefully accepted the plate full of food from the Maid Spirit before he asked, "So is she still using her own powers to keep you here?"

"Yes Orga-sama. Even though I passed through the gate on my own at first this morning, Hime-sama has continued to use her own powers to keep me here. I can sense that she is running and doing fine for the moment, even if she is angry at you," Virgo said with a sly smile.

"That is ok. She can stay mad at me. Sometimes mages become more powerful the more emotional they get—kind of like her friend Salamander," Orga said calmly as he began to eat the delicious breakfast.

Late last night, much to Orga's displeasure, Loke came to Orga's room to discuss the events that Mr. Yamagata dropped on all of them. The Zodiac Leader said that they would assist Orga in whatever way they could to help train their Master. It was apparent to Orga that Loke was not thrilled about the idea of him helping his beautiful Mater, but then Loke said that he would listen to Capricorn's judgment on this matter. The two briefly discussed ways to help Lucy get stronger both magically and physically and had carefully planned out this entire morning so that the blonde would start to see that she was not alone. Loke stated that Virgo would be the first spirit to help Lucy in the morning and that Loke would help her tomorrow.

This morning, Orga was already in the kitchen getting ready when Virgo came in and stated that their plan was already under way and that Lucy was showering. The two started to get the supplies they needed ready—like filling water bottles, prepping for lunch, and planning on Lucy's first set of exercises for the morning.

As Orga thought about last night and this morning, he actually found it pretty amazing how much Lucy's spirits seemed to care for her and how much she seemed to care for them. He had seen Yukino's interactions with her spirits, but Lucy's interactions were very different. They acted like a family.

The Sabertooth Mage continued to work on his breakfast when he heard Virgo say amusingly, "Hime-sama has just finished her first mile."

"Good. Would you want to take her the water now?" Orga asked Virgo before he added, "I don't think she is ready to see me again just yet." The Sabertooth Mage then smirked a little again as he used his God-like hearing to listen in on the blonde running. His tiny partner had come up with some pretty elaborate curse words to call him—he was actually pretty impressed.

Virgo pulled the water bottle out of the fridge and replied, "Of course Orga-sama. I will return after she has completed the fifth mile just like Brother said last night, but I see that you have already added two additional miles to Hime-sama's routine."

"Yeah, your Hime-sama is a mouthy one," Orga said with a smirk as he drank down some water of his own.

The Maid Spirit smiled at the large Lightning Mage. Virgo was actually already becoming quite fond of Orga. She liked how the Sabertooth Mage brought out new emotions in her beloved Master.

Before she left the room, Virgo added, "Do not worry about the dishes Orga-sama. I will take care of those when I return."

"No Virgo that is ok. I will do them," Orga said as he finished off his plate.

Virgo just blinked a few times before Orga added, "We are supposed to help Tiny together. It wouldn't sit right with me if I let you take care of all the basic needs. It is ok Virgo I can clean up in here."

The Maid Spirit just smiled again and said, "As you wish Orga-sama," then turned to leave so that she could deliver the water to her friend.

As Orga began to gather and clean the dishes, he sensed the small presence of Mr. Yamagata walking down the hall. The Tiny old man entered the kitchen with a smile on his face and asked the large Sabertooth Mage who had started to dry his hands on a towel, "So how is training going?"

Orga just grunted and replied, "About as good as expected." Orga knew that Tiny would argue and try to fight her way through most of their discussion. She had admitted to him some stuff that he had already expected, but he felt his heart ache every time he thought about how she assumed that he would not want to be with her or help her.

Mr. Yamagata watched Orga intently. The old man knew that he had left his late friend's daughter in very capable hands. Then Mr. Yamagta replied seriously, "Orga I have been picking up rather odd magical disturbances all morning in my observatory. I believe that we are in for a rough couple weeks until the release of the cursed magic. I am afraid that the next few days, you and Lucy might see very little of me because I need to continue to monitor the disturbances."

"What kind of disturbances?" Orga asked with furrowed brows as he leaned against one of the counters behind him.

The tiny old man pulled an apple out of bowl and took a bite before he replied, "Well it looks like we are going to be in for quite a storm tonight. I hope you aren't afraid of a little lightning." Then Mr. Yamagata cracked himself up at his own horrible joke.

Orga just rolled his eyes and then used his hearing to listen in on his partner telling Virgo about how much of an asshole he was for not letting her eat her breakfast. The Sabertooth Mage continued to lean against the kitchen counter with a smirk on his face. He thought how if Tiny was cursing him now, she would definitely be cursing him for what was coming next after her laps.

Finally Mr. Yamagata said, "Now my friend please let me show you were Lucy can study about Celestial Magic this afternoon."

Then the tiny old man practically ran out of the room in excitement as the large Lightning Mage slowly followed behind. The two walked down the hallway towards the training room and then took a right down a long hallway.

When they reached the end of the hall, Mr. Yamagata was practically giggling as he said, "I wish I could see the look on Lucy's face when she comes here this afternoon. This was by far Layla's favorite place to be in the entire castle." The little old man then opened the doors and Orga's eyes widened at the room before him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

A special thanks to: Varvala, bookworm0313, lexxiebabey, Psyka, kasey44, leoslady4ever, Trunksmybaby, Corrina, pixievomit, H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome, xlalux, kikkibunny, Erzatscarlett, XxShyxX, XxCherryXJellyxX, StellaWolf, kitkat982, and Gray to Black.

Thank you so much to all my reviewers! I love your excitement and curiosity. *Squees* I can't wait to show you what will happen next! *snickers like Happy* But seriously, thank you so much. I really am thankful to all of you who provide such wonderful feedback. I love writing this story and the fact that you are enjoying it as much as I love writing it is a dream come true!

Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favorited, or read the story!


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Lucy could feel how out of shape she was as the pain she started to feel in her side only made her grimace more. She thought that she would be in better shape than this. God knows how she was constantly running for her life because of all the situations her team would get into. But still…how dare that Thunder Headed Ass Hole just leave her like this!<p>

Lucy let out a few creative curse words as she finished her first mile. She knew that Mr. Yamagata had said that Orga was supposed to train her and Lucy knew as a Fairy Tail mage that Mr. Yamagata was still technically a client, but it still pissed her off. Seven freaking miles?! Lucy continued to swear, no doubt thanks to Natsu and Gray's influence on her for when they got angry, as Virgo entered the room.

The Maid Spirit smiled at her master who looked like she wanted to punch a wall and said, "Hime-sama, I have brought you some water at Orga-sama's request. Would you like some?"

"Oooohhh, so the _Great_ Orga of Sabertooth will allow his trainee a little bit of water? How thoughtful of him," Lucy snorted and said sarcastically before she added, "That large muscled baka wouldn't even let me eat my breakfast Virgo!"

Virgo smiled and jogged next to Lucy as she handed the sweaty blonde her water bottle. Lucy had just finished her second mile and boy was she already feeling the burn. How was she supposed to do five more miles?

Lucy took a long drink and let out a relieved sigh when she felt the cold water rush through her body. Virgo took the water bottle back and sat it at the edge of the room before she asked, "Hime-sama, would you like me to run with you?"

The Celestial Mage shook her head no. Lucy knew that Virgo passed through her gate on her own this morning, but until lunch time Lucy had to somehow keep Virgo here. She didn't want to use all of her energy up right away. She wanted to make it through one day of training to see her abilities. Perhaps by the end of the week she would be able to do more, but she didn't know what Orga had planned for her for the rest of the morning—she wouldn't give that man the satisfaction of her collapsing from exhaustion. Not that Orga would be rude, but she really wanted to beat the crap out of him.

Virgo just stood at the edge of the track and watched as Lucy continued to run. The Maid Spirit got a smirk on her face as she asked, "Hime-sama a moment ago you called Orga-sama a large muscled baka. Do you like the way Orga-sama's muscles look?"

Lucy about tripped on the track at Virgo's nosey question. As she regained her footing, she felt her face heat up at the question. Lucy smacked her face with her hands as she continued to run, because heated thoughts kept entering her mind. She remembered admitting to Orga when she was under the influence of the medication how she liked his muscles. His tattoos were pretty sexy too.

"AAHHHHHHHHHH! Virgo don't ask me questions like that! I am trying to concentrate on running! Besides Orga acted like a pompous asshole earlier! He thinks he is right just because he is one of the strongest mages in all Fiore, but I think he is an arrogant, pigheaded bastard!" Lucy yelled defiantly while blush still covered her face. She wasn't going to admit to anyone that Orga's muscles were greatly appealing.

Lucy felt her face heat up more as she just finished her third mile. She remembered how nice Orga's hand felt on top of hers earlier this morning. She wanted to scream though because one minute Orga could be so sweet and thoughtful, then the next minute he could be a complete asshole for making her run so long. Surely there were other ways to train her than by making her run.

The Fairy Tail mage zoned out for a minute, because she thought about how she and Orga were stuck here together for the next three weeks with no communication to the outside world. Lucy's face turned into a scowl, because she remembered how Master Makarov said that he would try to call her when her team got back to the guild. Where they back yet? Had Master tried to call her? What if he did try and couldn't reach her? Would her teammates freak out? Would Laxus freak out?

Lucy continued to run and tried to ignore the stabbing pain that she felt in her side, because the blonde Lightning Dragon Slayer—who was equally sexy and muscular like Orga, started to fill her thoughts. She sighed as she remembered how last night Mr. Yamagata said that if Laxus were to come here then he would be corrupted by the weird magic that was affecting the area. Part of her didn't know whether to feel relieved or upset that Laxus, and her team, couldn't be here. She didn't want anything to happen to them, not that she wanted anything to happen to Orga, but somehow Lucy knew that if anyone from her guild were here she wouldn't be able to do this job. Her thoughts ran wild as she pondered what it would be like if Laxus would be able to train her.

Lucy's breathing became somewhat labored but she continued to run. She couldn't help but wonder if Laxus would have been just as thoughtful as Orga was with her today? Would Laxus have told her that he thought she was strong enough? She knew that she and Laxus were not close, but after the past few conversations with him Lucy couldn't help but feel like that maybe she could get closer to the elder mage.

While on this mission, Lucy felt like she needed to prove herself. Also, she felt like she needed to protect her guild and Orga. Lucy didn't want to let this magic release into the rest of Fiore—she wanted to keep her team and Laxus safe. She wanted her team, Master Makarov, Master Mavis, and Laxus to be proud of her. She felt like she owed it to them after the Grand Magic Games. She wanted to show them that they could count on her too.

But Lucy couldn't help but frown, because she knew that the task ahead of her was a daunting one. She could feel tears start to well up in her eyes again and before she knew it Virgo was next to her with the water bottle and said, "Hime-sama, please take another drink of water. Plus you should feel proud of yourself; you are over halfway done now!"

Lucy gratefully accepted the water and looked around. She didn't even know when she had completed her fourth mile, but she was almost done with the fifth mile now too. The blonde took a long swig of water and wiped away the bit that fell on her chin before she said, "Thanks Virgo." Lucy realized that the amount she had run today was already starting to affect her. Her breathing was heavy and her feet felt like they weighed a ton.

Virgo watched her master out of the corner of her eye as she took the empty water bottle away. The truth was Virgo could feel her Master's emotions all over the place through their bond. She could sense the quickly depressing thoughts of her beloved friend and attempted to help by breaking her out of her thoughts.

Luckily a few moments later, Lucy finally finished her fifth mile. She pumped her arm in the air and yelled, "I did it Virgo!"

The Maid Spirit smiled and replied, "Congratulations Hime-sama, but Orga-sama did give you two additional miles this morning."

Lucy's excitment quickly faded as she moaned and then continued to run, but at a much slower pace. The truth was she felt completely nauseated now. Her legs began to tremble, but she was not about to give up.

Virgo made her way to the doors and said, "Hime-sama, I will go get more liquids for you and inform Orga-sama that you are nearly finished." Then with a bow Virgo left the room.

The last two miles seemed to take much longer. Lucy nearly collapsed on the ground, but rested in the center of the room on her back. Sweat coated her body as her chest heaved from her labored breathing.

Before Lucy had a minute to recuperate, the man who had caused her all of this pain came walking through the doors with Virgo. Lucy tried to ignore Orga's presence but felt a towel hit her face as she heard, "Get up Tiny, it is time for your next set of exercises."

Lucy jerked the towel away from her face and shot a glare at the expressionless Orga. Before Lucy could bite his head off, Virgo quickly held up a water bottle and said, "Hime-sama here is another drink."

The blonde thankfully accepted the token of kindness from her pink haired friend and began to chug down the water. Orga eyed Lucy and said, "Don't drink too fast Tiny or you will get sick and puke."

Then again before Lucy had time to mouth off Orga continued, "All right get up and put this on." Lucy looked at the God Slayer and saw that he held a black sleeveless vest with lots of odd pockets.

Lucy sat the water bottle down and asked, "What is that thing?" Then she walked over to Orga to take the vest but nearly dropped it as he handed it to her.

"It is a weighted vest. It will help strengthen your muscles and help you build endurance during some of your other exercises. We will start out with it being pretty light at first and add more weights as we go," Orga stated calmly as he waited for Lucy to put on the vest.

The Fairy Tail mage just sighed and attempted to put the contraption on. Once Virgo helped her secure the vest, Orga stated, "Ok Tiny now do fifty push-ups, fifty set-ups, and fifty lunges. Once you are done with that we will work on basic self-defense training."

Lucy felt wobbly with the added weight to her as she yelled, "HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO FIFTY PUSH-UPS AFTER YOU JUST MADE ME RUN SEVEN FREAKING MILES?!"

Orga smirked and said, "Well now you already have six miles for tomorrow. Did you forget the rules Tiny?"

Lucy was tempted to run over and chuck her water bottle at the large man, but the thought of running less tomorrow sounded more appealing to her. So instead she stomped off to the other side of the gym and began to do as Orga instructed but not without mentally Lucy Kicking him across the face a hundred times.

Orga watched as the tiny girl attempted to do what he said. He could tell that she was already exhausted from the run this morning when Virgo walked up to him and said, "Hime-sama is still keeping me here with her own magic."

Orga watched as Lucy struggled to do her tenth push-up with the additional weight to her body. It had now been over an hour since her training began and Orga was impressed that Lucy was already able to keep a Golden Gate open this long, but then Virgo added, "Yes while Hime-sama's team was away, Hime-sama would call us spirits out more often to help her with missions. She has gotten a lot stronger than when I first met her."

Orga looked over at the pink haired maid and saw that she was eyeing her master with pride written all over her expression. Orga smiled slightly because he really liked this spirit. Virgo was much nicer than the playboy and even nicer than Yukino's spirits. She was easy to talk to, if not a little mischievous.

The two stood in a content silence as they watched Lucy continue with her exercises. Once Lucy had finished, Virgo handed her another drink and her towel. Lucy continued to breathe hard and now her legs shook even harder than before. She didn't know how she was going to continue for another few hours. Her chest hurt, her lungs felt like they were on fire, her legs burned, her arms felt like jelly, and sweat dripped form her body.

The God Slayer could tell that Lucy was trying very hard and he was impressed that she wasn't complaining more. Out of respect for her strength, he decided to let her rest a few moments before they continued with the next set of exercises.

Finally after about ten minutes, Orga said, "All right Tiny, now it is time to test your self-defense. Punch me."

Lucy watched as Orga held up his hand towards her. She raised her eyebrow at the man and asked, "Don't you need gloves or something? What if you get hurt?"

The silent gym was filled with Orga's booming laugh as he replied, "Tiny there is no way that you could hurt me. Now hurry up and punch me."

The blonde just snorted as she thought that Orga's statement was a little cocky, even for him. Not out of malice, but Lucy was determined to give him everything she had. She didn't like being laughed at, even if she knew that what Orga had said was partially true.

Lucy faced Orga and then swung her right fist towards his hand. When Lucy's fist made contact with Orga's palm she screamed, "OOOOOOWWWWWWW! What the hell Orga? Is that your hand or a brick?" The blonde grabbed her right hand in pain and hopped around the room in an attempt to not let the pain bother her. She silently prayed that her hand was not broken.

Orga just blinked a few times, because he almost didn't even realize that Lucy had attempted to hit him. This part of the training was going to be a lot harder than he originally thought. He watched as Lucy flailed her hand around and Virgo just watched with an amused look on her face.

The Sabertooth Mage just sighed and asked, "Tiny what the hell was that?"

"What do you mean what the hell was that? I punched you and then you hurt me!" Lucy said accusingly as she pointed a finger at Orga.

"How could I hurt you when you were the one that was supposed to punch me?" Orga said with a slight amused look on his face.

Lucy gaped at the man before her. She wasn't entirely sure how to respond. She was already exhausted from everything. It wasn't her fault that she had soft delicate hands and that her new partner was built like muscular god.

The blonde looked at her hand that was now slightly swollen and Orga shook his head as reached out for Lucy's hand. He cupped her small hand his large ones and eyed it carefully. Orga noticed that Lucy trembled slightly, but not out of fear, at his touch and he tried his best to ignore it. After Orga finished examining her hand he said gently, "Tiny it looks like you slightly sprained your hand. Let me go get you some ice and bandages and I will fix it up."

"I will go get the items Orga-sama," Virgo said excitedly and then quickly ran out of the room before the Sabertooth Mage could protest.

Lucy and Orga both stood in the room silently as Orga still held on to Lucy's hand. It was just like this morning—neither wanted to pull away from each other.

As Lucy studied her red hand she felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest from her nerves. After a few moments of silence, Lucy finally asked quietly, "Orga, will my hand affect my training? Will we have to stop for the day?" Part of Lucy wanted to stop because she was exhausted, but at the same time she didn't want to let her friends down and didn't want her stupid hand to get in the way of what she was supposed to learn.

Orga continued to study Lucy's swollen hand as he replied, "I will show you some other techniques that won't require the use of your right hand after we get this taken care of. We will just make sure to keep it iced for today and you shouldn't use it much for the rest of today. By tomorrow you hand should be fine."

Lucy just nodded her head and said, "Thank you Orga."

"For what?" Orga asked as his white eyes met Lucy's chocolate ones.

"For being hard on me and for pushing me," Lucy admitted before she added, "I think I understand why Mr. Yamagata wants you to train me and not my team."

Orga studied the blonde girl before him as he asked, "Why do you say that Tiny?"

"Well let's just say that if the magic on this mountain didn't affect my team, or other members of my guild, then I think they would be too easy on me," Lucy replied. The Fairy Tail mage then wondered at what was taking Virgo so long with the ice and bandages before she continued, "Also, something you should know about my team is that they are very protective. I think they would do whatever they could to help me, even risking their own lives, because they have done it before."

The two mages stood in a collective silence for a few moments before Orga asked with his voice lowered, "What makes you think I won't do whatever I can to help you?"

Lucy blushed at Orga's question. She didn't mean for him to think that he wouldn't help her, especially since this morning he vowed to protect her. The blonde struggled to find the right words before she said nervously, "Orga I didn't mean it like that. I know earlier you said you would help me get stronger and that you would help protect me, but it is different with you."

Orga studied his partner's face as she bit her lip out of nervousness. Orga took a step closer to her and asked, "Why is it different with me?"

This time Lucy gulped at Orga's question. She could no longer look at the muscular mage before her as she replied, "It just is."

"How?" Orga asked now very amused by the bright red Lucy before him as he gently rubbed his thumb over her small hand that still rested in his.

Lucy shuddered in excitement by the physical contact with Orga. She couldn't seem to focus on anything specific because her emotions were all over the place. "Our relationship is just different," Lucy stammered out quickly and nervously.

A confident smirk spread across Orga's face as he leaned down towards Lucy's ear and asked with a husky tone to his voice, "How is our relationship different Tiny?"

Before Lucy could melt into a puddle on the ground, Virgo walked through the training room doors carrying the supplies to help Lucy's hand.

"Hime-sama, did I interrupt something? Should I be punished?" Virgo asked with a sly smile on her face as she noticed the close contact between her Master and the Sabertooth Mage.

Lucy's face heated up more as both Lucy and Orga took a step away from each other. Their reaction only made Virgo's smile widen.

"No Virgo you don't need to be punished," Lucy said nervously; however, Lucy conveniently left out that the Maid Spirit did indeed interrupt her conversation with Orga. The blonde was incredibly thankful, because she honestly didn't know how to reply to Orga's question. She knew that she felt differently about Orga than she did about either Natsu or Gray, they were her best friends. She surprisingly found the God Slayer to be easy to talk to and fun to joke with. Plus he made her feel safe, but at the same time he also made her feel strong. However, she noticed that they kept getting put into these situations that made her heart pound and he made her excited in a way unlike Natsu or Gray. The closest feeling she had to be able to relate to this was when Laxus said that he wanted to be her friend. Both men seemed to take her breath away and consumed her thoughts entirely.

After Virgo helped Lucy with icing and bandaging her hand, the blonde took a few pain relievers to help with the swelling and then continued her training with Orga.

The large Sabertooth Mage helped her with her stance, how to parry an attack, how to break a hold, and even how to improve her Lucy Kick. Orga made sure to not do anything today that would upset Lucy's hand but he continued to push her to her limits. They only had three weeks and both had to make the most out of what little time they had.

Finally it was nearing time for them to end with Lucy's morning training. Orga smiled when he noticed that Virgo was still in the training room with them. Lucy had successfully managed to keep Virgo out in their world for nearly four hours by using her own magic.

Before they would take their lunch break Orga said seriously, "Ok the last hour of our training, every day this week will be spent on you trying to defeat me with your magic."

Lucy had been resting her hands on her knees in an attempt to control her breathing. She looked up at the Sabertooth Mage quizzically and asked, "For an hour?"

"Yes for one hour. If you fail you will start over. Next week we will do an hour and a half and on the third week we will battle for two hours," Orga said as he distanced himself to the other side of the training room.

Lucy wanted to panic at what Orga had said. She wanted to yell at him that it was impossible, but then she saw that Virgo signaled to her to not say anything as Virgo ran in place. Lucy nodded her head that she understood the message. There was no way she was going to talk back to Orga otherwise he would add more miles to her run tomorrow morning.

"Ok Orga, but do you still want me to keep the weighted vest on?" Lucy asked as she took a drink from her water bottle.

"Yes keep the vest on because you need to get faster, especially since I am going to be trying to hit you with my lightning," Orga admitted. Then he added before Lucy could protest about being struck by lightning, "Also, you can use any of your spirits in battle against me except the one that is called out to help you for the day; however, you still have to attempt to keep that gate open at all times. You can also use your shiny whip if you wish."

Just to clarify the rules, Lucy asked, "So today I have to keep Virgo's gate open while I battle you, but she is not allowed to help me correct?"

"That is right Tiny," Orga replied.

Lucy pondered for a moment at what Orga had said. Right now she could only keep two Golden Gate Keys open consistently for battle. She had practiced these past few weeks at opening three at a time, but it was inconsistent and didn't last very long when she did. Keeping Virgo here today while only being able to summon one other friend, while battling Orga, would be difficult to do under normal circumstances—let alone being completely exhausted from working out all morning and Orga being one of the strongest mages she had ever met.

Before Lucy could come up with a strategy, she heard a crackling sound and then barely dodged a black lightning bolt headed straight towards her. "KYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lucy screamed as she jumped out of the way.

"Quit daydreaming Tiny and fight me," Orga said with a smirk on his face.

Lucy shot Orga a dirty look, because she felt a slight shock from his magic. The added weight to her body, because of the vest, made her slower than normal. Orga just watched the blonde with amusement as she tried to look intimidating.

Then again Orga sent a spark towards Lucy as she tried to decide which spirit to call forth. She needed a distraction until she could come up with a plan. Lucy barely dodged another attack and she knew that Orga was going easy on her right now—way easy.

Lucy yelled, "Open the Gate of Ram, Aries."

"Sumimasen," Aries replied nervously.

"Aries please do Wool Wall!" Lucy yelled as she quickly determined her various friends' strengths and weaknesses against Orga.

"Wool Wall!" Aries yelled as Lucy grabbed her water bottle; however, Aries's powers had no effect on Orga's Black Lightning.

"Sumimasen, my wool does not seem to be working," Aries bellowed towards her Master.

"Thank you Aries you can return," Lucy said as she felt a huge drop in her magic power. Having Virgo here all morning quick depleted what little magic she had left to use. However, Lucy had her trump card still and she knew that she only had the strength left for one more summon.

Orga watched as Lucy stuck one of her keys in her water bottle and she yelled, "Open the Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius." The Sabertooth Mage now recognized the Mermaid Spirit that appeared before him. It was the first spirit that his new partner called out in the Naval Battle against Minerva.

Aquarius turned towards Lucy and yelled, "HOW DARE YOU SUMMON ME OUT HERE THROUGH A WATER BOTTLE! NO WONDER YOU DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

Lucy nearly collapsed from the use of magic and Aquarius noticed this as Virgo disappeared back into their world, but not before a black lightning bolt was sent their way. Aquarius used her water to direct the flow of black lightning away from them.

Black lightning sparked through the water around the training room as Aquarius screamed, "YOU ARE THAT SABERTOOTH BASTARD WHO WAS ON THE SAME TEAM AS THAT BITCH WHO HURT MY MASTER! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"

Orga's eyes widened in amazement as Aquarius caused a giant wave to crash down on the entire room in an attempt wash him away; however, before the water could hit him he teleported to the other end of the room. He could use his lightning to easily attack both Aquarius and Tiny since water was not a good defense against lightning. But the point of this training was for his new partner to defeat him. He didn't want to risk hurting her in her spirit's crazy water rage.

However, the water quickly reached him at the other end of the room and Orga watched as Lucy was washed away with the current. Lucy was quickly swept towards him and he grabbed her to keep her steady. Her breath was heavy from using up the rest of her magic and he knew that they would have to stop for the day—especially since their training room was now a small lake. He saw why Lucy summoned this spirit, it was clear that the Water Bearer would destroy anything in her path.

Aquarius just harrumphed towards Orga and said, "You may be nice to my Master now, but I won't forget what that bitch on your team did. If you harm my Master, I will make sure that you regret it. Now I have to go on a date with Scorpio," then Aquarius disappeared and left Orga still holding onto Lucy.

The Sabertooth Mage stood there and surveyed the damage done by the Mermaid Spirit. This spirit was one crazy ass bitch. Orga then noticed that the water in the room slowly began to dissolve away as a little screen in the training room lit up to reveal Mr. Yamagata's smiling face.

"Hello my young friend. I forgot to mention to you last night that I put a protection spell on the training room so that Aquarius doesn't cause too much damage. When Layla was here Aquarius nearly destroyed my castle and all my research. Everything in the room will be back to normal by tomorrow morning. Have a great day my friends!" Mr. Yamagata said before the screen went blank again.

Lucy blinked her eyes a few times and then realized that she was soaking wet and that once again she was in Orga's arms. Orga's eyes met Lucy's as he said, "That was one crazy ass move Tiny. Is Aquarius always so volatile?"

Lucy just laughed as she tried to stand up, but realized that her body felt too heavy from all of the magic and physical training that she had done. "Yeah she has always been like that. I could tell that from having Virgo out for so long today that I wouldn't last long so I called Aquarius out. She works fast."

Orga just nodded his head in agreement. He would give Lucy a lecture later about calling out a water user against him. Instead he watched as the girl in his arms closed her eyes from exhaustion.

The Sabertooth Mage picked up Lucy and carried her to her room. He decided that it would be best to let her rest for a bit before she went to the room Mr. Yamagata showed him earlier.

As Orga carried Lucy to the living room area between their rooms, he gently laid her down on the sofa and lit the fireplace so that she would dry off faster. The Sabertooth Mage looked at the brave blonde girl and his heart ached as he watched her labored breathing. He knew that he had pushed her hard today, but he also knew that she could handle it. The fact that she had the strength to call out that Water Demon was proof enough that she was stronger than she appeared.

Orga sat there and contemplated about what Lucy had said earlier, that he was different than her teammates. He couldn't help but feel happy that she had gotten so flustered by their conversation. The truth was she was different to him too. He tended to be closed off to most people, even people in his guild; however, when he was around this tiny blonde he felt like he could be himself.

The Sabertooth Mage was glad that he would get to spend these next few weeks with this amazing girl and decided that today was an excellent training day. Orga then went to his room and grabbed a piece of paper to write a note to his friend. He placed the note on the coffee table in front of her and then went to the kitchen to prepare them some lunch.

* * *

><p>About thirty minutes later, Lucy awoke to the warm glow of the fireplace. She blinked and looked around to see that she was in the living room as she slowly raised herself up on the couch. Her body already began to feel sore all over, especially her thighs from all those lunges.<p>

She looked around and saw a note on the coffee table that read:

_Tiny:_

_After you wake up, get cleaned up and come to the kitchen for your lunch before I show you where Mr. Yamagata wants you to study. You can leave the weighted vest in your room and use it tomorrow when you run your laps. _

_~Orga_

_P.S. You did really awesome today._

Lucy smiled at the message Orga had left her. She sweat dropped though as she remembered how pissed Aquarius got at him before she blacked out. She would definitely need to apologize to Orga for that later.

The blonde moaned out loud as she slowly stood up. Her limbs ached and she had no idea how she was supposed to run tomorrow. She carefully removed the weighted vest, which was extremely difficult since her hand was still sore from earlier, and rubbed her chest from the soreness of her workout. Even her boobs ached.

Lucy walked into her bedroom and carefully sat the weighted vest down on a chair before she grabbed some extra clothes and headed into the bathroom. She knew she didn't have time to take a bath, but could not wait to soak in it later tonight.

The Fairy Tail Mage quickly showered and got ready, because she was starving and couldn't wait to eat lunch. Lucy quickly donned a pair of black leggings with leg warmers and a pink tank top with a large off the shoulder gray sweatshirt. She wanted to be comfortable this afternoon because she could barely move her muscles. As she slipped on a soft pair of slippers that she knew Aries had made for her she moaned out loud again. Even bending over was a painful task after the brutal workout this morning. The blonde quickly tired her hair back up and then went to meet her friend in the kitchen.

As she entered the room, she saw that Orga was already seated at the table reading a book. Across from him was a large salad waiting for her. Her mouth salivated at the large bowl filled with leafy spinach, grilled chicken, eggs, strawberries, and about a hundred other vegetables.

"AHHHH! Thank you for the meal Orga!" Lucy said with a smile as she began to dig into the food that Orga had prepared for her.

Orga just nodded his head and said, "It's no problem Tiny. Virgo gave me a meal calendar for you this morning and said that Capricorn made it for you. It is a pretty strict diet. You only get one dessert a day."

Lucy pouted at Orga's statement. She remembered what Virgo had said something about that this morning, but she was hoping that her spirit friends wouldn't tell Orga this bit of information. She was hoping to sneak in some snacks but now she knew she wouldn't get anything past Orga. Damn her nosey spirits.

She quickly scarfed down her meal and guzzled down all of the water before her. Lucy wanted to crawl back to her room so badly and nap on that enormously large comfy bed of hers, but as soon as she was finished eating Orga picked up her plate and washed it in the sink. Lucy blinked a few times and said, "Orga I can wash that! What are you doing?"

"It is ok Tiny. You worked hard this morning, so it really isn't a big deal to this," Orga admitted as he quickly washed her dishes.

Lucy just blushed and scratched her head nervously. Then a smile spread across her face. Every day she learned something new about Orga, he was just full of surprises. She watched as the large Lightning Mage dried the dishes and sat them in a rack next to the sink. Orga was actually really sweet, even if he wasn't trying to be.

Once Orga was finished he said, "Mr. Yamagata came by this morning while you were running and showed me where you would be studying. He said he wouldn't be able to come and help today because he is studying the disturbances in magic. I guess it is already starting and he wants to keep an eye on it."

Lucy looked down and grew concerned. If it was already this bad that Mr. Yamagata wanted to monitor it all day, what would it be like in three weeks?

Before Lucy could fall into despair again, Orga quickly said, "Let me change the bandage on your hand and then you should put some more ice on it. After that I will show you to the room."

She just nodded at her friend's statement and nervously watched as Orga gently changed the bandages. Her swollen hand looked better already and she couldn't help but blush when Orga gently held her hand again. After the Sabertooth Mage handed Lucy another bag of ice, she followed him out of the room but not before letting out another moan because of her sore legs.

Lucy followed Orga down the long hallway and past the training room. He stopped in front of a pair of large wooden doors and he turned to her and said, "Mr. Yamagata wanted me to tell you that your mother loved this room and that he wished he could be here to see your face. I have a feeling that you will like it a lot Tiny." Then Orga opened the doors and watched as Lucy's eyes widened and face lit up.

Lucy gasped at the room before her and she forgot all about her sore body as she ran inside the large room. She honestly didn't know which direction she should look first. She had never seen anything quite like it before. The room before her was the most enormous library that she had ever seen, but it was so much more than that.

Within the large library contained thousands upon thousands of books that reached nearly all the way to the top of the ceiling. There were books of poetry, art, music, ancient literature, dragons, gods, magic, botany, and countless others.

However, something else caught Lucy's eye about the room. She looked up in awe at the ceiling, because above her displayed the most realistic painting that she had ever seen in her entire life. The ceiling looked like the night sky and the constellations of her spirit family intricately glowed above her head as swirls of magical energy flowed across the stars. It was absolutely breathtaking.

Lucy then looked around and saw large golden orbs that floated around the room. The orbs had various dead languages intricately carved into the orbs. She knew that Levy would even have a hard time deciphering some of the languages on the orbs and watched as they circled around the room. There were large sculptures of famous mythological heroes and paintings of beautiful ladies with knights. The room was like something from a fairy tale.

Orga just smiled and watched as Lucy looked amazed by everything in the room. She looked incredibly beautiful as she looked from one thing to the next, taking in as much possible. He didn't want to interrupt her and wanted her to be able to enjoy herself as long as she could. She had a rough night and rough morning and he hated to be the one to interrupt her fun, but he knew that he had to help her start learning more about her magic.

"Hey Tiny I will show you the book section that Mr. Yamagata showed me earlier. Also, do you want to call out one of your silver keys now?" Orga said as he made his way to the section of the large library that was shown to him earlier.

Lucy's attention was pulled away from a painting of what appeared to be a rare storm and said quickly, "Sure." She wanted to continue to look around but she knew that their time was precious and that Orga was right. Then the Celestial Mage called out Crux, because she knew that out of all of her silver keys, Grandpa Crux would enjoy the library the most.

The seemingly asleep floating spirit hovered next to Lucy as she followed Orga down one of the book aisles. The Black Lightning Mage stopped in front of a large section and said, "This is where he said that you should start," Orga then frowned and said, "Mr. Yamagata was pretty cryptic when he showed me this and said that some of this wouldn't make any sense to you and that if the time was right the information would reveal itself to you."

Lucy frowned at the hundreds of books that rested on the shelves before her before she turned to Crux and asked, "Grandpa Crux do any of these books look familiar to you?"

Orga eyed the floating spirit questionably. Did that floating Cross even here what Tiny had asked him?

"AAAAAHHHH!" Crux yelled before he said calmly, "Lucy-sama many of these books contains the histories of Celestial Mages like you. Although I would require more time to research these, several seem to contain hidden information that will only be revealed to a Celestial Mage."

Lucy just nodded her head at the news, then after several minutes of discussion with Crux she found the best section to start in. Her hand was still sore from earlier, so Orga helped her carry the books she needed to a nearby seating area and stacked them for her. Lucy plopped herself down on a chaise lounge and cracked open the first book.

* * *

><p>Several hours went by and it was now nearing 6:30 p.m. Lucy continued to study book after book in an attempt to find out new information. Sadly, nothing had caught her eye. Several stories she had read she already knew from what her mother had told her when she was younger. She knew that tonight she should read some more of her Mama's letters and maybe that would help her narrow down on what to look for. Lucy was a bit annoyed that all she was able to cover today was the thousands of years of Celestial Magic history; hopefully she would find what she needed soon because so far nothing was mentioned about Andromeda's key other than rare possible sightings in history. Also, Lucy did not find any spells that might be able to help her.<p>

Lucy's thoughts were interrupted when Orga said, "Have you had any luck today Tiny?" The Sabertooth Mage offered to stay and help her sort through some of the books. Luckily after the Grand Magic Games, Lucy purchased a pair of Gale-Force Reading Glasses and she lent those to Orga to use for the afternoon. Lucy showed him specific phrases to search for in an attempt to discover more about Andromeda's key.

"No most of this information I already know. Crux will continue to search in the Celestial Realm too though," Lucy said as she stretched in her chair. The blonde winced because her body ached even more from being so still for so many hours. Lucy had sent Crux back about an hour before, because she still wasn't recovered from having Virgo out all morning. She felt exhausted and could barely stand.

"Well then I think we should call it a day," Orga said as he stacked the books that they had already gone through on a table across the room.

"That sounds good to me; besides I am starving!" Lucy said as she attempted to slowly lift herself up off of the chaise lounge. She wanted to cry at how sore her muscles felt.

Orga just nodded as he and Lucy made their way out of the library and back towards the kitchen. After they entered, Lucy made her way to the refrigerator and asked, "Well what sounds good to eat?"

The Sabertooth Mage pointed to a calendar that hung on the fridge and Lucy looked at it and blinked a few times before she slammed the refrigerator door closed. "Dammit," Lucy muttered under her breath. She looked at the calendar and she recognized Capricorn's handwriting and every meal for the next three weeks had already been planned out for her. Lucy sighed and was at least thankful that dinner was going to be good tonight and that she would be able to eat a lot of vegetables. Capricorn had sukiyaki on the menu for tonight; however, she was still annoyed because she had hoped to have a strawberry shake tonight, but saw that she was only allowed to eat three ounces of a plain low-fat cheesecake for her dessert tonight. What kind of messed up life was this?

Lucy crossed her arms in annoyance and then noticed that Orga was getting out a cutting board and strainer. Lucy's anger vanished and was replaced with confusion as she asked, "Orga what are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready to make dinner. What does it look like I am doing?" Orga said dryly.

Lucy stood stunned for a moment before she exclaimed, "Orga I can't let you cook again! I should cook for you! It is my turn!"

Orga just sighed as he walked past Lucy and pulled the ingredients for sukiyaki out of the refrigerator. When Lucy tried to grab the ingredients away, Orga just held them over her head out of reach. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Lucy yelled at Orga.

The Sabertooth Mage just looked down at the stubborn blonde who had her lip sticking out at him and said sternly, "I already told you that I was getting ready to make dinner. You should just relax after training all morning."

"No," Lucy said defiantly before she added, "I should probably remind you that you helped me this morning and this afternoon, so we should at least make dinner together."

The God Slayer just shrugged his shoulders, but was inwardly happy that the blonde insisted to help. He liked the idea of them preparing a meal together. Orga decided to tease his new partner a little and said, "You know technically I could make you run another mile for arguing with me, but I will let this one slide Tiny."

Lucy flinched as she grabbed some of the shitake mushrooms to cut for the sukiyaki. She quickly turned and tried to give Orga a menacing look which only made the Lightning Mage chuckle at her actions.

As the two mages prepared their dinner, Lucy told Orga about everything she had read today plus stories that her mother had passed down to her. Lucy found it ironic that she could talk so openly with the strong Sabertooth Mage given their history, but she also found it therapeutic in a sense. Not many of her guild mates were interested in her magic, other than her team, Cana, and Mira. She knew that her magic was rare and it was fun sharing what she knew about it with someone else. Plus, Orga was a great listener.

After the two mages finished prepping and cooking their dinner they sat around the hot pot and enjoyed their creation. As they ate, Lucy asked Orga all sorts of questions about his own life in an attempt to learn more about him. She thought it was funny how he would get annoyed if she mentioned Sting, but she liked hearing about Yukino and Frosch a lot. Lucy really enjoyed their meal, minus the small bite of cheesecake that she was given, and really liked spending time with Orga when he wasn't being an overbearing asshole who made her run constantly.

When the finished eating and Orga was putting their dishes away, Lucy secretly snuck to the fridge in an attempt to sneak a bite of more cheesecake than what had been rationed out to her. However, somehow Orga already seemed to know her plans and teleported in front of the refrigerator to stop her.

The Sabertooth Mage looked down at the nervous blonde who was now fidgeting and fumbling with her keys and asked, "What do you think you were doing Tiny?"

Lucy threw her hands up in the air and said quickly, "I wasn't doing anything!"

An amused expression came over Orga's face. With his God-like senses he could tell that she had just lied. He leaned down closer to her and asked, "Should I add lying to your list of reasons for running extra?"

Lucy's shoulders slumped down and she shook her head no in defeat, she had a feeling her little white lie wouldn't get past her observant friend. She wanted to punch that smug smirk right off of his face. How dare he deny her a little more dessert!

Orga's smile widened when he saw her reaction. Virgo had warned him earlier that her Hime-sama desperately loved sweets and that she might try to sneak one past him. He found it amusing that Lucy felt confident enough to try it while he was still in the room. Orga rested his hand on the counter behind Lucy and leaned down closer to her, she was now trapped in-between him and the counter with nowhere to run.

Lucy's face heated up at the close contact and Orga said in his deep voice, "I promise that the first time you land a good hit on me during your training that I will reward you with as much cheesecake as you want."

Lucy's eyes lit up at what Orga had said. She completely forgot their close proximity for the moment and asked excitedly, "Do you really mean it?"

Orga just barked out a laugh as he leaned back and said, "Yeah Tiny I mean it. It is kind of funny that your motivation is food though. I will have to remember that."

"My motivation is not food!" Lucy yelled definitely as her annoyance of the large man returned.

"Sure whatever you say Tiny. Now do you need anything else out of the kitchen, because I am not going to leave before you? Also, I will know if you try to sneak in here during the night," Orga said confidently.

Lucy just harrumphed as she grabbed a cold pack from the freezer for her hand, before she turned to walk out of the room. Orga just chuckled and followed her out.

Once Lucy was out in the hallway, she turned to face Orga and asked nervously, "Ummm…what do we do for the rest of the evening?"

"Well I guess we can do whatever we want. What do you want to do Tiny?" Orga asked as he crossed his arm.

Lucy tapped her chin for a moment in thought and then said, "Well I wanted to read some more of my Mama's letters and I thought I would like to do that in front of the fireplace. Would you want to join me?" Lucy then felt extremely nervous because she didn't have any intention at first for inviting Orga to sit with her, but now that she had she really hoped that he would say yes.

"Sure, let me get a book from my room and I will join you in a minute," Orga said as he made his way to his room.

The Fairy Tail Mage just beamed at her new friend's response. She didn't know why, but she wasn't ready to have her night with Orga end just yet. Lucy quickly ran to her room and grabbed her stack of letters before she entered the living room area between their bedrooms. Her smile widened when she already saw that Orga was seated on the couch in the same spot he had sat in last night. Lucy grabbed the first letter from her Mama and then sat down right next to Orga.

Lucy opened the first letter and read:

_Dear Me:_

_Today was completely horrible. Mr. Yamagata showed me the swimming pool next to the training area and I thought it would be fun to practice with Aquarius. That tuna breathed mermaid nearly drowned me! (Oh god I hope she never finds this letter or she will kill me for calling her that!) She said that I shouldn't call her out for something so stupid and that she had to go on a date with her boyfriend—that poor man._

_Then this afternoon, Capricorn wouldn't let me eat the strawberry pastries that Mr. Yamagata had made for me. He said I needed to reduce my sugar intake. Today was awful!_

_The only good thing about today was that Cancer made my hair look pretty, he was the only nice friend I had all day!_

_Oh well, maybe tomorrow will be better since Mr. Yamagata is going to show me a library where I can study more._

_Love, _

_Me_

_P.S. I am going to try and sneak into the kitchen later tonight to get that pastry!_

Lucy laughed at her Mama's letter. She was surprised at the similarities between their situations. She also couldn't help but feel closer to her Mama knowing that Aquarius treated her the same way. Lucy's felt warmed by the thought that her Mama had once been here just like her. It was a comforting feeling that made her feel less lonely.

* * *

><p>After several hours of content silence between the two mages, Lucy yawned out of exhaustion and touched Horologium's key to see that it was after ten o'clock. She looked over at Orga who was still reading and smiled at how serious his face looked. She was shocked that they had sat next to each other for several hours today and she never grew tired of being around him.<p>

Orga noticed Lucy's gaze and looked up to see her smiling at him. He smiled back and asked, "Are you ready to go to bed?"

Both mages blushed and turned away by what Orga had said before he quickly corrected his last question, "I meant are you ready to go to your own room and I will go to mine."

Lucy waved her arms in front of her face and said quickly, while being incredibly embarrassed, "Yes I knew what you meant! And yes I will go to my room now! Goodnight Orga!" Then Lucy quickly grabbed her letters and bolted towards the door.

However she stopped dead in her tracks when Orga said seriously, "Wait Tiny there is something I have to tell you."

Lucy could feel her heart pounding and her face remained blushed as she asked, "W-what is it?"

"Mr. Yamagata said earlier that we were in for a storm tonight. So if you need anything don't hesitate to get me, ok?" Orga said as he walked up next to the trembling blonde.

Lucy just nodded her head and smiled at the Lightning Mage as she said, "Sure, goodnight Orga." Then she waved goodbye and walked as quickly as she could to her room.

As Lucy shut the door to her room, she leaned back against it and clutched her chest. She could not make her heart stop pounding. Every time she tried she kept hearing Orga ask her if she was ready to go to bed. She knew he didn't mean it that way, but she couldn't stop the fantasies playing out in her head. Damn her creative imagination!

Lucy decided that the best way to calm down would be to take a nice long bath before going to bed. She knew she had to get up early and didn't want Orga to add another mile to her run. Lucy stripped down and then made her way to her lovely bathroom.

Lucy sat on the edge of the bathtub as she filled it with warm water. She also found some citrus smelling bubble bath and added it to the water. Once the bathtub was full and warm, Lucy slowly lowered herself into the relaxing waters and let out a long moan at the strain on her muscles.

As she leaned back, she watched the snow fall from the sky. Even though this morning was complete hell, she had really enjoyed her day. Orga meant every word about wanting to make her stronger and she knew that he was doing just that. Her aching muscles were proof enough for that.

Lucy moved some of the bubbles to cover her naked body as she thought about the Sabertooth Mage. Why did he make her get all flustered? She moved her arms closer to wrap around herself as she thought about this morning when he vowed to protect her. It was so freaking sexy.

Lucy's eyes shot open because of what she had just thought. Her face turned crimson because she had previously known that she was physically attracted to Orga. How could a girl not be attracted to his muscular body? Also his mint green hair was so long and was oddly soft. She also loved how he wore tight shirts that showed off his glorious muscles now; however, she found herself missing how he walked around shirtless at the Games. Then there were his eyes. She had never seen white irises before Orga's; however, she found them mesmerizing as they seemed to sparkle with the very lightning magic that he used.

Lucy sunk lower into the bath waters, because of her embarrassment. Orga was her friend who was now supposed to help her train to get stronger—she shouldn't be having such perverted thoughts about him. But her pure mind strayed again as she thought about sparring with him and perhaps straddling him onto the ground.

"OH MY GOD LUCY, STOP!" Lucy yelled at herself as she slapped her cheeks.

She moaned at her own helplessness and then looked up at the sky light above her again. Lucy gasped when she saw a streak of lightning go across the sky while the snow continued to fall. She remembered that Orga had said that it was supposed to storm, but it was still an eerie feeling. Even though Lucy sat in hot water, she felt the hair on her arms rise as she shuddered from the cold.

Lucy's thoughts were torn away from the storm when she heard a male's voice whisper, "Blondie."

Lucy looked around her silent bathroom for the voice that she recognized—Laxus.

"Blondie," the voice again whispered.

Lucy jumped out of her bathtub and quickly wrapped a towel around her naked body, before she ran into her bedroom. She hardly noticed that all of the lights were out until a large flash of lightning from outside filled her room with light and was followed by the loud crashing sound of lighting. She gasped as she reached for her bag and tried to find her communication lacrima. Her hands trembled as the thunder outside shook the windows in her room.

She quickly pulled out the communication lacrima that Master Makarov had given her in hopes of seeing Laxus's face on the other side. She felt like if she could just reach him in time that somehow he would protect her from the storm; however, much to her disappointment the lacrima was dark.

Lucy nearly screamed when another large lightning bolt hit directly outside of her room. She looked towards the window where the lightning had hit and felt her body run cold as she saw a shadowy figure move outside.

The figure was haunting as it swiftly moved around the hot springs courtyard, not revealing itself entirely. Lucy felt like her legs weighed a ton and she realized that she couldn't call to Orga for help. The figure slowly crawled its way towards the door and Lucy's legs trembled in fear.

The shadowy figure reached for the window just as another figure in her room slashed towards her. Lucy jumped back and crashed into her nightstand, failing in an attempt to flee from the evil presence in her room.

Lucy's heart nearly stopped when a tall figure emerged from the shadows in front of her. It was a face that she recognized from countless nightmares while her teammates were away.

The tall figure of Minerva stepped towards Lucy and said, "Hello Fairy Trash."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you think!<strong>

A special thanks to: Erzatscarlett, bookworm0313, Bentears, leoslady4ever, Gray to Black, Varvala, pixievomit, kitkat982, kikkibunny, kasey44, XxShyxX, StellaWolf, XxCherryXJellyxX, Elonore, lexxiebabey, Kesuna, and Corrina! Thank you all for your feedback and I am so glad that you are enjoying the story! You guys are so awesome! XD

Thanks again to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, or followed my story! I really appreciate it!


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Special Author's Note:<strong> We have skipped several days in the timeline. This is after Lucy's first week of training. In the next chapter I will reveal what has happened to our beloved Celestial Spirit Mage.

Also, please do not expect another update on this story until after or around **April 11**. I have crazy life stuff this next week. The next chapter will take a lot out of me and I want it to be perfect, so I ask for your patience.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Laxus growled as he slammed some paperwork down on his desk and took a seat in his large black leather chair. He was extremely pissed off. It had been over a week since he had heard from Blondie. Every day his Gramps tried to call her and every day Sting had called them to see if there had been any news yet. Both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth were on the edge of chaos.<p>

What pissed him off more was how his Gramps seemed to remain so calm about everything. The old man had even convinced Sting to just wait awhile longer and then if Lucy and Orga weren't back by the time that their mission was supposed to be complete then both guilds would send a team to look for them. Laxus was convinced that both his Gramps and Mavis knew more than what they were letting on.

What bothered Laxus more though were the intense and weird dreams he kept having about the Celestial Mage. After the first day when his Gramps couldn't reach her, Laxus went home and also tried to call the girl on his communication lacrima. He knew that it was futile but he felt like he had to try and he has tried every day since.

Then later that night, after he had fallen asleep, he had another dream about her. He could see her in a dark room continually crying; he could sense that she felt very alone and even though he tried to call out to her, she didn't hear him. He remembered waking to feel that tears were also in his eyes after that dream. He hated hearing her pained cries throughout his sleep. He wanted to be there for her and help her with whatever it was. Then the second night still plagued Laxus's mind. He could see a dark shadow looming over his guild mate as if it were hunting her. Every night since then, Lucy looked frailer and the shadow continued to loom over her.

After the dream he had that night, he was determined to go to Samui Yama and find Lucy no matter what. But much to his surprise when he left the area and found that a rune barrier blocked his path. His Gramps had asked Freed to set up runes so that he and the rest of Team Natsu could not make it more than a mile outside of Magnolia. When he confronted his Gramps about it, his Gramps gave him a pained expression and just told him that it was for the best. His Gramps had used his own team to help stop him, because now Laxus would never harm a member of his guild—let alone one of his best friends.

Laxus couldn't see what was best about any of this situation. He was pissed off by all of it, but more pissed that he couldn't do a damn thing to help Blondie.

As Laxus finished the first bit of paperwork, he heard a slight knock at the door. He could smell who it was and frankly he didn't want to deal with her bitchiness right now.

Laxus continued to ignore the knocks when he finally heard the pissed off voice of Evergreen say, "Laxus I know you are in there because Bickslow told me. Now you can let me come in or I can go get Freed and tell him that you are pouting again."

"Fine come in," Laxus growled. He wasn't in the mood to talk, but Freed could be ten times worse than Evergreen sometimes.

After Happy had declared to everyone that Natsu wanted to tell Lucy that he liked her, the rest of Laxus's team found out about his attraction to the girl because of his growl. The moment that he had stepped away from the guild that day he was nearly attacked by both Evergreen and Freed. Both members of his team demanded to know more information, which Laxus did not give, and Bickslow did nothing to help except grin.

Laxus didn't even look up from the stack of paperwork that he was doing when Evergreen stepped into his office. He could see out of the corner of his eye that she had sprawled herself out on his couch and was looking at her nails.

The two sat in silence for several minutes before Evergreen asked coolly, "So are you going to talk now? It has been almost a week since the rest of Team Natsu came back."

When Laxus didn't say anything and continued to work on the huge stack of paperwork that his Gramps had left him, Evergreen added, "You know Laxus; I can't imagine that this past week has been easy on you if you are fond of Lucy. Especially when you have had to hear the rest of the girl's in the guild gossip about how romantic it will be when Natsu and Gray confess their feelings for Lucy."

Laxus wanted to snap the pen he was holding in half at the mention of the two male's names. It was true how all week Mira had been screaming about pink haired, brown eyed or raven haired, brown eyed babies. The guild had exploded into utter chaos after the little blue Exceed leaked the information about the Fire Dragon Slayer. The rest of the guild, minus Mira, and Natsu remained motionless until Gray grabbed Natsu by the vest and punched him across the room.

One of the worst guild fights Laxus had ever seen broke out that day. In retaliation for Gray punching him, Natsu used his Lightning Flame Dragon Roar right there in the guild at Gray. Unfortunately at the same time, Juvia burst into tears which caused the entire guild to flood, as she screamed out 'LOVE RIVAL!' Laxus had to quickly eat the lightning from Natsu's attack so that the rest of the guild wouldn't be electrocuted in the flooded mess.

But as Laxus was eating the lightning, Gray used his Ice-Make: Ice Geyser on Natsu and sent half of the guild into a frozen frenzy. With Juvia's added water, the effects of the Geyser had twice as much power as normal. Then out of anger for the nearly destroyed guild, Erza donned her Heaven's Wheel Armor and lunged at Gray and Natsu to try and make them stop.

Thankfully his Gramps, Gajeel, and Mira in her Satan Soul intervened to help Laxus before more of the guild members were injured. Almost everyone was cut up or had large gash wounds from the fight, plus Wendy had passed out from exhaustion from trying to heal everyone. His Gramps sent Jet to go and fetch Polyushka to tend to the members that Wendy could not get.

The entire guild remained angry the rest of the afternoon at Team Natsu's actions. Usually they were used to their destructive antics, but this time Asuka almost got hurt in Natsu and Gray's crossfire and that pissed off everyone. Luckily the little Connell daughter was not hurt, because Reedus drew a flying cart in time that carried the girl to safety.

As a punishment for their behavior, his Gramps made the team spend the rest of the afternoon cleaning up the guild. Then by the time everything was cleaned up, and after Erza, Gray, and Natsu apologized to Bisca and Alzack, all was forgiven.

Even though the rest of the guild had forgiven the rest of Team Natsu's craziness, Laxus was still pissed off by the whole ordeal. His suspicions about Natsu and Gray had more or less been confirmed by the sudden fight that broke out between the two. What if Blondie was attracted to them? What if when she came back, he never even got the chance to be her friend because one of them confessed and she chose them instead?

Laxus was pulled from his sinking thoughts when Evergreen harrumphed and said, "Well if you want my opinion, which I know you usually don't but then you know I will give it to you anyways, I don't think Lucy would choose either Natsu or Gray as boyfriends."

The blonde Dragon Slayer narrowed his eyes at his teammate, he hated how Evergreen always seemed to pry information out of him. He hadn't said a damn thing about Natsu or Gray, yet this woman still seemed to know. However, Laxus would be lying if his friend's comment hadn't gained his interest slightly, "What? Why not?"

Evergreen smirked slightly, because she knew she would eventually get him to admit what she wanted to know. "I think she has a bond with both Natsu and Gray. They are her best friends along with Erza and Happy. If they both confess to her, I don't think she would choose between the two. But I have a feeling that she only sees them as friends anyways," Evergreen admitted as she shrugged her shoulders.

Laxus didn't seem convinced as he asked harshly, "Why in the hell would you think that?"

Evergreen snorted and replied, "Call it a woman's intuition, plus I saw the way she looked at you the day she left the train station. She has never looked at Natsu or Gray like that—well at least to my knowledge she hasn't."

The Dragon Slayer had more or less forgotten his paperwork as he asked annoyed, "What do mean how she looked at me?" Laxus had been aware that his team was there in the distance and they did show up at the end to stop his and Orga's fight, but he didn't know how much they were paying attention to his and Blondie's reactions to each other.

"Well I didn't really put two and two together until you growled like a wild animal the other day after Happy said that about Natsu," Evergreen admitted before she turned to one of her few close friend's in the guild and said softly, "The day that Lucy left, she looked at you like she didn't want to leave your side and like you were the only person in the whole world."

Laxus looked down at his paperwork as he ran his fingers through his luscious blonde hair. He let out a long sigh because he didn't know what the hell to think.

"Well are you going to tell me how you feel about Lucy now?" Evergreen asked quite smugly.

Laxus growled and said, "It is none of your damn business."

The Fairy Magic Mage rolled her eyes in annoyance at the Dragon Slayer. She wondered at how men could be such idiots more than half of the time. The mage then took sympathy on her friend and asked, "Is it because you think you don't deserve her?"

Laxus stiffened at his friend's inquiry. He was annoyed that Evergreen had been so perceptive, even though he had hardly said anything. Dammit. He quickly grabbed more paperwork and said grimly, "The truth is, I don't know what I feel."

"Could you at least tell me what you do know then?" Evergreen asked in an exasperated voice.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer thought about this for a moment before he said, "I know I didn't like seeing her go off with that Sabertooth Bastard, I know I didn't like it when Natsu and Gray broke out in a fight because of her, and I know that I am worried about her."

"Well to me it sounds like you like her," Evergreen stated bluntly.

"WHERE IN THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT FROM?" Laxus yelled.

Evergreen's smug smile came back as she said, "Well you clearly don't like the idea of her being with another man, unless it is you. You are worried for her which isn't normal for you. Also, I may have overhead Happy say that you talked to Lucy the other night on your communication lacrima. It seems you were the last person she spoke to. You never call people Laxus, not even your own team."

"You knew that I called her?" He asked in a lowered agitated voice. Laxus looked at the woman in annoyance. She had set him up. This whole time he had thought that Evergreen wanted to know just because she was nosey like that. But now that she knew he had called Lucy—he knew that Evergreen wouldn't let it go unless he admitted the truth.

Evergreen just laughed haughtily and said, "Yes Happy has such a crude and loud mouth on him. He let it slip at the bar, so Mira might start screaming blonde hair brown eyed babies soon too. But hopefully she won't remember because Freed overheard Happy too and immediately distracted her."

Laxus couldn't see how this could possibly get any worse. Mira knew too that he never made an attempt to call in anyone. He always expected people to call him if it was important. Dammit!

Finally, much to Laxus's relief, Evergreen got up from his couch and said, "I think that is all for today Laxus. However, I expect you to tell me soon once you do discover how you feel about Lucy. I really don't want to hear from Freed or Bickslow first."

Laxus just groaned as he continued his paperwork, but before Evergreen left she turned to her best friend and said, "I hope you do figure it out soon, because I think you two would be lucky to have one another. You are a different man than before Laxus. I know everyone in the guild loves Lucy. She is very deserving of that love. But I think you are worthy of it too and of her."

Then Evergreen left a completely stunned Laxus starring at the door that his friend had just walked out of.

* * *

><p>"Watch what you're doing Flame Brain!" Gray yelled<p>

"You wanna go Ice Pervert?" Natsu yelled defiantly as his fist lit up.

"Ne, Natsu and Gray, Mira said that if you guys get in a fight again then I am supposed to go get her or Erza," Happy said while eating a fish.

The Ice-Make Mage and Fire Dragon Slayer stared at each as each debated whether or not they wanted to risk the wrath of the two S-Class women.

Finally Gray tsk'd and went back to what he was doing just as Natsu extinguished his flames. After the fight in the guild earlier in the week, Natsu and Gray were punished by Master Makarov for their carelessness.

Each day, Gray and Natsu had to report to Mira and finish jobs that she had assigned for them. The first job was to entertain Asuka for an entire afternoon, because after the fight broke out Asuka was afraid to come to the guild because of the "Scary Ice Perv" and the "Flaming Devil". The two spent an entire day trying to make Asuka like them again so that she wouldn't be afraid anymore.

The rest of the week the two were sent on more manual labor tasks for the guild so that they could burn off some of their energy. While on these various tasks, both Gray and Natsu discovered that they could not get more than a mile outside of Magnolia. Just as the two tried to leave, they were surrounded by purple glowing runes. At first Master Makarov said that they would have to stay at the guild the whole time, but after a discussion with Freed the Guild Master changed his punishment so that Gray and Natsu could help inside of Magnolia wherever Mira needed them to be. Needless to say, the two were still trapped and unable to get to Lucy. Neither was convinced that they would be unable to help Lucy—despite Master Mavis's warning.

Today Gray and Natsu's task was to dust every single book in the library and then put every single book back where they had found it. Out of anger Natsu had already accidently sat one book and fire, which only made Gray angrier as he sliced one in half with his Ice-Make Magic. The two knew that they were going to spend the rest of their lives stuck in this library and both wished that Lucy were here to help them.

"Natsu you should take your job seriously so that we can go get some more fish," Happy said as he magically pulled out a second fish to munch on.

Natsu sighed as he pulled down another book off the shelf and said, "It's hard Happy. It isn't any fun here without Luce."

"Aye," Happy said sadly.

Gray also joined in with a heavy sigh and said, "Yeah she would probably even like a job like this—getting to see all the different books."

The room was filled with silence as all three pictured what Lucy would be doing if she were there with them now.

Tears started to form in Happy's big eyes as he whimpered out, "Natsuuuuu, I miss Lushhhhhheeeeee! What if the Sabertooth guy hurts her?! What if she doesn't come back?!"

Both Natsu and Gray flinched at Happy's cries and his questions. The truth was both had the same horrible feeling in the pit of their stomachs. They could both feel that their best friend was in danger and there wasn't a damn thing either of them could do about it.

"DAMMIT! I AM GOING AFTER HER! EVEN IF I HAVE TO TEAR THE TOWN APART! I DON'T CARE WHAT THE MASTERS BOTH SAID! I AM GOING TO FIND LUCE!" Natsu screamed as his body lit on fire again.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE! I AM GOING AFTER HER!" Gray yelled as he formed his Ice-Make Prison around Natsu.

Natsu then busted through the prison and the two decided to fight the old fashion way—with fists.

As Happy watched the two friends fight each other again, all the little Blue Exceed could do was fly around the room and cry. He missed Lucy and he didn't want to go get Erza, because he knew that his two friends would be in even more trouble.

The two fought relentlessly for over half an hour. They began to haphazardly punch one another as Gray panted, "We wouldn't make it to her anyways. We can't get out of this stupid town."

Natsu pivoted to the right and gave Gray a jab to his ribs as he breathlessly gasped, "You don't think I know that Ice Dick!"

Gray turned upwards with his fist and gave Natsu an uppercut straight into his jaw and yelled, "WELL THEN HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE?"

"WE GO GET FREED AND BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM UNTIL HE GETS US OUT!" Natsu said as he fell into one of the bookshelves.

Before Gray could respond to how much of a stupid idea that was, an entire shelf of books came crashing down on the two mages.

"NATSU! GRAY!" Happy yelled as he dove towards his friends.

The Blue Exceed tried to pull the books away as fast as he could until a sudden burst of fire and ice pushed all the books away, but not before one book in particular knocked Happy in the head.

Natsu and Gray were just about to start fighting again when they heard Happy gasp in pain. "Happy! Are you ok!?" Natsu yelled as he ran over to his small friend.

The little blue Exceed rubbed his head with his paw and replied weakly, "Aye Sir. But I think I will be better because of this," then Happy pointed to the book that hit his head.

Gray walked over and picked the book up. His eyes widened as he read the book's title out loud, "How to Break Any Rune Magic With Simple Logic."

Natsu, Gray, and Happy all looked at each other and smiled in victory as Natsu yelled, "I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! <strong>

A special thanks to Varvala, trinity531, kikkibunny, Narucchi, leoslady4ever, Bentears, Kesuna, Gray to Black, bookworm0313, kitkat982, XxShyxX, StellaWolf, lexxiebabey, Jnonymous, Trunksmybaby, pixievomit, Erzatscarlett (awesome name and 300th review! Please picture balloons falling from the ceiling around you!), RandomReader, and ShatteredGreen.

Thank you so much to all of those who review! You keep me so pumped and motived to keep writing! :D

Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, or read the story!


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>***Warning: This is a <strong>very<strong> dark chapter with several scary situations. ***

* * *

><p>Orga stared out his bedroom window with a scowl on his face. The large Sabertooth Mage had just finished his shower and was about to go to bed when a large bolt of lightning hit the ground outside of his window.<p>

His scowl deepened when another bolt of lightning hit the ground and thunder rumbled over the mountain. Mr. Yamagata was right when he said that it was no ordinary lightning. The God Slayer could sense odd magical entities mingled in with the lightning that struck down around the castle. It made him uneasy.

As the storm continued to rage outside, Orga's mind kept drifting to his beautiful blonde partner. He had been impressed by her acceptance and endurance of her training—even if she tried to fight him on every other thing. However, the fact that Lucy could be so mouthy about the assignments that Orga had given her was a good sign to him.

Orga smirked as he remembered their evening together. He enjoyed cooking with Lucy and listening to her talk about everything she had learned in the library. Orga had never found it easy to converse with anyone before and he liked that the blonde Fairy Tail mage felt comfortable enough with him to discuss her magic. He also enjoyed how they spent the rest of the evening just in silent contentment next to each other as they both read separately. He remembered catching a few glimpses of Lucy as she read the letters that were left from her mother. He liked the way her eyes would light up with each new letter that she pulled out. He found her to be absolutely breathtaking. He liked spending time with her and he was afraid of what would happen after their mission was over. He worried that once she returned to her guild then things would go back to how they were before.

The large Lightning Mage was about to lean back and close his eyes when he saw a large lightning bolt hit the ground outside and then he heard a blood curdling scream rip from his tiny partner's throat. Without even hesitating for a second, Orga immediately used his god-like powers and teleported with a flash into Lucy's room.

"TINY, WHAT'S WRONG!?" Orga yelled as his body sparked with his black lightning magic.

Lucy did not respond and Orga panicked when he saw the blonde huddled on the floor in a towel by her nightstand. Her body trembled in fear and Orga looked around to see if he could sense anything off about the room…but other than Lucy and smells he associated with her, the Lightning Mage did not notice anything.

Lucy continued to shake and cry on the floor as Orga made his way over to her and bent down next to her. He gently reached out and touched Lucy's shoulder, but she flinched from the contact.

Orga felt like his heart had been ripped in two by the girl's actions. He looked at her with concern as he asked, "Tiny, talk to me. What is wrong? What happened?"

Lucy looked up and she felt like she was about to puke. She looked around the room and was partially relieved that Minerva was no longer there. Her large brown orbs, filled with tears, looked into Orga's worried eyes as she tried to whisper out, "M-Minerva."

Orga's body immediately stiffened as he looked around the room again. He looked back at his new partner in confusion, because he could not sense his former guild mate's presence anywhere. "Tiny, I know this will be difficult but you need to tell me what you mean," Orga said tensely.

"S-she w-was here i-in my r-room," Lucy whimpered out as tears began to stream down her face. She felt so embarrassed for crying in front of Orga. She shuddered at the memory of the former Sabertooth Mage. Lucy had thought she had gotten over the traumatic experience that Minerva had put her through. Ever since the Grand Magic Games, Lucy had more than one nightmare that was plagued by the black haired woman and her haunting eyes. Now here she was again, reliving the nightmare of the Naval Battle and all of the emotions that came with it.

The God Slayer grew more concerned as he asked, "What do you mean she was here in your room?"

"You should know!" Lucy yelled out as tears continued to stream down her face. She hid her face in her knees as she cried, "Can't you smell her or something!?"

Orga flinched at Lucy's cries and accusations; however, he knew for a fact that Minerva was not here and had never been here. "Tiny you need to look at me," Orga said firmly.

Lucy timidly looked up to see Orga's serious expression before he said sternly, "Tiny, Minerva has not been in your room tonight."

"SHE WAS IN HERE ORGA!" Lucy wailed definitely. She was not crazy; she knew that she had seen the woman.

Orga continued to look at Lucy with concern and then he remembered Mr. Yamagata's warnings from this morning and last night. He remembered that the old man had said the lightning caused people to see and hear things. Is this what was happening to Tiny? Orga tried to reach out for Lucy again, because he hated seeing her so upset. It broke his heart when she flinched away from him again. The large Lightning Mage looked down at his scared partner and said gently, "I know what you saw probably seemed real, but please believe me when I say that I know for a fact that Minerva has not been in your room."

Lucy looked up like she was about to protest as she started to cry harder; however the Sabertooth Mage cut her off as he looked down at the ground and said earnestly, "I need you to have more faith in me Tiny. I know that it might be difficult considering that Minerva was my teammate, but you are more important to me than she ever was. I would not let her come within a hundred feet of you. I would never let her lay another hand on you. My job is to protect you and aid you. I would know if Minerva were here because I would be able to sense her magic. She has not been here."

"B-but why did I see her?" Lucy asked, now very ashamed for how she had acted. She didn't mean to accuse Orga of anything, but she had been so scared when she thought Minerva had found her. She hated feeling weak, because of that woman.

"I don't know. Mr. Yamagata did say that whatever was causing this event to happen, did not want you here. I think that whatever it is wants you to be afraid," Orga said gently.

Lucy and Orga sat on the floor in silence as another large lightning bolt hit the ground outside. Lucy flinched when the boom of the lightning echoed off of the windows. She felt so terrified and she knew that Orga wouldn't lie to her about Minerva, but she couldn't shake this eerie feeling that seemed to clutch her heart.

Orga sat in silence next to his partner, because he was unsure of what to do. He didn't want to leave her alone but every time he got near her she flinched away from him. He felt a deep pain in his chest because he felt so hopeless.

"Orga, I'm sor-," Lucy attempted to say but then she grew cold as another figure entered her line of sight. She began to tremble again as she looked past Orga to see another evil memory smirking at her—Future Rogue.

Orga watched as Lucy's eyes widened in fear. Out of instinct his magic radiated off of his body as he turned around to pummel whatever it was that his partner was so afraid of. But when Orga turned around, all he saw was an empty room. He could not sense any intruder, but he could tell that his partner was about to panic even more.

"Tiny, what is it? Who did you see?" Orga asked as he turned back towards Lucy who had began to sob again.

Lucy heard what Orga had asked but she couldn't respond because of what Future Rogue was saying. "Yes Lucy, why don't you tell my idiotic guild mate just how crazy you really are," Future Rogue sneered, "Tell him that I will enjoy killing you the moment he leaves. I killed you once before and now I have come back to finish the job."

The blonde Fairy Tail mage just sobbed harder. Every fear and nightmare that she had while the rest of her team went on special missions, after the Games, was now rushing back to her. She remembered waking up in her apartment screaming for help night after night for someone to save her as Minerva and Future Rogue plagued her dreams. Now here they were again and she felt all alone.

Orga couldn't take it anymore. He didn't know if Lucy was seeing Minerva or something else. No longer caring about whether Lucy would flinch or not, the Sabertooth Mage grabbed ahold of Lucy's shoulders and forced her to look him in the eyes. "Tiny, I don't know who or what you are seeing but I promise you that it is not real. We are the only two in the room. I will not leave you. I will be here for you. If you can't believe in anything else, please believe in me," Orga said with determination in his voice.

Lucy gulped because out of the corner of her eye she could still see Future Rogue smiling evilly at her, but she kept her focus on Orga—her friend. She slowly nodded and whispered, "I will try. This time it is Future Rogue though."

Orga tensed, because once again the nightmare was about someone he knew. He remembered hearing at the ball at the end of the Games how it was a future version of Rogue who had caused the dragon mess. He hated what his guild had done to her and he was determined to set her free from her fears.

"Tiny, I think it would be best if you went and changed. I promise I will be standing right outside the bathroom door if you need me, but I swear I won't let anything hurt you," Orga said as he reached out a hand to help his partner up off of the floor.

Lucy blushed because she realized that the whole time Orga had been in here, she still had her towel on. However, she shrugged it off her embarrassment and didn't care because Orga hadn't drawn attention to it. She just nodded as she took Orga's hand and let him help her up. His hand felt strong and warm. His touch had a lingering feeling on her and she believed that he would keep her safe.

As Lucy grabbed her things, she noticed in her peripherals that Future Rogue seemed to stalk her like prey. She shuddered at how his crimson eyes seemed to penetrate through her towel.

Orga noticed Lucy's shudder and reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Tiny, he isn't real. If he was, I would have kicked his ass for you by now."

Lucy just smiled weakly at the fact that Orga seemed to be able to know what was wrong. She finished grabbing some pajamas and made her way to the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

After Lucy shut the door to the bathroom, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she removed her towel and started to change into her pajamas.

As Lucy's towel hit the floor, she could hear Future Rogue say, "Mmmm…Perhaps I will wait to kill you. After all, you have such a nice body even if you are a weak little slut."

Lucy tried to ignore Future Rogue's harsh remarks as she put on her underwear, but the vision's taunts continued, "I will break you before I kill you Lucy. It was so much fun during the Games when I watched you get beat by Minerva and then when I killed the future version of you. You are pathetic and the weakest in your guild. You were made for nothing other than for a man to get off on. You will die here and I will laugh over your dead body when you do."

Lucy struggled to button up her pajama top because her hands trembled in fear. She fought to hold back the sobs as Future Rogue said, "Natsu isn't here to save you this time. I will have my way with you and then leave your corpse to rot somewhere where your precious guild cannot even find."

Before the hallucination could continue, Lucy heard a knock on the door and Orga's worried voice ask, "Tiny are you all right?"

But before Lucy could answer, Future Rogue said, "I swear to god Lucy if you so much as say anything I will kill Orga in front of you right now."

Lucy started to sob harder and tried to tell herself that he wasn't real and that he couldn't hurt Orga, but nothing seemed to work. She tried to tell herself that she was smart and that Orga was right. Minerva and Future Rogue were not real. They were not here. They could not hurt her. But no matter how hard she tried she felt a coldness run through her that she had never felt before.

After a few seconds, Orga's knocks grew louder and he said a little louder, "Tiny please answer me before I rip the door of its hinges and come in there after you."

"If you say anything Lucy then you will regret it," Future Rogue said as he suddenly appeared between the bathroom door and Lucy. The Future version of Rogue leered at her as he said, "Perhaps I will just take care of Orga now. Although, it would be fun to make him watch as I torture your body. He seemed to enjoy watching you suffer when Minerva beat the shit out of you, but on the other hand he seems rather fond of you now. Perhaps he just wants to get into your pants; because there is no way that he would ever like a weak little slut like you."

Suddenly the bathroom door flew open and Orga stepped through the door, making Future Rogue suddenly vanish. Lucy lunged herself at Orga and wrapped her small arms around his waist and wailed into his massive chest.

Orga froze by the sudden body contact of the girl who had a death grip around his torso. The smell of fear that radiated off of his partner almost nauseated him as he looked down at her and asked, "Tiny are you ok? Why didn't you answer?"

Lucy continued to sob but managed to say quietly, "H-he s-said h-he would kill you." Lucy started to hyperventilate before she could say anything else that Future Rogue had said.

The God Slayer wrapped his arms around his trembling partner as he said gently, "It's ok and you don't have to tell me anymore. I am here. He can't hurt me and I won't let him hurt you."

Lucy just cried harder as the two heard the storm rage on outside. No matter how hard Lucy tried not to think about the visions of Future Rogue and Minerva, she couldn't stop feeling terrified.

The two stood in the bathroom for several minutes with their arms wrapped around each other. Orga was afraid to move away, because he was afraid that the girl in front of him would collapse if he did.

Lucy was just about to calm down a little when she noticed a presence in the room again. She looked to the left and saw Minerva leaning up against the wall. The slender figure of Minerva said in a dark voice, "Awww…isn't that cute. My old guild mate is comforting the weak bitch."

Orga felt Lucy shudder again and he could sense her pulse quicken. He knew that she was seeing something again so he quickly said, "Tiny, why don't you get some rest now."

Then before Lucy could protest, Orga led Lucy out of the bathroom and over to her bed. Lucy just stood there as Orga pulled back the covers for her and then motioned for her to get in.

Lucy just stood and stared at her bed. She felt so weird, like she couldn't control what her body was doing or thinking at all. She felt as though all she could do was stand and watch as events played out around her. She saw Minerva saunter over as the woman said cruelly, "You are such a little bitch, having everyone take care of you. But Orga is on _my_ team and he will do as _I _say. He will just laugh at you again when I beat the shit out of you and kill your stupid ass this time."

Before Lucy could respond to anything, she felt a sudden wave of fatigue hit her. It reminded her of when she used to open too many gates during a battle. She felt drained and suddenly felt like her legs weighed two tons and would have collapsed to the floor if Orga had not caught her.

"Tiny what happened?" Orga asked as he lifted Lucy up bridal style and placed her in the bed. He looked at her and could sense that a sudden wave of fatigue had suddenly washed over her.

The large Sabertooth Mage carefully pulled the covers over her when he saw his blonde partner tremble. He could not mask his worry when he asked, "Tiny, do you need anything?"

Lucy watched as Minerva grinned at her at the foot of the bed and then the lightning outside struck down again and lit up the room.

Orga followed Lucy's line of sight towards the edge of the bed but still saw nothing. He sighed, not out of annoyance, but because he knew that for his friend that it would be a long night. He looked back at the scared blonde with concern. He hated seeing her so terrified, especially right after she had found confidence in herself again this morning.

The large Lightning Mage decided that he would take a seat in the chair across the room, since he promised to stay with her tonight. But before he could step away, he felt a tiny pair of hands grab the back of his shirt as loud thunder roared outside.

"Please don't go," Lucy whispered quietly as her hands trembled.

Orga turned around and said worriedly, "Tiny, I'm not going anywhere. I am just going to sit down over there. I will still be here, but you need to rest."

All Lucy could manage to say was, "Please don't go…"

The Sabertooth Mage felt his chest tighten at the pained whispers of his partner, but he was uncertain as to what she wanted so he asked gently, "Tiny, what do you want me to do?"

He watched as Lucy looked towards the edge of the bed again and then she moved over slightly as though to make room for him. Orga watched her with uncertainty as she rested her head down on a pillow and stared up at him with worry filled eyes.

The God Slayer heard another crackle of lightning and knew that the storm was getting worse. He watched as Lucy flinched into the covers more and let out a startled cry. Orga didn't want her to feel like this. He wanted her to smile, talk about her Celestial Spirits, and argue with him about stupid stuff. The muscular Lightning Mage slowly lowered himself down onto the bed and stretched out next to his blonde partner.

Almost instantly after Orga's head rested back on the soft pillow, he felt Lucy's tiny arms wrap around him and she buried herself into his chest. Out of instinct, he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her and said gently, "Everything will be ok Tiny. I won't leave. I will stay awake all night and make sure that you are safe."

He felt Lucy's tense body relax slightly when he wrapped his arms around her and then he heard her whisper, "Orga…she said that she would kill me this time and that you would laugh."

If Orga didn't have Lucy in his arms then he would have lost control of his magic and blasted a hole in the wall. Lucy didn't have to say Minerva's name for Orga to know who his new partner spoke of. That bitch wasn't even a member of his guild anymore and yet she still seemed to be a burden to him. "I would never let her touch you Tiny and I would never laugh at someone hurting you ever again," Orga said as calmly as he could. He knew that these were just illusions that the Fairy Tail Mage was seeing, but he couldn't help but be pissed by what had been said about him.

Orga silently continued to seethe in anger at the memory of Minerva when he heard Lucy reply, "I know you wouldn't do that anymore Orga…you're different now…but that isn't what scared me the most…"

The Sabertooth Mage looked down at Lucy who began to cry again as she whispered, "I-it was w-when F-Future R-Rogue s-said that h-he w-would k-kill you."

Orga felt Lucy's grip on him tighten as she began to wail into his chest. His heart ached as he heard her cries, but clearly what Future Rogue had said seemed to eat away at her. They had only been together for a few days, but Orga felt like he and Lucy had already created some sort of unbreakable bond and both would do whatever it took to help the other.

He gently pulled Lucy closer to his chest as he whispered back to her, "He can't hurt me. I wouldn't let any version of Rogue beat me in a fight. I would never let someone take me away from you. They cannot hurt us here, Lucy. Not Future Rogue, not Minerva, and not anyone else. We are safe. I won't let go of you."

Lucy smiled slightly as tears continued to stream down her face, because Orga had used her real name again. She wrapped her arms tighter around her new friend; because he was the only thing keeping her grounded as the images of Future Rogue and Minerva swirled around the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

I apologize that it took me so long to get this chapter to you guys. I have been very ill and am still trying to recover. I wanted to thank everyone for all of their support and well wishes. Please understand though that my chapters might be updated slightly slower until I can get better. _Gods, Dragons, and Stars_ will still be updated regularly but most likely on a week and a half basis instead of a weekly basis; at least until the summer gets here.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, or read the story!

**A special thanks to:** Varvala, Bentears, XxCherryXJellyxX, kasey44, leoslady4ever, Kesuna, Erzatscarlett, XxShyxX, pixievomit, Gray to Black, StellaWolf, seulesaffie, Narucchi, Blue Eyed Passion, RandomReader, lexxiebabey, ShatteredGreen, bookworm0313, torifashionglory, vampgirliegirl, and bebelynn.

Thank you to all of your kind reviews! They really helped me get through the past few weeks! You guys are amazing and I love writing this story for you!


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Special Author's Note:<strong> I want to thank everyone who has been very kind and concerned for me. Your well wishes really helped me get through the past few weeks. I am still attempting to recover, but unfortunately right now life still sucks pretty badly. So just to let you guys know, until my life sucks less this is the order that my stories will be updated in. Please do not expect another update of _Gods, Dragons, and Stars_ until its turn in the rotation:

_Broken Trust_ (Next story that I will update)

_A Dream of Two Worlds_

_Secret Meetings_

_Gods, Dragons, and Stars_

* * *

><p>***Warning: The beginning of this chapter is pretty dark again.***<p>

* * *

><p>"This is all your fault," the figure of Hade's said to Lucy in a deep serious tone.<p>

Lucy couldn't even look at the former Master of Fairy Tail as she watched her guild hall burn to the ground. She collapsed to her knees and her body trembled as she clutched the ground with her fingers and whispered out, "Why?"

Embers danced across the sky and the clouds looked blood red as they loomed over the destroyed city of Magnolia. "Because you are weak," Hades replied before he added, "Makarov never should have sent you to Samui Yama."

Lucy felt like her chest had been ripped open by the cruel man's words next to her. She started to sob as the Fairy Tail sign above the guild went crashing down to the ground. Suddenly Lucy heard someone groan under a pile of debris nearby. Out of instinct, Lucy lunged towards the debris and called out, "HOLD ON!"

Hades just harrumphed at the girl's actions as Lucy dashed over to where the groan had come from. As Lucy approached she saw a bloodied fist peeking out from underneath one of the beams. "Please hold on!" Lucy called out as she tried to lift the beam off of the person.

"Luce," the voice whispered out from under the pile on wood.

Lucy's heart clinched at the voice that she recognized so well before she screamed out, "NATSU HOLD ON! I WILL SAVE YOU!"

"Luce…" Natsu said even more faintly.

No matter how many beams and pieces of the broken building Lucy managed to pull off, it seemed like more and more kept piling on top of Natsu. Tears streamed down her face as the fires continued to consume all of Magnolia and their beloved guild. Lucy's hands were covered in blood from splinters and she felt like she could barely see because of all the smoke.

"I'm coming Natsu, hold on!" Lucy sobbed out as she finally lifted the last board away. However, Lucy gasped when she saw Natsu underneath the debris—or what was supposed to be Natsu. She almost puked when she saw Natsu covered in blood and gashes. His face was almost unrecognizable and his pink hair was matted with dried blood, but she knew it was him from his voice and the white scarf around his neck. Lucy cried harder when she looked down and saw that he missing a leg. "Natsu…" Lucy cried out as she knelt done next to the crumpled figure of her best friend.

"Luce…you came back," Natsu coughed out painfully as blood leaked out the side of his mouth.

Lucy grasped Natsu's bloodied hand with her own as she cried, "I'm here Natsu. I'm going to take care of you. I am so sorry…it is my fault…it's all my fault!"

"It's too late Luce—everyone is dead," Natsu said as his eyes glazed over, "Gray, Erza, Gramps, Mira, Lisanna, even Happy…they are all dead."

Lucy felt like her heart stopped as she looked around. Suddenly she spotted scarlet hair sprawled out underneath a large part of the fallen guild building and next to the scarlet hair was the half-naked torso of Gray pinned down under several stones and beams of debris. But one of the worst sights Lucy saw was the bloodied blue fur lump on the ground. The blue Exceed's body was motionless and was positioned in a way that looked like he had tried to save Carla and Wendy from the destruction—but the attempt had been pointless.

The only sounds that came out of Lucy were deep throaty sobs. She felt like her heart was shattering into a million pieces. Her chest ached with such intensity that she struggled to even find breath in-between her painful cries.

Then before Lucy could help Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer asked with his final breath, "Luce, why did you leave me?"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO NATSU! I LEFT TO PROTECT YOU!" Lucy cried out, but it was too late. Lucy watched as Natsu's body went limp and his ragged breathing finally came to an end.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lucy screamed as she grabbed Natsu's torn vest, "NATSU YOU CAN'T DIE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND! I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO!" Lucy continued to wail as she pounded her fists onto Natsu's chest, "You can't leave me! You can't leave me! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"

Suddenly Lucy felt a presence behind her and she heard Hades's voice say, "See…you were too weak."

Lucy just continued to sob as she let Hade's words sink into her brain. Hades then asked, "Why does everyone you love die Lucy Heartfilia?"

Lucy gasped and looked up the man who spoke, because as Hades spoke his voice had changed midway into another man's voice. When Lucy looked up she no longer saw Hades next to her, but her Father…the Father that she remembered from her lonely childhood.

"Well Lucy, it seems that your selfishness and ignorance has cost you quite a great deal," the vision of Jude said callously towards his daughter before he added, "You were always selfish and didn't understand the value of being a leader. Your own stupidity caused this carnage."

Lucy just watched in horror as her father pointed to two other figures near Natsu. "Master! Laxus!" Lucy cried out as she ran over to the figures. But it was too late…both men were already dead. She looked at their lifeless bodies with a hallowed feeling in her stomach. These two men were some of the strongest that she knew…how could they end up like this? It looked like Laxus had tried to shield Master Makarov with his own body, but the amount of debris on top of them was enough to crush anyone. Her heart ached at the sight of him and she felt like she had lost something more precious and dear to her than she had ever known.

"L-Laxus," Lucy whimpered out as she reached out her hand towards his. Hot tears fell down her cheeks as she felt Laxus's cold hand. "Master, Laxus, I am so sorry," Lucy cried as she held up Laxus's large hand to her face.

She hated this. She hated feeling like this. Why was this happening? Who or what could have done this to her guild?

"All of this could have been avoided if you wouldn't have run away," Jude said harshly as he stood next to Lucy.

Suddenly the world swirled around Lucy and Jude and she was no longer in front of the burning Fairy Tail guild hall. Instead Lucy stood on top of a mountain with snow swirling and lightning striking down around her.

Lucy then noticed a figure slumped down in the snow and saw that the snow around the figure was stained red. But before she could run over to check on the figure, she felt a firm hand grasp her arm. She looked at the hand and saw that Jude had ahold of her arm tightly and she looked deeply into his cold and unforgiving eyes. Those eyes sent a wave of emotions through her. She suddenly remembered thousands of fears and nightmares that she had as a young girl. Those eyes made her remember how scared and lonely she had been after her mother had died. Those eyes were cruel and she remembered the verbal abuse that she had suffered while she lived under her Father's roof. He made her feel weak, useless, and he made her feel like she wasn't worth anything more than a bargaining chip for a business deal. She hated how she remembered how he had made her feel.

"Everything you have seen today is your fault…remember that," Judy said coldly before he vanished.

Lucy trembled in fear at her Father's words before she turned back and ran towards the slumped figure. However, the closer Lucy got to the bloodied figure on the ground, the heavier her steps became in the snow. She felt like she could hardly lift her leg as she slowly moved closer and closer.

Snow swirled around Lucy and her heart nearly stopped when a large bolt of lightning came crashing down in-between her and the figure, but then Lucy froze when she noticed the light green hair color of the slumped figure in the snow. "ORGA!" Lucy called out as she tried to crawl her way towards him.

Orga's motionless figure didn't move as Lucy finally managed to reach him. She could see that his body was covered in gashes and blood continued to seep from his open wounds. Then before Lucy could turn Orga over to face her, a large black figure suddenly swopped down and sent Lucy's body flying back at least ten feet from Orga.

"AHHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed as the figure flung her back and her body hit the snow. Her body felt weak and damaged and she watched in horror as the blurred figure partially materialized in the space in-between her and Orga.

"W-who, w-ho are you?" Lucy asked in horror as the odd lightning danced around the figure in the snow.

Chills ran up Lucy's spine as the figure breathed out harshly, "The one who will kill you Lucy Heartfilia."

The figure blurred and moved around the area near Orga's body. Suddenly Lucy found the courage to yell, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

The figure hissed and screamed as it rematerialized in front of her. Lucy felt her body go numb as a skeletal like hand reached out and grabbed her by the throat. The figure hissed out harshly, "You do not belong here! I will destroy you, just like I destroyed your companion. He was so brave and stupid as he tried to protect you. It was fun torturing him and watching him as his life left his body. Once I am released, your guild will be the first thing I crush because of your defiance. I will make you watch and you won't be able to do anything about it as I drain the life from your_ precious _nakama."

Lucy felt tears roll down her cheeks as she tried to focus in on the figure, but her vision became blurred and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She tried to grab the hand and she tried to kick at the figure, but nothing seemed to work.

The figure just cackled as the lightning began to rain down on top of them. Lucy's eyes widened in horror as she finally saw two eye sockets in front of hers. The blank eye sockets glowed an eerie dark green back at her and the figure said coldly, "You will die here."

Then all Lucy could do was watch in horror as a large bolt of lightning struck down towards her.

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed out as she bolted upright in her bed.<p>

"Tiny it's ok, I got you!" Orga said very worriedly as Lucy's now drenched in sweat body shook violently.

The Sabertooth Mage had been relieved earlier when his partner had finally fallen asleep in his arms. He thought that she was sleeping peacefully up until a moment ago.

Lucy started to sob and said, "Orga, they are dead! They are all dead!"

"Who's dead?" Orga asked concerned as Lucy's limbs shook in fear.

"N-Natsu, m-my team, M-master, L-Laxus," Lucy wailed as she tried to get off of the bed and then said, "We have to leave. We have to leave now, before you die too!"

Orga didn't like this at all. He grabbed ahold of Lucy before she could get off the bed and said gently, "Tiny, your guild and your Team are fine. We cannot leave…_you_ cannot leave. You are needed here."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!?" Lucy yelled defiantly, "YOU DON'T CARE! YOU ARE A SABERTOOTH MAGE! WHY WOULD YOU CARE ABOUT MY TEAM OR GUILD!?"

The large God Slayer flinched at Lucy's harsh words and he watched as realization of what she had said entered her eyes. "O-Orga, I'm so sorry," Lucy cried out as she buried her face in her palms and wept.

"Tiny it's ok," Orga said gently as he rubbed Lucy's back. He knew she didn't mean what she had said, even though her words still stung him. Orga knew that her dream must have really upset her.

"No it isn't!" Lucy wailed out harder in anger at herself for how she had treated him. It wasn't Orga's fault. She knew that he wouldn't really keep her from her guild if they were in danger. "Y-you didn't deserve that," Lucy whispered out.

Orga just watched in anguish as Lucy continued to cry and shake next to him. He froze though when he heard her say, "Everyone was dead. I watched Natsu die right before my eyes. Then y-you were dead too. The figure said that it tortured you."

Then Lucy's wails became louder and Orga pulled her closer to him again. He held her tightly as she continued to cry into his chest. "I'm not dead Tiny. I am right here next to you," Orga said as soothingly as he could. He wasn't used to comforting people so he wasn't sure if he was even doing it right before he added, "Besides, I don't think your guild would die or lose a fight so easily."

Normally Lucy would have laughed if someone had said that about her guild mates, because she knew how true that was, but this time Lucy couldn't find it in herself to laugh as a figure emerged in her bedroom next to Orga.

Her brown eyes focused in on the figure of her father as Jude said harshly, "Your guild's idiocy and their stupid, misplaced faith in you will get them all killed."

Lucy trembled in Orga's arms and Orga looked around the room to where Lucy's eyes were fixed. His jaw clenched because he could smell the fear that came off of her. He hated how useless he felt against these visions.

The large Sabertooth Mage looked down at the blonde cradled in his arms and asked, "Tiny do you want some tea? Would that help you get back to sleep?"

Lucy just shook her head violently and she responded in-between gasps, "I-I d-don't want to go back to sleep."

After Lucy finished her sentence, a large lightning bolt struck down outside of her room. Lucy couldn't help but cry out because her nerves were so frazzled that she felt nauseous from lack of sleep.

Orga knew that this couldn't continue and he honestly didn't know what they would do if every night for the next three weeks would be like this. The powerful Lightning Mage gently grabbed Lucy's hand and said, "Let's just go to the kitchen for now. You don't have to go back to sleep if you don't want to, but will you trust me to take care of you?"

Lucy looked up at Orga for the first time and saw the seriousness in his face. His expression was kind, but strong. Lucy just nodded her head and linked her fingers around Orga's as he helped her off of the bed.

The God Slayer was relieved that she trusted him as he escorted her to the kitchen across the hall. Once they were in the hallway, he watched as Lucy's muscles already started to relax. The sound of the storm outside had died away once they left the room and entered the kitchen.

Lucy took a seat at the table as Orga went to prepare some chamomile tea for them. Nothing could be heard except the sound that Orga made as he prepared them some tea. Lucy's eye lids felt heavy and her face felt sore from crying. She thought that her body was finally starting to calm down as the soothing scent of chamomile filled the kitchen; however, her muscles stiffened when Jude's figure reappeared in the kitchen next to her. She hated how the memory of her father tormented her. She wanted to remember him the way he had died…the man from his final letter to her. Not the man who had bullied her throughout her childhood.

Orga still had his back to Lucy, but he sensed the moment her nerves started to escalate again just as the tea was finished. He turned around and saw that her head was looking directly down at the table in front of her as though she were avoiding eye contact with someone or something.

The Sabertooth Mage slowly sat the cup of tea down in front of Lucy and he took a seat next to her. He moved his chair closer to her, because earlier when Lucy had been asleep any time he tried to readjust or move away even slightly she firmly grabbed ahold of him and pulled him closer. He wasn't sure why, but he knew that his presence alone had helped in at least some small way.

Orga looked at Lucy and saw tears starting to form in her sad brown eyes again. He draped his arm over the back of her chair and asked gently, "Tiny, who are you seeing now?"

Lucy had just reached out for her tea cup when Orga asked her a question. She looked down at the warm liquid in her cup and whispered, "My Father."

The God Slayer's brows furrowed together, because earlier this evening it had been two figures that he knew would most certainly cause Lucy fear—Future Rogue and Minerva. He was slightly surprised that her own Father would cause such terror and sadness in her eyes.

Orga rubbed the back of his neck and then said, "If you don't want to talk about it I understand, but I am here if you need me."

Lucy continued to look down at her cup of tea before she slowly took a sip. The tea felt good on her coarse throat and made her feel a little better. Even though the figure of her Father was in the room, she felt a little better next to Orga. His kind actions and his words made her feel less alone. She took another sip of her tea and then said, "My Father died just before I and the rest of my guild mates returned from Tenroujima."

Orga took a drink of his own tea, but a scowl was apparent on his face before Lucy continued, "After my Mama died, my Father distanced himself from me. I was never good enough in his eyes and everything I did he looked down on. I ran away from home and then eventually met Natsu and joined Fairy Tail. Shortly after I joined Fairy Tail he hired Phantom Lord to bring me back home and our guild got destroyed in the process."

The Sabertooth Mage sat in silence and took everything in. He was just a teenager then, but he remembered hearing about Fairy Tail's guild being destroyed. He just had no idea that it was all for his new partner.

Lucy took in a deep breath before she added, "After that I told my Father that if he ever attacked Fairy Tail again then we would consider him an enemy. Then we parted ways and only had a brief encounter after that. He lost everything he had worked so hard for and wanted to start over. The last time I saw him was right when he was about to rejoin the Love and Lucky Merchant Guild—where he met my Mama."

There were several long minutes of silence that followed, because Orga could tell that Lucy was not done expressing what she needed to. Finally Lucy said, "Most of my life my Father made me feel useless. In the end, I know he cared about me because of a letter he left for me. But I never got to see the man again who was in love with my Mama; the man my Father was before she died. The man engraved in my memories is still the man who yelled at me for trying to bring him his lunch on my birthday…the man who tried to forbid me from using magic."

Tears began to stream down Lucy's face again, even though the vision of her Father finally disappeared from the room. She barely managed to whimper out, "Why is this happening?"

Orga knew exactly what Lucy was trying to ask. Everything she was seeing and dreaming were amplifications of her own worst nightmares and memories. The Sabertooth Mage gently put his large hand on Lucy's small shoulder and said seriously, "Tiny, why this magical disturbance is here I don't know. But what I do know is that it is trying very hard to break you. I know this might be difficult to hear, but in a way you should be proud of yourself."

Lucy blinked her tears away in confusion and asked, "What do mean?"

"This is only the first night of the storms. We still have several days of this to endure and look at how hard this magic is trying to push you over the edge. Mr. Yamagata was right about you. You have to be incredibly strong for it to have already tried so many ways of causing you to suffer," Orga said with a solemn tone. He didn't like what was happening to his partner and he wanted it to stop, because Lucy was already a nervous wreck—but at the same time he knew that what was happening to her was going to continue because her magic was the only thing that could stop the magical disturbance.

Lucy honestly didn't know whether she should feel proud of herself or more depressed, but then she asked, "Why do you think the visions suddenly come and go?"

The Sabertooth Mage thought about this for a moment before he replied, "Mr. Yamagata might know more about it, since he did warn us about it yesterday. However, it could possibly be that whatever causes these visions to appear requires some form of magic. Since the disturbance on this mountain seems to be unstable, maybe whatever causes them can only use so much magic to create them at any given time."

The Celestial Mage blinked in surprise at Orga's response. She was amazed at the very detailed answer that he gave. Lucy thought about Orga's statement and came to the logical conclusion that his assessment was probably accurate. She didn't like the thought that of once the disturbance's powers grew than the visions would be here longer. She honestly didn't know how she was going to overcome them. It was as though the visions cut straight to her soul; like they knew her exact weaknesses.

The two mages sat in a content silence and drank their tea. Lucy didn't want to admit it, but she was feeling the soothing effects of the chamomile and her eye lids became heavy from exhaustion. She didn't sleep well earlier and she could tell that her body needed more sleep—even if she was too afraid to go back to sleep.

Orga noticed Lucy's head starting to sway and how her blinks became slower and slower. He grabbed their cups and went to set them in the sink before he suggested, "Tiny maybe you should try and get a little bit more rest."

Lucy just looked back down at the table. She knew that she was exhausted, but she was honestly too afraid to close her eyes again and fall back into another deep, restless slumber. The images she saw in her last dream would forever haunt her memory.

The Sabertooth Mage watched as his tiny, blonde partner shuddered in her seat. It was already past 3 a.m. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't force her to go to sleep, but he knew that she needed her rest. Orga knew that Lucy would not be able to continue for several days at this rate if she didn't get proper rest.

Lucy looked over at Orga to study him. The powerful Sabertooth Mage was leaned back up against one of the kitchen counters with his large, muscular arms crossed over his massive chest and his brows were furrowed in thought. These dreams and visions were haunting her and yet there Orga stood like a solid rock for her. If he hadn't been there tonight, she felt like she would have drifted away into nothingness. Even when she screamed at him about Minerva or for being a Sabertooth Mage—he still stood by her. She felt guilty and felt like she didn't deserve the friendship that he had shown to her. What had she even done to earn it?

The Celestial Mage looked away in shame at her thoughts and then whispered out, because she knew Orga would be able to hear her, "Orga, why have you been so kind to me tonight?"

Orga looked surprised by the blonde's question. Why wouldn't he be nice to her? She had given him a chance when not many people would have. He didn't deserve the trust she had placed in him, but she still gave it. "Tiny, why wouldn't I be nice to you? I told you when we were training that I wouldn't let you go through this alone. I am a man of my word," Orga admitted with a serious yet gentle tone to his voice before he added, "We are friends now remember? I would never let anything happen to you."

Lucy felt tears start to form in her eyes and she looked over at Orga who gazed back at her with such intensity that it practically made her heart stop. But before Lucy could respond the image of seeing Orga's crumpled body all bloodied in the snow popped into her head. Lucy couldn't hold back the sobs that escaped her throat as she tried to cover her mouth with her hand.

The Sabertooth Mage was shocked by the sudden change of emotion in his partner and he quickly went over to her, leaned down, and grasped her shoulders as he asked, "Tiny, what's wrong? What happened?"

"M-my dream," Lucy cried out as she threw her arms around Orga's neck, "In m-my dream you were dead because you tried to protect me. I wasn't strong enough Orga!"

Orga stiffened by Lucy's sudden bodily contact with him, but the large Sabertooth Mage quickly relaxed as he wrapped his arms around his partner's fragile body. She felt so delicate in his arms and he let her wail into his chest. He was shocked by the turn of events and never would have guessed that he would find himself in this situation. Orga thought that Lucy was the most incredible person he had ever met and he hated seeing her so troubled.

"Tiny, I promise you that I will not die. I could never leave you alone like that. Besides, I know you won't let me die. You are kind of stubborn that way," Orga admitted with a slight chuckle at the end of his statement.

Lucy couldn't help but let out a pained laugh at Orga's honesty. It hurt because she wanted to laugh because she knew what he said was true, but she just couldn't find it in herself to. Suddenly, Lucy felt a wave of exhaustion hit her. Lucy felt frazzled because her mind was fatigued from all of the emotions that she had experienced from tonight and her body was drained from the hard day's training. Unknowingly she slumped into Orga's chest more and struggled to keep her eyes open.

Orga felt Lucy's body go limp in his arms and he could sense the exhaustion that hit her. He was glad that she started to feel relaxed enough to try and get some sleep again. Then without even asking for her permission, Orga gently scooped Lucy up into his arms and started to head back towards her room.

"Hey…I can walk," Lucy mumbled out in-between a yawn.

The Sabertooth Mage didn't even try to argue with her, because he knew that she was just being stubborn. Instead, he just continued on his path to her room and then gently placed her down on her large, soft bed.

Once Lucy's head touched the soft fluffy pillow she looked up at Orga and asked, "You are going to stay right?"

The God Slayer just smiled slightly and said, "Of course I am going to stay Tiny."

Lucy scooted over on her bed again to accommodate room for the muscular mage as he eased himself onto the bed and under the covers with her. Both mages were secretly thinking about how if either of their guild mates knew about their current positions then there would be all out chaos; however, neither of them cared about that at the moment because right now they needed each other's friendship more than anything.

Once Orga was positioned in the bed on his back, Lucy scooted back over and snuggled up to his chest. Orga's muscular arms went around his tiny partner instinctively and Lucy felt a wave of relief wash over her. Her nightmares from earlier were still fresh in her mind, but the fear associated with them was not as overwhelming once she breathed in Orga's calming scent.

Lucy remained in Orga's embrace as she thought about the night's events. She knew that the visions and nightmares were only going to get worse and worse the closer it got to the unleashing, and she knew that she would need to find a way to conquer her fears.

Right now Lucy felt too vulnerable. She was thankful that Orga was here for her, but she knew she would have to find a way to mentally conquer her own fears. These visions and nightmares were not physical beings, so she and Orga could not physically fight them off. They were all in her head. Her head was the problem and she had to find a way to overcome the fear before it consumed her.

Lucy looked up at Orga who now had his eyes closed. She gave a pained smile, because she knew that even though his eyes were closed he could still sense everything going on. Lucy knew that Orga would not fall asleep until she did.

Suddenly the Celestial Mage felt something stir in her chest as she studied Orga's serious expression. Without even thinking about what she was doing, Lucy gently leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Orga's cheek and whispered, "Thank you for everything Orga." Then she gently rested her head back down on his chest and fell to sleep.

The moment Lucy's soft lips touched Orga's cheek, he felt like time froze. The muscular Sabertooth Mage kept his eyes closed as Lucy whispered her thanks and then rested her head on his chest. Orga's was thankful that Lucy fell asleep quickly; because his face was now blushed and he knew there was no way he was going to be getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

A special thanks to: RandomReaderFT, trinity531, pixievomit, leoslady4ever, Kesuna, vampgirliegirl, Gray to Black, XxCherryXJellyxX, StellaWolf, Guest, living-the-future, lexxiebabey, bookworm0313, Narucchi, kasey44, Erzatscarlett, Bentears, bebelynn, Saelaris13, ShatteredGreen, LucenteFaith-chan, Trunksmybaby, XxShyxX, Anjanie, AnimeChick27, Guest, Line464d, and snapeygirl.


	24. Chapter 24

Next story I will update will be: _Broken Trust_

* * *

><p>I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.<p>

* * *

><p>The next several days were some of the longest and most brutal days in Orga and Lucy's lives. On the first night, just when it seemed that the nightmares were finally starting to calm down, Lucy awoke screaming in terror again. Almost every hour on the hour, Lucy awoke screaming and crying because of the nightmares she had witnessed. The Celestial Mage could not get more than an hour's worth of sleep before she was plagued once again by horrific nightmarish images of her guild mates dying or suffering.<p>

Every time Lucy awoke, the strong Sabertooth Mage would try and comfort her but the dreams were getting worse and more intense with each passing night. Orga felt hopeless as he watched Lucy's normal happy disposition quickly fade. Dark circles became apparent under her eyes and she would flinch at the slightest sound. Orga even tried to offer Lucy an extra dessert one night, in an attempt to perk her spirits up a bit, but she just shook her head no. No matter what he tried, Lucy just started to shut down in front of him.

After the second day of training, Mr. Yamagata came and joined Lucy and Orga for dinner. The elderly man noticed the effects that the storm was having on his new young friend and he offered to make her a potion that would help her get better sleep; however, the potion had little to no effect on Lucy. It seemed that the more she tried to fight against the nightmares and visions, the more that the magical force retaliated against her.

It was now at the end of the first week of their training and both Lucy and Orga were functioning on just a few hours of sleep from the entire week. Orga hated that they had to keep training, because he could tell that it was just wearing his partner out more but they both knew the consequences of what would happen if they did not push themselves.

Unfortunately with the lack of sleep that Lucy was now suffering form, her training became more and more difficult. The blonde mage could barely manage to keep a Golden Gate Key open for more than an hour, because she was just too tired to hold it open longer. Her body felt drained and even breathing seemed like a labored task. She felt defeated and utterly hopeless.

Orga let out a sigh after they had finished Lucy's training for the day. He was not upset at her or her lack of energy, he was angry at the way this magical force seemed to be sucking the life right out of his partner. He wanted to be able to blast the heck out of it just so he could see Lucy smile again.

The God Slayer looked down at his tiny partner that just stood there in front of him holding her water bottle with her eyes fixed on the ground below her. "Tiny, why don't you go get cleaned up and I will get some lunch ready for us," Orga said as gently as he could.

However, no matter how kind Orga's words came out, Lucy flinched when she heard him talk. A scowl was apparent on the Sabertooth Mage's face because all week Lucy had been flinching and he could tell that it wasn't really from him, but from some unknown presence in the room that only she could see. After the first day, Lucy had stopped telling him who she was seeing in the room with them because the frequency of the visits seemed to increase. The Lightning Mage watched as Lucy's eyes darted to a corner in the training room and she just nodded her head at Orga's statement before she left to go back to her room.

Once Orga's partner was out of the room, he summoned twenty training dummies, like the one that Mr. Yamagata had shown him on his first day here, and then blasted them all to pieces with one large bolt of lightning.

Orga looked at the smoking residue that was left of the training dummies, but he still didn't feel satisfied with their destruction. He let out a low growl out of anger, because of his partner's current predicament. For the first time in his life, he felt utterly useless. He was one of the strongest mages in Fiore and he couldn't do a damn thing but watch as Lucy deteriorated right before his eyes.

The God Slayer was just about to send up another twenty training dummies to blast before he went and made some lunch for Lucy, which he knew she wouldn't even eat, when a sudden flash of golden light appeared next to him.

"What do you want Loke?" Orga asked in a gruff tone, not even trying to hide his annoyance.

Loke readjusted the shades on his nose before he asked in a defeated way, "How is she doing today?"

Orga just sighed, because Loke had asked him the same question every day since the nightmares and visions started. Not only was Lucy cutting herself off from Orga, but she was shutting herself off from even her Celestial Spirits. All the spirits could feel was that Lucy was terrified and not even they could get her to open up to them. Everyone was on edge, because Lucy wouldn't let anyone in to help her. Everyday Virgo and Loke would come and check on their precious Master and all they could do was watch as Lucy shut down and closed herself off emotionally from them.

"She is worse," Orga admitted as he blasted another twenty training dummies. The Sabertooth Mage and the Leader of the Zodiac had somehow found common ground this past week in their attempt to help their beloved friend. Orga didn't want to lie to Loke and told him his honest assessment of Lucy's behavior.

After Orga inspected the dust again, after he had blasted the training dummies, he said solemnly, "I have been able to figure out why she is closing herself off to you guys though."

Loke turned to look at Orga with a little hope in his eyes, but then the Lion Spirit's world seemed to shatter around him when Orga admitted gravely, "Last night, she was screaming your guys' names out in her sleep. No matter what I tried, she wouldn't wake up from the nightmare. I think she had to watch you guys die right in front of her eyes and there was nothing she could do about it. If I had to guess, she is distancing herself from you guys to protect you."

The Zodiac leader listened to Orga's confession and couldn't help it when he felt tears run down his cheeks. "God dammit!" Loke screamed, "I promised her that I would protect no matter what after she saved my life. Now all I can do is sit here as she suffers alone. I hate this! Isn't there anything we can do? She doesn't deserve this!"

The Sabertooth Mage listened to the Lion Spirit's cries and protests. He felt much the same way as Loke did. Tiny was the last person to deserve this kind of cruel treatment. She was kind and thoughtful. She didn't deserve the fate that had been thrust upon her. Also, part of him felt like she had saved him too.

Orga let out a deep sigh and then said, "No…she doesn't deserve this, but every time we try to help her she closes herself off more."

"THAT'S BECAUSE SHE IS STUBBORN! SHE ALWAYS TRIES TO SAVE EVERYONE ELSE AND NEGLECTS TO SEE HOW THIS WILL AFFECT HER!" Loke yelled out in anger as he remembered how Lucy began to fade away with him when she tried to save him from dying.

The God Slayer just harrumphed at Loke's declaration. After working with Lucy for just a short time, he had picked up almost instantly on how stubborn his new partner was. At first he thought it was just a Fairy Tail thing, because their guild had quite the reputation for being a guild full of hard heads—but Lucy took stubbornness to a whole new level.

"ARRRGGGHHHHHH!" Loke growled as he ran his hands through his orange hair before he let out a defeated sigh, "I feel so useless."

Orga just crossed his arms over his massive chest and used his hearing to see if Lucy was still getting ready. He could tell that she had just finished her shower so he decided that he should shower quickly and get their lunch ready.

However, before Orga could leave Loke asked, "Orga, are you having any dreams or seeing anyone?"

The God Slayer just shook his head no before he replied, "I haven't seen anything. The old guy, Yamagata, said that I probably wasn't seeing anything because the magical force at work sees Lucy as more of a threat."

Loke just nodded his head at Orga's statement. Neither male knew if that was a good sign or a bad one, but either way they were both pissed at the way Lucy was being targeted. At this rate, it would be a miracle if she made it through the next two weeks.

The Sabertooth Mage looked over at the clearly distressed Zodiac Leader and said honestly, "You can join us for lunch, you know that, but I think if she were to see you now it would only make her more upset because she would remember everything she saw in her nightmare."

Loke looked defeated and replied with a heavy sigh, "You are right. I just, I just want her to know that we are here for her."

The two stood in an understood silence next to each other before Loke continued, "Orga, thank you for being there for her in a way that I couldn't be this week. We all know how much you have done to take care of our precious Master. We will never forget your kindness and I am sorry for judging you so harshly when we first met. You are surprisingly a pretty nice guy." Then Loke readjusted his shades once more and said confidently, "But don't think I still won't treat you like a jerk once we get out of this mess and Lucy is back to normal."

Orga just snorted at Loke's honesty and then waived his goodbye to the Zodiac Leader before the Lion Spirit disappeared back into the Celestial Realm.

* * *

><p>After Lucy had picked at her food, she finally decided that she should go to the library to study. She would normally be ecstatic at the thought of being in that huge, beautiful library all alone with so many books, but all Lucy could do was dread going there. She felt inadequate and hopeless every day when she went there and found nothing that would help save her friends.<p>

"Orga, I am going to go study now," Lucy said with an exasperated sigh.

The blonde could tell that the Sabertooth Mage was shocked that she even spoke at all, but she could tell that he was just as tired as she was. Lucy felt horrible at how she was causing Orga to lose so much sleep.

"Just give me a second and I will go with you," Orga replied as he looked down at Lucy's plate and noticed that she only took about three bites of her meal.

"No, I will be ok," Lucy said solemnly before she added, "You should try and take a nap or something."

"I'm coming with you Tiny," Orga said bluntly.

Then before Lucy could object, a tiny lacrima crystal lit up in the kitchen and Mr. Yamagata's face appeared on the screen before them. The little old man smiled brightly at the two mages and said, "Hello my young friends! I hope all is well you both today."

Neither Lucy nor Orga responded because frankly neither mage was having a good day, but Mr. Yamagata hardly noticed the lack in response that he received before he added, "Orga, I was wondering if you would be able to assist me this afternoon in my laboratory. I have a theory that I need to test and I need some of your God Slaying magic to test it."

Lucy took the opportunity to say with a halfhearted smile, "See Orga, you can go help Mr. Yamagata…I will be fine." Then before Orga could object to anything Lucy gave a little wave and left the kitchen quickly.

After Lucy left the kitchen, her face turned into a deep frown as she made her way to the library. As Lucy walked down the long hallway alone, her steps grew heavier and heavier. She felt exhausted and the hallway seemed to spin around her; however, her attention was quickly put on alert when a figure suddenly appeared next to her. Lucy tried to ignore the vision next to her as she continued on her way to the library, but the future version of Rogue just leered at her.

"Well Lucy, it looks like you were even more useless today than usual," Future Rogue said coldly before he added, "I'm sure my former guild mate is embarrassed to even be seen in the same room as you."

The Celestial Mage just continued into the library and didn't say anything to the vision. All week she had been taunted relentlessly by the visions, both awake and asleep. She tried her hardest to ignore them, but the more she ignored them the harsher the visions became.

"I'm surprised you haven't spread your legs for him yet," Future Rogue said disgustingly, "Not that he would be interested in weak trash like you."

Lucy felt her blood boil, because of how candidly Future Rogue spoke of his former guild mate. She had to remind herself that he wasn't really there, but that didn't mean that it didn't affect her.

"Hey, I am talking to you—you worthless trash," Future Rogue sneered at her before he stepped in front of the doors that led to the library.

Lucy's body began to tremble and she closed her eyes and attempted to walk through the vision. To her relief, the vision faded but she knew it would only be a matter of minutes before the next one returned to taunt her.

After Lucy entered the beautiful and vast library, she went to the section that she ended in yesterday in hopes that she would find something she needed. She knew that she was supposed to call out one of her Silver Keys to help her in the afternoons, but Lucy shuddered when she remembered her violent dream from the night before.

The Celestial Spirit Mage felt tears start to stream down her cheeks as she recalled the violent images of her celestial friends being ripped to shreds and then faded away into oblivion along with their keys. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her friends in such a manner, because they were like her family. Even today when she had to call out Scorpio for her training, she could barely make eye contact with him because every time she looked at the Scorpion Spirit her eyes filled with tears. Lucy remembered how in her dream Scorpio tried to defend Aquarius from the shadowy figure that threatened their lives and just before he was ripped to shreds he told Aquarius that he loved her and that he didn't regret anything.

Before Lucy knew it, she was standing in front of the bookshelves sobbing heavily. She didn't want to risk the lives of her friends and yet that is what she felt like she was doing. She had no clue what she was going up against and the thought that none of them might survive weighed heavily on her conscious.

Suddenly Lucy's thoughts were pulled to the stern voice that spoke beside her, "Now do you see how irresponsible you are. You aren't meant to lead or protect anyone. If you would have done what you were told when you were younger, kept your mouth shut, and obediently married the man that I had picked out for you than none of this would be happening."

As the harsh words of the vision of Jude Heartfilia sunk in, Lucy didn't even realize that she was gripping onto one of the books so tightly that her knuckles were starting to white.

"Your mother would be ashamed of the woman you had become," Jude said with a tone that cut Lucy straight though the heart.

"Shut up," Lucy whispered out at the image.

"You are such a disappointment to us. If I would have had a son then our family would have been better off. Your mother probably wouldn't have died," Jude continued and completely ignored Lucy's plea for silence.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy screamed as she ripped the book she had been holding off of the shelf and it fell to the ground.

Before Lucy could do anything else, the figure of Jude just started to laugh and then disappeared once again.

As the vision disappeared, Lucy began to wail as she buried her face in her hands and collapsed on the floor next to the book. "I CAN'T DO THIS, I CAN'T DO THIS!" Lucy screamed out as her chest heaved heavily form the sporadic breaths that she was trying to draw in, "MAMA, I CAN'T DO THIS!"

Lucy was about to pick up the book that had fallen to the ground and throw it across the room, but then froze when she saw a little pink envelope sticking precariously out of the pages. The blonde quickly wiped her tears away and pulled the envelope out so that she could get a better look at it, because it looked so familiar to her. Lucy gasped when she pulled the paper out and saw that it was an old letter written to Mr. Yamagata from her mother and it was signed—Layla Heartifilia.

Lucy quickly opened the letter, because she had yet to read one of her mother's letters after she had married her father. Her eyes widened at the words before her:

_Dear Mr. Yamagata:_

_It has been too long since I last saw you. I hope you are doing well and that you are taking the time to eat properly. I know how involved you get in your work and I would hate to hear that you have fallen ill because you forgot something as simple as eating._

_I am doing well, but time seems to pass too quickly for me and I try to cherish every moment that I have left. I have put in this letter the most recent picture of Lucy for you. Isn't she beautiful? I never would have thought that I could love someone as much as I love her. She is so full of life and love—even Aquarius is fond of her although she would never admit it. I wish Capricorn could meet her, but I entrusted his key to a friend named Zoldeo and if Lucy chooses to walk the path of magic then Zoldeo will return the key back to my daughter._

_She really is something though, Mr. Yamagata. Her smile is absolutely breathtaking and she brings so much joy to my life and Jude's. We could not be more proud of our beautiful daughter. I look forward to the day when I can introduce you two and tell her about all of the wonderful times we have had together. _

_It is my hope that she does take the path of magic though. I can already sense that she would be a strong Celestial Mage. There is just something in her eyes that tells me that she is meant for something far greater than I could ever imagine. _

_I am already so proud of her as I watch her learn and grow with each passing day. It is my hope that someday when she grows up that she will find wonderful friends who love her as much as we do. Her life is only beginning and I look forward to the day when I see her become a strong, beautiful woman._

_Please take care of yourself, my dear friend. I hope to hear from you soon and I wish you all the happiness in the world._

_Love,_

_Layla Heartfilia_

After Lucy finished reading the letter, a small photo fell out of the envelope. When she picked it up, tears began to stream down her cheeks even harder. She looked at the photo that her mother had sent Mr. Yamagata all those years ago and sobbed harder when she saw her own face smiling back at her as she was positioned in her mother's arm.

As Lucy gazed at the photo into her mother's eyes, she whispered out between sobs, "Mama, please help me."

Suddenly two things happened simultaneously after Lucy asked for help; the vision of Jude appeared once again and was about to say something, but then right next to Jude stood a vision of Layla. Lucy felt like her heart had stopped as the vision of her mother stood before her in her beautiful pink gown with a kind smile on her face.

The vision of Layla bent down next to Lucy, much to the vision of Jude's anger, and her mother looked at her with her brown eyes and said, "My beautiful, sweet Lucy, please do not be afraid."

"M-Mama?" Lucy asked in disbelief as her vision blurred with tears.

The vision of Layla just smiled back at her daughter and replied, "Lucy, you have to know something about these visions."

However, Layla's voice was almost drowned out as Jude's form turned into Minerva's. Lucy tried to focus solely on her mother as Layla continued, "You can fight this magic that is working against you. It is in your control to resist it."

"The Fairy Tail trash is too weak to resist me for long," the vision of Minerva said coldly.

Lucy just gulped and continued to look into her mother's determined face as she asked, "How?"

Layla smiled back at her and answered, "You can fight it by picturing those closest to you. The magic here is unstable and it is releasing too much at once. You can manipulate its flow and fight it if you focus on who you are fighting for."

Minerva hissed at the vision of Layla as Lucy asked, "What do you mean if I focus on who I am fighting for? How are you even allowed to tell me something like that if you are just a vision too? I don't understand…"

"Right now I am here because the desire from your heart created me. Every time these visions attack you, you can fight them and ignore them if you wish it. It is because of Andromeda's true magic," the vision of Layla said with certainty.

"B-but how? What does that even mean? What is Andromeda's magic?" Lucy asked quietly as she tried to ignore Minerva behind them. The vision of the former Sabertooth Mage's voice became louder as Layla tried to explain how to fight the visions.

Layla's eyes remained locked on Lucy's as she said, "Who is closest to you? Who do you know almost as well as yourself? Who are you trying to protect?"

"Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy…" Lucy replied.

"Then picture them," Layla said kindly.

"But what will happen to you?" Lucy asked worriedly.

Layla's smile softened as she replied, "Your memory of me is strong, but your friends are who you are fighting for. Their memories will be stronger, but I will be here if you need me."

Lucy couldn't seem to find the right words to speak. Before her stood a talking image of the most important person in her life. She had so many things that she wanted to say…so many things that she wanted to ask, but all that would come out were sobs of confusion, joy, and sadness.

The vision of Layla looked at Lucy and said kindly, "Lucy, I am not your real mother—only a vision. However, if I were your mother then I would tell you how proud I was of you and that I believe in you."

Lucy's chest began to heave from all of the emotions that she was experiencing and before she could thank the vision, the beautiful image of Layla faded before her eyes. Lucy reached out her hand towards the fading figure and then she heard an evil cackle next to her.

"Well that was absolutely pathetic," Minerva said with a smirk.

For the first time in a long time, Lucy felt a fire in the pit of her stomach. She stood up and faced the figure of Minerva and said firmly, "You cannot scare me anymore. I won't let you. I don't know how these visions work, but you should know that I am a Fairy Tail mage. I will stop what is happening on this mountain and I will protect my nakama. You are the one that should be afraid of me."

Lucy smirked as the vision of Minerva's eyes widened in fear and then the vision shifted appearances to look like Future Rogue.

The Celestial Spirit Mage just laughed and said, "That isn't going to work either. I am not afraid of you either." Then Lucy reached inside of her memories and retrieved the image of the person who had always been there for her since she had known him.

Lucy's smile widened when Future Rogue stepped back because of the pink haired vision that had entered the room next to Lucy.

"Yo Luce, it's about time you asked me for some help," the vision of Natsu Dragneel said with a confident grin on his face. Lucy couldn't help by smile at the vision of her best friend. She knew that grin all too well. It was the grin the Fire Dragon Slayer got on his face right before he said his famous line and then kicked some serious butt.

Lucy just let out a giggle, because she felt so crazy for speaking to and believing in these visions of people she knew. "Sorry Natsu, I guess I got a little side tracked for a bit. But I am better now and I am ready to fight back," Lucy said with a smile.

The imitation of Natsu just smiled wider and said, "Yeah, I'm all fired up!"

"N-no, you are supposed to be afraid of me," Future Rogue muttered out before them.

"Oi, shut the hell up you long haired freak," Natsu shouted back at Future Rogue's vision.

Then right when Future Rogue was about to say something else, the vision of Natsu yelled, "I SAID SHUT UP!" Then the Fire Dragon Slayer lunged forward and punched the vision of Future Rogue right across the face.

Lucy's eyes widened in amazement as the vision of Future Rogue looked terrified and then disappeared before her eyes.

Natsu just smirked in amusement then turned to Lucy and said, "Oh man, I was kind of hoping he would put up more of a fight."

The blonde Fairy Tail mage just busted out laughing at the vision of her best friend. She had really missed her Natsu and even though the image before her was only an imitation of her friend—it still made her feel a lot better.

Lucy reached down and grabbed the book that fell off the shelf and put her mother's letter back in it. She wanted to take them with her, but she knew she had to go find Orga first. She had to let him know that she was going to be ok.

"Oi, so Luce…just remember to think about us if you need us to fight of those stupid bastards again ok?" the vision of her pink haired friend said as he tucked his hands behind his head.

"I will remember Natsu and thank you!" Lucy said with a smile before she started to run out of the library.

Then just as Lucy was exiting the library, she heard the vision of the Fire Dragon Slayer call out to her, "BUT DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ASKING THAT ICE-PRINCESS FOR HELP! I AM _WAY_ STRONGER THAN HIM!"

Lucy just laughed again and she felt a huge weight lift off of her shoulders. She could do this. She could fight this.

As Lucy ran down the hall in the direction of Mr. Yamagata's study, she couldn't help but have a huge smile plastered on her face as she hugged the book that contained her mother's letter tighter to her chest. She had to thank and apologize to all of her spirit friends later tonight, but first she had to seek out and thank the wonderful Sabertooth Mage who had been her rock when she needed him the most because she had to tell him something important.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**A special thanks to:** lexxiebabey, Kesuna, XxCherryXJellyxX, bookworm0313, Erzatscarlett, RandomReaderFT, kitkat982, Thorn the Laughing Willow, Gray to Black, Trunksmybaby, pixievomit, XxShyxX, vampgirliegirl, Guest, Bentears, Guest, ShatteredGreen, 0Shadow Panther0, Kuro-fudo-no-otoko, leoslady4ever, My Exeed Eats Carrots, Saelaris13, and Fadewriterpiece.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>"Have you noticed how quiet they have been?" Lisanna whispered to Mira and Levy while she sat at the bar in the guild hall.<p>

"I have noticed it too!" Levy whispered back quietly as she peaked her head out from around the book she had been reading.

"I haven't noticed anything too unusual. It has been pretty quiet around here," Mira said with a contemplative look as she cleaned a mug.

Lisanna looked at her older sister with a dumbfounded expression before she whispered a little louder, "Duh Mira-nee! Since when did Natsu and Happy sit around being quiet? Let alone sit by Gray and be quiet?"

The two Strauss siblings and Levy looked over at the other far end of the guild where Natsu and Gray sat alone together eating in silence as Happy sat perched up on the table eating a fish. Ever since the initial fight in the guild hall after Team Natsu had returned, the guild had been nothing but quiet…at least inside the Guild Hall—especially the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Ice-Make Mage. Even when Warren accidently spilt some drinks on the two mages the two men, that normally would have caused an entire riot, just said that it was no problem and then disappeared together.

The Demon Take-over Mage looked at the two boys in question and studied them intently. They had been acting very strange lately.

However, before the three girls could say anything else on the matter their thoughts were interrupted by a sobbing Juvia that said, "Love Rival did this to them. Love Rival left without them and now, NOW THEY HAVE BOYS' LOVE!"

Mira, Lisanna, and Levy all sweat dropped at the Water Mage's sudden burst of emotion and watched as the woman practically melted into a puddle from her own heated thoughts.

Lisanna pated Juvia's shoulder and said nicely, "Juvia, I don't think Natsu and Gray are in love with each other so you don't have to worry about that."

The Water Mage looked up at Lisanna with adoring eyes, before her demeanor changed and she asked coldly, "Is Lisanna-san trying to take Gray-sama away from Juvia? Are you Juvia's new Love Rival?"

"Juvia, I don't think you have to worry about Lisanna trying to steal Gray away," Mira said with a smile as Juvia glared at Lisanna, "Besides my little sister is dating Bickslow!" Then the beautiful bar maid got hearts in her eyes as she pictured cute little babies with purple hair and big blue eyes.

"Yeah and who would want to put that tongue of Bickslow's to waste?" Cana asked now entering in the conversation since it had gotten a little more interesting.

"C-Cana!" Lisanna screamed and her face turned bright red because she was now reminded of her earlier make-out session with Bickslow.

But the Card Mage just ignored the flustered youngest Strauss sibling when she add, "Besides I more interested in what Juvia said about Boys' Love. Those two have been awfully quiet; maybe they have come to some sort of arrangement."

"BOYS' LOVE!" Juvia screamed with her face flushed as she pictured Natsu calling Gray a cold bastard before…

But then Levy interceded after Juvia's outburst and stuttered out, "W-what do you mean some sort of arrangement?" The small bluenette was trying to hide the fact that she was slightly flustered, because she didn't normally like talking about relationships—not even with Lucy. She was trying to block her mind out from all sexual thoughts, but then a certain Iron Dragon Slayer walked into the guild hall and her mind immediately went to Pervert Land too.

Cana just took a long swig for her bottle of alcohol before she said, "The other day Gray got all pissed when Happy blurted out that Natsu wanted to tell Lucy how he felt about her."

The other women just looked at the brunette and nodded their heads from the memory before Cana continued, "Well we all know how close Team Natsu is and we all know that Erza and Jellal secretly have a thing for each other, even if they don't know it yet themselves. So now it is just Gray, Natsu, and Lucy—Happy doesn't count because he is a cat."

The other female mages just kept listening and waiting to see what point Cana was trying to make as she took another sip before she finally said, "Well if Gray got so pissed about it then he must like Lucy too. If they don't want to disrupt their team's balance then the only option they have is to share her."

"SHARE!?" Lisanna, Juvia, and Levy all screamed out at the same time.

This time the rest of the guild turned to look to see what the commotion was all about, but then went back to doing what they were doing when it didn't seem to be anything serious. Gajeel and Bickslow however both looked over at Levy and Lisanna with questionable looks that made both girls flush in embarrassment.

However, Mira and Cana were the only two that didn't seem to be flustered by the conversation. In fact Mira had a gleam in her eyes as she asked Cana, "What exactly do you mean by share?"

"Well those two guys are really competitive with each other, but at the same time they always put Lucy's needs first. What if they both confess and she can't choose?" Cana stated certainly.

Mira just nodded her head in agreement before Cana added, "Then when Lucy couldn't choose between them, Gray and Natsu would propose to share her in every way because they would rather have her than not."

"Ahhh, I see your point!" Mira exclaimed as she began to plan out possible date plans for Lucy once she returned from her mission.

However Lisanna couldn't believe that the two women would think of such an absurd thing as she whispered out sarcastically, "Yeah that sounds like what it must be…"

Levy on the other hand was still a bright shade of red from the conversation as Juvia screamed out, "SO LOVE RIVAL IS STILL LOVE RIVAL AND SHE LIKES THINGS KINKIE!"

Cana nodded her head in agreement towards the girls with a mischievous smile on her face when she added, "Exactly! I mean think about how incredible that sex would be! They are all friends already so they know what the other person's likes and dislikes are! Imagine having two hot guys pleasure your body like crazy with opposite magic too! Natsu can get all hot with her and then Gray could use his Ice to cool her down and pleasure her until she explodes into the most insane orgasm in history! GODDAM LUCY IS REALLY LUKY AFTER ALL!"

Mira started screaming and twirling around as she yelled out and wondered on which man would impregnate Lucy first, whereas Juvia was screaming in agony on the floor and both Lisanna and Levy were staring at the other three women like they were all insane.

"But that is not the only thing I am wondering about," Cana said with a slightly lowered voice that immediately got all the girls hushed as they leaned in to hear what else she had to say, "Did you guys hear about Laxus a few weeks ago; about how he went Vulcan-shit on the Sabertooth Mage that had to go with Lucy at the train station?"

The other girls just nodded their heads. The day that Lucy left the guild had been flooded with news by the citizens of Magnolia that had been at the train station. They all had heard how Laxus and Orga seemed to want to pick up where they left off at the Games before Jura had interfered; however, this time it had been the Raijinshuu that seemed to stop the two Lightning Mages from battling it out.

When Cana saw that the girls knew what she was talking about she said, "Well then there was that time during the Phantom Lord incident that Laxus asked Lucy to be his woman."

Lisanna and Juvia both gasped, but Mira remembered the conversation well. Levy had heard about it afterwards, but she wasn't sure why Cana was bringing that up now. However, Cana didn't seem to care as she continued, "What if Laxus is still interested in Lucy too? I mean none of us are blind! Lucy has big tits and is hot as hell! What guy wouldn't want to slip his dick into her?"

Lisanna and Levy looked mortified by Cana's vulgarity, but Mira and Juvia leaned in closer and just waited for Cana to continue. The Card Mage took another swig of her drink before she added, "Well in my opinion, Orga is hot as freaking hell too. I mean my god; did you not see his muscles during the games? Imagine the things he could do to a girl's body with that lightning magic too. Well what if Orga starts to fall for Lucy too and Laxus was pissed that Orga got to go with Lucy instead of him, because you know…their magic is very similar. Why couldn't Laxus have gone with her?! How hot would that trip have been for our favorite Celestial Mage? Alone on some cold, snowy mountain with no one there to comfort you except Laxus mother fucking Dreyar! But now she has another Lightning Mage there to cater to her needs! I mean I am not fond of the fact that Orga went with Lucy; he is hot and all but he is still a bastard that laughed at her, but then Lucy does have this odd way of turning enemies into friends."

Lisanna and Levy both looked at Cana skeptically. They had no idea where the Card Mage was pulling this information from, but then Juvia was the first to speak up, "Cana-san's right. Love Rival befriended Juvia first, even though Juvia hurt Love Rival during Phantom Lord's attack."

Cana just nodded her head in agreement before she added, "And she befriended Flare, who technically treated her a lot worse than Orga did."

Levy's eyes widened at the realization of everything and she whispered out, "Plus, I don't think Master would have really let Lucy go if she would have been in real serious danger with Orga."

"Wait a second!" Lisanna practically yelled at the other girls, "Cana are you saying that you think Laxus and Orga will both go after Lucy, along with Gray and Natsu too?"

Cana took a long swig of her drink before she replied, "That's exactly what I am saying! Gods, Lucy is really lucky. Imagine all of the hot sex she could have with any of those men or all of them at the same time. I am actually pretty jealous of my virgin friend now!" Then Cana took another drink and let out a slight hiccup.

This time it was Levy's turn to yell out at Cana, "Wait a second! I thought you were very against Lucy going on a mission with Orga?"

"Oh at first I was and I will admit that I am still a little miffed about it, but I know Lucy is a strong girl that can take care of herself. She was my partner in the S-Class Exams and I know just how ballsy she can be when she wants to be," Cana said with an assured nod before she added, "But I know Lucy really well and I know her charm. She is an easy person to love once you take the time to get to know her. It is easy to see why her whole team is always so quick to protect her. Hell our whole guild is…it's because we love her so damn much. I imagine that Lucy would be a rare ray of sunshine for the solemn Sabertooth Mage. Plus I think he is smart enough to know that if he touched her then he would be dead the moment he stepped off of that mountain."

Mira's head had practically exploded at all of the speculation on Lucy's love life and Juvia had torn part of her dress from biting on it in anger at the thought that Gray would indeed prefer Lucy over her. However, Lisanna and Levy were still just eyeing the other girls as though they had all lost their minds.

Then after the girls had finally calmed down a bit, Mira's eyes shown in excitement as she said, "What we need is a plan to test our theory."

Before Lisanna could protest to her older sister that there was really no evidence to back anything that Cana had been saying, the Card Mage said suddenly, "Exactly!"

"But how can we test out Love Rival's love interests?" Juvia asked out of desperation to keep Gray and Lucy apart.

The girls turned to look at Natsu and Gray again but were surprised when the two males were no longer there. Lisanna sighed in relief that her childhood friend had escaped from what she could already tell would be a stupid idea. However, after the girls saw that they could not test their theory on Gray or Natsu a new victim walked into the guild hall. A large grin spread across Cana's face and Mira looked almost evil when she saw Laxus walk in and make his way over to the bar with his coat slung over his massive shoulders.

The girls all quickly grew silent, and Lisanna secretly wanted to yell at Laxus to teleport out of here as quickly as possible, as Mira said with a bright smile on her face, "Good afternoon Laxus! Is there anything I can get for you today?"

The muscular Lightning Dragon Slayer just replied gruffly, "Get me a beer."

"Sure no problem!" Mira said before she added, "Just give me a second ok, because I will need to go get it from the back."

Lisanna watched in horror as Mira gave Cana a secret nod then disappeared to the back storage room. She looked over at Laxus who looked slightly annoyed that there wasn't a beer there already, especially since he does order the same thing every day at almost the same time.

Lisanna, Levy, and Juvia all sat perfectly still and were too afraid to move. If anyone was paying the slightest bit of attention to them, then they would have instantly known that something was up. However, Cana continued to drink and looked as calm as ever. The Card Mage looked over at the annoyed blonde Dragon Slayer and asked bluntly, "So Laxus have you heard anything from Lucy?"

The girls all watched as Laxus's body clearly stiffened and his jaw clenched tighter as the powerful Mage responded, "No. We still can't get ahold of her."

Cana saw his reaction and her smug grin only grew a little bigger. Lisanna just started shaking her head at the brunette girl to stop, but Cana ignored her when she turned to Laxus and added, "Well I wouldn't be too worried about it. After all, Orga is with her and that guy is seriously impressive. I am sure our sweet virgin Lucy's needs are being well met."

Lisanna's eyes widened when a slight spark of lightning escaped off of Laxus's hands. Both Juvia and Levy remained completely stiff, but then Mira walked out with a goofy grin on her face and then said happily, "Whoops, it looks like I forgot to take a mug back there with me. Silly me!" Then the white haired barmaid disappeared back into the storage room area again.

Laxus looked beyond pissed now and was about to storm off, but then Cana said in an exasperated tone, "Well since Lucy will be gone for at least another week, I don't think she will mind if I continue to borrow her underwear." Then the brunette held up a pair of blue lacey see-through panties and began to twirl them on her finger.

Levy eeped and yelled, "CANA, WHY DO YOU HAVE LU-CHAN'S PANTIES?!"

Lisanna watched as Laxus's stormy-blue eyes widened for a split second as he eyed the delicate female panties. Cana didn't miss the half a second change in Laxus either and the brunette looked at the Script Mage and said with a cocky tone, "Because Lucy has the best panty collection in the guild! Who would have thought that virgin Lucy would have such sexy lingerie? She probably has all of this pent up frustration just waiting to be rel-…"

"Lisanna, just tell Mira that I will get a beer later!" Laxus barked out interrupting Cana in the process before he stormed up the guild's stairs towards his Grandfather's office.

After Laxus walked into the Master's office and slammed the door behind him, Mira came running out of the storage room like a crazed fangirl and Cana yelled, "HOT DAMN DID YOU GIRLS SEE THAT!?"

"AAAHHHH! BLONDE HAIRED, BLUE EYED BABIES!" Mira was screaming as she was jumping up and down behind the bar.

Lisanna just sat in shock as she watched the events unfold around her. Her mind was trying to rationalize everything that she had just heard or witnessed, but none of it made any sense. The youngest Straus sibling then looked at the Card Mage that was celebrating her victory with another drink and asked, "Cana…how did you know he liked her?"

The brunette got a big wolfish grin on her face and held up two of her cards and said smugly, "I just had a hunch."

* * *

><p>"Hey do you think we are far enough away yet?" Natsu asked slightly annoyed, "If we keep walking then I will start to get hungry again."<p>

"Keep your voice down Charcoal Breath!" Gray snapped back at Natsu, "We have to get far enough away so that Laxus and Gajeel don't overhear us…or worse—Erza finds out what we are doing."

Natsu audibly gulped at the thought of Erza finding him, Gray, and Happy sneaking around behind the Guild's back. The Fire Dragon Slayer then said in an exasperated tone, "I still think we should just kidnap Levy or even Evergreen and just make them undo the boundary runes. Levy is Lucy's friend, she will understand."

"We're not kidnapping Levy or Evergreen," Gray said annoyed, "Besides Levy wouldn't want to go against what Master said."

"Then let's find Freed and beat the shit out of him until he rewrites the runes," Natsu replied as he lit his fist on fire.

"That idea does sound more tempting," Gray said as the two mages finally reached the edge of Magnolia.

The two were waiting by a tree when they heard the call of Happy above them yell, "Natsu! Gray! I got the book and no one saw me!"

"Nice work Happy!" Natsu called back.

"AYE SIR!" Happy called out in return as the Blue Exceed flew down and dropped the book into Gray's hands.

"Good now let's get started again," Gray said as he opened the pages to the old book that would hopefully help the two mages break the runes that Freed created.

Several hours later, Natsu screamed, "Goddammit Ice-Princess! Lucy has been gone over two weeks now and could seriously be in trouble!"

"Well I can't figure out how to break the runes with you acting like an idiot every two seconds Ash Brain!" Gray yelled back as he slammed the book closed.

"You wanna go droopy eyes?" Natsu asked back as he lit his fists on fire.

"Any time you're ready squinty eyes!" Gray yelled back as he iced his palms.

"You both are bakas," Happy said exasperated as he munched on a fish, "Lucy won't choose either of you."

"Oi, shut up Happy!" both Gray and Natsu yelled at the little Exceed.

Natsu and Gray turned back to each other and Natsu yelled, "Karyū no Tekken!"

However, the Ice-Make Mage dodged Natsu's famous punch which caused the Fire Dragon Slayer's fist to slam against Freed's runes. The purple ruins lit up in front of them and Gray was just about to launch an attack on Natsu when they two mages heard an extremely pissed off woman behind them yell, "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

"ERZA!" Happy, Gray, and Natsu all yelled in unison as the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Ice-Make Mage grabbed ahold of each other in fear.

But before Erza could lecture and interrogate the two idiotic males a large rumble could be heard in the distance and the ground around and throughout Magnolia shook violently.

As the grounds continued to shake Happy yelled, "IT'S ALL NATSU'S FAULT FOR TRYING TO ESCAPE!"

All that could be heard over the echoing rumble was Natsu screaming towards Erza, "Gomen-nasai, Gomen-nasai, Gomen-nasai!"

* * *

><p>Laxus had just finished a huge stack of paperwork. He could still hear the girls below at the bar talking about his reaction to Lucy's panties and his blood boiled from how they manipulated him. He still had yet to go down and get his beer because he knew that the moment he did than Mira would be all over him asking him a hundred questions.<p>

After a few hours, his Gramps had heard about the commotion from Mira and the little Guild Master couldn't help but enter his office and give Laxus a very pleased expression. After that, Makarov was whispering to Mavis about everything that had happened this morning, as though Laxus couldn't hear them right next to him.

As Laxus sat in the office chair finishing up the last bit of paperwork, he couldn't help but let out a low growl once it had finally been finished and he slammed the last piece of paper on the stack. He would have thought that with Natsu and Gray confined to Magnolia that some of the paperwork would go down, but it was like the rest of the guild was now making up for the damages that the Fire Dragon Slayer and Ice-Make Mage normally caused.

When Laxus was about to get up to leave, his senses told him to prepare himself for what was about to come when he heard his Gramps yell, "Laxus my boy! Now that the guild knows you like Lucy, where are you going to take her when she gets back?"

"I think he should hold her hand!" Master Mavis yelled excitedly as she got stars in her eyes and there was a slight blush covering the First Master's face.

Then before Laxus could comment on either Guild Master's idiocy, the three heard a low rumble and then felt the guild hall shake. Pictures on the wall and objects on the desk began to move and Laxus looked towards the direction from where the rumble came from. It came from the direction where he knew that Lucy was—Samui Yama.

The two Guild Masters' faces grew serious and Mavis said with a solemn tone, "So it has begun."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**A special thanks to:** XxShyxX, vampgirliegirl, bookworm0313, snowleopard314, Gray to Black, XxCherryXJellyxX, Bentears, lexxiebabey, PottsboroGirlie, pixievomit, kitkat982, RandomReaderFT, ShatteredGreen, Erzatscarlett, Deathsembrace137, zatie11, randigirl, Bloody Amethist, xlalux, Trunksmybaby, Kesuna, snapeygirl, leoslady4ever, Guest, cocopuff123, AnimeChick27, cutehoney4, Dark Angel Kenzie, LovelyLadyMarMar, Kuro-fudo-no-otoko, MelodyTheKitten, otaku4lifeee, thecatsrule1, and finally The Evil Stick for all 24 reviews!


	26. Chapter 26: Special Message

Hi Everyone. I swear I am not dead and I have not given up on any of my stories. The truth is some really bad** "real"** life stuff has happened to me the past month and a half. Right now I am having a really hard time and I want to write but my life keeps interrupting me.

I swear I have not given up on any of my stories and I will finish all of them. I am hoping to get new chapters on all of my ongoing stories within the next two weeks. I just wanted to send you guys a notice because it has been almost a month since I updated last and I feel horrible about that.

I honestly have barely even been on at all bc that is how stressful my life is right now. So I apologize if you have sent a PM and I have not responded yet. I'm getting to them slowly but surely. I love all of my FF friends and fans and I ask that you not give up on me. I love writing my stories but right now I am even finding it hard to do day to day tasks. Sometimes life really doesn't want to give you a break and really does seem like the whole world is against you.

I love you all so much and I will be back soon. I am finding my inner strength again and I won't ever give up. I rewatched episode 48 of Fairy Tail today even (Fantasia) and I swear every time the guild and Master Makarov signal to Laxus when he is leaving I always lose it. I couldn't help too but feel like if they were real then they would be supporting me too, because I would totally be in a member of Fairy Tail (and Mystogan would be my boyfriend, after the time skip…we would find a way to be together, lol). XD

So thank you again for all of the love and support you guys give me and I promise to be back as soon as I can. I will push past this bad crap that is happening in my life and I will return with a newfound sense of purpose and strength. I'm a survivor and I'm a Fairy Tail Mage so I won't give up! :D

Much Love, ErzaDreyar 3


End file.
